Lo que dejamos atras
by nickrivers
Summary: Él era un lobo solitario, ella no toleraba la soledad. Él creyó nunca volver a amar, ella tenia el corazón roto por aquel hombre que nunca pudo tener. Él era un caballero, ella la reencarnación de una Diosa. Y ésta es su historia. CAPITULO FINAL
1. Lo que dejamos atrás

**N/A:**_ Hola a todos y todas, desde ya gracias por abrir esta página._

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, aunque no me molestaría rentar a Ikki! Jaja_

_La historia está inspirada en parejas poco convencionales. Contiene escenas de sexo y lenguaje adulto así que si eres sensible o no tienes edad suficiente, cierra esto!, sino continua bajo tu responsabilidad._

_Da lugar luego de la batalla contra Hades._

_En todos los capítulos habrá lemon._

_Sin más que decir… a leer!_

_Cursiva: flash back y pensamiento._

o - o - o - o

**Lo que dejamos atrás**

La suave brisa de primavera soplaba, los rayos del sol acariciaban las flores que crecían por doquier, la primavera había llegado. Con ella nuevas ilusiones, nuevos sueños, nuevas vidas y por sobre todo, sorpresas.

Ya habían pasado casi 2 años desde la batalla contra Hades, la inmensa sabiduría y amor de Zeus trajo a todos los caídos a la vida.

Fue en ese instante cuando el gran Dios del Trueno les comunico a todos, haciéndose presente en cuerpo, que las guerras santas habían finalizado. Sí, ya no mas, nunca más.

Habiendo hecho esto reencarnación de Athena, Saori Kido, al fin lograría tomar posición completa de su cuerpo.

Athena termino su misión, ella se iría, no sin antes agradarle a sus valientes caballeros, dándoles como obsequio una vida normal y plena.

"Estoy orgullosa de mis valientes caballeros."- dijo utilizando todavía el cuerpo de la heredera Kido para comunicarse.- "Nunca olviden que su Diosa los ama y que siempre velaré por ustedes, mis valientes Santos, los Santos de Athena."- Sin decir más desapareció en una enceguecedora luz que cubrió por completo el Santuario, o… lo que quedaba de él. Saori cayó al suelo exhausta, siendo ayudada a incorporarse por Shun y Hyoga que se encontraban cerca de ella.

Y ahí estaban, hombres, niños, mujeres, que dieron su vida por una causa, proteger al mundo de cualquier amenaza, proteger a su Diosa, causa que ya no existía. La pregunta ahora sería, ¿Qué harían? Convengamos que nunca fueron normales, que le hacía pensar a Athena que ahora lo lograrían.

Los meses pasaron convirtiéndose en años, las heridas sanaron lentamente, pero sanaron al fin.

Los jóvenes, que aun eso eran, comenzaron a descubrir que la vida, valía la pena ser vivida.

Muchos se marcharon a donde estaba lo que ellos llamaban "Hogar", otros se quedaron, ya que aún estaban en búsqueda de él. Ahora eran toda una gran familia viviendo bajo el techo de la Mansión Kido, aprendiendo a quererse, tolerarse y sobre todo a respetarse.

Saori Kido era ahora una mujer completa, hermosa, fuerte, divertida, solo que no sabía cómo comportarse frente a ellos, no sabía ser ella misma. Sabía bien lo que le gustaba, y no tenía que ver exactamente con sus responsabilidades en la Fundación. Su espíritu rebelde comenzó a salir a flote. Su fanatismo, casi enfermizo, por el futbol quedándose a ver partidos hasta altas horas de la madrugada con una cerveza en mano y nachos con queso hechos por ella… bueno ella los había puesto en el microondas.

Su sentido del humor, extraño cierto, pero que casi todos comenzaban a entender y disfrutar. Sus salidas nocturnas que ponían loco a Tatsumi, pero después de todo era solo una chica, rodeada de chicos…

Junto a ella vivían todos sus Santos de bronce, sus hermanos, a excepción de Seiya que había vuelto a su departamento. También Milo, Camus y Death Mask, pero solo transitoriamente. Saori y el caballero del Pegaso comenzaron un romance, oculto al principio. Lo único que importaba ahora era que Seiya iba a contraer matrimonio con Miho. Según él por una promesa hecha antes de irse a pelear al santuario… porque la palabra vale mucho, porque él era un hombre de palabra. La noticia los sorprendió a todas, pero más a alguien en particular…

_Flash Back_

_Era una noche como tantas otras en la Mansión, todos los bronce se encontraban presentes y algunos caballeros Dorados que vinieron de visita, estaban Milo, Camus, DM, Aioros y Shura. Todos riendo, Saori puso flamenco y comenzó a bailar, Shura estaba emocionado, le había recordar sus raíces, ya pronto partiría a España, su tierra._

_Se encontraban presente también las novias de alguno de sus caballeros y amigas de la pelilila, habían pasado por tanto que terminaron por crear fuertes lazos de amistad, después de todo no era fácil hacer amistades que no tengan que ver con la vida que ellos llevan, las terminarían tachándolas de locas y eso no es algo bueno. _

_Así June estaba sentada sobre Shun, riendo y peleando con Ikki, el hermano sobreprotector de su amado Andrómeda. _

_Shunrei junto con Shiryu, que hacía muy poco habían contraído matrimonio en China, cumpliendo el sueño de la hermosa morena, de convertirse para siempre en la compañera del Dragón._

_Se encontraba también Hyoga junto con Freya, ella solo estaba de visita de negocios, pero todos sabían que no era así, lo hizo para ver al hermoso rubio que le había quitado el aliento hacia ya mucho._

_Todos reían, hablaban, brindaban. Era de esas reuniones no planeadas, y que eso las hace especiales. Seiya hace presencia en la sala._

_-"Saori, tienes un momento por favor"- dijo en voz baja acercándose a la chica mientras ella baila al ritmo de la música._

_- "Claro…"- Saori voltio para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos cafés, definitivamente estaba enamorada de ese hombre. Estaba visiblemente sonrojada, ya hacía varios meses que habían empezó algo así como una relación, y pocos desde que ella le había entregado su virginidad al moreno.- "¿Que sucede Seiya?"- pregunta con su tono despreocupado, estaba segura que la tomaría por la cintura, la besaría salvajemente y le haría el amor en el primer cuarto que logren entrar, siempre era así_

_Pero para sorpresa de Saori, él no hacía nada se quedo estático mirándola_

_-"¿Sucede algo Seiya?, no me asustes,¿ estas bien? ¿Es Seika? Le paso algo?"- Saori comenzaba a desesperarse, a su mente vino Seika, la hermana del caballero del Pegaso, que por fin había encontrado. La chica se acercó a él tomando su mano. Ella se encontraba en Europa a causa de trabajo._

_-"No" – articuló al fin- "Seika está bien y te envía sus cariños, dijo que compro ese vestido que habían visto por catálogo" – dijo formando una media sonrisa, Saori rió y entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del chico._

_- "Bien, entonces supongo que tendrás tiempo para mi, todos están muy ocupados ahí dentro" – decía coqueta refiriéndose a la sala donde todos se encontraban- que te parece si tu y yo nos tomamos unos momentos, te extraño…- hablaba mientras rozaba sus labios a los de él. El moreno no pudo contenerse mas, literalmente la arrastro hasta una oficina que estaba en la planta baja, comenzaron a besarse con desenfreno, acariciando todo el cuerpo de la mujer, __**de su mujer**__._

_Saori le quitó la camisa y desabrochó sus pantalones. Seiya sentía como la sangre bombeaba en su entre pierna, no resistiría mas, ella lo volvía loco, de verdad loco._

_Saori llevaba un vestido entallado, negro, strapless, Seiya bajó el cierre y este cayó, revelando sus bien formados senos, tan hermosos, sin esperar más comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos, ella era de él y de nadie más. La sentó en el escritorio para poder tener una mejor visión de su cuerpo._

_Saori jadeaba, pasó sus manos por el cabello del moreno entrelazando sus dedos, Seiya acariciaba el muslo interno de la chica al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus senos con su boca, succionándolos, pasó un dedo sobre su intimidad, su ropa interior estaba mojada, pedía a gritos sentir su hombría dentro._

_De un solo movimiento arrancó sus bragas, separó sus piernas y la embistió, entrando de una sola vez. Saori ahogó un grito. Seiya comenzaba a moverse rápido, ella mantenía su ritmo, él la tomó de sus muslos, presionando, para así hacer más profunda su penetración. La chica estaba perdida en éxtasis, sus encuentros siempre eran furtivos, no dejando de lado la ternura y el romanticismo. Pero esta vez fue diferente, pura pasión los dominaba se necesitaban. Saori repetía una y otra vez su nombre, le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax._

_Él entraba y salía con una brutalidad delicada, haciendo que la chica se estremezca. Apretaba con una mano sus senos, mientras que con la otra la tomaba de la cintura, haciendo que las embestidas fueran más fuertes. Besaba la boca de la chica de manera pasional, profunda, su lengua exploraba toda su cavidad, las lenguas se entrelazaban, mordían sus labios. Ya no aguantaba más, estaba por llegar._

_"No te vengas dentro Seiya, por favor…" - pudo articular Saori llegando al orgasmo ella también, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás llegando al cielo._

_Seiya salió de ella esparciendo su semen en el estomago de la chica. _

_Ambos jadeaban, necesitaban recuperar el aire, Saori mira fijamente a su caballero más fiel a los ojos._

_"Eres hermosa, te amo"- dijo él para luego besarla en los labios. Escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la pelilila, se sentía tan mal por hacerle esto, tan mal… _

_Era increíble que horas más tarde Seiya les comunicara a todos su compromiso con su amiga de la infancia, Saori no entendía nada, le gritó delante de todos, lo insultó, se lo merecía._

_"¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?, ¿cómo puedes hacernos esto?, acabas de acostarte conmigo Seiya, acabamos de hacer el amor y anuncias esto"- Nadie hablaba, estaban sorprendidos, no por el hecho de que ellos habían hecho el amor. Si no porque por lo que decía Saori fue hace un instante, y ahora él sin más, al parecer sin decirle nada a ella, tiraba esta noticia._

_"Ni siquiera tuviste la valentía de decírmelo antes. No te llames a ti mismo hombre Seiya Kido, no lo eres".- _

_No aguanto las miradas sobre ella, por lo que opto por salir corriendo del lugar, June se levanto casi al mismo tiempo con Shun y fueron tras ella. Shunrei estaba paralizada, solo podía pensar en el corazón de su amiga, destrozándose._

_Los demás no decían nada, hasta que al fin Hyoga se acercó al Pegaso._

_"Realmente ¿estás seguro Seiya?, no seas idiota"- dijo sin siquiera mostrar una reacción facial._

_Los caballeros dorados presentes no sabían qué hacer, Aioros se sintió triste por el Pegaso, después de todo aunque para el moreno era un secreto, todos sabían de su relación con la ex reencarnación de Athena._

_"No la lastimes más Seiya, no se lo merece. De verdad"- las sabias palabras de Shiryu hacían eco en su mente._

_Así fue como Seiya tomó sus cosas, y volvió a su antiguo apartamento. Dejando a la chica destrozada, que ni quiera salía de su habitación, no comía, muchos menos tenía contacto con otros. Sus pilares indispensables por aquellos tiempos fueron sus amigas June, Shunrei y Freya. Al igual que sus hermanos del alma. _

_Fin del flash back_

La mansión estaba siempre llena de gente, era un lugar alegre, donde poco a poco ella fue encontrando su lugar. En teoría era la dueña, pero nunca se sintió así, nunca sintió este lugar como el de pertenencia.

Shiryu había comenzado a estudiar Filosofía, mientras que Shunrei dictaba clases a niños en la escuela y daba clases de apoyo en el orfanato. Estaba transitando su cuarto mes de embarazo, motivo principal por el cual se mudo a la mansión para que todos pudieran ayudarla, y así estar cerca de su esposo.

Shun por su parte, estudiaba producción de cine, June vivía con él en la mansión cuando iba de visita a Japón, ya habían formalizado su relación y solo restaba que Shun termine sus estudios para poder casarse.

Hyoga, vivía un poco en la mansión y otro poco en Asgard, puesto que extrañaba mucho a Freya. Ella no podía irse definitivamente a Japón, puesto que tenía responsabilidades que cumplir junto a Hilda, pero se las arreglaban bien. Hyoga viaja seguido y ella también lo hacía a Japón. Milo, Camus y DM, aun no sabían que hacer de su vida así que solo estaban ahí… Mataban su tiempo molestando a los bronces, jugando a la play, al wii. En fin, de todas formas tenían inversiones aquí y por allá, así que nunca estarían con las manos vacías.

Ikki se había ido hacia unos meses, sin rumbo fijo, sin que nadie supiera donde estaba. Ni siquiera su hermano, solo recibía alguna que otra carta de que se encontraba bien, pero de diferentes lugares, siendo imposible para Shun poder contestarle.

Él era un lobo solitario, que no podía olvidar todo el dolor de su vida. Aunque había algo, mejor dicho alguien que mantenía ocupados sus pensamientos últimamente.

"Saori… "- las palabras escapan de sus labios, no sabía porque había pensado en ella tanto. Será que en su estadía en la mansión, la conoció más… mucho más de lo que jamás se hubiese planteado.

_Flash Back_

_Saori se encontraba destrozada por la noticia que Seiya les había comunicado a todos. Luego de eso no volvió a hablar con él. Seiya la había llamado todos los días, mas de 10 veces por día, pero ella nunca lo atendió, jamás devolvió sus llamadas, poco a poco él dejo de hacerlo. Ella ya no salía de su habitación más que para comer algo cuando Shun se lo rogaba, Shunrei usaba a su embarazo como pretexto de sensibilidad y todos se juraban no tocar el tema de Seiya, ni de una boda, nada, delante de ella._

_Saori había perdido peso, estaba muy delgada, las manchas negras bajo sus ojos delataban que no tenía un buen sueño, realmente no dormía nada. Ya no hablaba, ni reía, ni hacia uso de ese humor extraño. Ya no se escuchaba flamenco en la casa, ni a ella tarareando alguna que otra canción._

_Una noche Ikki regresó tarde de esas caminatas que le gustaba realizar solo por los alrededores de la Mansión. Al entrar a la sala pudo ver el reflejo de la televisión, se acercó al sofá, todo estaba a oscuras._

_Para su sorpresa logró divisar a la muchacha que alguna vez fue su Diosa. Tenía su cabello atado, cayendo de costado, un short algo revelador de jean y una remara de los YANKEES que le quedaba muy holgada. Estaba tan compenetrada con lo que veía que no se percató de la presencia de Ikki._

_Este aclaró su garganta, la chica lo miro exaltándose, la había asustado,…¿ porque siempre asustaba a todo el mundo?_

_-"Ikki… me asustaste…"- lo miraba fijo, sus ojos azules lo atravesaban, nunca se había percatado que eran muy lindos, grandes, la hacían ver interesante- "¿quieres sentarte?, tengo cerveza y palomitas," - decía mientras le hacia un gesto con su mano para que se una a ella –"solo no hables cuando empiece eh-" refiriéndose a lo que estaba viendo._

_- "¿Novelas?, no gracias no me gustan esas cosas Saori-" dijo mientras se daba media vuelta.- "que descanses."_

_- "No estoy viendo una novela"- apenas escucho, cuando su voz fue superada con la música del programa, esa música, él la conocía, él la tarareaba siempre, pero no podía ser, no era real, ella estaba mirando FUTBOL!. Ikki se volteo sorprendido hacia el televisor, era EL partido de la temporada, el más importante, el que definía todo. Sin más se sentó junto a ella. Saori le alcanzo una cerveza sin siquiera mirarlo, él la tomó. Definitivamente esta chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo.- "Gracias…"-_

_- "SHHHH come"- Saori le paso las palomitas, él sonrió esto si era gracioso, muy gracioso._

_Esa noche se durmieron a las 5 am, se quedaron hablando de futbol, jugadores, partidos y tácticas de juego. Cosas tan superfluas, que él jamás creyó compartir con ella._

_Sus gustos eran parecidos, curiosamente pensaban lo mismo de la gente que conocían, Ikki rio, rio como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, ella también lo hizo, olvidando por un momento todo el dolor que Seiya le causó al haberla dejado._

_Se percataron que era tarde, Ikki se levantó y fue directo a su habitación sin siquiera acompañarla a ella. Al cerrar la puerta de su alcoba se quito su ropa, fue al baño, decidió tomar una ducha. No podía sacar de su cabeza la risa de Saori, sus ojos, sus labios rojos, nunca antes la había notado._

_Se sintió extraño, a él no le interesaba ella, ¿por qué el rato que pasaron fuera lo afectó tanto? Salió de la regadera, envolvió una toalla sobre su cintura y se costo en la cama. Miraba el techo, recordó todas las veces que había peleado a su lado. Aunque realmente no lo hizo por ella, sino por su hermano Shun, que ya estaba pronto a casarse. Tenía una vida… y él, el viejo Fénix… no tenía nada. Su hermano ya no lo necesitaba. Definitivamente era hora de partir. Luego la imagen de la pelilia se le cruzo, no supo porqué pero se dijo a si mismo.._

_-"Aún no es el momento de irme, aún no…-" sin decir más el sueño lo venció._

_Sus encuentros se hicieron más seguidos, veían futbol, comentaban futbol, discutían acerca de futbol. Hasta que una noche, luego de un partido, ella se animo a preguntar._

_"¿No hay nadie especial en tu vida Ikki?"- sin más soltó ese comentario._

_Ikki ni siquiera la miró, ni se inmutó -"Claro, mi hermano"- tan seca fue su respuesta, mientras miraba la cerveza helada que tenía en su mano._

_"No me refiero a eso, hay alguna persona especial, ya sabes que quieras…."- Saori no sabía por qué demonios estaba preguntando eso pero lo hizo._

_"No, no la hay"- Ikki dijo serio, Saori se sintió incomoda, se iba a levantar e irse, hasta que Ikki volvió a hablar –" la hubo, antes, hace mucho tiempo, pero ella ya no está conmigo. Ella murió"- soltó sin más el Fénix, Saori no sabía que decir, no quería arruinar el momento, al fin Ikki le revelaba algo de su vida y no podía desaprovechar esto con algún comentario estúpido._

_"Lo lamento, no debe de ser fácil" – ESTUPIDA, se reprochó mentalmente._

_"No lo es, pero al menos sé que esta en algún lugar mejor."- El chico de cabello azul dijo para sorpresa de Saori. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, pero no incomodo, siempre había esos minutos de silencio entre ellos- "¿Cómo estas tu con todo el tema de Seiya?"-_

_¿Saori escuchó bien?, le estaba preguntando cómo se sentía. ¿ Por sus sentimientos?, notó la mirada de Ikki, esperando una respuesta._

_-"Emm, yo… estoy, creo que eso importa, estaré bien, soy una chica fuerte"- diciendo esto último le guiño su ojo al hermoso hombre que tenía enfrente. Dios… acababa de coquetearle a Ikki, ¿qué estaba haciendo?. Era Ikki, amigo de Seiya, el eterno reprochador de todo, el señor "odio el romance te lo juro"._

_Ikki solo se limitó a sonreír, que sonrisa tan hermosa, solo eso pensaba Saori. De repente él se paró de su silla, se iba a su habitación seguramente. Pero algo la sorprendió a ella, él la miraba expectante, como esperando algo._

_-"Vamos te acompaño a tu habitación Ori" – así la llamaba ahora, no le gustaba pero saliendo de Ikki, sonaba agradable._

_El trayecto hasta su habitación se hizo eterno, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Hacía tiempo que se sentían raros con respecto al otro. Al dejarla en su habitación Ikki sintió el impulso de besarla… ahí estaba parada ella, se veía hermosa, con ese vestido verde agua tan corto, de breteles finos. _

_Él era un hombre que hacía mucho no tenia sexo, y esta chica estaba parada frente a él semidesnuda. Reprimió esos instintos y se despidió haciendo una mueca con el rostro. Algo lo detuvo, giró para ver a Saori tomar su brazo, ella acercó su rostro al de él. _

_"Gracias por el rato, la pasé genial, como siempre"- susurro para luego entrar a su habitación y cerrar su puerta._

_Ikki se quedó inmóvil, algo había en esa chica que lo hacía sentir como un animal, quería derribar esa puerta besarla y hacerla suya. Esto estaba mal, debía irse…._

_A la mañana siguiente Ikki ya no estaba, se había marchado._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ikki se detuvo frente a una gran reja…. la Mansión Kido, era hora de regresar, era hora de hacerle frente a sus sentimientos, o como sea que se llame lo que le pasa.

Continuará…

o - o -o - o

**Díganme que les pareció por favor! R/R Es mi primer fic…**

**Dedico esta historia especialmente a mi buena amiga Mako, como es conocida por estos pagos Madamoiselle Rousseau, gracias amiga, sin ti jamás me hubiese animado. Te dedico este trabajo y todos los futuros. Eres mi inspiración y mi mas grande apoyo.**

**Nick Rivers.. Romancero Gitano.**


	2. El regreso del Fénix

**N/A: Este capítulo contiene escenas lemon, es decir describen sexo explícito.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión, sin fines de lucro. (Debo cubrir mis espaldas)**

**Disfruten…**

o - o - o - o

**El regreso del Fénix**

El camino a la entrada de la mansión parecía nunca terminar, juraría que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Algo no estaba bien en él, se notaba extrañamente inquieto.

Hacía ya tres largos meses que decidió marcharse. Sin rumbo fijo. Tomó valor y abrió la puerta de la mansión. Para su sorpresa parecía que nadie estaba ahí. Dejó su bolso, se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala principal. Estaba vacía.

No había ruidos, viviendo tantas personas en esa casa era extraño que nadie estuviera, ni siquiera el servicio doméstico. Cruzó por su mente que tal vez Shunrei había tenido a su bebe y todos estarían en el sanatorio, pero no podía ser ella debía estar de aproximadamente 5 meses.

Siguió caminando, tomó asiento en el sofá donde él y Saori compartían sus noches de deportes. Luego lo recordó… la boda de Seiya. Saori vino a su mente de inmediato. _¿Ella habría asistido?_, sus pensamientos volaron a aquellas noches riendo, hablando, compartiendo momentos juntos El rostro triste de Saori al recordarlo a **él**… Seiya. Realmente nunca le había caído bien el moreno optimista.

Había algo que hacía que Ikki se aleje. Aunque él estaba casi seguro que era envidia. Envidia hacia el nipón por ser tan querido, tan sociable. Por tener toda la atención de ella…. De nuevo ella, la pelilila, volver no fue tan buena idea al parecer. No habían pasado ni diez minutos que se encontraba en aquél lugar y ya la imagen de **esa** mujer se le presentaba.

¿Cómo fue que terminaron así? No tenía claro cuando fue el momento preciso en que él y Saori comenzaron a tratarse.

No fue precisamente la noche que al fin tocaron otro tema que no fuera deportes. Las situaciones se fueron suscitando paulatinamente.

Todo comenzó 5 meses atrás…

_Flash Back_

_Ikki se encontraba bañando en la habitación de Shun, hacía poco había regresado de un pequeño "viaje". Eso incluyó peleas en bares, encuentro con ciertas prostitutas y luchas ilegales, que siempre terminaba ganando. Su habitación estaba ocupada con maletas y chucherías pertenecientes a los caballeros dorados que se encontraban de visita. Le molestó verlos ahí, era muy receloso de lo que él consideraba "su" lugar de descanso._

_Salió del baño sin si quiera taparse sus partes púdicas. De todas maneras estaba solo._

_Mientras tanto Saori caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos de la mansión. June y Shun iban a un día de campo, hoy era su aniversario… o mejor dicho mesario o algo así. June olvidó su bolso en la habitación que ambos compartían en el ala este de la mansión. La pelilila se encontraba de especial buen humor esa mañana, hacía un tiempo que Seiya la había abandonado, pero poco a poco comenzó a salir de su encierro. Esa mañana había recibido la noticia de que Shiryu y Shunrei iban a ser padres, se quedarían en la mansión hasta que el bebe nazca y luego buscarían una linda casa en las cercanías, no volverían a China. Eso la hacía feliz, tendría a sus amigos cerca._

_Entró despreocupada a la habitación sin siquiera tocar. Tarareaba una pegajosa canción de radio, esas de Justin Timberlake que aunque no te guste su música, es imposible que la canción no se quedé en tu mente. Toma la perilla de la puerta y comienza a girarla. _

_Entró tranquilamente mirando el suelo. Se acercó a la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, entre la puerta del baño y la cama. Tomó el bolso de la amazona. Al levantar su mirada en dirección al tocador, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, o al menos del día. Sus ojos estaban admirando a un muy desnudo y desplumado Fénix. Instintivamente el rostro de Saori se tiñó de rojo, y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes gritar, claro._

"_Dios Ikki! Dios! ¿qué haces?"- la chica no podía creer lo que venía, como en el mundo esto le ocurría a ella._

_Ikki no mostraba emoción alguna hasta que no pudo evitar reír. La chica le daba la espalda, mordiendo su labio inferior, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos estaban abiertos, reflejando... picardía? Lo que no se percató la joven Diosa es que frente a ella había un espejo inmenso, colgado en la pared que abarcaba casi la mitad de ella, mostrando por completo su reflejo. Ikki divisó perfectamente los gestos que la Diosa hizo. Ella no podía estar más avergonzada, él la vio._

"_¡Mierda! Mierdaaa"- Saori salió de esa habitación como si el mismo diablo la persiguiera, dejando a un divertido peliazul. Sin saberlo si quiera, esa mujer sí que infló su orgullo, después de todo puede mostrarse indiferente, pero estaba al tanto de que no era un hombre que pasaba desapercibido por la vida y mucho menos para el sexo opuesto._

_El día transcurrió con la aburrida normalidad cotidiana. Saori ni siquiera hizo un comentario de lo que había ocurrido más temprano, por supuesto el muchacho tampoco iba a hacerlo. Aunque la pescó un par de veces mirando su trasero. Realmente resultaba divertido hacerla sonrojar. Ese día Ikki se agachó más que nunca._

_Fin del Flash Back_

No pudo evitar sonreír, esa mujer le causaba gracia, hasta cierta ternura. Recordó cuando empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos a causa de que la heredera Kido y la joven rubia, que era novia de su hermano, eran muy amigas. Ikki quería pasar tiempo con Shun y eso significaba pasar tiempo con June y por causa/efecto con Saori.

_Flash Back_

_Ya el invierno comenzaba a despedirse hasta el próximo año, sin embargo aún las temperaturas eran bajas. Shun e Ikki decidieron que sería interesante ir a cortar madera para el hogar. Aunque ya había un gran pilón listas para ser arrojadas al fuego, ellos creyeron que sería divertido. Así se adentraron al bosque que pertenecía a la mansión Kido. _

_Las chicas decidieron acompañarlos. Claro que Shun y June parecían estar unidos por algún fuerte pegamento que nada separaba y era algo difícil seguir el ritmo de Ikki. De vez en cuando se quedaban mirando como embobados o se besaban, quedando atrás. Saori caminaba junto a Ikki callada, realmente iba a ser un paseo aburrido._

_El mayor de los caballeros de bronce no era exactamente el señor "simpatía, hablo por codos". _

_Llegaron al lugar donde los empleados de la mansión cortaban la madera. Ikki se mostró muy habilidoso con el uso del hacha. A Saori le inquietó saber que tenia este tipo de elementos en su casa con DM tan cerca, ese hombre no se borraba su sonrisa siniestra, lástima pues era apuesto._

_Era el turno de Shun y también lo hizo bien, después de todo eran caballeros, se sobreentendía que poseían fuerza y presión. Luego June lo hizo sin problema alguno. Juntaron varios trozos de madera y decidieron que era tiempo de volver. Andrómeda y su amazona tomaron troncos pequeños y emprendieron el camino de regreso._

_Ikki también se dirigía hacia la mansión cuando se percató que Saori no se había movido._

"_Vamos Saori" – dijo sin siquiera mirarla._

"_No Ikki" – se giró para mirarla, la chica había tomado el hacha entre sus manos. Creyó empalidecer, ahora sí se volvió loca, Seiya había logrado trastornarla… más. – "yo no corté madera"- Una gota corrió por la frente de Ikki. Qué mujer tan molesta._

"_Bien…."- tomó asiento apoyando su espalda en un árbol. – "hazlo"- esto realmente podía resultar divertido. Y sí tenía suerte tal vez podría ver a Saori llorar. La chica sonrió levemente, la actitud de Ikki le sorprendió, "tal vez no es tan malo después de todo", pensó para sí._

"_Claro"- dijo con esa voz de autosuficiencia que crispaba los nervios del muchacho. Acto seguido ella alzó el hacha y la abanicó, ni siquiera tocó la madera. Ikki sonreía en silencio, mientras la cara enfurecida de la peli lila se hacía cada vez más notoria._

_Después de varios intentos, todos fallidos. De que Ikki se acomodara por décima vez y ya no poder contener su risa, Saori logró cortar un pedazo de tronco… Lo había hecho. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, comenzó a saltar y gritar._

"_Ey chica, no creo que nadie haga semejante celebración por cortar un pedazo de madera, incluso dudo que eso sea una celebración siquiera"- rodó sus ojos._

"_Ay, shhhh, déjame disfrutar mi momento"- Ambos se rieron, fue la primera vez que compartían un momento en que ambos se sentían cómodos. – "Amargado" – soltó la chica y comenzó a caminar delante de él meneando su trasero por todo el camino. ¿Oyó bien?, la reservada Saori Kido lo llamaba a __**él**__ amargado? Ja que tupé. Aunque no podía quejarse de la vista, su trasero se veía bien en esos pantalones ajustados. Saori fue todo el trayecto zarandeando su cadera._

_Fin del Flash Black_

Escuchó que la puerta principal se abrió, y luego un golpe. Se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó al lugar. Era ella, Saori, desplomada en el suelo. Esparcidos por doquier había bolsas con ropa de bebe, cajas, y papeles.

o - o - o -o

Hacía solo minutos antes que Saori llegaba de su día de compras. Todos asistieron al compromiso de Seiya, es por ello que optó por hacer terapia… de shopping.

Venía muy cargada, insistió en tomarse un taxi, no quería ni que la llevara un chofer ni manejar. Bueno en realidad aun no tenía licencia, pero Tatsumi le enseñó cómo usar un auto.

Últimamente se sentía más desanimada que nunca. Creerlo o reventar extrañaba al odioso del Fénix. Era su compañero de insomnio. No era tan divertido ver los partidos sola. Extrañaba a ese hombre, en especial a su trasero, de verdad que tenía un cuerpo tallado a mano.

"Nota mental, me convertí en una pervertida"- se dijo a sí misma en voz baja mientras abría con dificultas la puerta, pero las cosas comenzaron a caerse.

o - o - o- o

"AUUCHH! Mierda!" - bufó tratando de incorporarse, ese lenguaje ya lo había escuchado en ella, mientras miraban futbol. Se sorprendió que una damita tuviera esas palabras en su vocabulario, pero al tiempo se acostumbró, hasta le causa gracia. Se encontró con la mirada de Ikki, él estaba parado frente a ella. Sin más ella corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ikki no sabía si responder a su abrazo, titubeo. Y al fin envolvió con sus fuertes brazos la pequeña cintura de la chica.

"Ikki!, regresaste, Dios estas aquí"- Saori mostraba una sonrisa como pocas, de verdad estaba feliz por verlo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Porqué el ver a Ikki la ponía tan feliz. Como si fuera un alivio. A él, al caballero rebelde, el que jamás mostró respeto por su condición de Diosa. – "¿Cuándo llegaste?"- habló por fin.

"Ehh.. "– se separó de ella, nervioso, trató de calmar sus emociones para poder hablar. Esto le molestaba, le enfadaba perder su cordura por una niña, no, no niña, por una mujer– "Acabo de llegar, no hay nadie ¿Por qué?"- se limitó a decir.

"Ahh, es que están en el orfanato, hoy festejaban su compromiso Seiya y Miho"- se refirió naturalmente al tema, como si el hecho de que Seiya comenzara una vida con otra no le afectara. _No deberías hacerte la superada conmigo, _pensó para él. –"Creo que es obvio porqué no fui. Me acostumbre al hecho de ellos juntos, pero no tengo ganas de verlos. Menos cuando Miho me detesta, en fin. ¿Tienes hambre?"- cambió de tema repentinamente, era obvio que no quería ahondar sobre lo que ella sentía. Saori intentaba mostrarse fuerte, pero su corazón le dolía, ya no tanto por la traición de Seiya, sino por no darle la oportunidad de mostrarle que ella podía hacerlo feliz.

"¿Vas a cocinar?" – no pudo evitar reírse, Saori lo miró entre seria y divertida.

"Oye!, soy una buena cocinera… si me das la oportunidad"- le extendió su mano en señal que la siguiera- "Vamos, además hoy juegan los Yankees con los Halcones de Atlanta, seguramente ya deben estar hablando de las estadísticas".- Sin más lo guió a la cocina, dejando un gran desorden en la entrada principal. Comenzó a buscar alimentos en el refrigerador y en la alacena.-"¿Te gustan los tacos?"- Ikki solo la miraba, todo esto era extraño, algo en él le gritaba que la tomara ahí mismo.

"Ikki… ¿estás bien?, te juro que no cocino tan mal, si quieres podemos pedir algo…"- la muchacha comenzó a preocuparse. Tal vez su presencia lo perturbaba, ella sabía que él gustaba de la soledad. – "Creo que estás cansado, mejor te dejo solo. Si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación".-comenzó a alejarse.

Por la mente de él pasaban miles de pensamientos. La mujer que estaba ahí era algo prohibido. Por ser caballero, porque debía protegerla y servirla. No, se corrigió, no a _ella_, su servicio era hacia Athena, no para Saori Kido.

Ikki en un movimiento involuntario la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Sus rostros quedaron enfrentados, sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse. Saori no intento zafarse de su agarre, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Ikki no dejaba de pensar en que esto estaba mal, ella había profesado ya su amor por alguien más, por ese hombre que la dejó por otra, a sus ojos, no tan atractiva. Realmente le interesaba poco lo que Seiya pensara, perdió su chance, eligió otro camino y él no sería tan estúpido.

Ikki no dejaba de ver su roja boca, sentía como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba una y otra vez a causa de la respiración que se agitaba y rozaba sus senos con el pecho del caballero.

Ambos contuvieron las ganas de sentirse por demasiado tiempo. La diminuta ropa que Saori usaba y el alcohol no eran una buena combinación en las noches que pasaban juntos solos en esa sala. Mucho menos el hecho que Ikki hacia un largo tiempo que no tenia sexo. Un deseo animal de poseerse, de amarse, de hacerse el amor de la manera más salvaje crecía en ellos. La tensión entre ellos cortaba el aire.

Saori no sabía que esperar, Ikki era indescifrable para ella. Aunque tampoco intentó entenderlo nunca. De todas las personas sobre la faz de la tierra jamás pensó que se encontraría en esta situación con él. El muchacho le despertaba emociones encontradas, contrapuestas. Le temía, pero a la vez lo quería cerca, le gustaba su manera de renegar de todo y de todos, en especial de su condición de Diosa, bueno ahora de ex Diosa. Cómo él necesitaba un grupo de permanencia para luego huir. De la manera en que se quejaba de ella, pero al final siempre terminaba en el mismo sillón todas las noches.

No pudieron más, el fuego en su interior los consumía, se deseaban y sin más se besaron. La besó como nunca antes nadie la había besado. Lo besó como jamás besó a nadie, ni a Seiya.

El beso fue todo menos tímido. Sus labios se unieron en una combinación perfecta. Saori abrió su boca permitiendo que su lengua se encuentre con la de él. Entrelazándose. La chica mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Ikki. Lo logró, el Fénix se perdió totalmente.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina, ella comenzó a subir su remera dejando al descubierto su bien torneado pecho, levantó sus brazos para facilitar la tarea de la chica. Ikki en un movimiento desesperado rompió el vestido que Saori traía puesto, el corto vestido de breteles finos color azul eléctrico se hizo pedazos en las manos del poderoso caballero. Se separaron para tomar aire, fue ahí cuando se miraron, dándose cuenta de lo que hacían, el pecho de Saori estaba desnudo, sus pezones estaban duros, su cabello revuelto, Fénix pensó para sí si se encontraba en el cielo o el infierno.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo Saori?"- pregunta expectante, nunca le gustó hacer preguntas cuando sabia que la respuesta no iba a gustarle, pero solo sucedió así.

Saori lo contemplaba, miraba su fuerte pecho, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo la enloquecía. La entera situación la excitaba.

"No lo sé Ikki…."- Fénix no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, ¿acaso ella estaba jugando con él? No podía dejarlo así, pero el que hizo la pregunta estúpida en primer lugar fue él. -"solo no te detengas, por favor….. no lo hagas"- concluyó, Saori comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, con pasión. Las respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más. Las fuertes manos del caballero recorrían todo su cuerpo. Presionaba sus senos, posó su boca en uno de ellos dándole pequeños mordiscos. Saori inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. El placer inundaba todo su cuerpo. Sentía su ropa interior mojada, a causa de la humedad de su sexo.

Ikki ya no lo resistía debía tenerla, desabrochó la hebilla de su pantalón dejando libre su hombría, Saori comenzó a acariciar su longitud suavemente, envolvió su mano en ella, haciendo un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. Sintiéndola, como queriendo memorizar cada parte. Posó la mano libre sobre el pecho de Ikki alejándolo un poco. Quería mirarlo a los ojos. No dejando de tocarlo. Al chico le costaba trabajo mantenerle la mirada ya que la misma excitación hacia que su vista se nublara teniendo que cerrar sus ojos.

"Abre más las piernas"- su voz se oyó ronca. Al mismo tiempo que tomaba las rodillas de Saori llevándolas hacia afuera para poder tener espacio.

Saori ni siquiera se quito sus bragas solo las corrió para que Ikki pudiera penetrarla. Comenzó a hacerlo suevamente, su entrada era tan estrecha, lo volvía loco. Estaba completamente húmeda, sus fluidos eran calientes. Una vez que la tuvo completamente dentro, él comenzó a embestirla suave al principio para luego intensificar sus movimientos. Saori se acostó sobre la mesa dejando que Ikki se recostara sobre ella. Los pantalones del chico eran una molestia, él solo los bajó hasta sus tobillos. La Diosa entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de Ikki para que la penetración fuera más profunda, cerrando sus ojos a causa del placer.

"Mírame, no dejes de mirarme"- soltó él junto con gruñido casi animal. Ella abrió sus ojos y fijo su vista en los de él. Jadeaban, gemían, Saori se mordía el labio inferior. Sus senos estaban oprimidos contra el pecho de él. El solo roce enloquecía a Ikki, su piel blanca como la leche, sus pezones rozados endurecidos, su humedad, su boca, su lengua.

Le faltaba muy poco para llegar al clímax cuando en un rápido movimiento la dejó sobre él. Saori comenzó a subir y bajar, cambiando el movimiento en un vaivén que sus caderas intensificaban. Era el turno de Ikki para cerrar sus ojos. Nunca pensó tenerla así, él era un macho alfa, no permitía que las mujeres tomaran el control, pero esta vez lo hizo. Ikki se incorporó un poco para tomar el largo cabello de Saori tirando de él hacia atrás, provocando que el rostro de la chica mirara hacia el techo, y así poder disfrutar de la vista del pecho desnudo de su compañera. Sintió cuando Saori llegó al orgasmo, todo su cuerpo tembló, su intimidad envolvió al miembro erecto del chico que estaba a punto de explotar. La chica se humedeció aún más. Y soltó un intenso gemido. Era el turno de Ikki ahora, la tomó de su cintura y la embistió con fuerza un par de veces más, saliendo de ella y derramando semen sobre su propio estómago.

El acto que habían protagonizado era casi animal. No, no casi, fue animal. Ikki se incorporó dejando a Saori sobre él, ella era hermosa… se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose, expectantes esperando que alguno de ellos dijera algo.

"Ey"- llamó su atención – "es solo sexo, no compliquemos las cosas "– dijo él en voz baja sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. _Bien hecho Ikki, eres un completo imbécil._ Se reprimió mentalmente. Saori solo asintió. No sabía que pensar. Ikki salió debajo de ella, se paró y subió sus pantalones, luego extendió su mano invitándola a tomarla.- "Vamos".- Saori la tomó, y se dirigieron a la habitación del propio Fénix, definitivamente debían limpiar la cocina después.

o - o- o- o

Al llegar al cuarto que él ocupaba regularmente cuando se encontraba en la Mansión, la invitó a pasar. Todo se encontraba en orden puesto que el servicio doméstico mantenía en condiciones cada lugar de la casa. En especial la habitación que le pertenecía al Fénix por especial petición de la Srita. Kido. Ella se sentó sobre la cama y él entro a la regadera.

El corazón de Saori parecía querer escapar de su pecho. En un impulso terminó por acostarse con uno de los bronce, el segundo si se ponía a pensar con detenimiento. Estaba lejos de sentirse arrepentida o avergonzada. Era una mujer y él era un hombre, y lo que hicieron fue algo natural.

Sin embargo, ese comentario que había hecho el caballero _"es solo sexo"_ retumbaba en su mente. Entendía que Ikki no quería enredarse con nadie, menos con ella, pero el comentario la tomó por sorpresa. Lo lanzó tan de repente que la chica no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. No esperaba más de él, no es como si le estuviera pidiendo una relación, pero de la manera que lo dijo la hizo sentir desvaloradizada.

El agua caía sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Ikki. No podía alejar de su mente lo que había hecho. Tuvo sexo con Saori Kido. Con la mujer que fue la reencarnación de Athena. Con la chica que había entregado su corazón a su compañero de batallas Pegaso.

Comenzó a sentirse culpable. Por su mente pasó la imagen de su hermano, él se sentiría decepcionado, o tal vez no. Después de todo tanto _Ori_ como él no eran niños. Son adultos responsables de sus acciones.

En cuanto al moreno, no sentía como si lo hubiese traicionado, después de todo ellos no eran tan amigos y él la había abandonado, pero de seguro que si lo averiguaba no lo tomaría bien. _Nadie _lo tomaría bien.

Algo le hacía mella y eso era el comentario que soltó luego de haber hecho el amor con ella. Era cierto que no quería complicarse, pero no fue justo para la chica que se lo dijera de esa manera. Es que él no sabía cómo expresarse con delicadeza, no tenia tacto, y los únicos encuentros sexuales que había tenido fueron con mujeres pagas, donde no había necesidad de tener cuidados especiales para con ellas.

Esto era diferente, no quería que las cosas cambiaran. De repente pensó en las noches de futbol que compartían. Le gustaba aquello, no quería perderlo. Pero lo que acababa de ocurrir también le gustó y mucho.

Él era un lobo solitario, no estaba listo para buscar una compañera.

La única mujer que amo estaba muerta y su corazón no había sanado del todo. La perdida de Esmeralda significó que la parte humana en él se extinguiera. Ahora sólo vivía para su hermano. Protegiéndolo como haría un animal con una cría indefensa. Pero eso cambió, Shun no era indefenso, él era un hombre. Debía volver a pensar en el mismo y tomar el control de su vida.

Había que tomar una decisión, debía hablar con Saori al respecto.

Cerró la llave, se envolvió en una toalla, pero para cuando salió del tocador ella ya no estaba ahí.

o - o - o- o

**Hola! Acá hago entrega del segundo capítulo de esta historia que tendrá varios problemas. **

**La razón de este fic, es que siempre me pareció que tanto Ikki, como Saori podrían combinar, no, no ingerí sustancias extrañas. **

**Ella es una mujer un tanto insoportable y él es un hombre insoportable a su modo. **

**Además me gustan las parejas poco comunes y ésta definitivamente lo es.**

**Sin decir más nos leemos en la próxima entrega.**

**Madeimoselle Rousseau: amiga gracias por estar siempre ahí, por leer los pilotos de mis capítulos! Ya se viene nuestro fic compartido, realmente nos estamos arriesgando. Pero después de todo, eso hace divertido a la vida.**

**Adiós y gracias a todos por leer o al menos abrir esta historia.**

**Nick***

**++Romancero Gitano++**


	3. Nuestro pequeño y sucio secreto

**N/A: Buenas, hago entrega de una tercer parte. Espero puedan disfrutarlo. Falta poco para que Seiya entre en escena y comience el drama. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Janvier GoldAngel Khan por tu apoyo, es muy importante para mi. La pareja que elegí en esta historia no es muy popular en el habla hispana y me hizo sentir muy bien que te gustara.**

**Aún si nadie mas lee esto, prometo no dejarla sin final. Desde ya también a mi querida Mako, te quiero amiga. Sin más... **

**Disfruten…**

o – o –o –o - o

**Nuestro pequeño y sucio secreto**

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que Ikki salió de su cueva. Ya todos habían llegado. Shun se le iluminó el rostro cuando vio a su hermano mayor, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Cuánto lo extrañó, cuanto lo necesitaba ahí. Detrás de él se encontraba su eterna novia, junto con Shunrei y Shiryu que se limitó a sonreírle.

Vio que estaban acomodando cajas y bolsas. Recordó que cuando Saori entró cayó al suelo y todo lo que traía voló por el lugar.

Shunrei ya tenía un embarazo notorio, su vientre estaba creciendo. Doblaba la ropa de bebe que Saori había traído.

"Ikki ¿sabes dónde está Saori?"- pregunta de repente Hyoga- "encontramos todo esto tirado y no la encontramos por ningún lado, ¿la has visto?"- _¿Ver?, sí definitivamente vio demasiado. – "_ah ante todo bienvenido a casa pajarraco horrible".- Hyoga extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Ikki. Sus recibimientos, siempre lo mismo. Sabía que era bienvenido, la sonrisa en el rostro de Hyoga y todos los presentes se lo hicieron sentir, estaba en _casa_.

"Hace un rato que no. ¿Dónde estaban?"- desvió el tema.

"En el orfanato. Seiya y Miho se comprometieron hoy"- June tomo la palabra visiblemente molesta. No le gustaba nada lo que el moreno le hizo a su amiga. Saori se encontraba muy entusiasmada y feliz con su relación con el Pegaso, ella lo amó desde siempre y él la dejó sola. Levantó su mano en señal de saludo y le dedicó una sonrisa al peli azul. No había dudas esa chica se convertiría en su cuñada muy pronto. Notó el rostro preocupado del maestro de Hyoga, todavía seguía en la mansión.

"Pobre _belle_, me imagino que debe de estar triste, Iré a verla". – Camus se dirigió a las escaleras y se perdió de la vista de un molesto Fénix ¿Por qué Camus iría a verla?, ¿por qué él todavía estaba ahí? ¿Dónde se encontraban Milo y DM? Su mente se atestó de dudas, y todo le resultaba molesto. Dejó de hacerse preguntas. Y siguió a todos a la cocina…. _La cocina._

Al entrar se percató que todo estaba reluciente, de seguro Saori ya había limpiado las evidencias de **su** encuentro.

"Y bien amigo ¿Dónde te metiste todo este tiempo?"- Shiryu al fin habló.

"Por ahí… ya sabes, de aquí para allá, sin rumbo"- se limitó a decir el Fénix. –" a propósito donde están Milo y DM?"- trató de no ponerle interés, realmente quería saber porque ellos no estaban y Camus sí, por qué él se ofreció a ver a Saori, pero aun mas se planteaba por qué mierda le importaba saber eso.

"Ellos deben estar por llegar. Milo insistió en hacer una parada en la tintorería, y DM, no sé creo que quería dar vueltas por ahí, es bastante salidor, que gran sorpresa."- responde despreocupadamente Shunrei con una sonrisa en su rostro.- "Mañana ellos y Camus parten a Grecia, al santuario".- Ikki no supo por qué pero esa noticia le trajo alivio.

"Oh"- musitó.

Camus entró en la cocina, Ikki no pudo evitar mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo…¿rencor?, sí algo parecido a eso.

"Saori está bien, enseguida baja"- el caballero de acuario toma asiento junto a Shun. – " Milo y DM aún no regresan por lo que veo. Seguro quieren despedirse de Saori, la vamos a extrañar"- su sonrisa delataba algo así como melancolía o desilusión. O al menos una emoción parecida, Ikki no era experto en emociones humanas. Ya no.

"Sí, en especial tu ¿no francés?"- Hyoga lanzó de manera divertida, haciendo que Camus se removiera en su asiento, incómodo. Los presentes rieron. Ese comentario logró toda la atención de Ikki mirándolo completamente. No tenía idea cuando los caballeros dorados se volvieron tan íntimos con ella.

En realidad el caballero de acuario disfrutaba pasar tiempo con la pelilila, sin malas intenciones, compartían gustos y él podía hablar tranquilamente francés que la chica lo entendía. Lo hacía sentir a gusto, es cierto que un par de veces la miró de otra manera, pero solo era eso. Dar un gusto a la vista. Camus se percató de la mirada del peliazul y se encogió de hombros.- "¿Dije algo malo Fénix?"- el santo dorado se mostró confundido. Ikki jamás respondió.

- "Y tu Cisne" – el caballero de acuario se dirigió a su alumno- "¿Desde cuánto ya no me respetas como tu maestro?" – una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.-

"Desde que descubrí que también eres hombre, vaya sorpresa"- en la mirada de Hyoga había un brillo especial. Era mejor no prestar atención a eso. No tenía caso. No le importaba.

o – o – o – o- o

La muchacha de largo cabello lila se encontraba en su amplia alcoba.

Saori se encontraba recostada en la cama con la ropa puesta. Su delgado cuerpo su hundía en el suave colchón. Su mirada estaba perdida en el blanco techo, sus manos reposaban al costado de su cabeza.

Había estado tan confundida cuando Ikki se fue, no paraba de cuestionarse si ella había tenido algo que ver con su partida tal vez algo que dijo, o acaso… ella se armó un mundo de fantasía muy pronto. Y ahora habían hecho el amor. Sintió tocar el cielo con las manos cuando Ikki la besaba, la tocaba. Recordaba cada suceso, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Qué pasaría si él se marchara nuevamente?

_Flash Back_

_La noche previa a que Ikki partiera, en la cual ambos habían avanzado de alguna manera en su relación, hablando de algo que no sea futbol, Ikki la dejó en su habitación. Ella no se movió de la puerta de entrada, solo reposó su espalda en ella. Algo le estaba pasando. Nunca había notado lo apuesto y varonil que Ikki era, tan __**hombre**__, tan único. "Ese hombre hecha fuego" pensó para sí, sin poder evitar reírse._

_Los momentos que compartían juntos eran verdaderamente maravillosos. Tenían mucho en común, algo que no dejaba de sorprenderla. Esa noche en especial habían pasado la barrera de las charlas superficiales, para hablar de ellos. Saori solía quejarse acerca de la relación que ella mantuvo con el Pegaso, pero no demasiado, después de todo ellos eran amigos, o al menos compañeros de batalla. Jamás hubiese imaginado que él le hable de un amor. Una mujer que había muerto. Alguna vez algo oyó acerca de esa historia. La conoció durante su estadía en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. No estaba segura del nombre de aquella mujer, nunca había conversado con ningún caballero sobre el Fénix y mucho menos con el mismo Ikki. Hasta ese momento el peli azul sólo le dirigiera la palabra para preguntarle si había cerveza, o tal vez para musitar un "¿Cómo estas Ori?", Ori, porque él insistía que SAORI era un nombre demasiado largo y que no le gustaba, solo utilizaba esa frase como un saludo, dudaba que le importara como estaba ella._

_Contaba las horas para verlo, mañana no habría futbol, así que debía ocurrírsele algo. Necesitaba a Ikki cerca, él la hacía reír. Ya se había percatado de cómo el caballero del Fénix la miraba, varias veces lo pescó observándola de manera indecorosa. Razón por la cual no dejó de usar vestido o pantalones muy cortos desde aquella vez. Había algo sobre ese hombre que le llamaba mucho la atención._

_Miró en dirección a su cama y ahí lo vio. El simpático muñequito de felpa, un caballo alado sobre su almohada, mirándola. Seiya se lo había obsequiado. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, solo recordar a Seiya le hacía tanto daño, sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si alguien estrujara su corazón. _

"_¿Por qué Seiya?, yo de verdad te amaba"…- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro- "de verdad te amo".- la chica se acercó a su cama, tomo al Pegaso y lo apretó contra su pecho. Se quedó dormida llorando._

_Sin embargo esa noche, en sus sueños no vio a Seiya, sino a un interesante moreno de cabello y ojos azules. Se levantó muy temprano y fue directo a su habitación, ésta estaba vacía. Ikki se había ido._

_Se sintió abandonada, se sintió nuevamente sola. La partida de Ikki solo le dejó un sabor amargo, un corazón inquieto, y una mente repleta de preguntas. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Se incorporó lentamente y decidió reunirse con el resto. Si hubiese podido elegir nunca habría salido de ese cuarto.

o – o – o – o

Varias semanas pasaron ya desde el encuentro de los flamantes amantes. Los caballeros dorados habían partido a Grecia, por lo que la mansión ya no estaba "tan" atestada de personas. Saori evitó de todas las formas posibles cruzarse con el joven Fénix. Al principio a Ikki no le pareció mal eso, ya que le traía cierta "tranquilidad", pero con el tiempo comenzó a extrañarla. Extrañaba molestarla, extrañaba su extraño sentido del humor, la manera que inclinaba su cabeza hacia tras cuando reía y sobre todo las noches de futbol que compartían. Esa mujer lo había afectado tanto física como emocionalmente. La repentina cercanía que tenían le agrada. Se repetía a sí mismo que él no echaba de menos a nada ni a nadie, pero sabía bien que eso no era cierto.

Trató de todos las formas "sutiles" posibles de encontrarse con ella, sea en un pasillo, sea a la hora del almuerzo o la cena. Pero la muchacha se las arreglaba bastante bien para no verlo. Comenzó a tener reuniones o mucho trabajo de repente, y coincidían con los horarios en que él se encontraba en la mansión, no saliendo de su oficina.

Ikki se sentía molesto, todo este asunto lo hartaba. Era el momento de ponerle fin. Una tarde se encontró solo en la gran mansión. Todos habían salido de compras, él odia las masas y más aun aglomerarse con ellas. El servicio doméstico tenía el día libre, ni siquiera Tatsumi se encontraba en la casa. Miró por el gran ventanal que le mostraba una de las mejores puestas de sol, el último rayo de la gran estrella casi se extinguía.

Debía hablar con ella, acto seguido salió de su habitación.

o – o – o – o

Saori acababa de darse un baño, tomó una toalla y cubrió su cuerpo torpemente. Se sentía agotada, no de sus tareas en la fundación, sino de pensar una y otra vez en lo ocurrido con Ikki, apareciendo en sus pensamientos también el caballero del Pegaso. ¿Lo había traicionado?, Seiya puede estar con otra mujer, pero ella se acostó con su compañero. Se recostó sobre el gran cubrecama rojo y cerró sus ojos.

Sintió que alguien tocó a su puerta, sin pensarlo respondió.

"Adelante"- olvidó que estaba desnuda y aun mojada por la ducha que se había dado. Miró a la puerta, ahí estaba él, Ikki. Ambos se sonrojaron, él rápidamente le dio su espalda.

Saori se puso de pie y cubrió mejor su cuerpo desnudo, quedó muda, cosa muy difícil de hacer. Sacudió su cabeza y por fin habló.

"No…. No es como si no me hubieses visto desnuda antes…". – Era cierto, ya lo había hecho. Poco a poco se giró para quedar enfrentado a ella.

"Saori, escucha respecto lo que pasó entre _nosotros, _entre tú y yo…"- no quería herir sus sentimientos, ni él sabía que mierda había pasado en esa cocina. Nunca se sintió así, no quería joder nada, ni a ella, ni a él mismo. Pero más aún le pesaba el hecho de que si alguien se enterara de esto no iba a ser bueno. Poco le importaba la reputación de la mujer, aunque tal vez no. Debía terminarlo de una buena vez. –"sólo fue eso, no quiero que te sientas mal, ni nada, si te ofen…"- no terminó la frase.

"Solo sexo, lo entiendo"- Saori lo interrumpió, su voz era casi ineludible, miraba el suelo, como avergonzada. Su cabello caía sobre su cara haciéndola ver angelical. Mierda, él se sintió mal, no quería jugar con ella, sólo se dejó llevar, ella era una mujer hermosa y capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre. Y él, él es un lobo solitario que no deja de tener la necesidad de tomar a una mujer para satisfacer sus deseos.- "solo pensaba que si… - él la miraba fijo, no tenía idea si iba a insultarlo, a pedir su cabeza, o a llorar- "¿no quieres repetirlo?"- soltó la chica alzando su mirada para traspasarlo con sus hermosos ojos azules. Sin decir más Ikki acortó la distancia entre ellos, al diablo con lo que pensara el resto, al diablo con lo prohibido, un extraño sentimiento le quemaba en el pecho. Le arrancó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y la admiró por unos segundos.

Ikki puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de la chica y la acercó posesivo. Comenzó a besarla. Era suave y fue volviéndose más apasionado. Saori entrelazó sus dedos entre el cabello de su compañero. El beso era húmedo, lleno de deseo y pasión.

Cayeron juntos en la cama. Él quedó sobre ella, la boca del guerrero rompió el beso y bajó recorriendo con sus labios su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, mordiéndolo. Saori gemía, su piel se erizo ante el contacto con la lengua del muchacho.

Ikki llego a los senos de la chica, presionándolos con ambas manos. Pasaba su lengua suavemente dibujando en perfección el contorno de sus endurecidos pezones. Saori cerró sus puños tomando las sabanas, ese hombre sabía lo que hacía.

Continuó bajando con su lengua pasándola por su plano abdomen, llegando hasta su monte de Venus.

Saori separó sus piernas y elevó su cadera, invitando al muchacho.

Ikki dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, la imagen lo enloqueció. Saori lo miraba con suplica y a la vez con vergüenza. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa de la excitación. Su cabello húmedo se le pegaba al rostro y a su cuerpo. Volvió su mirada hacia la entrepierna de la chica.

Acarició suavemente con sus dedos su sexo, haciéndola temblar. Apenas apoyo sus labios en él dando pequeños besos. Con dos de sus dedos abrió los pliegues que cubrían su intimidad y posó su lengua directamente en su entrada. Moviéndola lentamente.

Sentía los fluidos calientes, los saboreaba. Toda ella era deliciosa. Llevó su lengua hacia el clítoris de Saori, lamiendo con más fuerza, succionándolo.

Escuchaba a la chica gemir, lo acelerada que estaba su respiración.

"Mmmh…. Ikki….."- las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

Comenzó a penetrarla con su lengua, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares. Saori se aferro al cabello de Ikki empujando su cara hacia su entrada. La volvía loca, sus gemidos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes. El caballero soltó un sonido gutural.

Al mismo tiempo que lamia su sexo comenzó a introducir un dedo primero, para luego meter otro. Entrando y saliendo de ella.

La chica acompañaba el movimiento.

Su orgasmo estaba llegando, las palpitaciones en su intimidad se lo indicaban, quería probarla, abrió su boca y se limitó a escucharla pronunciar su nombre.

"Ohhh, Ikkiiii… Dios! "- la chica había arqueado su espalda, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

La longitud del muchacho ya presionaba contra su pantalón. Tenía que sentirla. La contempló agitada, unos segundos. Se sentía privilegiado por la vista que la chica le proporcionaba.

Se incorporó, se desabrochó sus pantalones sacando su hombría y tumbó a Saori boca abajo. Comenzó a penetrarla por detrás entrando en su intimidad casi de un solo empujón, su sexo se encontraba húmedo, preparado para recibirlo.

Saori giró un poco su dorso para poder mirarlo, los ojos de la chica mostraban lujuria, pura lujuria. Comenzaron a besarse, apasionadamente. Con una de sus manos él la tomaba de la cintura y con la otra agarraba su rostro intensificando el beso. Quería verla disfrutar. El acto mostraba puro salvajismo, pero Ikki tenía cuidado de no lastimarla, no quería hacerlo, no se lo perdonaría, ella era tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. Pero Saori sacaba el animal en él.

Él seguía bombeando con fuerza, Saori dejó escapar gemidos de placer.

-"Ikki…"- la manera que ella pronunciaba su nombre le hacía perder la cabeza. –" No te detengas, sigue así…" - Ikki procuraba seguir el ritmo por las peticiones de su diosa, pero le era difícil, así no tardaría en venirse.

Ikki se perdió en el acto, él también comenzó a pronunciar el nombre de la Diosa una y otra vez, ambos abrazaron el clímax al mismo tiempo. Terminando dentro de ella. Saori sintió como los cálidos fluidos inundaban su interior. Fénix se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de la chica cuidando no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella. Las respiraciones eran agitadas y se fueron coordinando de a poco. Él se tumbo a su lado mirándola, admirándola. Pasó su mano por la mejilla sonrojada de la pelilila, rozando apenas su piel.

"¿Te lastimé?"- su tono de voz cambió, era tierno, dulce.

"No, no lo hiciste"- Se miraban a los ojos tratando de descifrar que pasaba por la mente del otro. Ella se veía hermosa, con su cabello aún húmedo y alborotado. Desnuda sobre la cama. ¿Cómo es que terminaron así? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? No lo sabían, pero no podían detenerse.

Morfeo los envolvió en un dulce sueño. Poco a poco fueron cerrando sus ojos. La sensación de paz y armonía los llenaba.

Y ahí quedaron, juntos, apenas rozando sus cuerpos, la mano de él estaba sobre la de ella.

No tenía idea cuánto tiempo había trascurrido, Ikki abrió lentamente sus ojos, Saori aún dormía. El cuarto permanecía a oscuras, solo las luces del jardín alumbraban débilmente el lugar entrando a través de la ventana. La admiró en silencio un tiempo, una pequeña sonrisa fue dibujándose en sus labios. Era linda la sensación de despertar con alguien a tu lado, en especial alguien como _ella. _Suavemente pasó sus dedos por la larga cabellera lila, podía sentir impregnado en el él la fragancia a rosas que Saori desprendía. Respiro hondamente y volteó para quedar mirando el techo.

La joven empezó a moverse y abrir sus ojos. Ahí lo vio, no había sido un sueño.

-"Hola…" – saludó ella.

- "Hola..."- respondió. Luego sólo se oyó silencio. Rodó para quedar con su rostro enfrentado al de la chica. Sus bocas parecían tener un imán ya que no tardaron en unirse en un profundo beso. Saori gimió dentro de su boca. Otra vez se necesitaban. Ikki en un movimiento rápido la atrajo encima de él. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose. Ikki no pudo evitar gemir también. Abruptamente la separó mirándola.

"Debo irme"- articuló susurrando Ikki dejando a la chica confundida de lado e incorporándose, abrochando sus pantalones. Tenía que salir de esa habitación cuanto antes, sentía deseos de hacerle el amor de nuevo. Su juicio se nubla al estar a su lado. También temía que alguien los descubriera. Ella sentía como aún los líquidos de él caían por su entrepierna.

"Iré en un momento".- se limitó a acotar. Ikki movió su mano en señal de saludo, saliendo de su habitación. Saori se quedó pensativa unos momentos y entró nuevamente al tocador.

o – o – o – o

Ikki salió del cuarto de Saori sigilosamente mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Si lo atrapaban ahí, no sabría que decir.

Afortunadamente no había nadie, o eso creía él. Llegó a las escaleras y bajó. Una mirada lo siguió todo el camino.

o – o – o – o

Minutos antes una chica rubia fue a buscar a su amiga, le pareció extraño no encontrarla en la sala o en su oficina. Cuando se dispuso a tocar su puerta oyó extraños sonidos provenientes del cuarto. June estaba en una encrucijada, no sabía si debía irse y darle intimidad o quedarse a escuchar y saber exactamente que ocurría ahí dentro.

Fiel a su esencia no se movió de la puerta. No tardo en descifrar que los ruidos que escuchaba era la voz de la pelilila, y su tono delataba placer. June se sonrojó, extrañó su máscara en ese momento, ese color no le quedaba. Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Cómo en la vida podía ser tan entrometida? Su mente se inundó de suposiciones, tal vez estaba comiendo chocolate, o untándose crema… o tocándose ella misma. Lo último no sonaba muy descabellado, después de todo hacía rato que Saori no tenia sexo, y las mujeres tienen necesidades también.

-"Dímelo a mí, maldito entrenamiento de solo mujeres"- murmuró.

Pero luego le pareció oír otra voz, como mas ronca. ¡Estaba con alguien!, pero con quien. Quién podría ser. Sólo rogaba al gran Zeus que no fuera Tatsumi, eso sería demasiado para su psiquis. Se reprimió mentalmente y decidió alejar, a ella no le gustaría que la escucharan cuando hacía el amor con Shun, aunque ella era más bien calladita, pero en fin.

Se alejó de la puerta y quedó pensativa. Tenía alma de detective. Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos: pasos acercándose. Empalideció, debía esconderse y rápido. Movía su cabeza desesperada buscando un lugar para hacerlo.

-"Malditos pasillos desiertos"- maldijo en voz baja. Suerte para ella un mueble antiguo y muy grande se encontraba a su lado. Era similar a un ropero, no sabía que hacia ahí pero en fin. Se metió en el él cerrando apenas las puertas para poder espiar. El olor que había dentro del mueble no era nada agradable, como si fuera muy viejo y hubiese estado cerrado mucho tiempo, pero no podía salir. Tomó aire y dejó de respirar. El autocontrol no duró demasiado, su mandíbula cayó al ver al hermano de su novio, a su _cuñado_, saliendo de ahí. Él se veía nervioso, caminaba sigilosamente, como tratando de pasar desapercibido. June los descubrió. Su boca fue dibujando de a poco una sonrisa maliciosa, -"que bien lo tenías escondido… jajajajJAJAJAJAJA"- su risa silenciosa era cada vez menos silenciosa. –"mejor me callo"- susurra –"es hora de investigar… y de dejar de hablar sola… que terrible olor hay en este armario"- June salió cuidadosamente. Decidió ir al tocador, para no bajar justo detrás de Ikki. Dudó unos instantes si hablar o no con Saori, pero optó por hacerlo después.

o – o – o – o

Saori terminó de limpiarse, ató su largo cabello en una cola de caballo, se puso sus jeans azul oscuro ajustados hasta sus tobillos, con unas sandalias de taco medio color beige. Llevaba una remera/camisola, verde agua con pequeñas flores blancas, era muy holgada, la ató a su cintura con un lazo del mismo motivo de la tela de su camisola.

Salió al fin de su alcoba y se reunió con todos en la planta baja. Ikki le dio una mirada rápida, se veía muy bonita, para luego concentrarse en el diario que tenía frente. La chica trataba de actuar con naturalidad, rogando que nadie notara la tensión entre ellos. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello ya que fue tomada de ambos brazos. Eran June y Shunrei que sonreían con complicidad, Saori movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Nos disculpan chicos, cosas de mujeres"- Shunrei se excusó, todos las observaron extrañados, en especial Ikki, por lo que agregó –"llevo 5 meses de embarazo y parezco una gran pelota, intento desahogarme"- Rápidamente sacaron a Saori del lugar llevándola casi a rastras por la escalera hasta el cuarto que Shunrei compartía con su esposo.

"Está muy ciclotímica, te compadezco lagartija bigotuda" – dijo Hyoga tratando de apoyar, de alguna manera, a su amigo. Shiryu solo se limitó a sonreír, después de todo era cierto, ya deseaba él que el bebe nazca, amaba a la dulce muchacha pero ella estaba simplemente insoportable. Comenzaron a comer algo y ver televisión.

En el cuarto de la muy ciclotímica Shunrei…

Shunrei caminaba en círculos, June se sentó en la cama junto con Saori y llenó su boca con caramelos.

-"¿Qué ocurre?- la pelilila se animó a hacer el comentario, nadie hablaba, el silencio reinaba en la habitación hasta que June tomó ambas manos de Saori con fuerza y la miró emocionada- "ayy June, no me digas que estas… embarazada?"-

- "AYYYYYYYYYYYY"- el grito que salió de la boca de su rubia amiga, hizo que Saori se sobresaltara, Shunrei ni se había inmutado.- "amiga, estoy feliz por ti, era hora"- June hablaba muy rápido.

- "¿Eh?... de… de qué… ejem – aclaró su garganta – "¿de qué hablas June?"- Saori estaba realmente perdida, no podía seguir los pensamientos de su amiga esta vez.

-"¿Qué intentas hacer Saori Kido?"- Shunrei le dijo fingiendo seriedad, mirándola. Saori trago saliva, la joven china la intimidaba.

-"No te entiendo Shunrei"- la muchacha estaba realmente confundida.

-"Intentas lanzar una especie de marca de ropa interior masculina?, es por ellos que reclutas modelos?"- soltó la rubia dejando libre las manos de la joven violácea. Y llevándose una de ellas a su barbilla en postura de pensador.

- "Ehh?, ahora si estoy totalmente perdida."-

-"Lo decimos por Seiya… y por tu última adquisición Ikki"- al decir esto June la mira con ojos maliciosos, Saori sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. La sabían, se sintió mal, ya todos lo sabían… hasta Seiya? Su mente estaba a mil por hora, ¿qué pensaría Seiya de ella ahora? – "tranquila amiga solo nosotras lo sabemos"- la tranquilizó la amazona, mientras que los ojos de Shunrei comenzaron a humedecerse, las lágrimas salían.

-"Shunrei, perdón, no sé que..."-

- "Estoy tan feliz por ti, y por él… - la morena solo lloraba- "y odio a mis hormonas que me hacen llorar por cualquier cosa"- Saori respiró aliviada.

- "Tu vida sexual es tan entretenida que ya no veré mis novelas"- acotó la rubia en tono divertido, con una gota en su cabeza. – "Bien cuenta, ¿cómo pasó?.. no te ahorres los detalles"- Las tres muchachas quedan sentada en la gran cama, sus rostros denotaban impaciencia. Hacía mucho que no ocurría nada emocionante.

Saori no sabía cómo empezar, después de todo ni ella entendía cómo fue que terminaron así. Resaltó algunos momentos vividos junto a Ikki tal vez para auto convencerse que no fue solo un impulso y contó muy superficialmente su primer encuentro. Las muchachas escuchaban interesadas, la ex Diosa de la sabiduría tuvo una duda.

-"¿Cómo fue que se enteraron?"- la chica no entendía cómo, cierto que no fueron muy cuidadosos de todas maneras.

-"AHH a decir verdad yo fui la que los descubrí, soy una persona muy perspicaz" – decía June mientras alzaba su puño logrando que a sus amigas se le formen gotas en sus cabezas.- "aunque…"- comienza a pensar- "fue por casualidad, fui a buscarte a tu cuarto y oí ruiditos jaja"- La frente de Saori se tornó azulada. –"ayyy pero no te asustes" – continuo June- "no escuché mucho, porque Ikki ya iba de salida al parecer jajaja"- June reía torpemente.

-" ¿Ikki te vio?"- soltó nerviosamente la heredera de la fundación.

-"No, como soy muy inteligente, me escondí en una especie de mueble, viejo y oloroso, y él nunca me vio"- hablaba orgullosa de su acto. Entonces Saori estalló en risas.

-"Jajaja, ayyy June jajajaja"- la pelilila tomaba su abdomen y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Shunrei no entendía nada pero comenzó a reír junto con ella, después de todo sus hormonas la controlaban por completo.

-"Ey, ¿qué les pasa?, sí soy inteligente…"- la amazona acota a la defensiva.

-"No es eso linda, es que jajajaj…. En ese mueble VIEJO y OLORIENTE, jaja Tatsumi guardaba las cenizas de sus parientes fallecidos, jajaja,"- June empalideció, si había algo que odiaba más que Shun hablando con otra, eran los muertos, más aún cuando no eran recientes.- "y toda la ropa perteneciente a ellos"- finalizó entre risas Saori, June… nunca habló. Shunrei… solo rió.

Luego de algunos minutos, las tres chicas se encontraban en silencio. Shunrei no quería hacer la pregunta, pero su conciencia fue más.

-"¿Qué harás cuando se entere Seiya?"- Saori nunca levantó la mirada del suelo. No había pensado en eso.

-"No tiene por que enterarse, él va a casarse con otra… y yo… yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con Ikki"- su respuesta fue fría y directa. Era mejor no tocar ese tema. –"no se lo digan a nadie, por favor"- pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-"No amiga… este será nuestro pequeño y sucio secreto"- la rubia guiñó su ojo. Y las tres chicas se dieron un abrazo. Era bueno tener amigas así, gracias al gran Zeus por ponerlas en su camino. Y sobre todo gracias a ellas por brindarle su amistad.

o – o – o – o

Continuará…

**UHH… ya dos personas están enteradas… se supone que ninguna mas, pero la Mansión es tan grande y tan chica al mismo tiempo. Ya saben "pueblo chico infierno grande". ¿Qué les sucede realmente a Saori y a Ikki? ¿Amor, atracción, capricho?**

**Seiya no quedará fuera de esto… lo prometo. **

**Nick Rivers*… ****Romancero Gitano.**


	4. Big girls don't cry

**Big Girl's Don't Cry**

**Ella: **_amo ver las estrellas, no hay nada más lindo._

_**Él: **__prefiero la lluvia, el cielo cubierto, no me atrae tanto el firmamento._

_**Ella:**__ adoro bailar, me gusta el flamenco y el tango, es muy pasional._

_**Él:**__ No, para nada, odio bailar, me parece tan estúpido ver a alguien moverse con ruido sonando._

_**Ella:**__ Los chocolates me encantan, son mi debilidad._

_**ÉL:**__ No me gustan los dulces. Me empalagan._

_**Ella:**__ Me gustaría formar una familia algún día y tener muchos hijos._

_**Él:**__ La pareja no es lo mío, menos aún los niños. No me gustan._

_**Ella:**__ ¿Enamorarme? No lo sé, creo que ese sentimiento ya no va conmigo._

_**Él:**__ Amor… nah no me interesa. _

o – o – o - o

Luego de la intensa charla con sus amigas, Saori sintió unas increíbles ganas de fumar un cigarrillo. Ese era otro pequeño y sucio secreto, solo que esta vez lo compartía con Shiryu únicamente. Él tenía el mismo poco saludable hábito, pero intentaba dejarlo por petición de Shunrei, utilizando a su embarazo como una gran razón.

Entró sigilosamente a su oficina, de un cajón sacó un pequeño atado y tomó dos de esos "diablitos adictivos" como se refería Tatsumi hablándole como si fuera una pequeña niña. Se dirigió directo al balcón de la gran sala, abrió el ventanal. La brisa primaveral movía sus cabellos, ocasionando que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro.

Reposó sus codos sobre el barandal. Prendió uno de los cigarros y dirigió su mirada hacia el firmamento, si había algo que le gustara eran las estrellas. La chica sufría de esa enfermedad incurable que todos conocen como "delirio de soñador", le era inevitable, y le encantaba.

La última vez que había estado en ese lugar acompañada fue por Seiya. Hacía rato que no se detenía a recordarlo. Y pensar que no había día que no lo mencionara, que no lo recordara con amor y anhelo. En su mente vino la imagen del moreno junto con Miho, abrazándose, besándose. Sintió un dolor en su pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar a sus ojos. Sin embargo, sonrió por unos instantes y se habló a sí misma.

-"Esta noche hay futbol Saori"- sonrió de lado.

Otra vez Ikki venía a ella. Tan inalcanzable, tan único, tan… prohibido. Detenidamente repasó cada momento vivido junto a él. Momentos de su infancia, de las guerras santas. El punto era que ellos no compartían momentos _juntos_, no existía aquello. Sin embargo, en cada instante de su existencia a su lado se encontraba Seiya, como deseó que en lugar de aquellos ojos cafés otro hubiese ocupado su lugar, de esa manera ella nunca se habría enamorado de él. El solo figurárselo amando a otra la llenaba de ira, de celos. Deseaba gritar, no tenía idea qué estaba haciendo con su vida. ¿Qué era lo que hacía con Ikki?, y aún más desconcertante ¿qué hacía Ikki con ella?

-"Que feo hábito Saori-chan"- Una voz dijo desde la entrada al balcón. Saori volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada más amable que jamás conoció. En un acto reflejo escondió el humeante cigarrillo tras ella.

-"Shun… hola"- saludó con una sonrisa.

-"Hola.."- él se acercó a ella. –"que hermosa noche,¿ verdad?"- el muchacho se paró junto a ella mirando el hermoso cielo plagado de estrellas, Saori volvió a su pose inicial. Ya no tenía caso arrojar su cigarrillo, ya dejó de ser un secreto.

–"Siempre vengo aquí a contemplar la noche, más cuando intento pensar"- La simpleza del caballero de Andrómeda le daba paz. Era una persona tan llena de bondad, comprensión y sobre todo afecto, era cálido y rebosaba simpatía tan contrario a… a su hermano.

-"Sí, también me gusta venir aquí, pero últimamente no me hace bien pensar en ciertas cosas y al estar en este lugar me es inevitable"- la pelilila se refería lógicamente a su fallida relación amorosa con el único hombre que amó y amaría. Shun suspira largamente, mantenía su vista a la imponente noche. Quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

-"Lamento lo que te ocurrió, sé que no es fácil, y para él tampoco lo es. Las cosas no son como uno quiere siempre, la vida trae sorpresas." – Dudó unos instantes.

–"Yo me siento algo preocupado Saori- chan". La chica no dijo nada para darle lugar al peli verde a desahogarse. –"Mi vida cambió mucho este último tiempo, tengo a June a mi lado y nunca creí ser tan feliz. Mis amigos se encuentran junto a mí, todos ellos están construyendo una vida hermosa, Shiryu será padre, Hyoga está con Freya, Seiya… bueno él está bien. Tú ya no tienes que obedecer este mandato ridículo de no poder vivir por ti. Sin embargo…"- Shun dirigió su mirada al suelo. –"sin embargo, mi hermano, Ikki… él esta solo Saori chan."- Saori no pudo evitar agitarse. El hecho de que Andrómeda lo nombrase creo en ella el sentimiento desesperado de ir a buscar al Fénix y abrazarlo. –"Siempre estaré a su lado, es solo que tiene una incapacidad tan grande…"- callo abruptamente.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- La chica lo empujó a seguir.

-"Tiene la gran incapacidad de no poder usar su corazón Saori, de abrirse a los demás, de sentir algo que no sea ira, rencor o frustración."- Shun clava su mirada en ella- "Debe sentirse muy solo y tener mucho miedo para detestar tanto el sentirse bien."- Las palabras de Shun hacían eco en sus oídos. Sabía muy bien lo que era sentirse sola, tener miedo, miedo a que si se acerca demasiado a una persona la lastimaran. Y de hecho cuando lo hizo, le destrozaron el corazón. No supo que decir, solo atinó a apoyar su delicada y blanca mano en el hombre de su fiel compañero de batallas. –"¿Sabes?"- agregó Shun. –"es lindo que compartan su interés por el deporte, mi hermano disfruta de tu compañía"- el peli verde dibujó una cálida sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos, Saori sentía como sus mejillas se encendía.

-"No lo sé Shun, es solo ver televisión"- la chica volteó su mirada hacia el horizonte.

-"No lo creo, de verdad lo disfruta, sino no lo haría. Él hace las cosas que siente, nada es por obligación, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo. Te trajo problemas"- rió para luego emprender el camino hacia adentro. –"Hace frio, no te quedes ahí mucho rato"-

-"No… no lo haré"- no pudo evitar repetirse la frase que Shun había utilizado hace unos momentos "_Él hace lo que siente." _

o– o – o - o

Esa noche, cuando ya todos dormían, se hundió en el gran sillón de la sala, con un gran tazón de palomitas y cerveza. Minutos después el chico se le unió. Cruzaron miradas por un segundo y pusieron toda su atención en el juego. Saori no entendía que era lo que sentía por él, sin duda no era amor, pero tampoco algo muy diferente, definitivamente le tenía aprecio y desde ya le gustaba mucho físicamente, pero a qué mujer racional no le gustaría. Él era sumamente hermoso y varonil, su voz profunda, su porte, todo él emanaba sensualidad. Se habían besado, habían hecho el amor, y sin embargo ahí estaban, no siendo indiferentes, sino actuando como lo hacían de costumbre.

Ikki lejos de sentirse incómodo pasó un buen rato junto a la chica. Le sorprendió que ella no escondiera su cabeza como una tortuga luego de lo que había ocurrido no hace mucho, sin duda era una pequeña pervertida. Sonrió para sí, sí era una pervertida que le encantaba. Debía admitirlo, tenía mucha química con la chica.

No olvidó que alguna vez la odió, la detestó tanto que deseo su muerte. Ese sentimiento no lo hacía sentir orgulloso, todo lo contrario, porque lentamente descubrió que ella era una víctima, tal cual ellos. Que no solo ellos sufrieron, ella también sufrió, sufrió por la vida que llevaba en aquella gran mansión lejos de lo que era la realidad, sufrió por estar sola. Sufrió por verlos caer uno a uno, sufrió por ser la reencarnación de una Diosa y así tener que olvidar quien era y dejar de lado su vida, sus deseos, al amor… a Seiya. No sabía por qué pero el solo pensar en el moreno y el cariño que Saori le tenía o _tiene_ lo hacía sentirse enojado. Inconscientemente cerro ambos puños y los apretó con fuerza, rechinó sus dientes.

Los gritos provenientes de la televisión y los festejos de Saori lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-"Anotación"- murmuró. Tuvo la necesidad de retomar su momento de reflexión. Nunca se consideró a sí mismo como una persona profunda que le agradaba pensar demasiado, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Hubiese sido genial hacerlo solo y no con ella a su lado. Pero por alguna razón no podía evitar analizarlo todo en ese momento. Él, Ikki caballero del Fénix, el mismo que había peleado al lado de la mujer con la que compartió más momentos de intimidad que con cualquiera en los últimos meses, se sentía perdido. Nunca fue bueno para manejar situaciones en las cuales un ser humano se encontrara envuelto. Ella sin duda alguna le parecía hermosa, y no podía negar que el sexo que tenían le resultara placentero, de solo pensarlo quería más de aquello.

Él estaba solo, ella también, no es como si algún compromiso los atara, además ella entendió que él no quería involucrarse en ningún tipo de relación. Respecto a los demás, no tenían porqué saberlo. Sería solo entre Saori y él. Incluso la idea de encuentros clandestinos le gustaba mucho más que dejar todo esto y volver a los bares a frecuentar mujeres de la vida.

Sólo se escuchaba el sonido proveniente del televisor, anotaron otra vez. Sin embargo no hubo festejos por parte de la chica, giró lentamente su rostro y la encontró dormida, su cabeza reposaba en un gran almohadón con su mano debajo, ambas piernas próximas a su pecho. Parecía una niña pequeña, todos sus rasgos eran suaves, perfectos. Dormía profundamente. Él hacía mucho tiempo que no lograba conciliar esa clase de sueño, puesto que siempre estaba alerta, a la defensiva por si alguien o algo lo atacaban. Aún después de que las guerras santas terminaron y se les devolviera su vida como tal no podía dejar ese estado de alerta con el que vivió tanto tiempo. Sin bien parecía una persona tranquila o quizás hasta indiferente con lo que ocurría a su alrededor, él cerraba sus ojos, permanecía inmóvil, su nivel de concentración aumentaba, se enfocaba en los sonidos, en el viento, en la tierra y sus vibraciones, en cada una de las cosas que lo rodeaban. Y con ése nivel de concentración jamás logró relajarse, no era como Shiryu, con esa gran paz interior que lo caracterizaba. Llevaba en su interior la carga de cosas de las cuales no se enorgullecía.

Se quedó viéndola un buen rato, sin saber exactamente cuánto. El partido terminó. Estaba pensando demasiado últimamente. Una duda nació en él, si dejarla en ese lugar o despertarla para que fuera a su habitación. Pareciera que todo lo que Saori le inspiraban eran dudas. Como guiado por una fuerza ajena se incorporó y la tomó en sus brazos delicadamente, pasando uno de ellos bajo su cuello y el otro bajo sus rodillas, la chica ni se inmutó, sí que tenía el sueño pesado. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella se aferró a su sudadera acercando su cabeza a su hombro. Subió lentamente las escaleras y llegó hasta la gran puerta de madera. Ingresó al cuarto cerrado la puerta tras de él. La depositó suavemente sobre su cama y le quitó las sandalias. Era increíble lo que esa chica hacia en él, no podía dejar de mirarla, de analizar cada parte de su cuerpo. Decidió ir a su cuarto. Caminó en dirección a la puerta. El viento golpeaba de manera violenta afuera, podía escucharse como soplaba con fuerza. Llovería. Extendió su mano para tomar el picaporte.

-"Ey, ¿a dónde crees que vas?"- una voz somnolienta logró hacerlo sonreír.

-"A dormir nena,¿ tú qué crees?"- Ikki volteo a mirarla, se veía hermosa recostada con su cabello esparcido por toda la cama.

-"Estábamos viendo el juego Ikki"- el joven soltó una risita. Sin duda no se dio cuenta ni de donde estaban.

-"El juego terminó y ganaron los _rojos_, te lo perdiste porque te quedaste dormida. Descansa"- el silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por un fuerte trueno, comenzó a llover. Saori se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor estaba en su cuarto, Ikki la había llevado a su cuarto. No pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos con pánico cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo, era inevitable, después del relámpago siempre venia el trueno. No sabía porqué pero le temía al sonido estridente del rayo, aunque más que nada era esa gran luz como indicando que luego un ruido lo sacudiría todo. No era un temor que acarreara de niña, surgió hace no mucho, cuando comenzó a dormir sola después de que Seiya la dejara. Ikki notó la reacción de la chica. No podía dejarle de parecer algo tonto, a él nada le asustaba, nada excepto la idea de quedarse al fin solo, como siempre hacia alardes de cuánto anhelaba aquello.

-"¿Estás bien chica?"-

-"Si… si"- no sonaba muy convencida, pero al fin y al cabo no había nada que hacer. No iba a insinuarle ni mucho menos pedirle que se quede ahí con ella, ya varias tormentas pasó sola en esa gran habitación, lejos del mundo, lejos de su caballero más fiel. Ikki se dio media vuelta y salió de allí. Saori se quedó mirando unos segundos la puerta cerrada y luego poco a poco cerró sus ojos.

o – o – o – o

Salió del cuarto de baño con solo sus bóxers puestos y se recostó en la gran cama, era muy cómoda, no como otras que había probado. Pero eso fue hace tiempo ya. Desde que tiene memoria le costaba conciliar el sueño, tal vez dormía por algunas horas pero sus pesadillas recurrentes lo despertaban asustado, a la defensiva, sudando y, solo a veces, gritando. Habían disminuido cuando llegó a la mansión, pero no desaparecieron. La única noche que pudo dormir 5 horas seguidas fue la que regresaron a Japón luego de la batalla contra Hades. Irónico de verdad. Hacía solo algunos días que habían regresado de la muerte literalmente, y él lograba conciliar el sueño. A veces se consideraba morboso a sí mismo, todos sus compañeros, incluso su hermano les costó muchísimo llevar a cabo las situaciones cotidianas como eran comer, dormir, incluso respirar. A todos les afectó en demasía lo que ocurrió _ahí abajo _más que a nadie a Shun. Casi se volvió loco cuando creyó perder a su hermano, lo único en la vida que le interesaba, por lo único que se levantaba cada mañana. Pero ahora es diferente, ya eso quedo en el pasado, un pasado que es mejor encajonar.

Daba vueltas en la cama, ninguna posición le era cómoda. Afuera la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza. Era agradable al menos a sus oídos.

o – o – o – o

La muchacha de largo cabello lila despertó sobresaltada.

-"Maldita tormenta, parece que no me dejaras dormir"- Y así sería. Optó por levantarse e ir a la cocina a buscar algún bocadillo nocturno. Shunrei había hecho un rico pastel de chocolate, se supone que nadie podía tocarlo, pero le hacharía la culpa a Hyoga. Se levantó y percató de que aun traía sus jeans puestos, se cambió con ropa mas cómoda, una playera gigante que obviamente no le pertenecía de color azul y roja a rayas, y unos short muy cortos de tela negros. Cuando deslizo la playera por su cabeza sintió el aroma inconfundible de él. Había comprado esa remera a Seiya en uno de esos días incansables de compras, siempre le traía algún que otro obsequio. Él la dejó atrás junto a Saori cuando eligió a su amiga de la infancia para compartir el resto de su vida. Salió de su habitación y camino sigilosamente, no quería despertar a nadie. Llegó a la cocina, encendió la luz y se aventuró en el refrigerador.

-"Lindo hábito"- alguien replicó tras ella. Saori se sobresaltó con aquella voz, ella conocía esa voz. Sacó su cabeza del gran aparato y dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía. Su estómago comenzó a dolerle, sentía un vació en él, su corazón latía mil veces por segundo, comenzó a sudar frio, sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Parado frente a ella se encontraba un joven castaño de ojos cafés, cabello alborotado, vistiendo unos jeans azules y una playera roja, estaba empapado. Tragó saliva, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca? No era la primera vez que le parecía verlo, los primeros meses se despertaba creyendo que lo tenía a su lado y ni bien intentaba tocarlo él solo desaparecía. Permanecía inmóvil. "_Acaso ¿estoy respirando?" _pensaba. _"No, no lo estoy, respira". _Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos esperando que la alucinación haya desaparecido. Pero seguía ahí, seguía ahí y la miraba. Pequeñas gotas caían y mojaban el piso marrón, las alucinaciones no mojan pisos ¿no? Tal vez ella era muy buena imaginando cosas.

-"Sei….. Seiya"- articuló por fin. Sí, Seiya, caballero del Pegaso, el caballero más fiel, el hombre de sus sueños, el amor de su vida, el que la besó por primera vez, el que la hizo mujer, el mismo que la dejó atrás, estaba justo frente a ella. –"¿Qué mierda haces aquí?"- Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, nunca antes la había oído maldecir, tal vez mientras veía esa porquería de futbol americano, pero jamás pensó que Saori sería capaz de hablarle así. Así como Saori creyó que él nunca sería capaz de lastimarla.

-"Yo... Necesito…"- las palabras no fluían naturalmente, no sabía que decirle. Le llevo meses reunir el valor suficiente para volver a verla a los ojos. Todo el asunto salió mal, él quería hablarle, pero la idea era encontrarla de una manera casual. No así. Quería ir más temprano, pero Miho lo necesitaba en el orfanato. Luego cuando al fin estuvo libre comenzó a llover. Pero algo en su pecho le decía que debía ver a Saori una vez más, así que inventó una excusa barata para salir del departamento que ahora compartía con la morena. No quiso entrar a juntadillas a la casa, pero ya era tarde y no se le ocurrió otra manera. No fue difícil él es un caballero perteneciente a la orden de Athena por el amor de Dios. Y por último no creyó encontrarla en la cocina. No es que sea una clase de pervertido que planeaba entrar a su habitación mientras ella dormía y observarla, pero eso era exacto lo que tenía planeado hacer. Aunque cuando se lo repetía en su cabeza, sí, sonaba enfermizo. –"vine a verte, necesitaba verte"- Saori dejó escapar una risa irónica.

-"¿Tú necesitas verme a _mí_?, soy un extraño fenómeno de circo ahora o tal vez el asunto es que tu fin es pedirme algo que _necesiten. _Sea lo que sea – lo miró despectiva- arréglalo con alguien más, creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a cruzarte, en ningún maldito lugar.

-"Espero por favor.. Saori, de verdad necesito hablar contigo, déjame explicarte, necesito explicarte."-

-"¿Explicarme? Tú quieres explicar ¿qué? Que mientras dormías conmigo te veías a escondidas con Miho. Que te reías de mí, que jugaste, que en algún punto enfermizo todo esto te resultaba divertido. Ni siquiera tuviste la valentía de decírmelo en mi cara, solo viniste te sacaste las ganas sobre un maldito escritorio para luego dar la alegre noticia que te ibas a casar con otra - Seiya permanecía callado, ella tenía razón en todo.

– " ¿Acaso tu noviecita no te complace como yo?, ¿Eso buscas? ¿Sexo?... ja! Esto se pone interesante al fin."- su mirada era fría, altanera. Ya la había visto antes, cuando se encontró con ella luego de regresar de Grecia para participar del torneo.

-"Saori, cálmate, está bien. Solo quiero hablar contigo, no vine a pelear, por favor mi amor"- Seiya comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella logrando que la chica pegará un pequeño salto hacia atrás. No quería que la tocara no quería sentir las manos de Seiya sobre ella de nuevo, sabía que si lo dejaba terminaría haciendo lo que él quisiera.

-"No sé que buscas, pero no hay nada que tu tengas que decir que me interese, es tarde, ya todos duermen, así que te pido que te retires"- Miraba un punto fijo en la pared detrás del chico, no podía verlo a los ojos, todo le resultaba muy doloroso. Desvió su vista un segundo y se enfoco en su mano izquierda y ahí estaba. Un anillo de oro, similar a una alianza. Debía ser su anillo de compromiso. Él se había comprometido con otra, se casaría con otra, hace el amor con otra. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar en sus ojos, no podía permitirse llorar. No frente a él.

Si había algo que al moreno le hacía daño era verla llorar, pero él sabía que esto ocurriría. Él no iba a dejar a Miho, simplemente no lo haría. Llámese cobardía, o comodidad, pero no iba a dejarla por Saori. Irónicamente desde que duerme sin la pelilila a su lado no hubo un solo día que no soñara con ella. Con su rostro, con su cuerpo desnudo. En una ocasión dijo su nombre mientras hacía el amor con Miho, ese día fue un maldito desastre.

o – o – o – o

Bajó las escaleras pesadamente, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Ya sabía eso, las pesadillas regresaron. Sentía sed, odiaba tener que levantarse e ir hasta la cocina. Su peor temor seria cruzarse con Tatsumi, no dudaría en golpearlo en la cara. El mayordomo de los Kido procuraba nunca estar solo con él. Era una guerra declarada Ikki siempre lo odio. Mientras camina hacia la cocina escuchó voces, vio la luz encendida dentro. No aminoró el paso después de todo él también vivía ahí, hasta que se percató que estaba solo con sus bóxers puesto. Si ahí dentro estaban o June o Shunrei iban a ponerse incomodas. Apenas empujó la puerta lo vio. El caballero del Pegaso parado ahí. "¿_Qué mierda hace aquí a hasta hora?"_ pensó para sí. Estaba hablando con alguien, eso de seguro. Pero no escuchó otra voz que no sea la de él. Entreabrió un poco más la puerta y ahí la vio a _ella_. La sensación de incomodidad volvió a su pecho, esa molestia. Saori lo había traumatizado, eso seguro. "_Maldita mujer" _dudó unos segundos si quedarse ahí escuchando como un maldito entrometido o darse la vuelta e irse. Aunque la sed no se le había ido. Podría entrar ahí y tomar algo de agua y marcharse, sin embargo algo en él le decía que no era correcto. Era el pequeño Shun que todos llevan dentro diciendo "eso esta simplemente mal, no se debe interrumpir la intimidad de dos personas". Pero esto no era intimidad, era una charla, y más que charla sonaba como a una súplica. La curiosidad le ganó al pequeño Shun y se quedo ahí parado.

o – o – o – o

-"Escucha Saori, te amo. No hay día que no piense en ti. No hay día que no me sienta mal por lo que te hice, por favor, escúchame."- la chica solo lo miraba con recelo, pero no dijo nada así el moreno prosiguió.- "El estar contigo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Soñé mucho tiempo con eso, con tenerte a mi lado y sentirte mía y que tú me sintieras tuyo. Pasamos por mucho, y lo pasamos juntos. Por favor no me alejes… no lo hagas. No puedo ser yo mismo si no estás cerca, por favor mi amor…"- las lagrimas caían sin cesar de los ojos de la pelilila, y sorprendentemente Seiya también lloraba.

-"Me lastimaste…."- el llanto ahogado, contenido solo le dejó articular esa frase. Saori sentía que sus rodillas se aflojaban, se tomo de la mesada de lo contrario caería al suelo.

-"Nunca me perdonaré haberte lastimado. Yo te prometí que siempre te cuidaría y que no sufrirías nunca más y fui el único causante de romper esa promesa"-

o – o – o – o

Fuera de la cocina se encontraba un furioso Fénix. Seiya le crispaba los nervios. Tan dulce y adecuado, tan comprador, tan… mentiroso. Se notaba en su voz que mentía. Iba a entrar a interrumpir tal escena asquerosamente cursi, pero no pudo avanzar no pudo mover sus piernas. Sus puños estaban cerrados, apretados, su mandíbula cerrada. Era la segunda vez en la noche que se sentía así y siempre por una misma razón _Seiya y Saori_. Debía salir de ahí. Se dio media vuelta y caminó en sentido a las escaleras.

o – o – o – o

Seiya se acercó lentamente a la chica quedando frente a ella. Saori solo miraba hacia abajo, esto era demasiado. El chico la tomó por el mentón y subió su rostro obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos azules estaban rojos de tanto llanto, ese silencioso que duele tanto. La notó mucho más delgada, tan frágil. Acercó su boca y la besó. Saori se resistió al principio, pero el amor pudo mas, coloco sus manos en los fuertes hombros del caballero y lo atrajo hacia ella. El beso era intenso, mordían sus labios, se extrañaban. Saori lo extrañaba. Tanto tiempo esperando para sentirlo nuevamente junto a ella, sentir sus fuertes manos tocarla. Se separaron para tomar aire.

-"Saori no tengo mucho tiempo debo irme linda."- el moreno acariciaba con su pulgar la mejilla sonrojada de la hermosa chica delante suyo. Al oírlo decir esto se alejó un poco observándolo incomoda.

-"¿Por qué no tienes mucho tiempo?, acaso… Dios…"- no pudo decirlo. Era obvio Miho lo esperaba, él no la había dejado, y no lo haría. Comenzó a sentirse enferma, pesadez en su estomago, nauseas. Otra vez el dolor en el pecho la oprimía. Seiya intento abrazarla, pero ella lo empujó lejos. "_Ya no mas Saori, ya no más"_ se repetía mentalmente.

-"Vete y no vuelvas mas…"- tomó una bocanada de aire para poder continuar.

–"Vete Seiya y no vuelvas nunca más, no quiero verte no quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero nada que me recuerde a ti y a todo el amor que alguna vez te tuve"- su voz se elevo cada vez mas hasta terminar en gritos.

-"Saori, déjame decirte que te amo… y que yo "- fue interrumpido por una bofetada en su rostro.

-"Le estás haciendo lo que me hiciste a mí, ¡la estas engañando como me engañaste a mí!"- sus gritos se mezclaban con su llanto desgarrador.

–"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde? ¿Cómo me haces esto?"- El caballero se quedó sin habla, ya no tenía argumentos, era mejor irse. No tenía caso, volvería después y arreglaría esto, lo haría. Saori salió de la cocina corriendo, se tropezaba con sus propios pies, subió torpemente las escaleras para desaparecer en el largo pasillo oscuro. El muchacho caminó en silencio fuera de la cocina hacia la puerta principal. En el trayecto sintió como una mano lo tomaba fuertemente de la playera y lo empujaba contra una pared. El golpe fue seco, reaccionó y miró a su atacante.

-"Ikki…. Ikki"- El joven Fénix lo miraba con furia en sus ojos, todos sus músculos estaban tensos. Ikki no lo dejaría irse así como así, no otra vez.

o – o – o - o

**Notas de la autora: Bueno hago entrega de este nuevo capítulo. Quiero aclarar que no será el típico fic color de rosas, planeo (o intento) hacer algo más real, con problemas y no solo amor y romanticismo. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad. Quiero agradecer especialmente a RIAADVD, por dejarme publicitar esta peculiar historia en el foro Saint Seita: pasado, presente y futuro. Gracias!**

**Y como siempre a mi querida amiga Madeimoselle Rousseau, sin vos esto no sería posible!**

**Dejen Reviews me encantan, son adictivos!**

**Nick Rivers.**


	5. Dime quién eres

**Somos lo que somos**

–"_¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde? ¿Cómo me haces esto?"- El caballero se quedó sin habla, ya no tenía argumentos, era mejor irse. No tenía caso, volvería después y arreglaría esto, lo haría. Saori salió de la cocina corriendo, se tropezaba con sus propios pies, subió torpemente las escaleras para desaparecer en el largo pasillo oscuro. El muchacho caminó en silencio fuera de la cocina hacia la puerta principal. En el trayecto sintió como una mano lo tomaba fuertemente de la playera y lo empujaba contra una pared. El golpe fue seco, reaccionó y miró a su atacante._

_-"Ikki…. Ikki"- El joven Fénix lo miraba con furia en sus ojos, todos sus músculos estaban tensos. Ikki no lo dejaría irse así como así, no otra vez._

o – o –o – o

Seiya se mostraba confundido, Ikki lo tenía acorralado. Saliendo de su sorpresa suspiró aliviado.

-"Dios Ikki, soy yo, Seiya, amigo"- puso su mano sobre el brazo del peli azul que lo tomaba de la remera. Pero Ikki no cedió en el agarre. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, pero en sus ojos había algo, fuego.

-"Ey amigo, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? No soy un maldito ladrón, suéltame"- en un fuerte movimiento el moreno empujó hacia atrás al Fénix liberándose de su agarre. Ambos muchachos se miraban a los ojos como estudiándose. Seiya definitivamente estaba perdido. Si bien el hermano de Andrómeda siempre fue extraño, esto lo excedía. Por su parte Ikki no entendía de donde salió tanta ira, realmente quería golpearlo. Exhaló profundamente para calmarse. Lo que hacía no estaba bien. ¿Por qué debía estar enojado con el caballero del Pegaso?, él no le había hecho nada personal, ¿o sí? En los segundos que se miraban su mente trabajaba muy rápido. Se maldecía por haber bajado las escaleras y haber encontrado a su compañero aquí.

-"¿Qué haces aquí…. Tan tarde Seiya?"- su voz era ronca, gutural. A Seiya le tomó unos segundos procesar la pregunta.

-"Nada, en realidad vine a _verla_, ya sabes. Necesitaba hablar con ella"- El moreno se relajó, pero en ningún momento le sostenía la mirada al Fénix. Solo vio una vez esa mirada en su compañero, y fue cuando Shun casi muere en Asgard a manos de Mime de Benetasch y su arpa. Era una mirada protectora, como si a un animal le hubiesen tocado a su cachorro y se disponía a atacar salvajemente.

-"Y ya te vas por lo que veo…"- Fénix quería escuchar lo que tenia para decir.

-"Sí, Miho debe estar esperándome. Le dije que saldría un momento para ayudar a Shiryu que tuvo problemas con su auto. Omití claro, el hecho de que él vive aún aquí. Está algo paranoica."- trató de sonar gracioso, pero para el muchacho frente a él nada en la situación le resultaba una broma. –"¿Qué haces levantado?"- el moreno preguntó de manera sospechosa. Ikki le causaba cierta desconfianza, sin poder determinar por qué.

-"Yo no duermo…. No duermo bien, tenía sed"- la respuesta fue directa, fría, su rostro continuaba sin delatar alguna emoción. –"Vete ya"- La última frase sonó como si lo echara del lugar. Seiya iba a replicar, pero optó por cerrar su boca una vez al menos. Ikki era una persona indescifrable, nunca se sabía con exactitud que sentía, si bromeaba o no, si era irónico o hablaba en serio. Sería mejor salir de ahí. Por un instante quiso preguntarle si escuchó algo de lo que ocurrió en la cocina con Saori, pero borró aquel pensamiento, a Ikki no le importaba nada ni nadie excepto él y tal vez su hermano Andrómeda. Jamás le importaría lo que ocurrió puertas adentro con la pelilila, y muchos menos ella. Sacudió su cabeza y retomó el camino a la puerta principal.

Ikki se quedó viéndolo mientras la gran puerta se cerraba dejándolo a oscuras, solo la tenue luz de la cocina iluminaba un poco el lugar. La tormenta afuera no daba tregua. Estaba confundido y asustado, asustado de la actitud que tuvo. A él no le importa Saori, no le importa Seiya. Sin embargo algo en su pecho se inquietaba cada vez que pensaba o mencionaba el nombre de esa mujer. Era hora de salir de ahí buscar alguna diversión y dejar atrás todo lo que pasó con la heredera Kido. Ya no se sentía el mismo, ya no sabía quién era. Tomó una botella con agua del refrigerador y volvió a su cuarto a tratar de sobrevivir la noche. Con una pregunta en su mente ¿Lo que somos determina nuestra vida o la falta de ella?

o – o –o – o

Saori Kido desde niña fue una muchachita malcriada. Tenía todo lo que deseaba. Los mejores vestidos, los mejores juguetes y así acaso el juguete que ella quería no existía, lo hacían solo para ella. Vivía rodeada de gente que le daba su amor. Empezando por su queridísimo abuelo el gran Mitsumasa Kido, y su fiel sirviente Tatsumi. El mundo estaba a sus pies.

Claro está que también lo estaban todos los niños de la Fundación de la cual su abuelo era el dueño. Nadie le decía que no jamás. Si ella quería jugar ellos estaban ahí, si quería montar un caballito, ellos serían los caballos. Después de todo ella era la nieta del hombre al que le debían todo.

Al crecer, se convirtió en una hermosa jovencita. Todos los chicos de la alta sociedad se morían por llevarla al baile anual, donde los hijos de la gente más arrendada de Japón se presentaban en sociedad. Ella era educada, refinada, delicada, preparada para llevar adelante negocios, charlas adecuadas y protocolares. Para comportarse como una esposa perfecta, ser la ama de casa ejemplar, criar a sus hijos, claro está que dicha tarea lo realizaría alguna nana y ella llegaría justo después de la hora del té para poder ver a sus querubines impecables listos para pasear por el jardín, al menos 20 minutos, antes de las clases de piano.

Ella sería el _adorno_ perfecto para algún importante empresario. Una muñeca de porcelana que haría siempre lo correcto para quedar bien ante todo y todos. Su sonrisa estaría plasmada en su rostro, no importa qué.

Sus sentimientos, por supuesto, jamás importarían, porque ella sería feliz, después de todo es la chica que tiene _al mundo a sus pies. _Solo un mandato resonaba en su cabeza "Ante todo reputación". Sin embargo, en el interior ella sabía que no encajaba en ese mundo de fantasía. Ella tenía un espíritu rebelde que poco a poco fueron doblegando. Había olvidado lo que era sonreír sinceramente, reír, hasta llorar. Su mirada con el paso del tiempo se denotaba vacía, como si ella no estuviera allí, sí su cuerpo, pero Saori Kido no lo estaba en esencia. Cuando su abuelo murió fue la primera vez que notó lo sola que estaba. Las personas a su alrededor estaban junto a ella por obligación, no porque la quisieran. Su mundo perfecto de fiestas y gente con caros vestidos y hombres de etiqueta se veía tan falso como su felicidad.

Nunca supo que era la felicidad, solo la escuchó mencionar en distintos cuentos de hadas. Y sí, se resignó, ella jamás sería feliz, jamás la querrían, jamás seria ella misma. Saori Kido es solo una gran mentira. Su existencia era insignificante.

Más tarde descubriría que ella, esa niña malcriada, egoísta y déspota era la reencarnación de la Diosa de la Justicia y la Guerra justa, diosa de la sabiduría. Y en el acto en que Athena apareció en ella, lo confirmó, la existencia de Saori Kido era insignificante, inexistente, ella no importaba. Ella era un embace, un adorno. No muy diferente para lo que fue criada.

Seiya era un joven optimista, muy simpático y el gran líder del grupo desde siempre. Desde niño mostró facilidad para hacer amigos y para reclutar compañeros de aventuras, pequeñas travesuras que él mismo ideaba. A pesar de mostrar una gran independencia, era seguido muy de cerca por su hermana Seika, unos años mayor que él. Ellos no pertenecían a una familia adinerada, pero eran felices. Ambos vivían en el orfanato de la fundación Kido. El señor Mitsumasa en toda su grandeza los acogía para darles un buen futuro. Allí conoció a la mayoría, por no decir totalidad, de sus amigos que hasta aun en la actualidad mantiene. Sin embargo, si había algo que no toleraba era la injusticia. Desde temprana edad conoció lo injusto, desde tener que divertir a una niñita malcriada que quería utilizar a él y a sus amigos como un caballo, desde que fue separado de su hermana y luego de sus amigos y enviado a un país extraño.

Su objetivo debía ser ganar la armadura de Pegaso y así convertirse en un respetable caballero, poderoso y llenarse así de prestigio. En ese viaje, sin embargo, conoció a Marín, la mujer que lo entrenaba y una amiga entrañable. Ella y la esperanza de volver a ver a su hermana Seika lo mantuvieron vivo.

Seiya crecería para convertirse en un gran guerrero, devoto a su Diosa, devoto a sus amigos y sobre todo devoto a la justicia. El líder entre los líderes.

Ikki siempre fue un niño difícil de tratar. No se mostraba amigable con nadie. Todo el tiempo mostraba su ceño fruncido, las miradas tiernas se las reservaba para su pequeño hermano Shun. Desde pequeño él fue el chico fuerte y su hermano el débil, él no se dejaba conmover con sentimentalismos. Nada ablandaba su corazón. Creció en Japón, no tenía muchos recuerdos de su infancia antes de llegar al orfanato, pero sí sabía algo, había sido feliz. La cálida brisa acariciando su rostro mientras caminaba por la playa en un atardecer de verano, la hermosa sonrisa de su madre, la más tierna y dulce de todas las miradas que iba a conocer. El pequeño Shun dando sus primeros pasos. Risas, el olor a pastel de chocolate, su muñeco de peluche que no soltaba ni siquiera para bañarse. Luego todo se oscurece, su madre murió, jamás conoció a su padre y ambos niños terminaron bajo la tutela de la Fundación Graude, a cargo del millonario Kido. Cuánto odio ese lugar. Se juró a sí mismo que nada ni nadie lo separaría de la única persona con la que compartía un lazo de sangre. Los demás niños solían molestar a Shun, pero él estaba siempre ahí para defenderlo. Cuando recibió la noticia que serían enviados lejos para entrenar y así poder convertirse en caballeros enloqueció. Lo separarían de su hermano, de su sangre, de su origen. Mayor sorpresa se llevó cuando supo que a Shun lo iban a llevar a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, un lugar espeluznante. Eso no ocurriría, él se sacrificaría por su hermano, él era un hombre de palabra y había jurado protegerlo. Partió un largo viaje del cual, sin saberlo, ya no tendría retorno.

Se encontró con un maestro cruel que lo único que hizo fue humillarlo y dañarlo en todos los niveles posibles. Atrás quedó su niñez y su inocencia. Lo único que lo mantuvo vivo en ese lugar fue la hermosa hija de su verdugo, Esmeralda. Sintió después de mucho tiempo que esa muchacha era su hogar. Tan frágil y hermosa, su corazón volvió a latir gracias a ella. El día que murió en sus brazos, la parte humana que existía en él murió junto a ella. Ya no más, no dejaría entrar a nadie a su corazón para que luego se lo arrancaran, como hicieron con Shun, como ocurrió con Esmeralda.

Consiguió envestirse en la armadura del Fénix, la única armadura que tenía el poder de regenerarse. Y él era así, el siempre resurgía luego de la caída. Nada ni nadie lo detendría.

El era un lobo solitario y eso no cambiaría nunca más.

o – o –o – o

Al día siguiente no había rastros de la tormenta que se había desatado durante la noche, el cielo estaba despejado, El clima era templado, el movimiento empezó más temprano de lo regular en la mansión Kido. Shunrei debía asistir a su cita con el médico donde le dirían el sexo del bebe. Shiryu la acompañaría. Ambos se encontraban muy ansiosos, ni hablar del resto de los muchachos que ya habían hecho sus apuestas. Para June, Hyoga e Ikki sería un varón, fuerte como su padre, para Saori, Shun y Tatsumi una niña, hermosa y delicada como su madre. La feliz pareja de padres se mantenían al margen de eso, puesto que sea lo que sea, lo amarían más que nada en su vida.

Llegaron a la cita con doctor un poco antes de lo pactado, por lo que tuvieron que esperar unos minutos en la sala de espera. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano nerviosos, en más de una ocasión charlaron el tema de tener un bebe. Lógicamente luego de que las guerras habían terminado fue el momento para poner en práctica esas charlas. El médico abrió lentamente la puerta asomando su rostro amable, no era mayor de 50 años, cabello entre castaño y canoso, ojos achinados y unos anteojos que lo hacían ver intelectual. La joven pareja se adentro en el consultorio. Después de hoy ya tendrían el nombre para su bebe.

o – o –o – o

Saori no salió de su cuarto, y decidió no hacerlo en todo el día. No quería levantarse, no quería bañarse. Solo se quedó desnuda en la gran cama. La playera azul y roja a rayas estaba tirada en el suelo. Luego la obsequiaría o la quemaría daba igual. Ya no importaba. Repasaba cada momento su historia junto a Seiya, y la misma preguntaba la golpeaba ¿Qué hice mal?, le dio todo su amor, le entrego su virginidad, su alma, su vida. Su entera existencia giraba en torno al moreno. Y ella disfrutaba eso, él era su todo. _Era_, exactamente pasado. Su presente era otro. Estaba sola, o bueno casi ya que en esa casa no se podría estar nunca verdaderamente sola, pero sí sentimentalmente. Aunque eso no era del todo verdad, un apuesto hombre de ojos azules ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos y también de su cama. No podía determinar que le ocurría con presión con Ikki, pero le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que le causaba un miedo atroz. Ikki no es el tipo de hombre con el cual una chica quiere enredarse. Era una buena persona sí, pero todo él era un misterio. No se imaginaba una relación con él, ya que la base de toda buena pareja es la comunicación, e Ikki no se destacaba por ser buen hablador. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Fénix nunca se fijaría en ella, solo fue una diversión. Él amaba a otra mujer. June le contó la historia de la hija de su maestro, Esmeralda, en una ocasión luego de su primer encuentro, cuando aun la chica rubia no tenía idea de su reciente intimidad. Se reprimió mentalmente, por qué siempre tenía que fijarse en sujetos que ya tienen a otra mujer en su corazón, primero Seiya y ahora Ikki. Y una cosa es luchar por un hombre con una mujer viva, pero con el recuerdo de un amor muerto, eso era simplemente imposible.

o – o – o – o

Ikki, por su lado, había decidido ya no enredarse más con los problemas de la pelilila, sin embargo necesitaba verla. Se repetía a si mismo que no tenia sentimientos hacia ella, pero sin embargo eso no era cierto. Le agradaba mucho y podría decirse que llegó a quererla y sin duda alguna a desearla de una manera animal. Había estado caminando por toda la mansión durante horas, si bien era grande, ya era la quinta vez que pasaba por el pasillo principal. Al levantar la mirada se encontró frente a las puertas del cuarto de Saori. Su mano se movió automáticamente golpeando.

o – o – o – o

Dentro la muchacha seguía tendida en su cama, oyó que alguien golpeaba, pero no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de ver a nadie. Volvió a escuchar que golpeaba con insistencia, se levantó pesadamente y tomo una camisola de dormir que estaba tirada en una silla y se la colocó, gran sorpresa se llevo al abrir la puerta y ver a su visitante.

No pronunciaron palabra alguna, se observaban minuciosamente. Saori se movió para dejarlo pasar, el muchacho entró al cuarto. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, todo el cuarto estaba desordenado.

-"Disculpa, como verás no esperaba compañía"- su voz sonó áspera, aclaró su garganta. –"¿Ocurre algo Ikki?"- Saori lo miraba impaciente, él no sabía que decir, y ella estaba esperando.

-"Quería saber cómo estabas, sé que Seiya estuvo anoche aquí"- nunca dejó de mirarla fijo, podía ver la incomodidad en los ojos de la chica, sin embargo ella tampoco bajó la mirada. Siempre fue desafiante. Saori Kido era la única mujer que nunca se mostró intimidada por su presencia.

-"Estoy bien"- mintió – "Si te mandó alguien puedes decirle que estoy bien, solo que hoy no sentía ganas de salir de aquí"- estaba molesta, sabía que el chico no tenia culpa de nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable, asustada y eso simplemente le molestaba.

-"Nadie me envió, yo quería saberlo, por eso _yo_ vine"- Ikki se acercó a ella quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. –"Si ese imbécil te vuelve a molestar "– los hermosos ojos azules de la chica se abrieron como grandes platos – "házmelo saber y lo pondré en su lugar"- la chica no salía de su asombro, ¿de verdad el peliazul dijo eso? Saori se quedó sin habla, trató de decir algo pero simplemente las palabras no brotaban de su boca. Por su lado Ikki le ofreció una media sonrisa y salió de allí.

o – o – o - o

Después de que el caballero Fénix abandonó la habitación, la hermosa pelilila abrió su guardarropa para buscar su pijama, un corpiño negro a juego con un diminuto short algo transparente, tomo una toalla de baño y se dirigió a su tocador.

Estando ya dentro, empezó a desvestirse lentamente, hasta ver su imagen completamente desnuda reflejándose en el amplio espejo que tenia frente a ella. Segundos después entro a la ducha, dejando que las gotas de agua fría cayeran sobre su bien formado cuerpo.

Tomo una suave esponja dándose ligeros masajes, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en el peliazul, a recordar sus encuentros apasionados con Ikki, cierto que no se amaban, pero como amante era perfecto, salvaje, apasionado y hasta dulce y tierno, sin duda ese hombre le hacía olvidar a Seiya. Esto sumado a las palabras dichas antes, la hacía necesitarlo aún más.

-Oh, Ikki…-Susurró la pelilila el nombre de su amante deseando sentirlo.

Hace algunos momentos el caballero Fénix había estado en su habitación conversando con ella, internamente se reprochaba a si misma por no haber tomado la iniciativa, realmente lo deseaba, ese hombre empezaba a parecerle adictivo.

Mientras tanto, Ikki caminaba por la mansión, recordaba que hace unos segundos se encontraba platicando con la pelilila, había sentido el deseo de desvestirla, tocarle su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo y hacerle el amor, sin duda esa mujer sabia como volverlo loco.

Volteó a ver instintivamente hacia la puerta del cuarto de Saori, y un impulso mayor que él lo hizo regresarse. Al tocar la puerta y no recibir respuesta de la chica, decidió entrar por voluntad propia.

-"¿Saori?…"-Cuestionó el chico volteando de un lado a otro.

Se preguntó entonces si la chica había salido, pero de pronto le pareció escuchar el ruido de la regadera, sin duda la chica estaba ahí.

Instintivamente, como un animal al acecho, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, tanto que la chica no se dio cuenta. Sintió su miembro excitarse cuando escucho a Saori decir su nombre.

-"Oh…Ikki."- Musitó la pelilila, dentro de la ducha, mientras acariciaba su propio cuerpo, sin imaginarse que el caballero Fénix estaba ahí escuchándola.

Ikki, como llevado por un impulso, se desvistió rápidamente y con paso apresurado entro al cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta corrediza de la ducha dejando sorprendida y asustada a la chica.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Ikki?".- Preguntó Saori, entre avergonzada y excitada.

-"Creí escuchar que decías mi nombre."- Respondió cínicamente el hombre haciendo sonrojar a la chica, mientras él miraba de abajo hacia arriba el cuerpo de la joven mojado por las gotas de agua.

Saori se quedó sin habla, sintiendo como el rubor subía a sus mejillas, tanto que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Ikki entró en la ducha y comenzó a besarla salvajemente, mientras enredaba una de sus manos en su cabello y con la otra recorría su cuerpo.

-"¡Ikki ahh!"- Gritaba la chica entre jadeos mientras sentía como los besos de aquel hombre iban descendiendo desde su boca, hasta llegar a su cuello, donde el Fénix empezó a mordisquearla, para después lamerle en la marca rojiza

Ikki llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica y la levantó recargándola contra la pared de la bañera, Saori por instinto enredo sus piernas ágilmente alrededor de la cintura de él sintiendo el miembro erecto del Fénix rozar su monte de Venus, haciéndola sentir una sensación electrizante en su cuerpo, al sentir la fría agua sobre su cuerpo y a la vez el caliente miembro viril de Ikki.

-"ohh…Esto es demasiado."- Gemía la chica extasiada de placer enredando sus dedos en el cabello azulado del joven, al sentir que el mordisqueaba y lamia sus pezones.

Ikki sentía como su miembro se ensanchaba, los gritos de la pelilila lo llenaban de placer, verla ahí desnuda para él, con el cabello mojado pegado a su cuerpo lo hacían excitarse más por lo que sabía que el momento estaba cerca. Rápidamente con una mano cerró la llave por donde corría el agua y salió del cuarto de baño con la chica tomada en brazos sin dejar de besarle los labios.

Al llegar al borde de la cama, Ikki dejó caer a la chica sobre ella, la cual se mordisqueaba el labio inferior y abrió sus piernas incitándolo al pecado, sin duda aquella vista que tenia del sexo de la chica le parecía de los mas erótico, sobre todo el ver su escultural cuerpo con gotas de agua.

Saori e Ikki respiraban con dificultad, el chico en un arrebato desesperado se coloco entre las piernas de la chica besando y mordisqueando sus muslos, haciéndola gemir de placer.

-"¡Ikki!…! Hazme tuya ya no aguanto!"- Jadeaba la chica mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

El joven por toda respuestas comenzó a introducir sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica, haciéndola estallar de placer, el saber que podía logar excitar a una chica de esa manera le hacía sentir ensanchado su ego masculino.

"Qué es lo que quieres que te haga?."- Cuestiona Ikki mirando con deseo a la chica, como fingiendo que no sabía.- "Si no me lo dices cómo voy a saberlo."

De pronto la chica sonrío y decidió tomar las riendas del asunto, así que a los pocos minutos era ella quien se encontraba arriba del muchacho.

Ikki suspiraba y jadeaba la vez que Saori iba pasando su húmeda lengua desde su cuello hasta llegar a su abdomen.

-"¡Ahh Saori!."- Gritaba jadeante el chico, que era quien ahora estaba siendo torturado por las caricias de la chica.

De pronto, al ir descendiendo, Saori se encontró con el miembro viril del chico, erecto, el solo imaginarlo dentro de ella la hacía sentir un ardor corriéndole dentro del cuerpo.

La joven decididamente tomo el miembro entre sus manos acariciándolo, lentamente lo fue introduciendo al interior de su boca para empezar a moverlo de adentro hacia afuera, Saori acariciaba con su lengua el miembro erecto del chico enredando su lengua en el falo, sintiendo como este se endurecía mas.

-"¡Saori ahhh!".- Gritaba el chico loco de placer, mientras tomaba los cabellos lilas de la chica y tiraba de ellos con fuerza.

Saori a su vez sentía el sudor entre sus piernas, escuchar los gemidos de Ikki la llenaba de placer y rápidamente comenzó a mover su lengua enredándola en el miembro del chico, aquel olor masculino le parecía delicioso, sabía que el momento estaba cerca, pero el chico la tomó por la cintura y la tumbó en cama boca arriba, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas.

-"¡Ikki!."- Exclamó la chica llena de placer sintiendo la humedad en su monte de Venus, a los pocos segundos sintió una intrusión en su cuerpo. El miembro viril del chico entraba y salía rápidamente arremetiéndola con fuerza, haciéndola estallar de placer.

Ikki tomó las piernas de la chica enredándolas alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose a las caderas de ella, mientras Saori gemía.

-"¡Ahhh Ahhh!".- Se escuchaban los gritos y gemidos de la chica por toda la habitación.

Ikki se inclinó un poco y comenzó a devorar los labios de la muchacha con desesperación, mordiéndola de vez en cuando, sintiendo como Saori ahogaba sus gemidos en su boca

La sensación de sus cuerpos unidos, mojados por la mezcla del agua después de bañarse y el sudor de sus cuerpos era placentera. Pronto Saori sintió que su pelvis se contraía y escucho el grito del Fénix que se vino dentro de ella, haciéndola estallar de placer.

El chico se recostó sobre ella. Esto estaba ocurriendo ya a menudo, no podían seguir negando lo obvio. Debían afrontar que algo les pasaba. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, recuperando el aliento. Él tomó la iniciativa.

-"Realmente me gusta estar contigo Saori, pero no quiero lastimarte, esto es algo extraño, tu sabes… tu y yo"- su mirada era dulce, por fin había bajado su guardia. Acariciaba la frente de la chica con su pulgar y depositó un pequeño beso en ella.

-"A mí también me gusta estar contigo… y no te preocupes, jamás me lastimarías Ikki, eso lo sé"- La chica sabía que lo que menos quería Ikki era una relación con ella, aunque se lo negara a sí misma, sentía ganas de comenzar algo con él, pero no podía asustarlo. Si solo mencionaba la palabra con "C" Ikki huiría despavorido. No entendió porque dijo con tanta seguridad que sabía que Ikki jamás la lastimaría, no tenía idea si lo haría, él se caracterizaba por ser inestable y de un momento al otro partir a esos largos viajes del que nadie conocía con exactitud qué hacía en ellos. Debía ser sincera, al menos una vez con ella misma, sentía algo fuerte por el caballero del Fénix, y lo quería cerca, no podía imaginarse sin él.

Ikki la admiraba en silencio, ella era todo lo que un hombre puede desear. Y estaba desnuda debajo de él, acababan de hacer el amor, ella estaba con _él_. Un sentimiento extraño se despertaba en su pecho. No quería alejarse de esa mujer, no podía ni siquiera concebir la idea de que otro la toque de la manera que él la tocaba ahora. Ese torbellino de emociones lo confundían, pero esta vez se quedaría para averiguar que le ocurría exactamente. Pactaron tácitamente que los encuentros entre ellos no se detendrían.

o – o – o – o

**N/A: Nueva entrega, cada vez se me hace más complicado escribir sobre Ikki, es un personaje muy complejo amigos.**

**De todas maneras no estuve sola en este capítulo, ya que le pedí a mi gran amiga Madeimoselle Rousseau que creara el atrevido lemon de este capítulo. (Es increíble escribiendo lemons jaja), acá los dejo con sus notas… **

**Hola a todos los lectores del fandom saint seiya, antes que nada dejenme decirles que no acostumbro leer ni escribir en este fandom, todas mis historias hasta ahora pertenecen al fandom de Sailor Moon, solo que me aventure a leer esta Historia porque la escribe mi amiga Nicky que por cierto es muy buena escritora, si bien el lemon de este capítulo lo escribí yo porque mi amiga me lo pidió, aunque sé que ella lo hubiera hecho maravillosamente. Me gusta mucho escribir lemons, soy una pervertida haha, Pero este sí que me pareció difícil, jamás había escrito un lemon donde los personajes estén involucrados solamente en cuanto al deseo sexual, todos mis lemons anteriores han sido sobre una pareja que se ama, así que espero que les guste como quedo. Ya por ultimo gracias por leer este fic, que es genial y muy calentón, y miren que lo digo yo que no soy lectora asidua de Saint Seiya, Pero al igual que mi amiga adoro a Ikki.**


	6. ¿Y qué es el amor?

**¿Y qué es el amor?**

Varios días transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos estaban agitados en la gran casa. Primero estaba la noticia de que Shunrei y Shiryu tendrían una niña, a la que llamaría Mei, y debían preparar el cuarto para la llegada de la bebe. Sumado a eso recibirían la visita de Freya, sacerdotisa de Asgard, por lo que Hyoga gozaba de un buen humor particular, más el hecho de haber ganado la apuesta en cuanto al sexo del bebe del caballero del Dragón le había hecho ganar unas monedas de más.

Freya vendría junto a Hilda, ya que ella insistió en acompañar a su pequeña hermana y así poder controlarla. Al caballero del Cisne le fastidiaba su visita, no se llevaba muy bien con Hilda, a decir verdad nadie se llevaba muy bien con ella. Era una mujer orgullosa, altanera y realmente fría. Hacía honor a su reino de hielo.

Por la tarde todos estaban reunidos en la sala principal de la gran Mansión Kido aguardando la llegada de sus invitadas, Hyoga había ido por ellas junto a Tatsumi al aeropuerto. La pelilila se sentía especialmente inquieta ese día, tenía la sensación en el pecho de que algo iba a salir mal, lástima que ya no escuche a su intuición.

Al llegar las dos jóvenes todos dieron un recibimiento afectuoso, Hyoga tenía una sonrisa de bobo en su rostro al igual que la hermosa rubia. Freya abrazó efusivamente a Saori al verla, la joven sacerdotisa de Asgard tenía un afecto especial por ella, llegando a llamarla _amiga_. La heredera Kido había ayudado mucho a que su relación con Hyoga se hiciera realidad, Hilda no quería aquello y la pelilila intercedió.

-"Bienvenidas, saben que esta es su casa, lo que necesiten no duden en pedirlo"- Saori era políticamente correcta, su educación no le permitía ser de otra manera. Sus palabras debían ser amables, sin embargo su rostro no mostraba lo mismo. Ya se había percatado de cómo Hilda miraba a Ikki, y eso la llenaba de celos.

-"Gracias linda Saori, estoy segura que será una estadía interesante"- las palabras que pronunció Hilda hicieron a todos sentirse incómodos. Las miradas de Hilda hacia Ikki no pasaron desapercibidas por Shun.

Desde aquella vez en la habitación de Saori, la chica y el caballero del Fénix no detuvieron sus encuentros, eran muy frecuentes, hasta habían salido a caminar juntos. Eso era un gran adelanto y Saori estaba feliz. Después de tanto tiempo ella se sentía dichosa otra vez. Dicha que temía no durara. Sin contar a June y Shunrei que conocían la relación clandestina de su amiga y el peli azul, los muchachos no sospechaban nada.

La pelilila estaba pasando un buen momento junto al caballero, su relación se encontraba más solida que en un comienzo, aunque por supuesto seguía siendo secreta. Lo que ocurrió hace apenas dos noches aún la dejaba pensativa.

_Flash back_

_Saori cayó rendida sobre el fuerte pecho del caballero, ambos estaban desnudos, sudando y jadeando. Las sesiones de sexo que compartían eran largas y muy intensas. Saori se dispuso a levantarse e irse a su habitación, como lo hacía cada noche que se encontraban en el cuarto del chico. Pero el agarre del peli azul no cedía, la tenía tomada por la cintura con fuerza y se encontraba más callado que otras veces._

_-"Vamos Ikki, no juegues, tengo que irme o alguien podría notar que no estoy"- la pelilila forcejeaba divertida para zafarse del agarre de Ikki, él sin embargo se mostraba serio. –"Ay, vamos ¿qué te pasa?"- su voz comenzó a ponerse seria. El Fénix solo la miraba._

_-"Quédate conmigo, por favor no te vayas"- su mirada se mostraba serena, y su voz susurrante la endulzó por completo. –"Te quiero aquí conmigo, quiero verte dormir, poder abrazarte y en la mañana tenerte a mi lado y besarte"- La muchacha no daba crédito a lo que oía, por supuesto no dijo nada, solo se recostó sobre su pecho y ambos se dejaron llevar por Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente lo primero que apreció la vista de la muchacha fue a Ikki viéndola despertar para luego besarla tiernamente._

_Fin del Flash Back_

o – o – o – o

Esa noche durante la cena, fue particularmente incómoda para Saori, Hilda se mostraba mas simpática de lo habitual con todos los muchachos despertando miradas fulminantes en June y Shunrei, pero especialmente se mostró muy coqueta con Ikki. No era un secreto que a la reina de Asgard le gustaban los hombres rudos y fuertes. El vestido que traía, además, revelaba bastante de su escote y ella era mujer hermosa, realmente atractiva y muy seductora en cada movimiento.

La heredera Kido no podía evitar tener su ceño fruncido, por su lado el peli azul se mostraba indiferente, pero no podía evitar posar de vez cuando sus ojos en Hilda. Y para desgracia de Ikki, Saori no era ciega.

Esa noche, por primera vez en tres semanas Saori no apareció en su cuarto. Esto extrañó al chico, pero más que nada ella le hacía falta, se había acostumbrado a tenerla con él y hacerle el amor. Se levantó maldiciendo de la cama arrojando las sabanas de manera violenta y se dirigió a la cómoda, abriendo un cajón sacó una pequeña caja.

En ella guardaba recuerdos, pequeñas cosas que lo hacían conectarse con su parte humana. Cuando se encontraba muy inquieto le tranquilizaba ver aquello. Lo primero que vio fue a un lindo muñeco de peluche de cuando era niño. Sonrió automáticamente.

-"Ori"- musitó. Ese era el nombre del ave roja, que curiosamente se asimilaba a un Fénix. Su compañero inseparable, el único que sabía cada uno de sus secretos. Y, curiosamente, así llamaba también a la pelilila. ¿Coincidencia?

En la caja había fotografías, con Shun, con los demás muchachos cuando eran niños en el orfanato y una de todo el grupo cuando la batalla contra Hades finalizó que llamó poderosamente su atención. Saori estaba en el centro rodeada de todos los caballeros de bronce, Seiya estaba a su lado mirándola con devoción. Junto a Seiya estaba Shiryu con un semblante de paz absoluta. Del otro lado a Saori estaban Hyoga y Shun, Hyoga haciendo una mueca estúpida y Shun riendo al verlo. Y detrás de todos en una esquina de la fotografía estaba él… su cara era seria, estaba cruzado de brazos y son los ojos entrecerrados. Siempre tan solo.

Dejó la fotografía y siguió buscando en la pequeña caja, y ahí estaba, una flor blanca. SU flor. Era la flor que Esmeralda le había regalado. Hacía mucho que no se detenía a pensar en ella. Recordó su mirada, su dulce risa, su aroma. Nunca olvidaría aquello. El pensar en ella le causaba un gran dolor, un dolor que jamás experimentó. Sin embargo, eso le hizo extrañar más a Saori. Debía admitir que esa mujer se coló en su corazón sin permiso, sin más solo entró en él y era para quedarse. Suspiró molesto, guardó todo en la caja y la tiró en el cajón de su cómoda para volver a la cama.

o – o – o – o

Al día siguiente Hyoga había planeado llevar a Freya a pasear por la ciudad, pero eso significaba tener que ir con Hilda también.

-"Oye Ikki"- llamó el rubio. Ikki se encontraba en la sala principal mirando televisión, aunque distraído, realmente no prestaba atención al aparato, su mente estaba en otro sitio con una muy sexy pelilila que aun esa mañana no había visto.

-"Ikki, me preguntaba… IKKI!"- Hyoga hizo ademanes para atraer la atención del chico.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- fue su respuesta. Shiryu y Shun entraron a la sala y tomaron asiento en los sillones que estaban de lado al que se encontraba el Fénix.

-"Estaba pensado, mira yo quería llevar a Freya de paseo, pero Hilda insiste en venir, ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos?"- Ikki no quitó la mirada del frente.

-"No creo que te haga mal un poco de compañía femenina, además Hilda parece interesada en ti"- continuo el cisne guiñando un ojo divertido.

-"No.."-

-"Amigo vamos, es hora de volver al juego, no puedes pasarte la vida aquí encerrado"- dijo Shiryu metiéndose de repente en la conversación o lo que sea que estaban teniendo entre el cisne y el peli azul.

-"Dije que no"- Realmente no quería ni podía ir. No podía porque ya había vuelto al juego, ya estaba con alguien, alguien que le estaba interesando demasiado.

-"Vamos amigo, no puedes estar solo para siempre"- dijo Hyoga algo preocupado, ya el hecho de que su amigo se la pasara solo lo traía mal. No era bueno para Ikki estar sentado mirando televisión todo el día, o entrenando o en su defecto durmiendo.

-"No estoy solo…"- Ikki se detuvo abruptamente.

-"Lo sé esta Shun… pero…"- Shiryu fue interrumpido.

-"No estoy solo porque estoy con alguien, con una mujer"- Ni él se reconocía hablando de esa manera.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos, excepto Shun. El permanecía mirando a su hermano en silencio.

-"EYYYY"- Hyoga comenzó a reír torpemente- "Y dime ¿la conocemos?, eso seguro no sales de aquí así que seguro es alguien que conocemos, ¿es esa mucama nueva? Es muy linda, si yo no estuviera con Freya…"-

-"No es ella"- el Fénix interrumpe la picardía de su amigo.

-"¿Y quién es? Dinos amigo"- el rubio no podía evitar la curiosidad. Ikki se quedó callado unos instantes, pensativo. Su cara, como de costumbre, no mostraba una emoción en particular.

-"Saori…"- este comentario dejó congelados a todos. Las mandíbulas de los caballeros del dragón y el cisne cayeron literalmente al suelo. – "Sé lo que estarán pensando, Seiya, lo traicioné"- finalizo Ikki.

Luego de unos segundos al fin Shiryu pudo reaccionar.

-"No, no es así. Y de verdad me alegro por ti amigo"- las palabras del muchacho chino lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero gratamente. No lo juzgaba y se alegraba por él. Ikki puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y unió las manos mirando hacia el suelo. Sonrió levemente, pero nadie lo notó.

-"No puedo creerlo Ikki, de verdad"- Hyoga no salía de su asombro, y luego comenzó a reír. Ikki lo miro de reojo molesto pensando en golpearlo. –"No te enojes, es solo que… nunca lo había pensado pero hacen linda pareja, tú tienes el peor de los caracteres y ella… ella creo que hasta te gana"- Era cierto, ambos eran una combinación explosiva de verdad. Pero algo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, su hermano no había omitido palabra alguna. Ikki levantó un poco su mirada y ahí estaba él serio.

-"Shun…"- su hermano lo llamó.

-"Yo… yo ya lo sabía hermano"- la mira de Shun se iluminó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, fue todo lo que dijo, Ikki se incorporó sorprendido. –"Hace dos noches fui a tu cuarto, quería pedirte algo y bueno entré sin tocar… y estabas con Saori, ambos estaban…."- El silencio de Andrómeda dio lugar a miles de pensamiento mayormente perversos por parte de los muchachos. Todos mantenían la vista sobre el peli verde, la de su hermano era especialmente inquisidora. –"… durmiendo, solo durmiendo"- finalizó por fin colocando una mano tras su cabeza y riendo inocentemente. El suspiro de alivio fue por tres.

-"¿Entonces…. Que piensan al respecto?- interrogó el joven Fénix.

-"¿De verdad te interesa nuestra opinión?"- Hyoga no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-"Si…"- Y la respuesta lo sorprendió aun mas. Ikki se mostraba de verdad afligido, preocupado. No estaba seguro por qué, si por el caballero del Pegaso, o por miedo. Lo último sonaba irrisorio pero era lo que demostraba el muchacho en ese momento. Una inseguridad inmensa.

-"Me pone muy feliz amigo, de verdad, solo… no lo arruines, porque tiendes a arruinarlo todo siempre"- la sinceridad de Hyoga era brutal a veces.

-"A mí me tomó por sorpresa, pero creo que es excelente que ambos tengan a alguien y además, bueno comparten muchas cosas"- el muchacho chino era mucho más oportuno que su amigo. –"Y en cuanto a Seiya…"- ahí estaba tenían que nómbraselo, tenían que mencionarlo. –"Bueno él no está en posición de reclamarte nada, pero deberías hablar con él, tu sabes cuestión de códigos"- Nunca entendió bien a que se referían las personas cuando hablaban de "códigos", él no los tenía, ¿o si? Tal vez en las batallas, pero en lo que respecta a mujeres no lo sabía. Después de todo jamás tuvo una relación.

o – o – o – o

Esa misma tarde se propuso hablar con Seiya, si bien lo que tenía con Saori no poseía un rotulo, si sabía que era algo exclusivo, ellos estaban juntos y no tenía ganas de que ningún otro hombre se le acercara, en especial Seiya.

Saliendo de su habitación se topó de manera violenta con la mujer que había estado buscando todo el día.

-"Saori"- pronuncio su nombre casi como un gruñido tomándola por los hombros, ya que ambos habían chocado y ella se echó hacia atrás rápidamente y se desestabilizo.

-"Perdón…"- nunca lo miró a los ojos, eso no era común en ella. La chica se caracterizaba por ser desafiante en todo momento. Nunca dejo de mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando hacían el amor. –"Con permiso Fénix"- eso era nuevo, nunca lo había llamado así, bueno al menos nunca desde que comenzaron a estar juntos.

-"¿Qué te ocurre Ori?"- Ikki se interpuso en su camino, tomándola por su pequeña cintura la atrajo hacia él apoyando la espalda de la chica contra la fría pared del pasillo. Él estaba muy cerca, sentía su respiración sobre su rostro. Su fuerte pecho presionando contra sus senos, no pudo evitar excitarse, era algo automático, el muchacho se acercaba y ella perdía la poca cordura que le quedaba. Sin embargo, esta vez no podía caer así. No se sentía bien con el hecho de Hilda revoloteando a Ikki.

Hoy mismo cuando fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua los vio hablando y como la reina del lugar más frio del mundo le coqueteaba y lo tocaba de manera sugerente y lo peor es que Ikki no hizo nada para alejarla. Eso le dolió. Sabia que ella estaba involucrando demasiado en esto y la única que saldría lastima seria ella misma.

-"¿Por qué crees que algo ocurre?"- si algo odiaba el peli azul era que le contesten una pregunta con otra. Rodó sus ojos, acercó su rostro aun más al de ella y comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente. Por instinto Saori enredo sus manos en el cabello azulado del caballero. Las fuertes manos de Ikki recorrían su cuerpo de manera salvaje. –"Creo que a ti, Fénix, te pasa algo"- pronunció divertida dentro de su boca, sintiendo como la erección del muchacho apretaba contra su abdomen. Había algo en esa manera de prenunciar "Fénix" que lo desquiciaba, quería hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

-"Sí, tú me pasas, pequeña pervertida… me vuelves loco"- Siguió besándola con urgencia, la necesitaba, solo un día sin sentir su boca y la extrañaba terriblemente. Separó su boca de la de la chica observando sus labios rojizos hinchados por la presión de sus besos. –"Te extrañé anoche Saori"- la muchacha lo miró con recelo.

-"Lo lamento, quise darte espacio para pensar en Hilda "la perra" de Asgard, perdón REINA."- acompaño sus palabras de muecas exageradas. Ikki no pudo evitar reír, ella estaba celosa y él creyó derretirse por la ternura de la situación. La chica lo miro molesta.

-"No te enojes hermosa, es solo que…."- tomó el rostro de Saori entre sus manos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. –"Se siente muy bien que alguien me cele un poco"- Se dispuso a besarla nuevamente, pero la chica esquivo su boca.

-"¡Celos? ¿Crees que estoy celosa Ikki?, que poco me conoces"- Su rostro mostraba indignación, pero su mirada mostraba vergüenza, te atraparon Kido.

-"Perdón, creí que eran celos, así como los que yo siento cuando otro te mira o el solo pensar que otro pueda tocarte de la manera que lo hago yo"- Le costó muchísimo decirle esto, era como una declaración de amor para él. Quedó al descubierto que ella le importa en otro nivel.

Saori se quedó callada, no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello, sin duda quería festejar, tal vez gritar y saltar, pero no era el momento. Optó entonces por apresar sus labios con los suyos y besarlo de la única manera que sabía hacerlo, apasionadamente. Ikki buscaba torpemente el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación para meterla ahí dentro y no dejarla escapar nunca más, pero un fuerte ruido hizo que se separen abruptamente. Del otro lado del gran pasillo estaba Hilda parada, ella había cerrado fuertemente la puerta de su cuarto y los miraba con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

-"Perdón por la interrupción chicos, diviértanse"- elevó su voz diciendo esto y se giro para desaparecer en dirección a las escaleras.

Saori se sintió incómoda, pero más le preocupaba lo que pensara Ikki. Alguien los había visto y ella sabía bien que él no quería que nadie supiera.

-"Ey"- la llamó, la pelilila puso sus hermosos ojos azules en él. En ellos se reflejaba temor. –"¿En qué nos quedamos hermosa?"- continuo él para besarla nuevamente, pero la sorpresa de Saori lo obligó a detenerse –"Si piensas que me avergüenzo de lo nuestro y no quiero que nadie se entere, estas equivocada. Jamás me avergonzaría de tenerte a mi lado y además, ya los chicos lo saben"- lo último lo agregó con una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Saori abrió sus ojos como platos, intento hablar pero se atoraba con sus propias palabras. Nerviosa paso una mano por cabello peinándolo hacia atrás.

-"¿Cómo, como lo saben?"- a su mente vivieron June y Shunrei, pero ellas serian incapaces de hablar, confiaba en ellas. No podría habérseles escapado.

-"Yo se los dije… ¿ocurre algo?"- La inseguridad lo inundó, no había contemplado la idea de que fuera ella la que se avergonzara de él o de lo que tenían.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- la respuesta de Saori no fue lo que él esperaba. Pero antes de poder si quiera responderle ella habló. –"no es que me moleste, solo que… no lo sé, me sorprendiste"- De verdad estaba sorprendida, sabía que quería a Ikki y deseaba estar con él, pero no había contemplado el hecho que él también aceptara eso. Y por primera vez no supo cómo actuar, porque realmente no supo que sentir tampoco. En su rostro se reflejaba la confusión que sentía.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, la muchacha se excusó y se dirigió a su oficina con el pretexto de tener que revisar ciertos papeles importantes. Ikki no intentó detenerla, se quedó en medio del pasillo viéndola alejarse. Fue ahí cuando recordó que debía ir al orfanato, y sin duda esa cita no iba a terminar nada bien.

o – o – o – o

Seiya se encontraba arreglando su motocicleta frente a su departamento. Ese día fue especialmente duro para él. Se había quedado dormido, peleo con Miho por olvidar comprar lo que le había pedido, su motocicleta se averió, no tenía muda de ropa puesto que había juntado demasiadas prendas sucias y cuando la llevo a la tintorería descubrió que solo le quedaba lo puesto. Hace un tiempo que ya no compartía el departamento con su novia, habían tenido algunos problemas, pero la razón mayor fue que a la chica la necesitaban en el orfanato. Se había acostumbrado tanto a que la morena se encargara de la limpieza que fue un golpe bajo tener que volver a su soltería y a encargarse de todo. Bueno soltería era una manera de decir, ellos no habían terminado su relación, solo suspendieron temporalmente la convivencia.

Tan ensimismado estaba que jamás oyó cuando el peli azul llegó. Ikki se dirigía al orfanato tomando el único camino que conocía para llegar allí, y ese pasaba por la puerta del departamento del moreno. Lo vio tendido en el suelo, con herramientas esparcidas por doquier y muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Pensó en retroceder e irse, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. Debía de hablar con él, y aguantar los golpes que seguramente Seiya le proporcionaría. Aclaró su garganta. El caballero del Pegaso pareció no oírlo.

-"Ey"- Ikki llamó su atención. Seiya levantó su vista pero no notó quien era puesto que el sol estaba a espaldas del chico, el moreno puso su mano delante de su cara para tapar la penetrante luz.

-"¿Quién es?"- preguntó confuso mientras se ponía de pie. Cuando al fin pudo ver a su visitante. –"Ikki, hola…"- desde su último encuentro en la mansión el muchacho se sentía extremadamente incómodo con el hermano de Shun.

-"Seiya, necesito hablar contigo, para eso estoy aquí"- dijo el peli azul con seriedad, pero manteniendo su voz serena.

-"¿Sobre qué? ¿Ocurrió algo con Shun?"- interrogó el Pegaso, sin embargo sabía en su interior que nada tenía que ver con alguno de los muchachos.

-"No, es sobre Saori"- dijo Ikki mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Seiya se mostró tranquilo.

-"¿Qué hay con ella?"- preguntó.

- "Creo que me enamoré de ella"- La mirada de Seiya se transformó, esa mirada era la que tenía cuando se enfrentaba a alguien. Preparándose para atacar, pero eso no ocurrió. Él no movió ni un dedo, solo lo observaba en silencio.

-"¿Y ella?"- los ojos cafés penetraban la mirada azul del Fénix.

-"No lo sé, no sé si ella siente lo mismo"-Ikki fue sincero, él no lo sabía, deseaba que así fuera, pero no tenía certeza.

-"¿La besaste?" – Los puños del caballero del Pegaso se cerraron con fuerza, el solo imaginarse a Ikki besando a Saori lo llenaba de rabia.

-"Sí…"- respondió.

-"¿Te acostaste con ella?"- le dolió pronunciar la frase.

-"….. Si"- Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para estallar de ira. Lo tomó de su camisa con una mano mientras alzaba su puño. Ikki no intentó defenderse, no iba a hacerlo, sabía que se lo merecía. Se involucró con la mujer que fue antes de él. Seiya lentamente bajo su puño y aflojó su agarre, Fénix se mostró confundido, el moreno lo notó.

-"No vales la pena Ikki, eres una gran mentira, un fracasado que no vale nada"- sus palabras le resbalaban, él sabía la clase de hombre que era. Pero Seiya también y no iba a callárselo. –"¿Cómo pasó esto?"- interrogó. Ikki explicó brevemente lo ocurrido, omitiendo, claro sus encuentros íntimos, claro que eso era lo que mayormente había ocurrido.

-"A ti no te interesa Saori, dices que estas enamorado, pero lo único que te importa eres tú, ni siquiera tu hermano como haces alarde. Dices quererla cuando fuiste el primero en negarla, trataste de matarla"- Ikki seguía en silencio, escuchando las palabras llenas de veneno que Seiya le dedicaba, lo último logró sobresaltarlo, ¿él había intentado matarla?, sí cuando estaba junto a los caballeros negros, pero en ese momento él desconocía su condición de Diosa, sin embargo _esa_ era Saori. –"Estás jugando con ella como juegas con todo en tu vida, no te importa como mujer, sólo la miras como un objeto para poder divertirte. Tú Ikki no sabes lo que es el amor"- Eso sí no lo toleró. Empujó bruscamente al moreno, la ira se apodero de su rostro.

-"No eres nadie para juzgarme, justamente tu, el mismo que la dejó por otra y dime Seiya ¿qué es el amor? Explícame. ¿Es acaso amor el haberla ilusionado, el prometerle el mundo y después armar tu vida junto alguien más?"- Las personas que pasaban volteaban curiosas ante la discusión que se volvía mas subida de tono.

-"¿Crees que Saori puede amarte? Por favor no seas iluso, ella jamás lo haría, ella sabe lo que eres."- Seiya quería herirlo, hacerle sentir lo que él en ese momento. –"Ella sabe quién eres Ikki, sabe que eres una persona inestable, el mismo que jamás la respetó. El que nada le importa, ella nunca va a quererte, lo único que le despiertas a la gente es rechazo"- Seiya lanzó un golpe, dándole en el rostro a Ikki, un hilo de sangre caía de su boca. Este lo limpio con el dorso de su mano.

-"¿No vas a defenderte? Maldito seas Ikki, ¡hazlo!"- No iba a atacarlo, Seiya tenía razones para estar molesto con él. Aunque sus palabras estuviesen fuera de lugar.

-"Siempre serás un pobre hombre Ikki, no tienes nada. No te queda nada, solo sufrimiento, porque no te mereces ni siquiera la lástima que Saori pueda tenerte"- Las hirientes palabras de Seiya fueron silenciadas por un golpe directo en su pecho proporcionado por el peli azul. Ya no toleraba oírlo. Ambos se debían este enfrentamiento. Comenzaron a golpearse a diestra y siniestra, como dos hombres normales. No interpusieron sus poderes de caballero, este era un problema entre hombres.

o – o – o – o

Saori se encontraba encerrada en su oficina hacía ya algunas horas, su escritorio estaba inundado de papeles. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Dedicó tanto tiempo a sus obligaciones para no tener que pensar en Ikki. Él había contado a los muchachos que ellos estaban juntos. No podía evitar preguntarse que fue exactamente lo que dijo. ¿Habrá dicho que ellos estaban teniendo sexo o tal vez… se refirió a ella como un pasatiempo? ¿Qué era ella para él? Ya no toleraba esos pensamientos, cada uno de ellos dolía.

Hace tiempo comenzó a sentir un fuerte sentimiento hacia él, y no quería reconocer que era _amor_. Después de todo ¿qué es el amor? ¿Cómo saber si se ama correctamente a alguien? ¿Existe formas de amar o uno ama como puede?

Ella creyó saber qué era el amor, cuando se enamoró de Seiya. Pero ya no estaba segura. _"¿Lo sabrá él?", _pensó, _"¿qué pasaría si lo supiera? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Acaso sentiría celos?" _Sus erráticos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes a su puerta.

-"Adelante"- Una hermosa rubia ingresa educadamente.

-"Hola Freya"- Saori le dedica una gran sonrisa.

-"Hola Saori, espero no interrumpirte es que aún no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas"- La pelilila hace un gesto invitándola a sentarse.

-"¿Y cómo te trata Japón amiga?"- dijo mientras se quitaba sus zapatos de taco de 10 cm.

-"Genial, sabes que me gusta mucho, y bueno además estoy con Hyoga"- no pudo evitar sonrojarse con el solo pronunciar su nombre. El rubio la había conquistado por completo. Saori sonrió divertida, le encantaba la pareja que hacían, a menudo bromeaba con el caballero del Cisne acerca de los hijos que tendría con la sacerdotisa, de cómo se verían y a quién se parecerían más.

-"¿Y tú amiga? ¿Cómo está tu corazón, hay alguien especial?"- Freya sabía lo que había ocurrido con Seiya, después de todo ella se encontraba allí el día que comunicó su compromiso con otra. Además de que estaba al tanto de casi todo por Hyoga y las muchachas.

-"Bueno… a decir verdad, si hay alguien, solo… es todo reciente"- Saori sentía que sus mejillas hervían. No podía escoger las palabras adecuadamente.

-"Él debe ser complejo"- la rubia sonó como si supiera de quien estaba hablando, Saori la miró confusa, ¿podría ser?

-"Hablo de Ikki… ¿es Ikki verdad?"- las urbes azules de la muchacha se abrieron por la sorpresa, ¿acaso alguien se lo dijo?. Recordó entonces a Hilda.

-"¿Cómo…?"- Saori no pudo terminar la frase.

-"Sólo me di cuenta, por cómo se miraban. Sus miradas son apasionadas, en todo momento. Además creo que es notorio la cantidad de pensamientos impropios que se tienen el uno al otro cuando están en una misma habitación"- dijo riendo. La pelilila no sabía que decir.

-"Me gusta mucho que estés con alguien y en especial como él, las cosas no serán siempre fáciles Saori, pero ustedes están destinados"- Era inevitable que le hable como sacerdotisa que era, con misterio incluido. Ambas muchachas sonrieron.

-"Tengo miedo…"-

-"Lo sé Saori, lo sé"-

o – o – o – o

Ikki llegó poco antes de la medianoche después de haber caminado por horas sin rumbo, deseando no toparse con nadie. Estaba golpeado, sucio y sangraba levemente. Se dirigió a la cocina, no se topó con nadie en el camino. Tomó una cerveza y al voltearse para salir se encontró con una muy sensual Hilda. Llevaba un vestido muy ceñido al cuerpo hasta la rodilla de color verde esmeralda.

-"Hola Fénix"- su voz fue sensual. Ikki inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-"Qué chico rudo, deberías de evitar eso. No creo que a Saori le agrade. La niñita no sabe cómo manejar a un hombre, un hombre que claramente necesita de una mujer, no de una nena"- Se sostuvieron las miradas unas segundos y el peli azul salió de allí. No le importaba lo que dijera Hilda. Él necesitaba a Saori.

o – o – o – o

**Nueva entrega, quiero aclarar un par de cosas.**

**Primero que nada decir que no me cae mal Hilda, me parece hermosa. Cierto que no puedo dejar de relacionarla con una mujer fría, pero no por eso sin sentimientos. Sólo hice que fuera así en mi historia porque necesitaba a una mujer muy sensual y automáticamente pensé en ella. **

**Segundo, no pretendo dejar a Seiya como el malo de la historia. Sólo quiero mostrar algo diferente. Diferentes matices de su personalidad, así como de los demás personajes. No veo a Ikki haciendo demasiada introducción para decir las cosas, es porque ello que fue tan directo con Seiya. Es hombre de pocas palabras y hermosos ojos.**

**Gracias a todos por leer R/R. Y desde ya dedico el capitulo a Madeimoselle Rousseau y a sus increíbles lemons!**

**Nick Rivers**


	7. La dueña del silencio

**La dueña del silencio**

Era obvio que Ikki había reñido con alguien, las marcas en su cuerpo lo confirmaban sin embargo ella calló. No sabía que había ocurrido y le daba miedo preguntar, si él había vuelto a su vida callejera no era algo que le incumbiera realmente.

Los suaves besos en sus muslos interrumpieron los pensamientos de la muchacha.

-"Ahh.. si se siente bien"- gemía mientras él rozaba su lengua contra su intimidad, penetrándola suavemente con ella. El chico estaba perdido en el placer que proporcionaba, comenzó a sentir que los músculos de la chica se tensaban, ella estaba por venirse directo en su boca. Le encantaba todo en ella, su sabor, su olor, su cuerpo.

-"Dios siii"- la muchacha se aferró a las sabanas revueltas. Él se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a empujar en su entrada. Entró fácilmente ya que ella estaba preparada para recibirlo. La chica escondió su cabeza en el cuello del muchacho besándolo de manera sensual. Él empujo su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos azules profundos. Mientras salía y entraba de ella comenzó a sentir un dolor fuerte en su pecho. La tomó por las caderas haciendo la penetración más profunda. Se dio cuenta , entonces, que ese dolor en su pecho no era más que la revelación de que la amaba, de verdad se había enamorado.

Los gritos de la chica inundaban la oscura habitación. Su voz, cómo amaba su voz. Las paredes de su sexo apretaban el miembro del chico haciendo que su excitación creciera. No pasó mucho antes de venirse completamente dentro de ella, llenándola de él, sintió el orgasmo de la muchacha al mismo tiempo, mojando su masculinidad. La besó en los labios y se tumbó junto a ella.

-"Eres hermosa… ¿te lo había dicho?"- La muchacha sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Luego se puso de pie y tomó su bata que había terminado en el piso luego de que él la arrancara momentos antes.

-"¿Dónde vas Saori?"- preguntó confundido.

-"A bañarme, Ikki mira sé que dijiste que esto es solo sexo, y lo acepto, no espero que pases toda la noche abrazándome"- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

"_Mierda, yo y mi boca" _No pudo evitar patearse mentalmente. Le había dicho eso a ella desde la primera vez y en ciertas ocasiones más y se olvidó de repetirlo para sí. Ella aceptó su estúpida propuesta en serio y ahora él se había enamorado.

Se levantó y fue hasta el baño, la puerta estaba entreabierta y ella ya estaba en la ducha.

-"¿Perdiste algo?"- él solo sonrió ante su comentario, ella era algo única, especial.

-"Nah! ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?, nos va bien en las duchas"- Ella abrió la cortina invitándolo a entrar. No pudo evitar deleitarse con el escultural cuerpo de la chica, era divina, de verdad era una Diosa. Daba gracias al gran Zeus por crear tan perfecta criatura. Entró junto a ella y no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de tocarla en su entrepierna y hacerle el amor contra la pared de la ducha hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax y el agua se volvió fría.

Ambos se secaron y ella se puso su ropa de dormir, esta vez estaban en su alcoba, por lo que Ikki debería irse. Ella se sentó en la cama mirándolo. El chico la imitó y la abrazó besándole su frente. Él estaba muy confundido y con sus actos seguramente también la confundiría a ella.

Debería procurar no ser tan afectuoso hasta aclarar sus sentimientos. Si bien le dijo a Seiya que creía estar enamorado de la muchacha, era diferente, ahora estaba seguro. Y Saori no se mostraba de la misma manera. Por más que intentara no ser cariñoso, terminaba todas las noches en la cama con ella haciéndole el amor, mirándola a los ojos y haciendo ese sentimiento más profundo.

Decidió hacer lo mejor para los dos y terminó de vestirse para ir a su cuarto. La saludo con un suave beso en la mejilla a lo que la chica respondió sonriendo. Una vez que Ikki se había ido cerrando la puerta tras él ella se dejó sobre la cama. Lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. Sabía que en los últimos días estaba actuando fríamente con él, hacían el amor, él la besaba y ella no tardaba en pararse e irse. Todo comenzó hace tan solo una semana.

_Flash Back_

_Ikki no había aparecido para cenar y eso la alarmó un poco. Varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza, tal vez le había ocurrido algo, pero para ser un chico que luchó contra centenares de caballeros y resistió la ira de dos Dioses la calle no es un lugar tan peligroso después de todo. En cambio, pudo haberse detenido en algún bar y entretenerse con alguna tipa cualquiera de grandes senos, rubia, un trasero magistral, poca ropa y sin cerebro. Eso la enfadaba aún más._

_Su día fue extraño, el encuentro con Ikki en el pasillo, le enterarse de que los chicos ya sabían que ellos estaban algo así como juntos y luego Hilda. Ella los había visto y no le agradó nada el tipo de voz que utilizó para dirigirse a ellos. Sumado a que en la cena estuvo especialmente atenta a la pelilila refiriéndose a ella con frases como "Cuando seas más grande lo entenderás", "Aún te falta crecer", "Necesitas relajarte te vas arrugar…. Más". _

_Luego de ese incómodo episodio logró encontrar a Shun solo leyendo en la sala principal, quería, más bien necesitaba hablarle._

_-"Ey Shun"- saludó amablemente, el muchacho bajó su libro y posó su vista en ella._

_-"Hola Saori – chan, ¿has visto a mi hermano?"- sí que era directo a veces, pero no era nuevo que el peli verde no supiera del paradero de Ikki, él era así y no cambiaría._

_-"Nop" – dijo al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza –"oye quería hablar de algo…"- sin duda no sabía cómo abordar el tema, el hecho de que Ikki no apareciera la perturbaba y más aun el pensar qué habría dicho de ella con los muchachos. Sabía que el Fénix era un caballero (no de la orden sino un caballero de esos que no tienen memoria) y jamás se referiría a ella como un pedazo de carne… ¿o sí?_

_-"Dime"- Ok Shun no ayudaba demasiado._

_-"Es sobre… tu sabes, lo que te enteraste hoy"- Saori jugaba nerviosa con un mechón de cabello mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo para que Andrómeda no notara el rubor en sus mejillas._

_-"Acerca de tu relación con mi hermano"- bingo. Saori solo asintió. –"¿Qué ocurre? No creo que te preocupe saber que pienso, sabes que te aprecio y no está en mi juzgarte ni nada"- la mirada del muchacho era tan amable como siempre, y ante todo era correcto._

_-"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo?"- su corazón latía a mil veces por segundo, al fin descubriría qué era lo que él sentía por ella, bueno al menos lo deduciría._

_-"Sólo que está contigo, bueno dijo que estaba con una mujer y luego dijo que esa mujer eras tú Saori-chan"- contestó Shun pensativo._

_-"¿De la nada?"- Saori no sonaba convencida._

_-"Bueno no, es que los muchachos comenzaron a insistirle a Ikki que era hora que salga a conocer a alguien y él dijo que no le interesaba, porque estaba contigo"- Saori levantó la mirada hacia Shun, el hecho que haya dicho que no le interesaba conocer otras mujeres era algo bueno, pero aun así no lo que ella esperaba. –"Hyoga y Shiryu se sorprendieron bastante, creo que no se lo imaginaban, yo lo tomé más tranquilo porque ya lo sabía"- la pelilila lo miró confundida, al notarlo Shun se acercó y apoyo su mano en el delicado hombro de Saori y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa para luego retirarse, antes de salir volteo sobre su hombro._

_-"Dale una oportunidad"- dijo al salir de la sala. La pelilila lo pensó unos segundos, estaba decidida iba a arriesgarse por este nuevo sentimiento. Se lo merecía._

_o – o – o – o_

_Más tarde esa noche decidió aventurarse al cuarto de Ikki, se topó con él en la puerta de su alcoba, parecía que recién llegaba. La chica estaba a unos metros detrás de un gran mueble que al parecer no le permitió ver al muchacho que ella se encontraba ahí. Cuando Saori se dispuso a hablarle vio como Hilda aparecía tras él pasando una afectuosa mano por su espalda. El muchacho se giró molesto._

_-"Me dejaste hablando sola"- dijo de manera seductora la mujer mientras con una mano jugaba con el escote de su vestido._

_-"Lo lamento, no quise ser grosero, estoy cansado"- Ikki se mostraba indiferente y no dejaba de mirar con el ceño fruncido a la mujer. Mirada que la pelilila no pudo apreciar puesto que se encontraba de espaldas a él. Había algo en Hilda que al joven le inspiraba desconfianza, sin embargo no podía negar que era realmente atractiva. _

_-"Me parece que necesitas el cuidado de una verdadera mujer caballero"- dijo la reina poniendo sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho del peli azul acariciando suavemente. El muchacho la tomo por ambas muñecas y la alejó. Saori sabía que ese comentario estaba dirigido directamente hacia ella. La soberana de Asgard no se cansaba de recalcar lo inmadura que le parecía ella. _

_-"Sé cuidarme solo, buenas noches"- pero antes que Ikki pueda girarse Hilda tomó su rostro y deposito un suave y sensual beso muy cerca de boca. El Fénix se quedó inmóvil unos segundos para luego reaccionar, entrando a su alcoba. Saori sintió que algo en su interior se quebraba. Desde su perspectiva no pudo ver donde fue depositado ese beso, pero no le importaba, no quería ver más, pero no podía moverse, si salía detrás del mueble Hilda la descubriría. Afortunadamente la mujer se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó caminando en dirección contraria a donde la pelilila se encontraba._

_Dudó en si debía regresar a su cuarto. Se quedó parada sin saber cuánto tiempo transcurrió. Al fin decidió por enfrentar a Ikki. Golpeo fuertemente, pero el muchacho no respondía, insistió una vez más. La puerta se abrió de manera brusca. Saori se sorprendió al verlo mojado, parecía que había tomado una ducha. Se había quedado parada mucho tiempo perdida en pensamientos al parecer. La mirada de Ikki se suavizó al verla._

_-"Saori…"- murmuró. No notó realmente cuánto la había extrañado hasta que la tuve frente a él._

_-"Siento interrumpirte, hoy no te vi y…"- dejó de hablar abruptamente al notar las marcas de golpes que Ikki tenía en su cuerpo y rostro. –"¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?"- la pelilila se mostraba visiblemente preocupada. Tomó el rostro de Ikki entre sus manos para verlo mejor, el muchacho aprovechó el acercamiento para tomarla de la cintura y empujarla dentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella._

_-"No es nada, de verdad, estoy bien"- el peli azul la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, la chica puso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello correspondiendo su beso. Sabía que Saori no se iba a conformar con eso y que luego le pediría una explicación, pero ahora solo quería hacerla suya. _

_La chica por su lado no podía quitar de su mente las palabras de Hilda "necesitas el cuidado de una verdadera mujer", ella iba a demostrarle a Ikki que era todo lo que necesitaba._

_Saori rompió el beso y se arrodilló frente a él. Arrancó la toalla que cubría al chico y con su delicada mano tomo el miembro erecto del caballero, masajeándolo de arriba hacia abajo, acerco su boca y comenzó a lamerlo, como si de un helado se tratara. Ikki inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, tomando a la muchacha de sus cabellos. Un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió la boca de la chica apresar su falo. Ella lo sacaba y metía en su boca enredando su lengua, haciéndole perder la cabeza. Más excitante aun cuando sintió que su miembro tocaba el fondo de su garganta._

"_No tiene nauseas, Dios, cásate conmigo cásate conmigo" pensaba. "Enfócate"._

_La muchacha seguía con su tarea haciéndolo aun mas rápido. El joven estaba perdido en placer y sentía que ya iba a llegar. Se vino totalmente en la boca de la chica, tomándola por sorpresa, sintiendo como el caliente esperma golpeaba en su garganta y en su boca. Sólo lo tragó para luego mirarlo. _

_-"Perdón hermosa"- dijo el muchacho riendo. Saori le regaló una sonrisa._

_-"¿Te gustó verdad?"- respondió divertida. Al verla ahí arrodillada frente a él sintió como nuevamente se estaba excitando. Tomó a Saori y la llevó hasta su cama. La chica se apoyó en sus cuatro extremidades sobre colchón. Él empujó con su miembro erecto en la entrada de la chica haciendo que esta se estremezca y deje escapar un gemido profundo. _

_-"Oh Ikki…mmmhh"- _

_Mientras bombeaba dentro de ella su mirada azul se posó en el único orifico virgen de la chica haciéndolo imaginar centenares de cosas. Llevó su dedo índice a su boca y lo mojó para luego dirigirlo hacia la abertura e introducirlo lentamente. Saori sintió una pequeña molestia al principio, hasta que su cuerpo se fue adaptando. Los movimientos se intensificaron, la muchacha llevó una de sus manos hacia su clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo. Sentía como sus músculos se tensaban estaba por llegar. La muchacha se vino de manera violenta apretando su falo y humedeciéndolo haciendo que él llegue también._

_Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la gran cama. Ikki posó su mano sobre la cintura de la muchacha acercándolo a él. Ella estaba de espaldas. Saori sentía como el aliento del muchacho acariciaba su nuca, suaves besos depositados sobre su espalda. _

_La pelilila no podía evitar pensar en Hilda y lo que había ocurrido momentos antes, si bien Ikki no siguió con su juego no podía olvidar el acercamiento que tuvieron. Pero al dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa de noche vio algo que de verdad la sacudiría. Había una fotografía de él y una mujer, esa mujer era Esmeralda, estaba completamente segura, sus características eran tal cual se la había descripto June, algo en su pecho le dijo que era ella. No tenía marco, estaba algo arrugada, como si la guardara en otro lugar. En esos momentos quiso desaparecer. El peli azul la mantenía en su abrazo, sintió como la respiración de Ikki se estabilizaba, estaba dormido. No fue hasta dos horas después cuando lo escuchó quejarse._

_-"Esmeralda…"- escapó de sus labios haciendo que Saori derramara lágrimas en silencio. Su relación con Ikki la estaba afectando y era su culpa, después de todo él aclaró desde un principio que solo era sexo._

"_Eres una estúpida Saori Kido" pensó para sí. Al día siguiente el muchacho despertó estando solo en la gran cama._

_Fin del Flash Back_

o – o – o - o

Si antes su incomodidad era por la presencia de Hilda, ahora a eso le sumaba el recuerdo de su amor muerto. Poco a poco el sueño y la tristeza la vencieron.

A la mañana siguiente Ikki fue temprano a buscarla a su habitación y la invitó a desayunar fuera de la Mansión. Saori estaba terminando de arreglarse, terminó por recoger su cabello en una cola de caballo y se estaba colocando unos aretes de color rojo mezclados con turquesa y negro.

La mañana transcurrió entre risas, abrazos y algún que otro beso robado. El chico estaba más cariñoso que nunca y ella se sentía feliz. Antes de regresar a la mansión tomaron asiento en un banco de madera de un parque inmenso. Se quedaron sin decir nada por unos momentos, hasta que Saori rompió aquel silencio.

-"¿Le tienes miedo a algo Ikki?"- la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Ella acaricio su rostro con dulzura y él la atrajo hacia su pecho abrazándola.

-"Todos le tenemos miedo a algo, aunque ese algo sean solo truenos"- respondió dibujando una amplia sonrisa, a Saori le causó gracia el comentario ya que se refería a ella claro está. –"¿a qué le temes tu hermosa?"- devolvió la pregunta.

-"Ey.. yo pregunté antes, pero creo que sería a envejecer y quedar como Hilda"- El muchacho comenzó a reír ruidosamente junto con ella. Ella lograba eso que él riera, que fuera feliz, ella lo volvió una persona de nuevo. Evadió su pregunta notablemente, puesto que su respuesta sería extraña y no sabría como Saori podría reaccionar. Quedaron en silencio unos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Se hacía tarde y debían regresar, así que Ikki se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a la chica que gustosa la tomó y emprendieron el camino juntos. El episodio "Hilda/Esmeralda" había quedado relativamente en el pasado para ella. Aunque procuraba ir con cuidado.

Llegaron a la mansión y Saori se dirigió directo a su oficina, Ikki sabía que algo le ocurría, él había aprendido a descifrarla. Cuando de intimidad se trataba podía decir que la conocía completamente, bastaba una mirada o al oír el ritmo de su respiración, para saber lo que ella quería. Trasladó a la vida cotidiana aquello, notando extraña a la chica.

o – o – o – o

Saori no podía esperar más por él. Ikki dijo que estaría en su cuarto en dos horas y no había aparecido. Varias semanas trascurrieron de aquel paseo en el parque donde todo parecía ir viento en popa. Aunque en los últimos días habían estado tendiendo algunos problemas, más bien ella tenía un problema y ese problema tenía nombre: Hilda. La reina no dejaba de "acosar" al caballero. Cuestión que molestaba demasiado, aunque la pelilila no podía juzgar a ciencia cierta si a él le incomodaba eso. Las situaciones comprometedoras entre Ikki y la perra de Hielo, como Saori y las chicas la llamaban secretamente, fueron varias.

Primero los encontró en la cocina, Hilda llevaba una bata de noche muy corta de color negro y encaje y los ojos de Ikki no podían evitar recorrerla, luego en la biblioteca, donde la mujer dejó caer "accidentalmente" unos libros agachándose y dejando que la falda que traía revelara sus pantis justo en la cara de él.

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió ir a buscarlo a su cuarto. Golpeó pero Ikki no respondió, entonces entró escuchando el sonido de la ducha. Sonrió para sí, sin duda era su lugar favorito para tener sus encuentros. Caminó lentamente y empujó la puerta que no estaba cerrada. La imagen la sorprendió en demasía. Llevó la mano a su boca y las lagrimas comenzaron a empañar su visión, o tal vez iba a desmayarse no lo sabía.

Debajo de la lluvia de la ducha, con la cortina abierta de par en par estaba Ikki, tomando a Hilda por sus caderas, ella estaba de espaldas a él y su pecho estaba paralelo al piso, sus movimientos eran frenéticos. Ambos estaban desnudos, y tan compenetrados que jamás la oyeron. Saori comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, debía salir de ahí, pero al hacerlo se tropezó con un pequeño banco. El ruido los hizo levantar la mirada. Y ante él estaba _ella_, la mujer con la que había compartido su cama más que con cualquiera. El caballero empujó bruscamente a Hilda tirándola en el suelo y salió de la ducha tomando una toalla.

-"Mierda Saori"- se lamentó el muchacho, colocándose sus pantalones y siguiendo a la chica.

Saori corrió alejándose de allí, nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida. Sentía el sonido de su corazón quebrarse. Se llamaba sí misma "estúpida, estúpida" sin cesar. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta de su cuarto Ikki la forzó para entrar.

Esta vez no tenía nada que decir, había jodido todo. La había defraudado.

-"Por favor… déjame decirte…"- fue interrumpido por la mirada llena de rencor de Saori. Jamás había visto eso, no pudo seguir hablando, después de todo lo que diría terminaría siendo mentira, los ojos azules, profundos de la chica, estaban llenos de furia y sus lágrimas caían como cascadas sobre sus rosadas mejillas humedeciendo su blanca piel. Su hermosa boca en forma de corazón temblaba sin parar, ahogando el llanto.

-"Vete"- dijo la muchacha. Él permanecía inmóvil, no quería irse, no podía dejarla así. Había arruinado todo, como Hyoga le advirtió que no hiciera, como Seiya le dijo que haría. Todo el asunto de Hilda fue un maldito error, no le gustaba, solo fue calentura, se dejó envolver por la mujer con frases como "Saori jamás estaría realmente con alguien como tú, no eres de su círculo" o "Eres un bien entretenimiento hasta que Seiya por fin se decida a volver, ella jamás amará a otro, no hay espacio en su corazón" sumado a que pasaba la mayoría del día meneándole su trasero y mostrándole sus grandes senos. Ahora lo pagaría caro. Intentaba hablar pero el rostro de la chica solo reflejaba un gran dolor y enojo, logrando que las palabras del caballero se ahogasen en su boca.

-"¡Vete Ikki maldita sea!, ¡vete al diablo!"- gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó acercarse pero ella se alejó. –"Vete de aquí "- la frase salió como un susurro, ya que sus lagrimas la hacían ahogarse.

El muchacho accedió a su pedido, aunque se quedó en la puerta de la habitación de la chica gran parte de la noche, golpeando de vez en cuando, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta, era obvio que no quería hablar de lo ocurrido. Luego de largas horas decidió regresar a su cuarto, sería mejor hablar con ella en la mañana.

o – o – o – o

No durmió absolutamente nada, solo podía pensar en Saori y en la maldita estupidez que hizo. Había arruinado lo único verdadero en su vida. Se apresuro a llegar a la alcoba de la chica. Golpeo y nuevamente no recibió respuesta. Necesitaba verla, giró el picaporte y la puerta se abrió, no estaba cerrada con llave. Para su sorpresa la pelilila no estaba allí, la habitación estaba vacía, no estaban sus fotografías, ni elementos personales. El muchacho se acercó al escritorio y sobre él había una pequeña nota dirigida _"A ti",_ sólo eso. Estaba seguro que se refería a él así que la tomó y comenzó a leerla.

"_Coge todo lo que quieras con Hilda, me cansé de esto. Terminé contigo._

_Saori"_

Salió corriendo de allí desesperado, debía encontrarla. La culpa no lo dejaba respirar. Les preguntó a los muchachos hasta a Tatsumi y todos se sorprendieron, Saori se había ido sin decir nada a nadie y ninguna persona en la casa la había visto. June, Freya y Shunrei estaban visiblemente preocupadas, y desde ya, culpaban al caballero del Fénix. Freya, sin embargo, estaba casi segura que esto tenía algo que ver con su hermana mayor y su actitud de come hombres, en especial con el peli azul.

o – o – o – o

Había vagado por horas luego de descender del segundo tren que la llevó lejos de su hogar y de todas las personas a las que llamaba familia. Había salido de allí hacía cinco días ya. Durante todo el trayecto en lo único que podía pensar fue en el sentimiento de traición que la hería. Ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al hombre que encontró con otra rompiendo, nuevamente, su corazón. Había tolerado su humor cambiante, su fobia al compromiso, el recuerdo de su amor muerto, sus tiempos y él le pagó acostándose con esa mujer. Cuántas veces Ikki le había dado a entender que lo suyo era exclusivo, solo sexo, pero exclusivo. Pero ese fue el problema desde el comienzo él solo _se lo dio a atender,_ jamás se lo dijo, y tal vez ella lo interpretó mal. Lo único que sabía es que debía alejarse de él y de toda su vida de fantasía, necesitaba reencontrarse con ella misma.

Comenzó a sentir hambre, llegó a un café junto a la carretera, ahí aparaban viajeros y choferes de camiones. No era un lugar lujoso, pero le importaba poco, de todas formas el dinero que llevaba era en efectivo para que nadie pueda rastrearla y no era mucho. Entró haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta, todos los presentes giraron a verla. Llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, con zapatillas del mismo color y una camisa larga, bastante amplia de color azul oscuro, su cabello atado en una media cola caía sobre sus hombros y algunos mechones tapaban su cara. Las miradas que se posaron en ella eran curiosas y otras hasta lascivas. Tomó asiento en la barra ordenando lo más barato del menú. Su vista estaba perdida, apenas había tocado su comida, aunque tenía apetito en un comienzo el recordar nuevamente el porqué de su presencia allí hizo que su estómago se cerrara. Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro con firmeza sacándola de su ensimismamiento, volteó su rostro lentamente para encontrarse con una mirada familiar.

o – o – o – o

Ikki había pasado los últimos días buscando a Saori en los lugares que según él creía podía estar. Por fin se encontró exhausto y frustrado frente a la misma banca que semanas atrás compartieron juntos, cuando él todavía no había arruinado todo. Desde que ella se había ido se sentía miserable, y estaba aterrado con la sola idea de que algo malo podría haberle ocurrido.

Regresó a la mansión y se encerró en su oscuro cuarto, quería estar solo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Luego de lo ocurrido evitó cruzarse con Hilda, hasta que justamente ese día no resistió más y le dejó en claro que no se le acerque de nuevo. Sintió que sus manos se humedecían, para su sorpresa estaba llorando. Él, el caballero del Fénix estaba llorando, entre sorprendido y asustado dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Lágrimas que había contenido por mucho tiempo. No lloraba solo por ella, sino por él mismo.

Y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que no podía respirar sin ella, que se volvió adicto a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su amor. El dolor que sentía superó todos sus estándares. _"Me gustaría gritar que te amo, que te necesito" _pensaba, "_Pero no lo haré. Solo lo diré cuando te tenga junto a mí de nuevo, cuando pueda verte a los ojos porque tu eres la dueña de mi silencio Saori Kido"_

o – o – o – o

**Hola! Bueno así que Ikki no tardó en arruinar las cosas ¿verdad? ¿Qué ocurrirá después? ¿Y quién será esa mirada familiar que Saori se encontró? Bueno esas respuestas la tendrán en el próximo capítulo que trae drama y más drama, junto con lemon y más lemon.**

**Quería además hacer un anuncio, junto a mi queridísima amiga Madeimoselle Rousseau comenzamos a escribir un fic acerca de Sailor Moon titulado "Tormenta de Fuego". La historia contiene aventura, fantasía, amistad y sobre todo romance. Las protagonistas son Rei Hino (Sailor Mars) y Makoto Kino (Sailor Jupiter). Espero se den una vuelta y disfruten de una historia original.**

**Debo agregar que tomé prestado a Ikki como uno de los galanes para ese fic, pero solo físicamente, no como el caballero del Fénix.**

**Sin decir más me despido, agradeciendo a todo aquel que toma su tiempo para abrir y leer esta historia.**

**Nick Rivers***


	8. Hasta que te olvide

**Hasta que te olvide**

_**Horóscopo**_

_**Leo (él):**__ Este año los Leones se sentirán tentados a demostrar todo lo que saben y pueden, por lo tanto harán gala de su proverbial soberbia, para tratar de impresionar a su entorno. Pero la posición retrograda de Saturno en __**Virgo**__ hará que, en más de una ocasión, su actitudes sean mal interpretadas y quedara rotulado como un __**vanidoso incorregible**__. Comprobarán que la __**pareja**__ funcionará de __**maravillas **__porque les aportara el orden y el aplomo que tanto necesiten para contrarrestar sus __**fogosos ímpetus**__ que a veces los hacen __**cometer errores.**_

_**Virgo (ella): **__Aunque __Virgo__ intente mostrarse __**frió, irónico e indiferente**__ ante los demás, Mercurio, su planeta regente, buscara a desenmascararlo en el área afectiva y dejar que los demás lo conozcan tal cual es: Un __**volcán erótico**__ y un __**romántico incorregible**__. Y será entre la segunda mitad del año cuando Mercurio, transitando en la Casa de __Libra__, lo impulsara a dejar de pensar tanto y dar __**rienda suelta a sus impulsos**__. Anímese a demostrar sus sentimientos más recónditos en ese periodo. En el transcurso del mes entrante, la disonancia de Venus-Neptuno abundara en decepciones y traiciones amorosas._

_La compatibilidad de Leo con Virgo es regular, y ambos signos tendrán que trabajar bastante para que la relación sea duradera. La personalidad de Leo es muy distinta a la de Virgo._

o – o – o - o

Arrojó el diario del día con molestia, ¿qué podría saber acerca de ellos? De seguro esta sección la escribía algún aprendiz de periodismo con aires de llegar a ser editor y entre escribir obituarios o signos, eligió este último. Se removió molesta entre las duras sabanas. Había rentado la habitación más sencilla del hotel más barato, del lugar menos visitado. Decidió ir a bañarse, una ducha la revitalizaría y así podría seguir su viaje. Partiría al llegar el mediodía hacia Kanagawa o cualquier ciudad ubicada al sur. No tenía horarios, de todas maneras era ella y solo ella la que emprendió este viaje… o escape. Se levantó pesadamente y antes de entrar al cuarto de baño encendió una radio bastante antigua. Una vez dentro abrió la canilla y esperó unos segundos hasta que el lugar se llenara de vapor, no tardó en colocarse bajo el agua caliente. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a relajarse. Parecía que nadie sabía aun su paradero, temió porque su huida se frustrara días atrás cuando se encontró con él en la cafetería junto a la carretera.

_Flash Back_

_-¿"Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó la pelilila desconfiada._

_-"Yo debería preguntarle lo mismo Srita. Kido"- respondió el muchacho de manera correcta –"¿Se encuentra usted bien?"- interrogó el joven de mediana estatura y cabello castaño claro._

_-"Sí… si"- dijo asintiendo-"Hola Jabu, cuánto tiempo sin verte"- El muchacho frente a ella le dio una sonrisa sincera, era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. El caballero del unicornio decidió alejarse de la mansión sin decirle a ninguno de sus allegados hacia donde se dirigía luego que se enteró de la relación que Seiya mantenía con Saori, aunque secreta, era seria. El tenerla nuevamente delante suyo le hizo revivir ese sentimiento de cariño hacia ella, el que siempre sintió y razón principal por la cual se alejó. _

_-"¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Está sola?"- interrogó._

_-"Estoy muy bien, estoy sola y solamente paseo"- dijo la chica tratando de sonar convencida, aunque lógicamente una muchacha como ella no estaría paseando sola, en un lugar así. Hizo una pequeña pausa y desvió su mirada hacia un lado. "Bien estoy, sola también, pero no paseo, me escapo…"- confesó. Dicha confesión no le sorprendió para nada al muchacho, era obvio que algo le ocurría, ese lugar junto a la ruta no era un lugar para Saori Kido._

_-"¿Puedo acompañarla?"- preguntó señalando el alto banco para tomar asiento junto a ella en la barra, la muchacha asintió dubitativa. Le horrorizaba el hecho de ser descubierta, no quería volver, no podía ver a Ikki y a los demás a los ojos y mucho menos a Hilda, quedaría como una niña tonta y caprichosa que se fue para llamar la atención de todos y de verdad, esta vez, no era el caso._

_-"Y bien… ¿quiere hab.."- _

_-"Jabu no me trates de usted me haces sentir vieja y no soy ninguna reina de hielo"- interrumpió la pelilila riendo comprendiendo la maldad de su dicho, dejando a un Jabu desconcertado. El muchacho sonrió cálidamente para proseguir._

_-"¿Quieres hablar al respecto?"- preguntó._

_-"No hay mucho que decir, solo… necesitaba alejarme, ya sabes necesitaba respirar Jabu, necesito descubrirme a mí misma, equivocarme y no puedo hacerlo si todo el mundo trata de protegerme"- las palabras de Saori le mostraron cuanto había cambiando esa chica, ya era todo una mujer y estaba más hermosa que nunca. Sabía que Saori no iba a decirle más, así que se conformó con hacerle compañía. _

_Se hizo tarde y decidió acompañarla a buscar un hotel para pasar la noche. No fue difícil elegirlo, ya que ella optó por el menos costoso. Se despidieron en la puerta de la pequeña posada._

_-"Gracias por acompañarme Jabu"- dijo ella agradablemente._

_-"No es nada, ¿seguro estarás bien?"- preguntó, la chica se limito a asentir sonriendo._

_-"Jabu"- lo llamó antes que el chico pudiera darse la vuelta para irse. –"Por favor no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí… en realidad no digas a nadie que me viste"- le pidió de manera suplicante._

_-"No lo haré, respeto tu decisión, pero por favor ten cuidado Saori, el mundo aquí afuera no es como en las películas, no toda la gente es amable"- elevó su mano en señal de saludo y se perdió en la inmensidad de las calles._

_Fin del Flash Back _

Sonrió para sí, de todas las personas en el mundo jamás creyó que se lo encontraría a él. Al menos pasaron un lindo rato. El agua comenzaba a entibiarse, ya había pasado mucho tiempo bajo la ducha y debía irse. Terminó de secarse, se vistió con unos pantalones de mezclilla algo holgados, una remera sin mangas color negra, zapatillas del mismo tono y ató su cabello húmedo en una alta cola de caballo, tomó su pesada mochila de montaña y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ella.

o – o – o – o

Ikki casi no salía de su habitación, Shun le llevaba la comida día tras día, procurando también que al menos abra sus cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del sol. El aspecto desmejorado de su hermano lo preocupaba, pero sabía también que no había mucho que decirle. Habían pasado ya dos semanas y nada se sabía de ella, ni buenas ni malas noticias. Tatsumi insistió en dar parte a la policía, pero Shiryu lo persuadió diciéndole que si Saori quería estar sola era mejor así, la encontrarían cuando ella quisiera ser encontrada.

Tocaron a su puerta como cada día, sabía que era su hermano menor para traerle el almuerzo, ni siquiera se molesto en contestar, estaba sentado en el gran sillón mirando en dirección a la ventana aunque las cortinas estuvieran cerradas. La puerta se abrió tras él. Sintió el sonido de los pasos y de la charola de plata siendo apoyada en la mesa de madera oscura.

-"Te volviste un ermitaño otra vez"- replicó una voz que no era la de su hermano. Ikki cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-"No es asunto tuyo Hyoga"- respondió con desgano a la vez que lanzaba un suspiro. El caballero del Cisne estaba preocupado por él, no era un secreto que solían pelearse bastante, pero todo era en broma, se apreciaban como hermanos y como tal el rubio no lo dejaría caer, debía ayudarlo.

-"Ikki"- dijo mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente al caballero del Fénix –"Amigo, por favor, esto no es sano, no estás bien, mírate Ikki, estas hecho un desastre. Si crees que así arreglarás las cosas estas equivocado"- sentenció con voz firme el muchacho ruso. Giró en dirección a la ventana y abrió las cortinas de un tirón dejando entrar la penetrante y brillante luz haciendo que el peliazul se tape el rostro.

-"Lárgate"- gruñó de manera violenta el Fénix, levantándose de la misma forma, no quería que nadie le dijera lo que era mejor para él o lo mal que hacía en estar encerrado, porque nadie entendía por lo que él estaba pasando. Se sentía abrumado por la situación, no supo manejar nada, por un estúpido desliz perdió a Saori. Por un estúpido desliz se enamoro de ella en primer lugar, desde el primer momento no había hecho bien las cosas. Condenó su relación con la chica desde que la besó por primera vez. Hyoga veía la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, la conocía. Era un sentimiento de frustración e impotencia el que invadía a Ikki.

-"De verdad la quieres ¿no es así?"- habló suavemente, como no queriendo invadirlo demasiado, sabía que no le era fácil al peli azul hablar de sus sentimiento, mucho menos con él. Ikki jamás respondió. El cisne siguió hablando –"Hilda ya regresó a Asgard, es un buen motivo para que dejes de esconderte en este lugar"- informó. La verdad era que Ikki no se encerró en su cuarto por la presencia de Hilda en la casa, poco le interesaba ella, pero no quería cruzársela, de lo contrario sabía que no la trataría nada bien. Él era el único culpable de arruinar las cosas con Saori, pero ella hizo lo que hizo adrede, fue tejiendo poco a poco una telaraña en su mente para que él cayera y él como el estúpido que es lo hizo.

-"Tu me dijiste que tiendo a arruinarlo todo y no te equivocaste"- dijo con voz ronca mirando hacia abajo. Había alejado a la única mujer, después de Esmeralda, que logró entrar en su corazón de piedra. Y ahí estaba él, el valiente caballero que peleo incontables batallas, al que lastimaron físicamente de maneras aberrantes, el mismo que fue torturado y humillado alguna vez, el que conoció la gloria y fue merecedor del título de "Héroe", ahí estaba avergonzado por su actitud, con su un dolor punzante en su corazón que no se iría, le asustaba demasiado la idea de que Saori no llegase a perdonarlo jamás.

-"¿Qué ocurrió el día que dijiste que hablarías con Seiya? ¿Qué le dijiste?"- interrogó Hyoga sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"Que creía estar enamorado de Saori"- respondió el peli azul.

-"¿Y es eso verdad Ikki?"- su voz adoptó un tono serio.

-"No"- dijo. El caballero del Cisne se sorprendió ante su respuesta, lo desconcertó. –"Dije que creía estar enamorado, pero la verdad es… que estoy seguro, la amo y jamás se lo dije"- finalizó Ikki tomando asiento en el borde de su cama escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos. El muchacho rubio se limitó a acercarse y posar su mano en el hombro del muchacho en señal de apoyo.

-"Si está destinada para ti, se volverán a encontrar"- dijo el Cisne mientras salía del cuarto, pero antes se detuvo abruptamente ante la puerta. –"Pero cuando lo hagas, deja tu maldito orgullo de lado y mantén a la mujer que amas contigo, cuídala y respétala como se lo merece y estoy seguro que si lo haces, serás muy feliz… y otra cosa, no te quedes de brazos cruzados, levántate y búscala, pelea por ella"- y sin decir más desapareció de allí. Ikki se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amigo unos minutos. Había olvidado lo que era sentirse feliz, lo olvido hasta que estuvo con ella. Y dejarla atrás a la pelilila representaba dejar atrás el sentimiento llamado "felicidad". Decidió entrar al cuarto de baño y ducharse, tenía que salir a buscarla.

-"No voy a perderte, y me rehúso a olvidarte"- dijo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la ropa.

o – o – o – o

Los últimos rayos del Sol apenas iluminaban la tarde, había estado viajando todo el día. Caminó demasiado y estaba exhausta, suerte que algunos camioneros aceptaron llevarla a lo largo del trayecto. Jamás creyó que llegar al sur sería tan lejos de donde ella venía. Aunque no tenía idea de donde ella realmente venía, jamás supo con exactitud si tuvo padres o solo apareció por arte de magia en el santuario de Grecia, ¿habría nacido en Grecia o tal vez en otro lugar? En fin, jamás lo sabría, al igual que nunca sabría si tuvo hermanos, si era la mayor o menor de ellos, si su llegada fue deseada, si había alguien allí afuera que la extrañaba y se preocupara por ella. Su mente viajó hasta la mansión, se preguntó como estarían todos, el vientre de Shunrei seguro había crecido en estas dos semanas, el bebe ya se estaría moviendo incansablemente, y ella se lo estaba perdiendo. Extrañaba a sus amigas, las ocurrencias de June, los abrazos de la joven china y hasta Freya, que había llegado a querer como una hermana. Pero al recordar a la rubia instantáneamente se acordó de ella, de Hilda y acto seguido de Ikki tirándosela. Sacudió su cabeza, había llegado al pequeño pueblo, estaban de fiesta al parecer ya que las calles estaban adornadas con lámparas de papel, guirnaldas de colores estridentes, las personas llevaban ropa muy colorida y máscaras. Todos bailaban en medio de la calle y reían, puestos ambulantes adornaban los bordes de las largas calles vendiendo todo tipo de chucherías. Niños corriendo por doquier que debía esquivar, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, el ambiente festivo la contagiaba. Carros alegóricos estaban preparados para un desfile, eran gigantes y excelentemente decorados. Uno en particular logró llamar su atención, era el más grande de todos, llamas hechas de papel brillante lo envolvían, en el centro lleno de brillos e innumerables lentejuelas se extendían unas alas rojas, el ave tenía plumas largas y majestuosas, era un Fénix, resurgiendo del fuego, de sus cenizas.

-"Hasta aquí me persigues, ¿verdad?"- dijo hablando sola. Siguió caminando entre las personas tratando de no chocar con nadie, debía buscar un hotel para dejar sus cosas y luego comer algo, desfallecía de hambre. Logró encontrar una posada, humilde, pero acogedora. La habitación era enteramente de madera, con una amplia cama de colchón alto y cabezal de caño. Había un pequeño hogar a leña, esta noche lo usaría, mientras más se dirigía al sur más frio hacia. "_Pero jamás como en Asgard"_ pensó, le era inevitable no pensar en algo relacionado a esa mujer, lo ocurrido la afectó demasiado.

Saori usaba escalas de dolor para determinar cuánto le importaba una persona, sonaba tonto, pero de esa manera medía lo que sentía. Cuánto mas le dolía no poder estar cerca de alguien era el grado en que lo quería. Así por ejemplo, no poder estar cerca de su abuelo era un 8 en su escala, la marca más alta que tenía hasta el momento. Lo ocurrido con Seiya era un 5 o un 6 porque más que dolerle la llenaba de ira. El tener lejos a sus amigas le propiciaba una escala de hasta 7, porque las necesitaba como al aire, nada era fácil sin ellas. Pero con Ikki, todo fue diferente, no por lo que le hizo, sino por el dolor que significaba alejarse de él, estaba segura que Ikki sería en su escala un 9 o un 10, porque si bien su abuelo había fallecido, sabía que lo tuvo con ella siempre hasta el último momento, en cambio a su caballero solo lo tuvo poco tiempo y no le alcanzó, nunca le alcanzaría.

Terminó de acomodar sus efectos personales, sacó un abrigo largo de color azul eléctrico de su bolso y se lo puso. Salió de la posada ya sabiendo a dónde dirigirse puesto que le habían recomendado un pequeño bar donde la comida era deliciosa, abundante y sobre todo económica. Los festejos seguían y parecía que atrajo a muchas personas puestos que las calles estaban colmadas. Al entrar al oscuro y escondido bar ubicado en una esquina no pudo divisar mesas vacías, la barra también estaba ocupada, solo le restaría esperar. Sin embargo, en el fondo del lugar una pequeña mesa con dos sillas se encontraba desocupada. Caminó hasta ella y tomó asiento. No pasó mucho hasta que una simpática camarera pelirroja con pecas en su rostro le tomara su pedido. Esperó unos minutos distrayéndose con la flama danzante del velón rojo en medio de la mesa, comenzó a sonar música en el lugar, parecía música griega, ella amaba la música griega, en especial danzar al ritmo de ella. En verdad amaba todos los ritmos existentes, su sueño frustrado era el de ser bailarina y subirse a escenarios a lo largo y ancho del mundo entreteniendo a la gente. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la llegada del pedido, hoy cenaría un riquísimo teriyaki de pollo.

o – o – o – o

Terminó de empacar lo último que necesitaba para golpear la carretera. Subió el cierre de su campera de cuero negro y procuró no hacer ruido para poder escabullirse, esta vez sí dejó una nota despidiéndose de su hermano diciendo exactamente a donde se dirigía, "_A buscarla_". Tomó la motocicleta que Tatsumi cuidaba como a un hijo "prestada", de todas maneras no la usaba nunca, y además le gustaba hacerlo rabiar. Se subió a la moto Yamaha YZF- R1 negra y la encendió.

-"Tranquila bebe, sí que te gusta ronronear"- se dijo a sí mismo, definitivamente se llevarían bien.

Abrió el amplio portón eléctrico y partió hacia donde su corazón se lo indicó, tenía que encontrarla, le rogaba a Zeus que lo deje encontrarla.

o – o – o – o

Terminó de cenar, esta vez había comido demasiado, pero de todas formas pediría un café con algún dulce, amaba las cosas dulces, a diferencia de _él _que constantemente le recordaba que lo empalagaban.

Mientras saboreaba un delicioso postre de chocolate y crema chantillí de manera provocativa, sin notarlo claro, le pareció escuchar una voz familiar, pero no le prestó atención, había demasiadas personas como para justo encontrarse con alguien.

-"Saori"- escuchó que la llamaban, su corazón se detuvo, no quería girar, Zeus, no pudieron haberla encontrado. –"Saori… _belle"_- insistió la voz, la muchacha giró su cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con un apuesto hombre de ojos verdes y cabello del mismo color bastante largo. La muchacha no salía de su asombro, se quedó sin habla," _por qué Japón es tan pequeño" _se preguntaba. El caballero dorado seguía mirándola esperando que le dijera algo.

-"Hola Camus, siéntate"- soltó sin pensar con una idiota sonrisa en el rostro _"que estúpida soy". _El hombre tomó asiento en la silla vacía tímidamente.

-"¿Con quién estas?"- interrogó confundido.

-"Sola… digamos que sola"- obviamente su respuesta no lo dejaría satisfecho, pero no estaba dispuesta a contar todo lo ocurrido.

-"¿De quién o de qué huyes?"- preguntó Camus manteniendo la miraba sobre ella, al parecer era algo obvio a esta altura.

-"Bueno… no huyo, solo…"- sí, sí huía, pero era vergonzoso confesarlo. –"Paseo… ¿qué haces tú aquí?"- trató de cambiar el tema la pelilila. El muchacho se removió en su asiento.

-"Bueno vine a la festividad más importante del pueblo, jamás me la pierdo, este año no sería la excepción, es una de las fiestas más grandes y divertidas, pero supongo que no por eso estas aquí, ¿vas a seguir evadiéndome?"- dijo el joven con poco paciencia, algo extraño en él, ya que lo consideraba una persona bastante tranquila y paciente, pero al parecer ella no era buena juzgando a las personas.

-"Necesitaba alejarme, necesito estar sola"- su voz se quebró y las lágrimas asomaron a sus hermosos ojos azules, no notó hasta ese momento cuanto necesitaba un oído amigo, y ahí estaba él, el Caballero Dorado de Acuario, el hombre que conoció más a fondo durante su estadía en la mansión y al que le tenía un gran aprecio.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasó _cherie_?"- Camus posó su fuerte mano sobre la delicada y blanca mano de ella. Algo que la afectaba tanto no podía ser bueno. –"Es por Seiya, otra vez, ¿es eso?"- Saori sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados al mismo tiempo que con el dorso de su mano libre limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-"No, no es él… no él"- dijo ella pausadamente. –"No importa eso, dime, ¿con quién viniste?"-

-"Solo… realmente no tengo muchos amigos, ya lo sabes"- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-"¿Y dime, qué tal es esta fiesta para divertirse?"- preguntó con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que lo deslumbró, no había notado lo hermosa que se había puesto, estaba más madura, sus rasgos cambiaron y se notaba en su cuerpo, en la redondez de sus caderas, en sus senos perfectos. Ella era una mujer hermosa realmente. –"¿Camus?"- el llamado de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Es la mejor fiesta del mundo y te lo demostraré"- dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano invitándola a acompañarlo, la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho le devolvió el brillo perdido. Tomó su mano y ambos se dispusieron a salir, solo que Saori se paró en seco volviendo hacia la mesa y luego alcanzándolo.

-"¿Qué pasó?"- interrogó él.

-"Es que se me había olvidado pagar"- respondió la pelilila sonriendo poniendo una mano tras su cabeza.-"Pero ya está, vamos"-

-"Ahhh, con que eres una embustera, quién lo diría hermosa y embustera"- bromeo él mientras abría la puerta para que ella salga.

o – o – o – o

Shun se despertó sobresaltado, había tenido un mal sueño. Miro hacia un lado para encontrarse con el perfecto rostro de la chica rubia que dormía plácidamente junto a él. Sonrió y dio gracias por darle tal bendición. Se levantó sin hacer ruido e instintivamente se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, abrió sin tocas puesto que ya sabía que no lo encontraría allí. La habitación estaba en penumbras y el silencio reinaba en ella, encendió un pequeño velador sobre la mesa frente a la cama y divisó un sobre color blanco donde su nombre estaba escrito.

-"Esta vez te despides hermano…"- murmuró Shun. Tomó el sobre y sacó el papel que se encontraba dentro, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Querido hermano:_

_Siento una vez más no haberme despedido de ti personalmente, pero sentí la necesidad de salir de allí y no podía esperar hasta que amaneciera. Esta vez, como tantas otras, no puedo darte una fecha certera de mi regreso, solo puedo prometerte que lo haré. _

_Sé que nunca he sido una persona fácil, de hecho hasta yo no me tolero a veces, pero es mi manera de enfrentar la vida. Me volví tosco y agresivo, incluso contigo, mi única familia, mi sangre. Vivía sumido en las oscuridad de mi alma, todo lo quería era zacear ese deseo de ira y odio que me golpeaba con fuerza._

_Luego mi camino me llevó hacia ti otra vez, y vi en tu ojos mi lugar, al que llamaría siempre "hogar", me enorgullece el saber que te has convertido en un hombre de bien, una amigo ejemplar, cosas que yo no pude enseñarte. Debo decirte que si me voy esta vez no es para alejarme, es para encontrar esa parte que me hace falta para ser mejor persona, que me hace un hombre de bien y ejemplar._

_Decidí ir a buscarla a ella a Saori, la mujer que hizo que en mi naciera nuevamente la esperanza. Porque en ella descubrí que podría refugiarme, que podía ser yo mismo, que soy feliz._

_Y a pesar de mi duro comportamiento hay algo que aprendí en mi vida y eso es, querido hermano, el legado más preciado que puedo dejarte…_

_El amor te transforma, puedes estar en medio de una depresión, tocando fondo, que el amor aparece y la tristeza se hace algo lejano y ajeno.  
El amor da vuelta tu mundo, cuando llega nada es lo que era, y jamás volverá a ser lo que fue.  
El amor nos da una fuerza sobre natural, nos vuelve súper héroes, nos hace poderosos.  
El amor te abre los ojos, te ayuda a enfrentar tus miedos, y te ayuda a conocerte.  
El amor puede curarte, el amor puede rescatarte, el amor puede salvarte, el amor es todo lo que se necesita para vivir._

_Te quiero, tu hermano Ikki._

Shun no pudo contener las lágrimas dejándolas caer libremente por su rostro, sabía que Ikki puso todo su corazón en ese mensaje para él y rogaba a lo que sea que exista como ser supremo que lo acompañe y no lo deje solo jamás, porque Ikki era una buena persona, que tomó decisiones equivocadas y que ahora trataba de buscar la redención. Guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón de dormir y regresó a la cama. Mañana sería otro día.

o – o – o – o

Hacía largo rato que se encontraba conduciendo, pero ni siquiera pensaba en detenerse, lo haría cuando le quedara poco combustible a su vehículo, en su mente solo tenía la imagen de la hermosa pelilila, ni por un segundo dejó de rogar pidiendo encontrarla. Se estaba dirigiendo al sur, no sabía muy bien por qué, solo esperaba no estar equivocado.

"_Saori, por favor, déjame encontrarte"_

_o – o – o – o _

El desfile comenzó y la gente empezó a bailar alrededor de ellos envolviéndolos por completo, haciendo que sus cuerpos se peguen quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

-"Linda fiesta.."- dijo ella.

-"Más aún si estoy en tu compañía _belle_"-

o – o – o – o

**Hola a todos! Nueva entrega, espero les guste sumé a otro personaje, debo decirle que no quedaran cabos sueltos en este fic, cosas que he mencionado y personajes que he esparcido a través de los capítulos, todos tienen un por qué…**

**La elección de Camus no fue muy sencilla, pero es francés! Jajaja no pude evitarlo, por un segundo me dejé llevar y creía estar escribiendo acerca de Gambit de la película norteamericana X men, pero no, es Camus!**

**Quería darle un especial saludo a Amonett, linda espero te guste la nueva participación especial de la historia, déjame saberlo.**

**Bueno a todos R/R, y si no lo dejan, de todas formas gracias…**

**Made… te quiero amiga!**

**AHHH ya subimos el segundo capítulo de nuestro fic de Sailor Moon titulado "Tormenta de Fuego" pásense!**

**Nick Rivers….**


	9. Te vi venir

**Te vi venir**

-"¡Jamás me divertí tanto en mi vida!"- gritaba la muchacha de largo cabello lila, el cual llevaba revuelto, mientras se balanceaba hacia los lados, golpeándose contra las paredes del largo callejón que la llevaba de nuevo a la posada donde se alojaba.

-"_Belle_, creo que tomaste de mas…"- el francés trataba de agarrarla para que esta no caiga al suelo. Cierto que él le ofreció tomar algo de sake, y que luego ofreció vodka, pero no era su intención que Saori se embriagara de esta manera, aunque debió imaginar que una adolescente no tendría tanta resistencia alcohólica como él, que si bien no era un hombre mayor le llevaba varios años y por ende, varias borracheras. En las frías tierras de Siberia la única manera de calentarse era tomando alguna bebida fuerte y no podía negar que al principio le afectaba.

-"Aquí es… creo"- dijo Saori entre risas, Camus agradecía que se le haya dado por ello y no por el llanto, no podía lidiar con eso en este momento. Abrió la puerta de la posada de forma sigilosa, llevándose un dedo a su boca en señal de que hagan silencio, a lo que la muchacha solo lo imitó sonriendo divertida, pero no se movió del lugar. El muchacho no iba a negociar con la chica, menos en ese estado así que optó por cargarla. La tomó en sus brazos, y entraron a la posada cual joven pareja de recién casados a su primera habitación. Saori torpemente le indicó cual era su cuarto y una vez en él la depositó suavemente en la cama. Sin mucho esfuerzo le quitó el largo abrigo azul y sus zapatillas. Se acercó al pequeño hogar a leña arrodillándose ante él y tiró un poco mas de madera alimentando la llama, ya comenzaba a hacer frio, claro que lo hizo por ella, en lo que a él respecta las bajas temperaturas no lo afectaban, aunque irónicamente odiaba el frio.

Giró su mirada hacia la muchacha cuando la oyó quejarse al mismo tiempo que se removía molesta en la cama. Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia ella, se veía que estaba soñando. No puedo evitar observarla minuciosamente. Era increíble que solo años atrás esa frágil chica haya sido la que llevó adelante a toda una orden de fuertes hombres en las más despiadadas batallas, y hayan salido victoriosos. Ella ya no era Athena, su diosa, sin embargo no terminaba de sentirse cómodo con la idea de estar en una habitación solo con ella no podía verla como una mujer común y corriente, recordó entonces a Shura, él lo hubiese echado a patadas de allí, sonrió al recordar al Santo de Capricornio, el más fiel a la Diosa.

La dulce imagen de la chica, tornándose ya demasiado provocativa, lo tenía embelesado, sus finos rasgos, su hermoso cuerpo, su boca roja en forma de corazón, todo ella parecía ser increíblemente perfecto. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Debía irse, el problema era que no tenía a donde, cuando se encontró con la chica en el bar él se disponía a rentar algún cuarto, pero lógicamente no pudo hacerlo, ya que invirtió su tiempo en enseñarle a Saori el lugar. Decidió entonces pasar la noche allí, en una esquina de la alcoba se encontraba un amplio sillón, no era exactamente el mejor lugar para descansar, pero ya estaba allí.

o – o – o – o

Se detuvo en un parador junto a la carretera de mala muerte, nada nuevo para él. Su idea era detenerse sólo cuando la motocicleta necesitara combustible, pero la verdad era que comenzó a sentir apetito. Tomó asiento en la barra y un cantinero gordo, que desconocía lo que el agua y el jabón eran, lo atendió. Solo pidió una hamburguesa y para beber, por supuesto cerveza.

Los tipos a su lado lo miraban con desconfianza, siempre inspiró algo de miedo, tal vez era su mirada de pocos amigos o su solo presencia demostraba lo peligroso que era. Una de las caras le pareció familiar, tal vez habrían luchado juntos en alguna pelea ilegal, que de seguro terminó ganando sin esfuerzo, volvió su vista hacia la cerveza helada frente a él. Las horas se fueron volando y sabía que debía encontrarla cuanto antes, la sola idea de Saori sola en algún lugar desconocido lo aterraba, le aterraba pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle daño, que algún tipo se propasara con ella y lo peor era que el sentimiento de culpa lo ahogaba, si la chica se largó fue por su causa.

La verdad era que él jamás fue sincero con ella, él nunca había hablado abiertamente de todas las dudas que lo golpearon a lo largo de su relación clandestina, no sabía qué era lo que la chica sentía, pero que él le importaba lo suficiente como para largarse entre lagrimas luego de la estupidez que cometió le daba a entender que había algo. Se había arrepentido de muchas cosas en su vida, pero jamás sintió tanto el hecho de dañarla de la manera que lo que hizo y el nunca haberle confesado lo que ella significaba para él.

-"El Fénix embriagándose en un bar de mala muerte, no me sorprende"- Ikki volteó la mirada de forma violenta, parecía que la noche le deparaba desagradables sorpresas.

-"¿Y qué se supone que haces tú?"- respondió de mala gana.

-"Yo regreso a casa, ¿y tú, vas de regreso o te escapas?"- interrogó el muchacho con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro, para luego extender su mano en señal de saludo. –"Es un gusto extraño verte Ikki"- El caballero del Fénix extendió su mano también, estrechándola con fuerza y dibujando una media sonrisa.

-"También para mi Jabu"- dijo.

-"Sin rumbo otra vez ¿no?"- dijo el castaño mientras reposaba sus codos sobre la barra.

-"Esta vez sí hay rumbo, solo que… aún no sé cual es con exactitud"- la respuesta dejó aun más interrogantes, pero ya no había caso. –"¿Y tú?"-

-"Ya sabes, estuve fuera de aquí por mucho tiempo era hora de regresar, así que aquí estoy, me asentaré y veré que ocurre"- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello peinándolo hacia taras.-"No iré a la mansión de todos modos, volveré a mi viejo departamento, la verdad no quiero cruzarme con nadie, menos con Seiya"-

-"El ya no vive ahí"- exclamo Ikki ante la mirada sorprendida de su compañero. –"Se va casar con esa muchacha del orfanato"-

-"¿Con Miho?, ahora entiendo…"- dijo Jabu asintiendo son su cabeza, ahora compendia el porqué de la huida de Saori y su necesidad de estar sola.

-"¿Qué entiendes?"- interrogó confundido el peli azul.

-"Nada… solo que me imaginé que arruinaría todo"- finalizó recordando la promesa de no decir nada de su encuentro con la heredera Kido.

o – o – o – o

Camus no pudo conciliar el sueño, el sillón era demasiado incomodo, volvió a cerrar sus ojos para intentar dormir algo cuando la voz de Saori lo obligó a abrirlos. Parecía que hablaba entre sueños, se acercó a la cama suavemente hasta ponerse justo junto a ella y agacharse para escucharla mejor. No tenía idea en qué momento se había vuelto tan curioso. No decía oraciones coherentes lo único que pudo distinguir era un nombre "Ikki". Le extrañó aquello, pero cuando quiso acomodarle su almohada sintió su piel hirviendo, tenía un poco fiebre. Fue hasta el baño para buscar algunos paños y una vasija que lleno con agua para colocarla en su frente, el cambio de clima la afectó, él nunca experimentó eso.

Luego de algunas horas la mujer abrió sus hermosos ojos azules para enfocarlos en el muchacho que estaba distraído leyendo un libro que encontró en la habitación.

-"Hola…"- saludó ella de manera tímida.

-"¿Cómo te sientes _belle_?".- preguntó en voz baja haciéndola estremecer.

-"Como si un grupo de personas hubieran bailado malambo sobre mi cabeza"- se quejó llevándose su delicada mano a su frente cerrando sus ojos. –"¿Qué haces aquí?"- interrogó para luego clavarle su mirada profunda, él dudó si decirle la verdad, que había olvidado rentar un cuarto, pero sonaba muy estúpido.

-"Quise quedarme a ver cómo te sentías"- no mintió, eso también era verdad. –"Estas bien al parecer, solo con resaca, así que ya me voy"- sabía que si se iba terminaría durmiendo en la calle ya que todos los lugares estaban colmados.

-"No, no Camus, quédate, no hay lugar en ningún hotel y hace frio… y no quiero quedarme sola"- finalizó apagando su voz en el último comentario. Él pasó su fuerte mano sobre la mejilla de la chica.

-"Ya no tienes fiebre"- dijo mientras la mirada de la chica no cesaba. –"¿Qué pasa Saori?"- preguntó confuso.

-"Tus manos no son frías… son cálidas"- comentó en voz suave posando su blanca mano sobre la de él. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Ella parecía un ángel, tan frágil y hermosa, y tan… ¿pequeña?, Saori transitaba sus dulces 18 años o tal vez 19, mientras que él, él estaba pronto a cumplir 27 años. No es que fuera una situación ilegal, pero sí no correspondía. Desde los días que pasaron juntos en la mansión Saori lo hacía sentirse diferente, pero en el buen sentido. Camus estaba seguro que había olvidado lo que era sonreír, le había hecho honor a su poder, de verdad era el mago del agua y el frío. Pero ella lo cambiaba, aunque como buen francés siempre se caracterizó por saber apreciar de la belleza de las mujeres con Saori todo resultaba increíblemente nuevo.

-"Bueno _belle_ mejor duerme, yo me quedaré en el sillón"- dijo sonriéndole mientras con su cabeza señaló hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su cama por esta noche. –"Una cosa más, ¿tu huida tiene algo que ver con alguien en especial?"- preguntó mirándola por sobre su hombro. Saori se sacudió nerviosa, le mantuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, no sabía que decirle, lo peor es que no sabía si podría mentirle. Ante la falta de respuesta el muchacho de largo cabello verde se dirigió hacia el sillón y se recostó, dejando a la muchacha entre confusa y avergonzada, se sentía una niña malcriada.

o – o – o – o

No hacía mucho que se despidió del caballero del Unicornio en aquel parador, agradecía al gran Zeus por cruzarlo en su camino, gracias a él pudo continuar su viaje.

_Flash Back_

_-"¿Otro viaje para encontrarte a ti mismo?"- preguntó el castaño entre risas tomando la segunda cerveza de la noche._

_-"No, esta vez… es para encontrar a alguien"- dijo Ikki dándole un sorbo a la suya. Jabu no pudo evitar en analizar su comentario, tal vez las conclusiones que sacó anteriormente acerca de la huida de Saori estaban erradas y muchas cosas cambiaron en su ausencia, pero aún así no imaginaba al caballero del Fénix con ella, aunque cualquier cosa era factible a esta altura._

_-"¿Una mujer?"- preguntó disimulando su curiosidad, Ikki solo se limitó a asentir._

_-"No es una mujer, es LA mujer"- dijo el peli azul clavando sus ojos sobre los del muchacho. –"Me dirijo al sur, aunque no tengo idea donde pueda estar"- finalizó desanimado._

_-"El sur es buen lugar, en especial Kanagawa en esta época del año es interesante, tanto que atraería hasta las fugitivas"- dijo mirando con el rabillo del ojo al caballero, sin duda fue una indirecta, no iba a decirle que estuvo con Saori, lo había prometido, pero apostaría lo que no tiene en que la razón de su huida era el muchacho a su lado y éste, había salido en su encuentro. El Fénix lo miraba detenidamente –"Lo que te recomiendo es que no te demores mucho, es muy fácil moverse hacia allí, en especial para una chica tan atractiva como creo que debe ser para que te fijes en ella"- con eso bastó para que Ikki se ponga de pie, saque de su bolsillo un par de billetes y los ponga sobre la barra._

_-"Adiós Jabu…. Y gracias"- musitó para desaparecer por la puerta en la fría noche._

_-"Adiós Fénix, ojala sepas cuidar a esa mujer, no sabes lo afortunado que eres"- dijo estando solo ya para luego desviar su vista hacia una despampanante morocha que le sonreí traviesamente._

_Fin del Flash Back_

La fría brisa lo golpeaba en su cara, la verdad era que odiaba el frío más que a nada, jamás comprendió como Hyoga sobrevivió entrenando en Siberia, sin duda no se parecían en nada, prefería mil veces su caluroso volcán antes que el desierto de hielo. Aceleró su motocicleta al menos le tomaría una semana llegar a Kanagawa deteniéndose solo por pocos lapsos de tiempo, pero la encontraría, tenía que.

o – o –o – o

El cuarto permanecía en silencio, solo iluminado por el fuego que producía el hogar a leña. Saori no pudo volver a dormir, extrañaba a Ikki más de lo que pudiera imaginar jamás, él se había acostado con Hilda estando ella esperando en otro cuarto y sin embargo no podía odiarlo, lo amaba y eso le dolía en el alma. Miles de veces trató de justificar su huida repitiéndose "es mejor así, me voy, ya no te tengo, es mejor irme lejos", pero mientras más kilómetros de distancia había entre ellos mas fuerte era el sentimiento de amor que sentía. Extrañaba sentir los labios de Ikki asfixiándola en un pasional beso, sus fuertes manos recorrer su cuerpo y hacerla enloquecer de placer. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mojando la almohada, le estaba dando la espalda a Camus de lo contrario sería vergonzoso que él la viera así, ahogaba su llanto para no ser oída y eso dolía mas.

-"¿Siempre lloras por las noches?"- la voz del onceavo caballero la asustó. Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano pero sin voltear a verlo.

-"Lamento haberte despertado"- dijo con voz quebrada.

-"No lo hiciste, nunca dormí"- dijo mientras trataba de acomodarse en el duro sillón. –"¿Por qué lloras?"- preguntó. Saori se volteó en la cama de lado para mirarlo y reposó su cabeza sobre su mano.

-"¿Por qué crees que la gente llora?"- remató con una pregunta.

-"Por varios motivos, como el dolor físico, que no es tu caso, o cuando el dolor nace del alma, pero no sé muy bien cómo es eso"- respondió con total sinceridad.

-"¿Nunca has necesitado tanto a una persona que la sola falta hace que experimentes dolor físico? Cuando el extrañarla hace que desesperes"- interrogó la pelilila.

-"No, nunca he sentido eso, ¿extrañas a alguien de esa manera?"- se incorporó para tener una mejor visión de esa mujer que lo atrapaba con su misterio.

-"Una vez escuché una canción que dice que uno no está donde el cuerpo sino donde más se lo extraña…"- respondió. Camus solo se limito a admirarla en silencio, la luz del hogar la hacía verse aun más hermosa. –"¿En qué piensas Camus?"- dijo la chica notando la mirada perdida del caballero.

-"Aunque estés donde más te extrañan yo tengo tu cuerpo justo en frente mío y no puedo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que eres…"- el comentario hizo a Saori sonrojarse, nunca nadie antes le había dicho una cosa así y se sentía bien.

-"No creo que me extrañen, al menos de la manera que yo lo hago… con él"- continua hablando la chica descendiendo su mirada hacia el cubrecama. –"Creo que estoy destinada a estar sola, primero Seiya… ¿sabes? La idea de estar juntos siempre inquietó a mi corazón, lo veía tan imposible, tan lejano. Cuando al fin estuve con él me sentí feliz, pero luego, no lo sé, las cosas no fueron como creí que serían"- dijo tratando de explicar lo que le ocurría. El muchacho no acotaba palabra alguna, la chica sintió que tal vez lo estaba aburriendo así que se dejó de hablar y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada cerrando sus ojos. Unos segundos después sintió como la cama se hundía un poco, al abrir sus bellos zafiros se encontró con el caballero de Acuario sentado junto a ella.

-"No creo que podamos dormir hoy, y no soy un buen hablador, pero si sé escuchar _belle_"- dijo suavemente. –"Dijiste primero con Seiya, es decir que hay alguien más… ¿no es así?"-

-"Sí, si lo hay, pero él es una persona difícil, un hombre del que no debí fijarme jamás. Mucho menos enamorarme…"- confesó sintiéndose totalmente vulnerable.

-"Él parece ser una persona complicada, y aunque no lo conozca mucho no creo que solo por eso te hayas alejado, algo mas pasó entre él y tu"- dijo como sabiendo de quién se trataba. Saori lo miró confundida. –"Lo llamaste entre sueños, a Ikki el caballero del Fénix de él hablamos ¿verdad?"- la pelilila no salía de su asombro.

-"Si ya lo sabías ¿por qué me dejaste hablar haciéndome la misteriosa?"- preguntó con tono autoritario y formando con su boca un pequeño puchero que la hacía verse aún más sexy.

-"Porque no iba a preguntar algo de lo que no quisieras contarme, sola comenzaste a hablar porque lo necesitabas"- contestó con una tranquilidad inalterable.

o – o – o – o

**Dos semanas y media después…**

La muchacha de largo cabello lila se encontraba sentada sobre la cama contando el escaso dinero que le quedaba. Ya no quedaba mucho y se hubiese agotado antes de no ser porque Camus se quedó con ella compartiendo lo que tenían.

-"Ey Camus"- lo llamó. –"¿Me escuchas?"- levanta mas la voz.

-"Sí, dime"- una voz responde desde el cuarto de baño. El muchacho se estaba duchando.

-"Ya casi no nos queda dinero, debería buscar algún empleo, ¿no crees? Algo debo saber hacer…"- dijo con clara duda en su voz.

-"_Belle_, vivimos en un maldito cuarto de hotel"- dijo el muchacho mientras salía del cuarto de baño con solo unos pantalones puestos. –"¿No crees que es hora de regresar?"- preguntó seriamente. Saori no sabía que hacer, la verdad ya hacía más de un mes que estaba fuera, la verdad que fue pésima administrando el dinero, es solo que no contó que con esto de las festividades todo resulte más caro.

."No lo sé, de verdad no sé si estoy lista"- la muchacha bajó su vista hacia sus manos, jugando nerviosa con ella. Camus se acercó a ella tomando asiento a su lado y puso su mano bajo el mentón de Saori haciendo que esta levante la vista para enfrentar su mirada.

-"No puedes huir por siempre, no está bien, debes afrontar lo que te pasa"- dijo el hombre de largo cabello verdoso suavemente como solía dirigirse a ella.

-"No puedo hacerlo sola…"- las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos azules.

-"No estás sola, tienes a tu familia esperando por ti"- dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a escaparse.

-"Ven conmigo… ven conmigo Camus, no vuelvas al Santuario"- pidió de forma suplicante. Ellos no se separaron ni un segundo desde que se encontraron en ese pueblo, compartiendo todo y naciendo en ellos la necesidad de estar juntos en todo momento. Camus no respondió inmediatamente, tuvo que pensarlo por unos segundos, no quería alejarse de ella, pero tampoco quería ver a Saori junto a Ikki, sentía algo por ella y él no era un hombre que deje las cosas a medias, o era todo o nada. –"¿Camus?"- lo llamó ella.

-"Sí… sí _belle_, iré contigo"-

o – o – o – o

Ikki estaba verdaderamente molesto, le tomó mucho más de lo esperado llegar a Ayase, y aún le faltaba para llegar a destino. Estaba exhausto, decidió entonces buscar algún motel y pasar la noche, cenaría bien, se daría un baño y retomaría el camino por la mañana temprano.

Comió ligero, termino de ducharse y se desplomó sobre su espalda en la cama sin nada de ropa. Necesitaba dormir pero la imagen de la pelilila lo atormentaba, la echaba de menos demasiado. Necesitaba oír su risa, sentir sus besos, sus caricias, extrañaba sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía debajo de él cuando hacían el amor.

Comenzó a pensar en los gemidos de la chica, en la manera que la tocaba, en la manera que ella lo besaba, en su hermoso cuerpo y sus impresionantes curvas. Lentamente su mano comenzó a descender por su abdomen hasta llegar a su masculinidad y tomarla con su mano derecha para masajearla de arriba hacia abajo. Lo único que pensaba era en ella haciéndole el amor perdiendo la cordura.

Esa noche logró dormir al menos unas horas.

o – o – o – o

Salieron a cenar y a despedirse del lugar, esa noche en particular al muchacho le pareció ver más hermosa que nunca a Saori, esta llevaba un vestido entallado blanco y negro hasta la rodilla, con escote en forma de corazón, la parte de arriba era en negro y de la cintura para abajo blanco, siendo ésta muy marcada con un cinturón negro de raso, haciendo juego con su pequeño bolso y sus zapatos de tacón, así como su abrigo.

-"_Pour votre santé belle_"- dijo con voz seductora el muchacho para luego rozar su copa de vino con la de la chica. La celebración, claro, conllevó alcohol de por medio, el cual Saori no toleraba muy bien.

Llegaron a la posada entre risas y dichos incoherentes. Al entrar en la habitación Saori se tropezó evitando caer al suelo gracias al agarre de Camus. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Saori acercó su boca y comenzó a besarlo, al principio Camus no se resistió, pero luego la separó delicadamente.

-"Tranquila _belle_"- susurró, colocando su mano sobre el rostro de la chica acariciando su mejilla. -"Estas demasiado ebria, y yo también he tomado, aunque no como tú, pero no voy a aprovecharme de la situación."-

-"No soy una niña Camus"- dijo en tono serio. –"Sé bien lo que quiero"- dicho esto tomó entre sus manos el rostro del caballero y comenzó a besarlo, el no hacía nada, hasta que sucumbió ante los encantos de la chica y la abrazó atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, intensificando el beso enredando sus manos en el cabello lila de la muchacha. Saori desabrochó su vestido dejándolo caer, mostrando su pequeña ropa interior de encaje negro.

Camus se quitó su camisa dejando al descubierto su fuerte y marcado pecho, ella comenzó a acariciar sus pectorales, para descender a su abdomen y detenerse en la hebilla de su pantalón. Él rompió el beso y se quedó mirándola por varios segundos.

-"_Belle_…"- no pudo continuar ya que ella lo calló poniendo su dedo delicadamente sobre su boca. Él escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica aspirando su aroma, olía a rosas y jazmín. Su piel era suave como el terciopelo y su cuerpo era digno del de una Diosa. Comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando hacia su clavícula, dando pequeños mordiscos que hacían estremecer a la chica. La oyó gemir y repetir su nombre excitándolo aún más.

-"Mmhh Camus"- gimió ahogadamente la chica mientras con sus delicadas manos desabrochaba el pantalón de él. Camus se había acostado con cientos de mujeres, pero nunca estuvo tan excitado como en este momento, una mezcla de deseo y nerviosismo lo invadían. Se estremeció cuando sintió la fría mano de Saori tomar su longitud y masajearla.

Caminaron hacia la cama, la muchacha se sentó y él quedo parado frente a ella observándola. Se deshizo de sus pantalones quedando desnudo frente a la chica. La boca de la pelilila literalmente cayó, ese hombre era increíble. Él acariciaba los grandes senos de la chica, apenas rozando su dedo pulgar por sobre sus endurecidos pezones. Ella besaba con especial dedicación su fuerte abdomen dirigiéndose hasta su entrepierna, pero él tomó su cara obligándolo a mirarlo.

-"¿Algunas vez estuviste con alguien?"- le preguntó de manera tierna. La muchacha se sorprendió por la pregunta, él quería saber si ella era virgen, pero no sabía que responderle, tal vez si decía que sí había hecho esto antes él preguntaría algo más y el momento se arruinaría, Camus aun esperaba su respuesta.

-"Sí… es decir no… yo no soy…"- se tropezaba con sus palabras, él acercó sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a besarla.

-"Solo lo pregunté porque no quiero lastimarte _belle_"- susurró entre besos, Saori inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y se fue recostando suavemente. Camus se arrodilló entonces y comenzó a besarle su plano abdomen mientras acariciaba la intimidad de la chica por sobre su ropa interior, sintiendo como esta se humedecía cada vez mas.

De un rápido movimiento se deshizo de sus pantis, quedando ella solo con su sostén. Besó con especial urgencia los pliegues femeninos de la chica que cubrían su gloria. Ella enredó sus dedos en los caballeros verdosos de su amante. Sin dejar de hacerlo con su mano subió acariciando su plano y blanco abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho haciéndola estremecer arqueando su espalda, se dirigió entonces a la hebilla de la prenda desabrochándola y tirando de ella, dejando sus senos desnudos.

Con su lengua comenzó a rozar la entrada de su sexo, succionando delicadamente, Saori se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos para mirarlo, a ella no le faltaba mucho para venirse, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo dejándolo sobre ella.

-"Yo también quiero probarte"- le susurró mientras lo besaba, lo tumbó en la cama quedando sobre él comenzando a besarlo bajando por su pecho, pero él la tomó con sus fuertes manos y la giró sobre su cuerpo para que su sexo quede a merced de su boca, y al mismo tiempo ella pueda apreciar de su masculinidad. Camus comenzó a lamer el sexo de la chica de la manera más dulce, ella tomo su falo y lo introdujo en su boca, pero le era complicado seguir el ritmo a causa del placer que le proporcionaba el muchacho.

La humedad de la boca de Saori lo volvía loco, no recordaba la última vez que se sintió de esa manera, esa mujer lo enceguecía, su suave piel, su delicioso sabor, sus gemidos ahogados por tener su longitud en su boca. El hombre procuraba controlarse, no quería ser rudo con ella.

Sintió como los músculos de la chica se tensaban para luego correrse en su cara, la boca de la chica presionó su miembro llevándolo a la perdición, a él no le faltaba demasiado pero quería sentirla y que ella, lo sienta dentro.

La apartó sorprendiéndola y dejándola a un lado en la cama, él se colocó sobre ella posesionándose entre sus piernas que ella extendió a cada lado del cuerpo de Camus, sentía como la erección del hombre presionaba contra su entrada. Él se limitó a besarla dulcemente y acariciar su cuerpo con sus fuertes manos. Rompió el beso para contemplarla unos segundos, la chica tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la excitación y respiraba agitadamente. Era una jovencita todavía, una niña para él, el hombre que había compartido su cama con tantas mujeres que perdió la cuenta, sin embargo un sentimiento de protección hacia esa muchacha nació en él.

-"Hazme el amor, por favor"- escuchó que ella le pedía, pero su cabeza había ido mas allá pensando en que no traía con él protección, parece que la chica leyó su mente pues se apresuró a hablar. –"Tomo la píldora"- luego de decir esto, el descendió su mano para acomodar su miembro en la entrada del sexo de la pelilila y empujar dentro. Ella era muy estrecha y eso hizo que un placer enorme inundara su cuerpo. Oyó a Saori dar un pequeño grito de placer cuando estuvo completamente dentro.

Su intimidad estaba caliente y húmeda haciendo que él se deslice dentro y fuera de ella con facilidad. Comenzó a moverse más rápido mientras sentía como las uñas de Saori se clavaban en su espalda.

-"Ahhh… ahhhh… Camus"- repetía sin cesar.

-"_Belle_… me vuelves loco"- decía al mismo tiempo que besaba el cuello de su compañera haciéndola estremecer, el cuerpo de Saori temblaba bajo el suyo, sentía un gran placer al escucharla disfrutar. Volteó dejándola encima de él, ella comenzó a rodar sus caderas mientras él acompañaba el ritmo con sus manos apretando los muslos de la chica. Sentía que estaba por llegar, oyó gritar a la pelilila cuando alcanzó el clímax, él la envistió dos veces más y se vino muy duro dentro.

Ella se acostó en su pecho, aún teniendo a Camus en su interior. El hombre la abrazó y besó su cabeza, acariciando la espalda de la chica de manera suave.

-"¿Aún quieres que te acompañe a la Mansión?"- preguntó temeroso.

-"Más que nunca…"- respondió mientras besaba el pecho del hombre.

o – o – o – o

**N/A: Hola a todos! Bueno debo decir que este capítulo me trajo algunos problemas, la verdad como todo capítulo de transición temía que resulte aburrido y pesado, espero haya sido todo lo contrario.**

**No quise presionar a los personajes, pero bueno era necesario que terminen en este punto. **

**Me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia, se hace difícil darles lo que quieren sino me lo dicen! Así que a todos los lectores silenciosos los invito a gritar!**

**Bueno este capítulo está dedicado muy especialmente a Amonett! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NENA! Este es mi regalo para vos, espero te haya gustado.**

**Déjame saberlo.**

**También dedico este capítulo, como todos a Made, con quien compartimos este vicio incansable!**


	10. Volver a casa

**Volver a casa**

El camino se hizo más largo de lo que creía, no solo por la distancia que había recorrido, sino por los pensamientos y emociones encontradas. Estaban a bordo del segundo tren que los dejaría a solo pocos kilómetros de aquel lugar donde creyó jamás regresar, su _casa_. El hombre de hermosos ojos verdes junto a ella tenía la mirada posada en un libro, pero estaba perdida, era obvio que no estaba prestando atención a aquello y tal vez estaba tan confundido como ella. Los sucesos de hace tan solo un par de noches atrás la golpeaban una y otra vez. En los días que habían estado de viaje solo tocaron el tema una vez, y lejos de ser incomodo, hasta resulto esclarecedor.

_Flash Back_

_Luego de pedir aventón en la carretera unas cinco veces, pasando de camión en camión, llegaron a la estación de tren para arribar el primero de los dos trenes que los separaba de la Mansión Kido, Saori se aventuró al baño del camarote para poder bañarse apropiadamente, ya que lo hacían en posadas que rentaban por medio día, donde dormían un rato, se bañaban, pero nunca tendía a haber agua caliente. Después de la pelilila fue el turno de Camus. _

_Salió y se encontró con la chica mirando por la ventana del camarote que compartían. _

_-"Belle..."- la llamó, luego de haber hecho el amor por primera vez no hablaron del tema, pero si se repitió durante los pocos momentos de intimidad que compartían. _

_-"Dime Camus..."- respondió volteándolo a ver._

_-"Mira sé que estamos evitando la plática incómoda, pero me gustaría que la tuviéramos… ahora"- dijo tomando asiento frente a ella. No es que Saori rehuyera de lo ocurrido, es sólo que no tenía idea con que podría salir diciéndole él. _

_-"Camus… yo la verdad…"- Saori no pudo terminar de hablar, fue interrumpida por él._

_-"Tú me gustas Belle, me gustas mucho…"- la pelilila no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –"y sé que te gusto… ¿verdad?"- preguntó mirándola para confirmar lo que decía, ella asintió enérgica. –"Bien… "- suspiró él para proseguir. –"También sé que tu corazón está ocupado por otro hombre, por el Fénix…"- la chica lo miraba sin omitir sonido, pues sabía que muy a su pesar, lo que Camus decía era cierto. Ella no olvidó a Ikki, pero de seguro quería, con Ikki no tenía futuro, en cambio con el caballero dorado era otro cantar. –"No presionemos esto, qué tal si lo intentamos cherie… digo, ya sabes estar juntos… y tal vez…"-Saori colocó un dedo sobre la boca del hombre para que éste no siga hablando, sonriendo enormemente se acercó a él para subirse encima y abrazarlo con toda sus fuerzas, él le respondió de la misma manera acariciando la pequeña espalda de Saori._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-"¿Qué piensas Camus?"- preguntó ella sacándolo de su concentración.

-"Hay algo _Belle_…"- Camus pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de la chica, así que se apresuró a explicarse mejor. –"_Belle_, verás… yo, bueno digamos que yo soy algo más grande que tu… y…."- Saori no pudo evitar reír, sabía que el tema de la edad le causaba malestar a Camus, aunque no era mucha diferencia, según ella, digamos que ella salía de su adolescencia y él… ya la había pasado hace rato.

-"Tranquilo _abuelo_, no creo que estemos violando ninguna ley, al menos no en este país, tal vez en otros…"- comentó divertida mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se acurrucaba sobre él.

-"Oh, bueno, tampoco soy un abuelo _niñita_…"-

-"Mmh _niñita_, eso si me gustó, ¿sabe que señor?"- dijo de manera insinuante mientras se ponía de pie. –"Yo iré al baño y espero que Usted me acompañe en unos 5 minutos."- se acercó al oído del muchacho rozando su boca contra el lóbulo. –"Lo estaré esperando…"- guiñó un ojo de manera seductora para dirigirse al baño que estaba al final del vagón. Camus no dejó pasar los 5 minutos, la siguió casi inmediatamente, esa chica lo traía loco.

o – o – o – o

Al fin llegó a un pueblo que no sea fantasma, aún no llegaba a Kanagawa y el tiempo y la paciencia se le agotaban. En las calles de la ciudad solo veían algunas personas comprando víveres y unos tantos otros cumpliendo tarea de limpieza. Se podía ver que hubo algún tipo de celebración en aquel lugar.

Desde su encuentro con Jabu en aquel bar Ikki estaba más obsesionado que antes en encontrarla, pero aunque supiera que ella se dirigía a Kanagawa, el trayecto al sur y la misma ciudad, eran enormes, no había nada certero. Optó por descansar un rato y se dirigió a una pequeña posada que parecía no ser muy costosa y lucía bien.

Entró haciendo a la puerta rechinar, delante de él había un escritorio y del otro lado un hombre de mediana edad delgado, calvo y con grandes anteojos.

-"Buenos días Señor"- saludó el hombre de manera amable, el peli azul dibujó una media sonrisa e inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo.

-"Buenos días, ¿tendrá un cuarto?"-

-"Claro Señor, llega en buen momento, si lo hubiese hecho algunos días atrás no tendría lugar donde dormir, estuvimos de festejo" – dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia la parte de abajo del escritorio como buscando algo. –"¿Sabe? La fiesta de nuestra ciudad es muy famosa, y atrae a turistas de todo el mundo, lástima que llegó tarde"- seguía hablando el hombre a lo que Ikki solo lo evadía, pero una duda surgió en él, ¿Saori habría estado ahí? Tal vez ella estuvo en el pueblo, y aunque hubo mucha gente podría preguntar, no perdía nada.

-"Oiga"- lo llamó Ikki

-"Dígame"- dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que sacó un cuaderno de papel y la llave del cuarto.

-"Estoy buscando a alguien, por casualidad no podría decirme si usted recuerda haber visto una chica de unos 20 años, cabello lila largo… delgada."- trató de describir Ikki.

-"Bueno joven déjeme decirle que vi mucha gente estos días… lo lamento"- contestó dándole a entender que no podría ayudarlo.

Ikki recordó entonces que tenía una fotografía de Saori, esa que estaban todos juntos y él apartado, como de costumbre. La había guardado cuando decidió emprender a su búsqueda, pero jamás iba a admitir que era por la estúpida cursilería de quedársela viendo, aunque sea así. El peli azul la buscó en su equipaje, no estaba muy al fondo puesto que hasta hace unas horas estuvo con ella en sus manos, al encontrarla se la extendió al hombre.

-"Es esta chica…"- dijo señalando a la pelilila.

El hombre acomodó sus anteojos y la miro con cara de duda, hasta que poco a poco en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa.

-"Sí, la chica del cuarto con hogar a leña…"- dijo al fin.

-"¿Estuvo aquí?"- preguntó con urgencia

-"Sí, la recuerdo porque ese cuarto es el más costoso, pero al ser el ultimo libre que quedaba se lo deje a menor precio…"- hizo una pausa –"Además como olvidar una chica tan bonita, hermosa de verdad… tan…. Tan atractiva"- terminó diciendo de manera lasciva. Ikki golpeo molesto el mostrador llamándola la atención del hombre y le arrancó la fotografía.

-"¿Dónde está? Lléveme con ella"- exigió el Fénix.

-"Ella… ya no está aquí… se fue hace unos días"- dijo con temor en su voz el hombre. –"Mire "- señaló el libro donde llevaba el registro de las personas que se hospedaban allí. –"Se fue hace unos 4 días"-

Ikki estaba desesperando, encontrarla era tan difícil como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Llevó una mano a su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás y sin decir nada se dio media vuelta.

-"Señor…"- lo llamó el hombre

-"No voy a quedarme, gracias…"- respondió el muchacho sin siquiera voltear.

-"Oí a la señorita decir… que regresaba a casa"- Ikki volteo instantáneamente y se acercó de manera violenta al mostrador.

-"¿Qué le dijo?"- interrogó.

-"A mi… nada…"- titubeaba nervioso el hombre, la mirada del peli azul lo intimidaba. – "Ella hablaba con un hombre… y decían que era hora de regresar a casa, dijeron algo de Tokio, creo."- El caballero se perdió luego de que haya mencionado la palabra "hombre".

-"¿Qué hombre?"-

-"Uno que estuvo con ella la última semana… parecía que se conocían desde antes, al menos esa impresión me dio"- dijo el hombre con un temor terrible que al decir esto Ikki lo apuñale o algo parecido.

-"¿Cómo era su aspecto?... de ese hombre"- preguntó atrayendo al hombre de su camisa.

-"Eh… eh… era alto, ehh… cabello largo, muy serio… no se señor por favor déjeme"- suplicaba el hombre. El muchacho cedió en su agarre, no tenía caso, debía regresar a la mansión y allí se encontraría con la chica. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-"Y… era francés"- sentenció el hombre calvo. Ikki lo miro por sobre su hombro, apretó sus puños y salió del lugar. Él solo conocía a un francés, pero Saori podría conocer a muchos… aunque él único francés que él conocía también conocía a la chica y ya le caía mal desde hace un tiempo.

o – o – o – o

El tren se detuvo unas estaciones antes de llegar a destino, estarían allí al menos 2 horas ya que un desperfecto en las vías más adelanto obligó a hacer la parada de emergencia. Propusieron a los pasajeros ir a recorrer los negocios que rodeaban la estación, sin alejarse demasiado para poder escuchar el llamado del guardia cuando estén listos para partir. Poco a poco el tren se fue vaciando, muchas personas tenían niños y al ver estos los globos de uno de los carros en la esquina de la entrada a la terminal no dejaron de hacer berrinches para tener uno.

-"¿Quieres un globo _belle_?"- preguntó Camus con aire gracioso.

-"Claro y un algodón de azúcar"- contesto divertida la chica, Camus rio en voz alta, siempre hacían bromas al respecto de lo aniñada que era Saori, bueno no en todo momento claro está, pero la pelilila esta vez no siguió en juego.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó él acariciando la espalda de la chica y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-"Que si quiero algodón de azúcar… por favor"- dijo Saori haciendo un pequeño puchero, ella era su ángel, y lo que el ángel quería… bueno, lo conseguía.

-"Vamos _belle_, además nos hará bien salir un poco de aquí"- dijo el hombre mientras extendía su mano para tomar la de la chica.

Caminaron un poco por la galería de la terminal adornada de puestos, por supuesto la pelilila se detuvo en cada uno de ellos al menos 15 minutos para luego no comprar nada, el peli verde la acompañaba paciente, hasta le divertida la situación, para la chica todo era mágico, todo genial, todo precioso, pero nunca se llevaba nada. En uno de los puestos Saori vio un hermoso brazalete de plata adornada con piedras semipreciosas color turquesa y verde, enseguida pensó en su amiga Shunrei a la cual le fascinaban esos colores. Sonrió al recordar a la hermosa chinita y su corazón se llenó de urgencia por verla y abrazarla, fue allí cuando divisó un teléfono público.

-"¿Te importa…?"- le dijo al hombre señalando hacia el teléfono. Camus le hizo una caricia en el rostro y sonrió mientras se detenía en un puesto de libros, de verdad que le gustaban.

Descolgó y marcó el número con total ligereza, pero cuando el tono indicó que estaba llamando sus nervios aparecieron, rogaba que el que atendiera el teléfono no sea nadie más que June o Shunrei de lo contrario colgaría.

_-"Diga..."- se oyó del otro lado, era la voz de una mujer, no podía tratarse del servicio domestico porque ellos siempre utilizaban la ya conocida "hola residencia Kido, buenas tardes". –"Diga… hola ¿,me escucha?"-_

-"Hola…"-

_-"Mmmhh… ¿Saori? ¿Eres tu linda?"- interrogó la voz- "linda soy June, ¿eres tú?"- La pelilila suspiro aliviada._

-"Si… si, hola June"- respondió tímidamente.

_-"Amiga mía, no sabes la alegría que me da escucharte, ¿cómo estas Saori? ¿Estás bien, te ocurrió algo?"- comenzó a interrogar la amazona, hacia más de un mes que no sabían nada de la chica._

- "Estoy bien June, estoy bien amiga, llamaba para decirte…. Bueno que estoy volviendo a casa"- Saori tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído pues el grito de la rubia la aturdió. –"June, no seas obvia, no quiero que le digas nada a nadie…"-

_-"Perdón amiga no grité por lo que me dijiste es que vi una araña… ahora dime, ¿Dónde estuviste? Nos tenias a todos con el corazón en la boca, el pobre de Tatsumi no hay día que no tome tranquilizantes, Shunrei no deja de llorar y las hormonas no la ayudan."- describía la situación la rubia._

-"Lo lamento… necesitaba estar sola, no quise preocupar a nadie June"- hizo una pausa temía preguntar, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte –"dime aún sigue ahí…"- Saori quería preguntar si Hilda seguía en la casa pero ni siquiera podía nombrarla, la hermosa rubia entendió lo que ocurría.

_-"No, ella se fue, hace un tiempo ya… "-_

-"Genial"- suspiró aliviada –"bueno mira voy a llegar en unos días, pero no estoy sola… no le digas a nadie que hablamos ¿sí?"- pidió la pelilila.

_-"Amiga… ¿con quién?"- interrogó, primero pensó que Ikki la había encontrado, pero por qué tanto misterio entonces._

-"Ya verás June, un viejo amigo… nos vemos en unos días ¿vale?"-

_-"Sí… oye amiga respecto a Ikki..."- fue interrumpida por la voz de la heredera._

-"No quiero hablar de él, la verdad que es la última persona de la cual quiero oír algo al respecto y el hecho de tener que verlo es aún peor, mira June tengo que colgar… me estoy quedando sin monedas"-

_-"Espera Saori, es que Ikki no esta aquí él se fue…"- la rubia no pudo terminar la frase ya que se cortó. Saori colgó molesta._

-"Te fuiste otra vez…"- se dijo a sí misma. –"Claro, ya no tenias ninguna diversión en la mansión"- sentenció quedándose solo con las últimas palabras de su amiga. No podía evitar sentirse abandonada a pesar de que ellos no tuvieron ningún compromiso, la angustia la atacó nuevamente, revivió todo lo ocurrido otra vez, pero antes de dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento recordó que Camus la acompañaba. Buscó con la mirada al muchacho no pudiendo encontrarlo. Caminó entonces en dirección a los puestos mirando en todas las direcciones, lo perdió de vista por completo. Sintió entonces que alguien la tomaba de la cintura y tiraba de ella.

-"¿Buscas a alguien?"- preguntó en forma seductora acercando sus labios al cuello de la chica.

-"Puede ser…"- respondió riendo, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a él y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

-"¿Pudiste comunicarte?"- preguntó, a Camus lo traía preocupado todo el asunto del regreso.

-"Sí, hablé con June y le dije que llegaremos en unos días… y antes que me preguntes le dije que llegaría con alguien, solo que no le dije con quien, esa será una sorpresa"- dijo para luego besarlo fugazmente en los labios. Camus le sonrió dulcemente y colocando una mano en el mentón de la chica la besó más largamente. Realmente lo que al le preocupaba no era lo que pensaran los demás acerca de su llegada sino le preocupaba Ikki, o mejor dicho lo que Saori sentiría al verlo.

Oyeron al guardia llamar a los pasajeros por el altavoz, al parecer le problema se había solucionado mucho antes de lo esperado. Ambos se dirigieron al tren para continuar el camino, el tan eternamente largo camino. Tomaron asiento en el vagón donde se encontraba el bar y pidieron dos cafés, ambos evitaron tocar el tema del Fénix, Saori porque era lo que menos podía manejar en este momento y él para evitarse un mal rato, porque sea lo que sea que ella dijera del caballero de bronce a Camus le desagradaría. Si algo lo caracterizaba era que nunca fue un hombre que le haya gustado compartir nada en su vida, mucho menos a una mujer, y eso incluía con compartir momentos de charla tratando el tema de otro hombre.

-"¿Ocurre algo Camus?"- interrogó la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"Nada belle, es solo que estoy cansado…"- dijo posando su mano sobre la de la chica.

-"Lo sé, yo también lo estoy" – dijo haciendo una pausa –"¿Sabes? Hyoga se pondrá feliz de verte"- comentó divertida.

-"Sí"- respondió riendo – "tal vez lo haga correr alrededor de la mansión unas horas, solo para que no pierda el respeto"- bromeó, era obvio que no sabían que decir porque aunque lo negaron ninguno de los dos tenían su mente allí, y en cuanto a la chica hasta su corazón estaba en otro sitio.

o – o – o – o

Solo hace unos momentos June había hablado con Saori, desde ya que ni bien cortó con ella llamó a Shunrei a su habitación y le contó.

-"Es un alivio inmenso que vuelva, al fin recapacitó"- dijo la morocha sentada en un amplio sillón mientras acariciaba su ya abultado vientre.

-"Lo sé, ahora lo que no tengo idea es con quién va a venir"- dijo June tomando asiento también.

-"¿Pudiste decirle lo de Ikki?"- interrogó la joven mama.

-"No, se cortó, no sé siquiera si escuchó algo de lo que dije, es que de por sí no quiso escucharme. Shunrei es tan obvio que ella está loca de amor por él…"-

-"Y el enojón de Ikki por ella…lo peor es que salió a buscarla y ahora ella regresa y no tenemos como avisarle a él June"-

-"Lo sé, pero él regresará también, no sé mi instinto me lo dice…"-

-"Tu instinto no está acertando últimamente amiga"-

-"Lo sé, pero esta vez creo que muchas cosas están por ocurrir y no creo que sean buenas…"- dijo la rubia entrecerrando sus ojos.

-"Ay June no seas pesimista, vamos…y ayúdame a levantarme que Shiryu me está esperando para ir a la clase de preparación para el parto"- June la ayudó a incorporarse, ya le era difícil hacerlo sola, su embarazo se encontraba bastante avanzado y querían estar listos para la llegada de su primera hija.

Mientras tanto Shiryu se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión con al auto en marcha y listo para irse, pero por supuesto Shunrei lo haría esperar 20 minutos, de lo contrario el mundo se acabaría.

Miró su reloj por décima vez, sabía que no podía reclamarle nada pues su embarazo la traía muy sensible y lo que menos necesitaba en este momento es hacerla llorar.

-"Hola amigo"- escuchó tras de sí, volteó para encontrarse con su amigo incondicional.

-"¡Seiya, viejo amigo! Que gusto verte…"- dijo acercándose al moreno y dándose un abrazo fraternal. –"¿Cómo estás?"-

-"Bien, a decir verdad muy bien ¿y tu papa?"- preguntó con su ya conocida sonrisa.

-"Bien, aunque entre nosotros quiero que nazca ya, Shunrei esta incansable de verdad"- dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano tras su cabeza.

-"Lo imagino, debe ser una revolución hormonal, pero en fin… y dime por lo que veo vas de salida."-

-"Sí tenemos clase de preparación de parto, ¿y tú, que te trae por el vecindario?"- preguntó el joven chino antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Seiya suspiró hondamente y miró hacia el suelo con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-"La verdad comencé a caminar y terminé aquí, las cosas la última vez que vi a Saori terminaron mal, aunque dudo que te hayas enterado de eso…"- dijo

-"No sé cuándo fue la última vez, pero de seguro no, no me enteré…"- dijo el pelinegro evitando profundizar el tema.

-"Las cosas con Ikki tampoco quedaron bien… pero de eso sí sabias ¿verdad?"- preguntó mirando de reojo al caballero del Dragón

-"Sí… si lo sé, ¿Qué quieres Seiya?"- preguntó sin rodeos

-"Solo quiero saber cómo esta ella, la extraño…"-

-"Saori no está aquí…."- ante la mirada expectante del moreno, Shiryu continúo hablando, la idea no era dar demasiados detalles, aunque tampoco los tenía.

-"Salió de viaje… hace un tiempo, como un mes… digamos"-

-"¿Viaje?... no me digas que fue a Grecia, creí que quería dejar atrás todo eso.."-

-"No, en realidad no sabemos muy bien donde, no dijo mucho… tu sabes… mujeres"- dijo el pelinegro con cara de póker, nunca fue bueno en guardarse información y sabía que era prudente detenerse allí.-

-"¿Con quién se fue?... Tatsumi no puesto que está en la puerta"- dijo Seiya señalando a lo lejos al mayordomo calvo que lo único que hacía era hacer ademanes a otros sirvientes seguramente ordenándoles algo. Lógicamente quería saber si Ikki la habría acompañado, ya la sangre le hervía de solo recordar las palabras del Fénix aquella ocasión lo hacían sentirse enfermo de celos, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Antes de que el caballero pueda responder llegó Shunrei junto con June que protocolarmente saludaron al ex novio de su amiga. Seiya solo hizo un gesto de saludó con su cabeza, era mejor no preguntar demasiado temía que la joven chica le gritara o algo.

-"Vamos Shiryu, ya estamos tarde..."- dijo la hermosa joven mama al tiempo que se subía al auto con cuidado. Por su lado June saludó con su mano y se dio media vuelta, temía que su boca se aflojara como a veces ocurría y revelar su charla con Saori.

-"Seiya debo irme, mira si tu preocupación es Ikki… él no está con ella, Saori viajó sola…"- dijo el hombre de largo cabello subiéndose también al auto. El moreno alzó su mano en señal de saludo al tiempo que el auto se alejaba. "S_iempre supe que arruinarías todo Ikki, estoy seguro que la ausencia de Saori tiene que ver contigo… infeliz"_

o – o – o – o

La combinación velocidad, enojo e impaciencia nunca fueron buenas, peor aún cuando se trata de un hombre como Ikki, que no se caracteriza para nada en tener un punto medio. Los caminos estaban desiertos y el sol se ponía a lo lejos, no se detuvo ni por un segundo luego de salir de aquel pueblo donde días antes ella había estado. Si antes se sentía culpable, ahora se sentía peor, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, él básicamente empujó a Saori en los brazos de otro hombre.

El tanque de la motocicleta estaba casi vacío, se detuvo en una vieja estación de servicio fantasma como todo a lo largo del camino. Se apoyó junto al surtidor mientras cargaba combustible, su mirada estaba perdida en ningún punto hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

-"Gracias… Adiós señor"-

Volteo a buscar a la dueña de aquella melodiosa voz, al verla se sintió en un deja vu. Era una chica de mediana estatura, rubia de cabello no tan largo y despeinado, ojos azules y rasgos dulces, llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla color blanco con flores rojas y de tirantes finos. Cargaba unas bolsas de papel, la siguió con la mirada hasta que la chica subió a una camioneta Ford F100 color celeste y se perdió en la calle que cruzaba la carretera. No puedo evitar acordarse de Esmeralda, esa chica se parecía mucho a ella, hasta su voz le sonó familiar, aunque claro ya no recordaba como sonaba la voz de aquella chica que amó, ni su risa, lo había olvidado, mientras más intentaba recordarlo más sencillo era olvidarla. Refugiarse en su recuerdo lo hacía sentirse seguro, en _casa_.

Optó por alejar esos pensamientos y golpear la carretera nuevamente, no podía perder más tiempo.

o – o – o – o

Dos días transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban a bordo del taxi que los llevaría al fin a la mansión Kido. La joven pelilila no dejaba de jugar nerviosa con sus dedos, y como siempre que se ponía nerviosa, le sudaban las manos.

Por su lado el hombre junto a ella tenía la mente perdida en la ventanilla de aquel Honda Civic modelo 2001 que auspiciaba de vehículo, el conductor hablaba alegremente, pero ninguno de ellos le prestaban atención, lo que al hombre le pareció grosero y dejó de hablar.

Camus apoyó su brazo en el respaldo del asiento mientras que la chica se acurrucaba a su lado.

-"Ey, no tienen por qué saber lo que pasa entre nosotros, solo nos cruzamos y decidí acompañarte y pasar un tiempo aquí, ¿sí?"- trató de tranquilizarla el hombre de cabello largo verdoso. La chica solo asintió, el automóvil se detuvo junto en la puerta de la imponente mansión, pagaron y descendieron junto a su equipaje.

No tuvieron que ni tocar, ya que la seguridad que cuidaba el portón de entrada reconoció inmediatamente a la heredera abriendo de inmediato.

El camino hasta la puerta principal se hizo eterno, en su mente sólo estaba la imagen del peli azul, aunque no se encontrara allí. Tocó con timidez y esperó, la puerta se abrió para mostrar a un sorprendido Tatsumi que instantáneamente la abrazó al tiempo que gritaba su nombre, esto llamó la atención de todos los presentes en la sala principal, donde curiosamente se encontraban todos los muchachos.

June y Shunrei corrieron al encuentro de la pelilila alejando a Tatsumi casi de manera violenta, mientras que los chicos sonrieron aliviados, nadie se había percatado aún de la presencia del onceavo caballero detrás de la chica.

-"Bienvenida a _casa_ Señora"- dijo Tatsumi.

-"Saori… amiga que preocupada nos tenias"- decía June abrazando a la chica. –"Pero dime…."- dijo aflojando su agarre y hablando en voz baja. –"¿Dónde está tu viejo amigo eh?"- Antes de que la muchacha pudiera contestar Camus, que estaba al margen de la escena dio un paso adentrándose al vestíbulo. Lógicamente todas las miradas se posaron en él extrañados, no esperaban verlo.

-"Bonsoir á vous tous"- saludó cordialmente en su idioma natal, dejando muchos interrogantes con su presencia allí.

-"Bueno no vine sola… a decir verdad gracias a Camus pudo regresar"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que las miradas expectantes de explicaciones de June y Shunrei la acosaban.

o – o – o – o

**Bueno capitulo enteramente de transición, espero les haya gustado, como siempre déjenmelo saber…**

**Review amigos… sí, a veces son necesarios.**

**Nick Rivers**


	11. Mi miedo Tu realidad

**Mi miedo tu realidad**

Nadie lógico creería que no se revolucionaría el entero lugar, por su lado los muchachos jamás imaginaron nada, pero el plantel femenino era difícil de engañar. Intuitivo por un lado y con la mente sucia por otro no dejarían a la recién llegada sin interrogarla cual película policial.

Y ahí estaban encerradas en la habitación de la pelilila. June auspiciaba de policía malvada, mientras que Shunrei cumplía el rol del bueno.

-"Bien…"- comenzó a hablar la rubia –"¿Es necesario preguntar Saori Kido?"-

-"Ay June, déjala en paz la pobre debe de estar agotada…"- trató de calmar la pelinegra.

-"Tu estado maternal te ciega Shunrei…"- los ojos de June estaban entrecerradas y fruncía su boca de manera graciosa. –"Ahora bien Kido, quiero saberlo todo y con detalles comienza a hablar"- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla al revés al estilo vaquero.

-"No hay mucho…- comenzó a hablar la pelilila pero fue interrumpida.

-"¿No hay mucho? ¡Te fuiste por un mes! Un mes… o sea 24 días Saori…"- enérgica la amazona, Shunrei aclaró su garganta.

-"June un mes tiene 30 días…"- dijo la pelinegra.

-"Lo que sea no soy meteoróloga, te escapaste Saori, ¿de qué viviste?"- interrogó, pero antes de que la chica de largo cabello lila pudiera responder la amazona prosiguió. –"Ay no me digas que vendiste tu cuerpo en algún bar donde se baila cancán y Camus, que de seguro no frecuenta esos lugares, vio algún afiche tuyo y fue cual príncipe azul a recatarte?"- dijo con un puño en alto.

Las miradas de las chicas eran literalmente estrellas y miles de gotitas caían a los costados de su cabeza. June se percató de esto y se apresuró a explicarse, entendió el problema.

-"Ay… amiga lo sé, perdóname…. Dije azul, azul son los ojos y el cabello de Ikki, que poco tacto"- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente como avergonzada.

Las dos muchachas cayeron de espaldas, June y su imaginación eran increíbles a veces, luego de recuperarse de los delirios de su amiga, las tres chicas tomaron asiento en el gran sillón del cuarto. Mientras Saori intentaba relatarles su fallido escape de solo un mes a causa de su pésima administración monetaria, los muchachos se encontraban preparando la cena, o al menos intentándolo.

-"Te digo Hyoga tanta pimienta nos matará… no es necesario entrar en calor, esto no es Siberia"- dijo Shiryu al tiempo que intentaba arrebatarle el pimentero al joven ruso que tendía a condimentar todo.

Shun por su lado se encontraba sentado en el desayunador, no podía evitar pensar en su hermano, era obvio que no había podido encontrar a Saori ya que esta no mencionó nada y en el poco tiempo que pudo dialogar con su novia, ella le había dicho que la pelilila no tenía idea de donde pudiera estar Ikki, ya que ni siquiera sabía que éste había salido en su encuentro. Pactaron entonces, no decirle nada aún o tal vez no decir nada nunca, cuando el peliazul volviera hablaría con ella, eso sería lo correcto.

Camus se percató del ensimismamiento del joven Andrómeda, también noto la ausencia del caballero del Fénix. Tomó asiento junto al peli verde, no sabía con certeza si preguntar directamente o ser sutil. Su curiosidad pudo más que su orgullo y decidió averiguarlo.

-"Veo que falta uno… digo, el Fénix"- comentó intentado ser discreto.

-"Sí, mi hermano… bueno él se fue, suele hacer eso…"- respondió Shun sin dar demasiada información. Lo dicho por el bronce no logró complacerlo, por lo que siguió hablando.

-"¿A dónde?.. Digo por curiosidad"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de extrañeza del hermano menor del caballero.

-"No lo sé, con Ikki nunca se sabe él solo se va… no es una persona que permanezca demasiado tiempo en un solo sitio"- explicó

-"Claro, a mí también me gusta mucho viajar, creo que es la mejor inversión que uno pueda hacer"- habló seguro tratando de evitar sospechas -" y ¿cuándo regresa?"- interrogó indiferente.

-"No lo sé, nunca hay fecha cierta con él, solo sé que lo hará… tal vez en unos días o en unos meses, pero lo hará."- terminó la conversación Andrómeda dejando a un Camus pensativo. La verdad que el caballero de oro sintió un gran alivio, no porque considerara a Ikki como un riesgo, pero digamos que sí era un potencial obstáculo entre la Saori y él.

o – o – o – o

Las chicas dejaron sola a pelilila para que esta pueda refrescarse, cerraron la puerta de madera oscura del cuarto de la chica y comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo.

-"Oye…"- pensativa June. –"No le dijimos nada sobre Ikki y su viaje…"-

-"June, será mejor no decirle nada, no creo que sea conveniente"- dijo Shunrei deteniéndose frente a su cuarto y bajando la voz. La rubia la miró extrañada. –"Mira, no creo que sea prudente alimentar los sentimientos de Saori hacia Ikki, él se fue y la verdad dudo que regrese."- sentenció Shunrei

-"Pero… él fue tras ella, al menos eso dejó dicho a Shun…"- intenta justificar la amazona.

-"Sí June, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo le dure a Ikki su "enamoramiento"- dijo al tiempo que con sus dedos imitaba las comillas. –"Él es extraño y la verdad no creo que sea lo que Saori necesita, todo fue exabrupto por parte de ambos pero esto no va hacia ningún lado, además creo que deberíamos dejar que ella tenga una oportunidad con otro, no aferrarse a un imposible… o posible mujeriego incurable"- dijo seriamente. Su intención era cuidar a la pelilila no quería verla sufrir y estaba segura que lo único que tendría junto al caballero sería decepciones y llanto.

-"Sí, tienes razón"- dijo June asintiendo. –"Será mejor así, además… con Camus se miraban extraño, creo que andan en algo esos dos..."- pícaramente la amazona puso ojos de lujuriosa y tapó su boca soltando una risita.

-"Camus o el que sea… solo quiero que Saori esté feliz, recuerda decirle a los chicos que no mencionen lo de Ikki, yo hablaré con Shiryu de inmediato"-

-"No te preocupes ya me puse de acuerdo con Shun en no decir nada, aunque claro yo sí quería decirle…"- finalizó la rubia comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras. –"¿Vienes?"- preguntó volteando al ver que su amiga no se movía.

-"Sí, pero primero voy al baño… creo que la postura preferida de Mei es cualquiera que presione mi vejiga"- dijo divertida y dulcemente la pelinegra haciendo referencia a su bebe que estaba pronta a nacer. June le sonrió y siguió su camino.

o – o – o – o

Saori quedó recostada en el mismo sillón donde había estado hablando con sus amigas, no había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo, sobre su huida, lo ocurrido con Camus, el hecho de que Ikki no se encontrara. Por un lado quería evitarlo, no verlo puesto que le sería doloroso, pero por el otro lo extrañaba y aún si la dañara tenerlo enfrente deseaba que fuera así. Se levantó pesadamente, hacía algunas horas que había llegado y ya se sentía mal, su cabeza le estallaba, se acercó a su armario para sacar ropa y así poder asearse y vestirse con prendas que no estuvieran arrugadas.

Tomó su ropa interior blanca de encaje conformada por un culote y un sostén adornados ambos por pequeños moños de raso en color violeta, sobre ella optó usar una falda corta de jean azul oscura y un top sin breteles violeta intenso. Dejó la ropa sobre su cama y entró al cuarto de baño.

Terminó de bañarse y se puso su ropa interior, al tomar su falda esta se le cayó y se arrodilló en el suelo para recogerla. Su vista se detuvo en un objeto que estaba debajo de la cama, estiro su mano y lo recogió, era un dije de plata, parecía ser una flor, pero no cualquier flor, era una Dahlia, ella amaba las dahlias tanto o quizá más que las rosas. No supo con certeza que hacía allí no pertenecía a ella, tal vez era de alguna de las chicas, luego les preguntaría.

Estaba terminando de arreglarse frente a su espejo cuando notó en el reflejo que de su armario caía una prenda azul, ella odiaba el desorden así que su obsesión pudo más que su vanidad y fue a acomodarla. Al tomarla notó que era una playera, no era de ella aunque la conocía, pertenecía a Ikki. La dobló molesta para tirarla dentro del armario pero su aroma la envolvió. Era su perfume, ese olor que la hacía enloquecer, tan masculino y sofisticado. Comenzó a angustiarse, no hacía ni cuatro horas que había vuelto y ya su recuerdo la atormentaba, pero sacudió su cabeza decidida, ya no dejaría que él la afecte, ya basta. Se exigió a si misma olvidarlo.

o – o – o – o

Si había algo que caracterizaba a los hombres como él era su paciencia y objetividad, características que ya no sentía tan propias, es que alguna vez alguien le dijo que cuando llegase esa mujer que lo volviera loco ya nada sería igual, su autocontrol se iría al demonio junto a la idea de ser paciente y esperar por lo que se quiere ya. Y Camus lo estaba experimentando.

La cena no presentó ningún inconveniente, salvo el hecho de que con lo condimentada que estaba la comida tomaron más agua de lo que acostumbraban, por su lado Camus no parecía haberle afectado la comida que el joven ruso preparó con tanta dedicación… y pimienta, su mente estaba tratando de enfocarse y buscar sus puntos de equilibrio que había perdido. Perdió aquello cuando vio a Saori bajar por las escaleras con esa falda extremadamente corta y ese top que parecía atar a sus senos y que si daba un movimiento en falso estos saldrían gritando "somos libres". No pudo evitar que su mandíbula golpeara el piso el verla rebelando tanta piel le daban ganas de que le muestre todo como ya había hecho.

-"Amigos…"- Hyoga llamó la atención de todos, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. –"Quisiera que alzáramos nuestras copas por los recién llegados..."- sonriente alzó la suya y el resto lo imitó.

-"Brindo por la salud, la amistad…. Y el amor"- finalizó el rubio. Saori pudo sentir la mirada de Camus clavada en ella y ésta le sonrió, pero nunca se percató que tanto Shiryu como Shun notaron aquello para luego mirarse entre ellos y beber de su copa.

La cena finalizó sin más, decidieron ellos mismo recoger los platos y lavarlos, le habían dado al servicio domestico la noche libre. Saori estaba agachada guardando los últimos trastos cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

-"Linda vista…"- no pudo evitar sonreír, conocía ese tono, lo usaba cuando tenía ganas de hacerle el amor. Se levantó de manera provocativa y lo miró por sobre su hombro mordiendo el labio inferior.

-"Creí que te habías olvidado de mi bebe…"- dijo divertida.

-"Ah, ahora soy bebe _belle_, ¿qué pasó con lo de abuelo?"- la abrazó por detrás escondiendo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica dando pequeños besos.

-"Mmh, estoy siendo niña buena..."- volteó para verlo con un brillo especial en los ojos. –"Cuando todos se vayan a dormir te espero en la biblioteca, aunque tal vez se duerman tarde así que… vamos ahora"- mientras lo tomaba del brazo jalándolo en dirección a la salida.

o – o – o – o

Mientras tanto en la sala de juegos, se encontraban Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu. Los primeros dos jugaban villar mientras que el caballero del dragón leía plácidamente sentado en un sillón mientras fumaba un cigarro.

-"Oye Shun si sigues así de distraído terminaré ganando todos los partidos…"- bromeó el ruso haciendo referencia al ensimismamiento del caballero de Andrómeda.

-"Sí, lo sé… oigan, ¿no notaron algo como extraño… digo entre Saori y Camus?"- soltó sin más atrayendo la atención de ambos muchachos, si bien eso no afectaba directamente a ninguno de ellos, y no eran nadie para meterse en los asuntos de otros no dejaba de incomodarles extrañamente la situación. Ninguno iba a salir en defensa del caballero del Fénix, puesto que no se lo merecía. Era una persona adulta y como tal debía hacerse cargo de sus errores y eso incluía tolerar lo que sea que ocurriese entre la pelilila y el caballero dorado. Por otro lado nadie vería con malos ojos si algo ocurriese entre esos dos, por más extraño que resultase, ya que de todos los hombres sobre la tierra jamás se imaginaron que terminaría con él, pero eran solo suposiciones nadie sabía nada ciencia cierta.

-"Yo creo que…"- comenzó a hablar el rubio pensativo –"que mínimo se acuestan..."- finalizó ante las miradas de "en serio no lo notamos" del resto.

-"Qué profundo Hyoga… de verdad, muy sutil"- dijo Shiryu con tono serio. – "no sé qué pasa entre ellos, pero algo hay, lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda ocurrir una vez que Ikki regrese, seamos honestos no se caracteriza por ser un hombre paciente que controle sus impulsos, es todo lo contrario y dudo que Camus tenga alguna consideración con él"-

-"Genial otra Guerra Santa…"- comentó Hyoga logrando sacar gotas en las cabezas de los restantes caballeros. –"Es como súper épico, digo agua versus fuego, frialdad versus calor…"-

-"Juventud versus madurez"- interrumpió Shun. –"ay lo siento, me dejé llevar"- se disculpó mientras llevaba una mano tras su cabeza. –"Oye Hyoga tu lo conoces a Camus, ¿Qué crees que ocurra?"- interrogó el peli verde dándole seriedad a la conversación, el joven ruso se llevó una mano hacia su mentón como pensando.

-"La verdad es difícil decirlo, yo solo lo conozco como maestro, no conozco otros aspectos de su persona. Suelo bromear con decir que es francés y como tal, tiene un encanto especial para con el sexo femenino, pero jamás lo dije en serio. Aunque si estoy seguro de algo, cuando Camus le interesa algo dudo que lo deje fácilmente, no es un hombre con un punto medio…"- dijo al tiempo que se disponía a golpear el taco de pool contra la bola.

-"No lo sé, pero esto traerá consecuencias, alguien saldrá lastimado y solo espero que no sea seriamente…"- dijo Shiryu con su típica reflexión misteriosa para volver a su lectura.

o – o – o – o

Solo unos días lo separaban de su destino, la ansiedad lo consumía y eso era nuevo para él. Nunca experimentó aquella sensación, siempre fue paciente y supo exactamente cuándo atacar sin embargo esto no era un combate, aunque se le parecía.

Mientras se sentaba a comer algo en un parador recordó aquel paseo en el parque junto a la pelilila. Ella le había preguntado si él le tenía miedo algo y él jamás respondió, evadió su pregunta como en todo en su vida que se volviera demasiado intimo. La verdad es que sí le temía a algo, en realidad a muchas cosas pero jamás se sincero consigo mismo pensando abiertamente en ello.

"_¿Le tienes miedo a algo Ikki?"_

Sí, la respuesta es sí. Le temía a él mismo, no era solo temor, era terror. Terror a olvidar como sentir, a olvidar las emociones humanas. No quería convertirse en Guilty, su maestro en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, sin embargo en muchas ocasiones se sintió tan frio y soberbio como él.

Irónicamente le temía a la soledad, no física, sino del alma, no tener a quien querer ni en quien pensar, perder contacto con su hermano, no tenerlo en su corazón y dejar que éste lo olvidara. Y por último el más grande todos los miedos, el volver a amar y perder a esa persona.

Sólo amó una vez a aquella hermosa mujer que lo hizo sentirse vivo entre tanta muerte, que le dio un motivo para no rendirse en aquél horrible lugar, aquella que le dio su primer beso a la que le prometió devoción eterna y nunca rompió esa promesa. Él amaría a Esmeralda no importara qué. Pero luego apareció Saori Kido, jamás creyó poder enamorarse de nuevo y menos de una mujer así. Sin embargo pasó y el hecho de haber arruinado las cosas con ella lo llenaba de rabia. Saori era una buena mujer, hermosa, dulce y estaba _con él_…

Por supuesto no tardó en encamarse con lo primero que se le cruzara y esta resulto ser Hilda, destruyendo lo que tenía con la chica. Sumado a sus pensamientos frustrantes de la noche mayor malestar le causaba el saber que extravió el obsequio que le había comprado antes de arruina todo.

_Flash Back_

_Ikki decidió ir a caminar solo como siempre lo hacía cuando necesitaba tranquilidad, Saori estaba extraña últimamente y el constante acoso de la reina de Asgard lo ponía de mal humor, eso resultaba irónico porque en otro momento no dudaría en tirársela en cualquier rincón, pero sin embargo no le interesaba solo podía pensar en la pelilila. _

_Entró a la tienda a comprar un refresco y junto a ella vio un puesto ambulante, una señora mayor que vendía flores y otros objetos como joyas. Una flor llamó poderosamente su atención era enorme, hermosa y sus colores eran blanco y púrpura. _

_-"¿Puedo ayudarlo joven?"- preguntó la mujer._

_-"Sí, disculpe ¿cómo se llama esa flor?"- preguntó Ikki señalando a la interesante planta._

_-"Oh que delicioso gusto, es una Dahlia caballero, no es cualquier flor ni para cualquier persona. ¿Le interesa para regalársela a su novia?"- El peli azul dudó unos instantes._

_-"Sí… si es para mi novia"- respondió sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir sintiéndose especialmente cómodo con el término._

_-"Le advierto que debe tratarse de una señorita especial, la Dahlia simboliza la inestabilidad, lo frustrante, pero también así lo pasional e impulsivo, el amor con locura"- dijo la señora sonriendo. Era perfecta para Saori, perfecto para ellos. _

_-"La quiero…"- dijo para luego retractarse –"Espere, ¿sabe algo? Me gusta la flor, pero terminará marchitándose y tal vez quisiera algo más duradero…"- dijo pensativo mientras la señora sonreía dulcemente._

_-"Veo que quiere que su loco amor sea para siempre…bien"- la señora comenzó a buscar en una bolsa de terciopelo y sacó un hermoso dije de plata en forma de flor. –"Es una dahlia, una dahlia que durará por siempre y creo que es lo que usted quiere decir, un amor eterno."- Ikki sonrió y no dudó en comprarlo se lo daría a Saori esa misma noche._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Jamás pudo dársela ya que ese mismo día terminó haciéndolo con Hilda en la ducha y para peor de males no lo encontraba entre sus cosas y estaba seguro que lo había guardado. Al parecer si existía algo superior no simpatizaba con él.

o – o – o – o

-"Mmhh _belle_"- gimió Camus para luego desplomarse sobre la espalda de la chica. La sesión de sexo en la biblioteca tuvo tres rounds y resultaron en empates de orgasmos para ambos. Se recostaron en el sillón frente a la chimenea abrazándose.

-"¿Y eso?"- preguntó Camus señalando un collar que traía la chica. Saori miró hacia su pecho.

-"No lo sé, es un dije que encontré en mi habitación le pregunté a las chicas pero no es de ellas, ni de ninguna de las mucamas, alguien debió dármelo y bueno lo habré olvidado, raro porque amo las dahlias"- respondió tomando el dije entre sus dedos.

-"El que te lo dio piensa que eres frustrante..."- dijo el peli verde riendo.

-"Sí y también inestable…"- completó Saori.

-"Y pasional…"- finalizó Camus tomando suavemente el rostro de la chica con una mano para que ésta lo mire. –"Eres todo eso _belle_, pero sobre todo eres mi sueño hecho realidad…"- besó suavemente los labios de la chica. La pelilila no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que sus ojos se cristalicen. El trato que Camus le daba era de ensueño, era todo lo que una mujer puede querer.

o – o – o – o

Los días trascurrieron rápidamente, y con ellos crecía la cercanía entre la pelilila y el caballero dorado siendo notoria para todos aunque sin alarmar a nadie, puesto que ambos se veían felices y hasta lograron ver a Camus sonreír. Parecía que las cosas se dieron naturalmente y poco a poco todos fueron acostumbrándose a ello.

Una tarde no muy especial, Saori y Camus decidieron pasear por el jardín y hacer picnic debajo de un árbol de cerezo que estaba totalmente florecido ya que la primavera estaba adentrada. Lógicamente la pelilila no dejaba de hablar hasta por los codos, pero para su suerte el caballero estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-"¿Estás seguro que no eres pariente de Camus el escritor francés?"- interrogó la pelilila, pero lejos de dejarlo responder siguió hablando. –"Leí miles de veces _El extranjero _y déjame decirte que es muy engorroso, aunque increíble…"- Saori notó que hacía mucho tiempo que hacía un monólogo por lo que dejó de hablar abruptamente.

-"Perdón…"- de excusó la chica, pero el hombre no decía nada solo la miraba sonriente. –"¿Qué tengo?"- Saori se puso nerviosa, creyó que tal vez tenía algo en la cara o se corrió su máscara de pestaña, pero él tomó sus manos y las volteó.

-"Sabes, en el pueblo donde me crié había una creencia que decía que si un hombre y una mujer estaban bajo un árbol de cerezo o ciruelo y un pétalo caía sobre la mano de alguno de ellos eso significaba buena fortuna en el amor."- la chica le sonrió enternecida, pero él estaba pensativo y siguió hablando.

-"Yo nunca creí eso, la verdad dudo que la buena fortuna me favoreciere, todo lo contrario. Lo único bueno en mi vida fue conseguir la armadura de la cual estoy orgulloso y no me cansaré de defender"- Camus hablaba con la mirada perdida en las manos de la chica, ésta solo lo escuchaba, había logrado hacerla callar. –"Muchas veces mientras miraba las estrellas me pregunté si había algo más para mí en esta vida que solo luchar y proteger mis creencias y estaba convencido de que no era así, pero luego apareciste _belle_… no hablo de la vez que te vi en el Santuario, hablo del día en que te encontré, esa noche junto a la piscina en la fiesta que diste luego de la batalla contra Hades… ¿recuerdas?"-

_Flash Back_

_El cielo nocturno estaba especialmente iluminado por estrellas esa noche, la chica de largo vestido negro ajustado de seda con encaje en el escote en forma de corazón caminaba en el jardín son su vista perdida en el firmamento. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había ausentado de la fiesta de la cual era anfitriona, pero no le importaba, no había nada mas sobre la tierra que le gustaran más que las estrellas. Tan perdida estaba en la majestuosidad de la noche que no vio que había alguien delante de ella tropezando._

_-"Excusez-moi Madeimoselle"- _

_-"Je vais bien, Merci"- respondió instintivamente al reconocer el idioma, al incorporarse pudo ver de quien se trataba. –"Hola Camus"- saludó amablemente con una gran sonrisa._

_-"Hola Srita. Kido"- respondió cordialmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_-"Linda noche ¿verdad? No hay nada más hermoso que contemplar las estrellas, ellas son hermosas y conceden nuestros deseos más añorados aunque creamos que son imposibles…"- dijo para seguir su camino dejando al caballero fascinado._

_Fin de Flash Back_

-"Sí recuerdo, ¿Qué tiene de especial esa noche?"- preguntó extrañada ya que fue el único momento en que hablaron.

-"Que esa noche _belle_, yo ya había pedido mi deseo a las estrellas, esa noche les pedí que pusieran en mi camino a una persona que me hiciera feliz, y como único requisito exigí que las amara tanto como yo a ellas"- su voz se apagó y clavó su mirada en los zafiros de la chica para luego acortar la distancia entre sus rostros y fundirse en un beso.

o – o – o – o

El sol se puso en el horizonte haciendo que la brisa suave se sienta más fresca, las primeras estrellas asomaban en el horizonte y la luna creciente se mostraba en su esplendor. Todos estaban dentro de la mansión ocupados en sus asuntos mientras que Tatsumi preparaba la cena. La armonía fue alterada cuando la puerta principal se abrió de manera violenta llamando la atención de June que bajaba las escaleras, pero al ver de quien se trataba sentía su corazón salirse del pecho.

-"I… Ikki… ¿qué haces aquí?"- pudo formular. Ante ella, en carne y hueso se encontraba el caballero del Fénix con un aspecto deplorable, su cabello estaba más largo de lo común, estaba desalineado y parecía que no dormía en días.

-"Vivo aquí, hola por cierto June"- saludó malhumorado, aunque en realidad no era mal animo sino la urgencia por encontrar a la pelilila. –"dime ¿Dónde está?"- preguntó mirándola fijo haciéndola temblar.

-"¿Quién... donde esta quien?"- tan sorprendida estaba que no entendía si preguntaba por Saori o por su hermano.

-"Saori… ¿Dónde está? Ya tiene que haber llegado"- le dijo impaciente.

-"Ah... sí, bueno ella…. Esta…. Bueno arriba…"- finalizó la amazona.

Ikki comenzó a subir las escaleras pero antes de encaminarse hacia el cuarto de la chica sintió una mano en el pecho que lo detuvo en seco.

-"Ey, amigo tranquilo…"- era Hyoga que en vano trataba de evitar lo inevitable. Sabía que si el caballero de bronce se cruzaba con Saori y su maestro las cosas no terminarían bien.

-"Déjame pasar Cisne"- respondió alzando la voz. Los ruidos llamaron la atención de la pelilila que se encontraba vistiéndose, abrió un poco la puerta de su cuarto para oír mejor sintiendo como sus rodillas temblaban.

-"Quiero hablar con ella"- vociferó el Fénix. Saori cerró la puerta de un golpe apoyando su espalda contra ella, él había vuelto y su momentánea felicidad se desmoronaba con cada paso que él daba hacia ella.

Las voces atrajeron la atención de alguien más que con paso seguro salió de su cuarto para detenerse frente al bronce.

-"¿Qué mierda haces aquí Camus?"- gritó enfurecido imaginando la respuesta.

o – o – o – o

**N/A: Hola a todos y a todas! Y como un buen amigo mío dice "pelea pelea pelea" las cosas se complicarán, lo bueno no dura para siempre.**

**Ahora unas aclaraciones, no me he olvidado de Seiya, pero bueno no es un personaje principal en este fic por lo tanto no aparecerá siempre. Y luego lo dicho de la dahlia es cierto, es una de mis flores favoritas, son impetuosas y hermosas, les recomiendo que busquen imágenes de ellas puesto que los van a enamorar. Leí hace poco una historia que hablaba de ella y la verdad me inspiró para ponerlo en esta historia que va a traer más complicaciones, a decir verdad tengo muchas en mente, pero bueno veré como agregarlo. Todo depende, claro, de que les siga gustando…**

**Una cosa más tenía desactivado la opción para recibir reviews anónimos, perdón por la gente que quiso dejar algún comentario, critica o felicitación y no pudo hacerlo, ya lo habilité, adelante… acepto hasta insultos jajaja.**

**Saludos a todos, y a mi Made, Mako, Makito jajaja como yo te llamo, gracias beta reader! Los invito a pasarse por el fandom de Sailor Moon (sí los mando a un anime totalmente opuesto, en vez de 5 chicos son 5 chicas jajaja) a leer nuestro pequeño bebe (de Made y mio) Tormenta de Fuego advirtiendo que hay lemon y lenguaje adulto, pero donde estemos involucradas Made y yo cómo no va a haber lemon? Jajajaja**

**Gracias a los que me dejan reviews o de alguna manera me hacen saber su presencia:**

**Amonett, Janvier GoldAngel Khan, Kagome-Black, RIAADVD, a Pyo y a todos aquellos que se pasan por esta loca idea…**

**Nick Rivers**


	12. Hot and Cold

**Hot and Cold**

Las últimas dos semanas han sido las peores de su vida, por primera vez extrañaba y prefería estar en la Isla de la Reina muerte, cualquier cosa era mejor que encontrarse donde estaba, teniéndola a ella tan cerca y sin siquiera poder hablarle ni pensar en tocarla. Lo que desestabilizaba su ánimo aún más era tener que convivir bajo el mismo techo con él, el mago del hielo o simplemente el frezzer como despectivamente lo llamaba.

Pensó en irse nuevamente, tal vez jamás regresar, pero esta vez luego de haber perdido a Saori decidió quedarse, asentarse y luchar por recuperarla. No podía evitar sentir odio, celos descontrolados de solo pensar que otro pudiera tocar su cuerpo. Pero desde que notó que Camus hacía algunos días compartía habitación con la pelilila fue cuando retomó su entrenamiento, después de todo debía descargarse sino explotaría y le había jurado a Shun que mantendría la calma y jugaría limpio. Fue una tregua silenciosa con el caballero de Acuario, ambos comprendieron que querían lo mismo: a ella, pero que no serían desleales entre ellos, el mejor se quedaría con la dama en cuestión.

Aunque el hecho de que Saori pase casi todo el día con el dorado le estaba restando puntos sin duda, el problema era que no tenía como acercársele sin bien en teoría, como había dicho June, ellos no eran nada y por lo tanto no había que hacer tanto drama al respecto, en la práctica no era así y él si quería lanzarle al drama. Se lamentó no haberlo golpeado más cuando lo encontró delante de él en el pasillo, pero el hecho de que él ya estaba en el suelo casi inconsciente le jugó en contra.

_Flash Back_

_-¡Dios acabas de llegar y ya riñes con alguien! Eres imposible Ikki- reprendió fuertemente Shiryu._

_-Ya casi lo tenía…- respondió molesto el peliazul._

_-Sí, casi lo tenías sobre ti, por el Gran Zeus amigo…- acotó Hyoga llevándose la peor mirada inquisitiva del caballero de bronce._

_Ni bien se encontró con Camus en el pasillo lo tomó de la camisa amenazándolo, grave error pues esto enfureció más al francés y terminaron a los golpes allí mismo, gracias a una fuerza superior que no usaron sus poderes de caballeros puesto que la Mansión estaría en ruinas en este momento. Cuando lograron separarlos Hyoga llevó a su maestro hacia el ala este del lugar, mientras que Shiryu y Shun cargaban a Ikki hacia el ala oeste, no podían dejar que se crucen. Claro que el caballero dorado logró deshacerse de su discípulo casi inmediatamente, no dejando otra opción a Hyoga que ir a ver qué tal le iba al resto con Ikki. _

_-Quiero hablar con Saori…- dijo molesto._

_-No, de ninguna manera – interrumpió Shun ingresando a la habitación.- No con esa actitud, eres increíble hermano. Shiryu ya puedes irte Shunrei te busca.- el joven dragón empalideció, la verdad era que se estaba ocultando de la joven china, puesto que sus cambios de humor eran intolerantes._

_-Me quedo…controlando a Romeo en llamas- el pelinegro tomó asiento junto a Hyoga. _

_-Cobarde pasaste tres guerras santas y le temes a una mujer embarazada- se burló el joven ruso, lo que sea servía para distender la tensión que inundaba el cuarto._

_-¿Qué hay entre el frezzer y Saori?- preguntó despectivo, sabían que no moverían a Ikki de su postura, así que debían responder sus preguntas._

_-No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero algo hay…- intento explicarse el Cisne con su típica sutileza.-Ahora Ikki luego hablas con ella, ¿sí? Además tú te encamaste con otra y… no voy a tomar partido por ninguno de ustedes solo que sea en paz…- _

_-Paz es mi segundo nombre pato…-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

El dolor en su pecho era persistente, no sabía que era, pero si conocía la manera de que desapareciera, bajó las escaleras y tomó la botella de whisky escocés que Tatsumi guardaba con recelo detrás de las botellas, vasos y algunas chucherías con la intención de que nadie lo tomara.

Tomó asiento en las escaleras sin encender ninguna luz, ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo, o haciendo lo que sea. Dio un sorbo largo de la botella, si tenía suerte en media hora estaría inconsciente y pasaría la maldita noche.

-No vas a cambiar nunca, ¿verdad?- escuchó tras de sí.

-Vete ya-

-¿Vas a morderme si me siento junto a ti Ikki?- preguntó decidida la joven china que hacía noches no dormía puesto que cualquier posición le resultaba incomoda debido a su avanzado embarazo.

-Ya comí, así que no- respondió mientras daba otro largo trago a la botella. Shunrei tomó asiento como pudo junto al caballero.-Estás enorme…- asombrado el peliazul, solo se llevó una mirada de furia por parte de la china que jura que de la noche a la mañana pasó de ser delgada a ser un globo aerostático.

-¿Por qué aún no has hablado con ella?- interrogó mirándolo fijamente, mientras él solo tenía la mirada puesta en el líquido amarillento.

-Porque me ha evitado las últimas semanas, y supongo que nunca fui bueno para hablar… ¿qué puedo decirle?- la pregunta estaba más bien dirigida hacia él que a la joven.

-No sé, que sientes lo que pasó, que eres un maldito imbécil sin cerebro, un bruto animal que solo arregla todo a los golpes, un ser sin corazón…- el peliazul no podía creer el lenguaje que la maestra utilizaba, sumado al hecho de que lo estaba destruyendo.

-Ey… tranquila…- molesto interrumpió a la chica, Shunrei aclaró su garganta y prosiguió.- Que fuiste a buscarla…. Y que la quieres…- Ikki la miró con fastidio.

-No sé por qué mierda las mujeres siempre quieren hablar sobre sentimentalismos, mira no soy Shiryu para que me vengas con todo ese parloteo, ¿está bien?- fastidioso se puso de pie para comenzar a subir.

-¿La amas?- preguntó Shunrei.

-¿Qué caso tiene?- respondió molesto.

-Ella también siente algo por ti Ikki…- la declaración hizo al caballero detenerse y voltear a verla.

-Nunca me dijo nada…-

-Tú tampoco dijiste nunca nada…- rebatió la pelinegra

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Soy chica, ella es chica y hablamos sobre sentimentalismos… mira Ikki me juré no incentivar lo que sea que siente Saori por ti porque ciertamente no me caes bien…- dijo Shunrei, esa era la verdad nunca le cayó bien aquel lobo solitario.

-Gracias Shunrei…-

-Es la verdad, pero veo que sí la quieres y ella también a ti, pero ahora esta Camus… debes hablar con ella…- finalizó la hermosa joven de largo cabello negro intentando mantener la calma, el caballero del Fénix tenía la particularidad de sacarla de quicio demasiado pronto.

–Mira haz lo que quieras… sólo no arruines las cosas más de lo que ya están- dicho esto, Shunrei bajó las escaleras dejando al peliazul pensativo.

o – o – o – o

Pasaron algunas unas horas para al fin tomar el coraje para ir a tocar a su puerta y poder hablar con la chica, pero antes de que su mano golpee oyó voces dentro que captaron su atención.

Dentro de la alcoba de la pelilila ésta se encontraba desnuda sobre el hombre de Acuario rodando sus caderas sobre él, aferrándose a su cuello, respirando agitadamente junto a su boca.

-Mmhh… sí, así hazlo así…- dijo la chica totalmente compenetrada en el acto, mientras Camus la tomaba de sus caderas ayudando el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo que ella llevaba en ritmo, al tiempo que con su boca capturaba el pezón rosado que tanto le encantaba, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo. En un rápido movimiento la tumbó sobre la cama para poder bombear dentro de ella a mayor velocidad.

Saori mordía su labio inferior mientras clavaba las uñas en la espalda del peli verde haciéndolo gemir también.

-Mmhh _belle_…- jadeó mientras tomaba las piernas de la chica llevándolas a sus hombros para hacer más profunda las embestidas.

Fuera de esas cuatro paredes un muy furioso Fénix se encontraba parado con un solo pensamiento en su mente. _"Ese debería ser yo"._

Optó por marcharse, no ganaría nada quedándose del otro lado de la puerta, solo auto infligirse.

o – o – o – o

Algunos días después los silencios incómodos aún continuaban y la suerte de Ikki parecía no mejorar, luego de haber finalizado su rutina de ejercicios y haber tomado una larga ducha, salió del cuarto de entrenamiento para dirigirse a su alcoba. Maldecía a su suerte en todos los idiomas que conocía, todo le salía mal, todo hasta que por fin esa tarde pudo cruzarse con ella en el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. Y para aumentar su suerte Camus estaba fuera junto con Hyoga, por lo que esta vez no se le escaparía, la enfrentaría sin ningún estorbo cerca.

-Saori…- la llamó con voz demasiado lastimosa para su gusto.

-Ikki…- respondió evadiendo su mirada, le resultaba más difícil de lo esperado poder enfrentarlo.

-Bien sabemos nuestros nombres… genial...- comentó irónico tratando que su nerviosismo no se note demasiado.- ¿Cómo estas Ori?- suavizó su voz, dejando de lado la altanería.

-Bien, estoy bien- respondió con una sonrisa forzada.- Con permiso- trató de evadirlo pero al caminar junto él, el peliazul la tomó de un brazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de la chica. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó con una mezcla de excitación y miedo.

-No me ignores por favor…- susurró suplicante, tragándose el maldito orgullo que lo caracterizaba.

-No te ignoro…- respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Saori hace más de dos semanas que llegué y no cruzamos palabra, no soy idiota sé que no quieres estar a solas conmigo y solo necesito explicarte… yo- paró de hablar al ver el dije que traía la chica en su cuello, era la dahlia que él había elegido para ella, aquél regalo que nunca pudo darle.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó confundida al ver la mirada de Ikki perdida.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

-¿Qué cosa..?- miró hacia su pecho y entendió a qué se refería.-Es una dahlia…una flor…- explicó.

-Sé lo que es, ¿quién te dio ese dije?-

-Lo encontré en mi habitación- respondió tomando la flor entre sus dedos.-Es extraño que no recordara tenerlo, puesto que es mi flor preferida, adoro las dahlias…aunque digan que son frustrantes e inestables…-

-Representan lo pasional también…- completó la frase de la chica.

-Sí, exactamente…- respondió algo sorprendida de que el caballero conociera acerca de una flor que para ella significaba tanto, ya que era la flor preferida de su abuelo también. –Debo irme Ikki, tengo cosas que hacer…- intentó deshacerse de su agarre, pero el peliazul no parecía querer soltarla, la atrajo hacia la puerta de su habitación y la metió dentro cerrándola tras ellos.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- indignada la pelilila. Pero antes de poder decir algo más la boca de Ikki capturo la suya en un beso hambriento y pasional, al principio opuso resistencia, pero luego le correspondió de la misma manera. Entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre mientras éste abrazaba su cintura manteniendo su cuerpo aferrado al de la chica.

El Fénix comenzó a meter sus manos bajo la blusa de la pelilila acariciando su suave piel que tanto anhelaba sentir, Saori desabotonó la camisa que llevaba el muchacho deslizándola por sus musculosos brazos, cesando las caricias del caballero para permitirle la tarea. Sus miradas se cruzaron estudiándose, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos sentir el calor del otro, se fundieron en un beso apasionado, Ikki arrancó la blusa roja de la chica dejando al descubierto su sostén de encaje rosa que presionaba sus redondos senos haciéndolos ver apetecibles a la vista de cualquiera.

La chica envolvió sus largas piernas en la cintura del peliazul mientras éste la ponía contra la pared, Saori abrió su falda abotonada quitándosela fácilmente, para luego desabrochar la hebilla del pantalón del caballero liberando su hombría. Con movimientos torpes el muchacho logró quitarle el sostén para comenzar a besar los senos de la muchacha, lamiéndolos con locura. Con una mano apretujaba el endurecido pezón de su compañera haciéndola gemir de placer.

-Cómo te extrañé hermosa, no sabes cuánto…- le dijo para besarla intensamente. Saori mordió el labio inferior del peli azul para luego lamerlo sensualmente.

-Ikki…cógeme…- casi fue una súplica clavando sus dos zafiros en los ojos del muchacho, pudo ver en ellos fuego, juraría que emanaban fuego. El peli azul corrió las bragas de la chica y llevó su falo erecto a su entrada húmeda penetrándola lentamente, inclinando él su cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella se refugiaba en el fuerte pecho del caballero. Una vez dentro de ella completamente cerró sus ojos con fuerza, la estrechez de Saori, su calor, no había olvidado aquello, pero lo añoraba.

Llevó su mirada hacia la chica haciendo que esta lo mire también, nunca antes tuvo sexo mirando a los ojos a las mujeres con las que estaba, y con ella había sido así desde el primer día, porque desde aquella vez en la cocina no fue solo sexo, fue hacerle el amor.

-Mmhh.. – gemía la pelilila mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ikki tomó a la mujer por sus muslos y la llevó hasta el sillón que estaba junto a ellos sentándose quedando ella sobre él. Le quitó la pequeña prenda que comenzaba a estorbar, ayudado por ella, Saori colocó las piernas a los lados del peliazul flexionándolas un poco, quedando sentada sobre el miembro del chico, moviendo sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás rápidamente. Ella llevó su cabeza hacia atrás dejando al muchacho disfrutar de la vista de sus senos rebotando a causa del movimiento.

-Eres muy buena maldita sea…- gruñía de manera animal. Saori no dejaba de sorprenderlo jamás, su manera de amar era digna de una Diosa, todo en ella era majestuoso. Acercó su boca a los pezones endurecidos de la mujer besándolos con devoción abrazando su espalda hundiendo su rostro entre ellos, podía oír el corazón acelerado la agitación de su pecho volviéndolo loco, en un rápido movimiento volvió a ponerse de pie tomando a la pelilila por su pequeña cintura, saliendo de ella y apoyándola en sus cuatro extremidades sobre el sofá penetrándola por detrás.

-Ahhh Ikki…ahhh…- jadeó la chica fuertemente mientras él entraba y salía rápidamente de ella golpeando los perfectos muslos de Saori haciendo que ésta se estremezca de placer. La muchacha levantó su torso quedando su espalda contra el pecho del Fénix, éste con ambas manos tomo los pechos de la chica apretándolos, jadeando junto a su oído. Sintió ganas urgentes de decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

"_Hazlo imbécil, dile que la amas, te amo Saori… te amo… díselo cobarde"_

-Eres hermosa… de verdad eres lo más hermoso que he visto…- dijo agitado sonando más cliché de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-Ikki… ya me vengo…- gimió la chica, al tiempo que todos sus músculos se tensaban haciéndola temblar, él no aguanto mucho más golpeando dentro de ella solo dos embestidas más para luego venirse en su interior.

Terminaron exhaustos, el caballero miró tiernamente a la chica mientras corría los mechones lilas que caían sobre su rostro. Salió delicadamente de ella para voltearla y tenerla frente a él.

-Qué bueno que todo haya quedado en el pasado…- al finalizar la frase recibió una bofetada por parte de la pelilila.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- preguntó llevándose la mano hacia su mejilla sorprendido.

-Eres un imbécil… eso eres…mira lo que lograste- dijo molesta.

-¿Logré? ¿Acaso te chantajee?- interrogó completamente confundido.

-Básicamente… sí- dijo elevando el tono de su voz hasta hacerlo insoportable.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Acabamos de estar juntos y luego me golpeas… ¿acaso consumiste drogas?- Ikki hablaba en serio, no fue una suposición aquello, lo único que explicaba ese cambio radical de humor en ella sería el consumo de algún hongo alucinógeno. Saori lo miró con furia en sus ojos, estaba molesta con él pero mas molesta estaba con ella misma, por ser tan débil y estúpida, caer tan fácilmente en sus pies, olvidando por todo lo que pasó gracias a ese hombre.

-Oh Dios estas completamente loca… de verdad eres una loca- le gritó molesto.

-Y tú… tu eres…asshhhh- bufó molesta.

-¿Sabes qué?... tú…tú- dijo mientras apuntaba con un dedo a la pelilila.-Tú me traumatizaste, ¡haces que sea un imbécil!- vociferó.

-¿Yo?... ya eres un imbécil Ikki, lo fuiste toda tu vida y lo eres ahora- dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba para buscar su ropa que estaba esparcida por la alcoba.

-¿Qué esperas Fénix? ¡Vete!- le exigió con sus mejillas rojas del coraje.

-Este es mi cuarto…- se burló cruzando los brazos sobre su torso desnudo.

-Imbécil…- le dijo mientras se colocaba la falda.

-Con razón Seiya te dejó estas demente…- soltó sin pensar, Saori se detuvo en seco mirándolo fijamente mientras las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos, eso había sido un golpe bajo aún no se recuperaba del todo de aquello, sin bien no amaba al caballero del Pegaso su orgullo había salido muy herido de la relación que compartió con él, dio unos pasos hacia ella.

-Espera Saori, lo siento, no quise decir eso… perdóname- pero antes de que pudiera si quiera acercarse a ella, ésta salió del cuarto golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

o – o – o – o

Estaban todos reunidos en el salón cenando, Ikki y Saori ni siquiera se miraban lo que hacía más obvio que algo había ocurrido. Camus estaba sentado junto a la chica envolviéndola con un brazo marcando su territorio.

-Belle, ¿ocurrió algo cuando no estuve?- susurró cerca de su oído para luego depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. El ruido del roce del tenedor con el cuchillo hizo que todos voltearan a ver a Ikki.

-Perdón…a veces no controlo la fuerza, pero al menos mantengo mi asunto en mis pantalones…- dijo mirando fijamente al peli verde, era lógico que ese comentario fue directo para él.

-¿Quieres quedar inconsciente de nuevo Fénix?- amenazó el caballero de acuario clavando la mirada en su oponente. Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio, la situación era sumamente incomoda.

-Chicos…- llamó June con una sonrisa- Hagan el amor, no la guerra…- finalizó sonriendo, pero pareciera que a nadie le causó gracia su comentario.- Bueno el problema es que esto esta así justamente por todos haber hecho el amor… con la misma…- Shun aclaró su garganta oportunamente para hacer callar a su novia y sus comentarios tan peligrosos mientras que la mirada inquisidora de Saori hacia la amazona le hizo recorrer un frio por la espalda.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal su día?- trató de cambiar de tema el joven ruso.

-Nada... puro papeleo- respondió Saori

-Estuve todo el día contigo…- dijo Camus tratando de evitar al caballero del Fénix.

-Hice mucho ejercicio, no saben cuánto- comenzó a relatar Ikki.-¿verdad Saori?- interrogó con una media sonrisa. La pelilila le envió una mirada de incomodidad, de verdad Ikki se estaba pasando, esto no pasó desapercibido por el dorado junto a ella que le echó una mirada de desconfianza a la chica.

-Hermano… por favor- intentó calmar la situación Shun.

-Ya por Dios…- rogó Shiryu poniéndose de pie. –Ahora vengo linda no me tardo.- le dijo a Shunrei besando su mejilla para luego tomar su chaqueta.-Necesito fumar… ¿necesitas algo?- La joven china movió su cabeza negativamente y el caballero del Dragón salió de allí, harto de tanto conflicto.

-¿Alguien me ayuda a recoger los trastos?- interrogó la pelinegra poniéndose de pie, casi con un respingo Saori se puso a su lado y como June no quería quedar en medio de la batalla de miradas imitó a su amiga.

-Por Dios, compórtense, ¿quieren? No tienen tres años…- regañó Hyoga con pesadez en su voz, si Ikki era insoportable cuando se ponía ladino, ni hablar de su maestro.

-Debería ponerte en tu lugar Fénix…- dijo Camus apretando sus puños.

-Hazlo rata francesa…- provocó poniéndose de pie.

-Por favor, dejen eso, son insoportables de veras…- gritó el caballero de Andrómeda incorporándose también.-Hermano, basta, es suficiente.

-Él empezó- dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse con más odio.

-¿Yo comencé?, tú interferiste entre Saori y yo, yo era el que estaba con ella…- comenzó a hablar Ikki pero fue interrumpido por el dorado.

-Estabas con ella y con cuanta mujer se te cruzó ¿verdad?- dijo Camus acercándose ofensivamente hacia el bronce.- Tú arruinaste las cosas con ella, pero eres tan cabeza hueca que lo único que haces es culpar al resto, repartes culpas que son solo tuyas Fénix…- lo atrapó, el peli verde tenía razón, pero no iba a aceptarlo por lo que se acercó a él apretando sus dientes y sosteniéndole la mirada amenazante.

Mientras tanto en el cocina las chicas lavaban los platos como excusa para no tener que volver al salón, June se encargaba de pasarles detergente y enjuagarlos, mientras que Saori los secaba y guardaba, la pelinegra permanecía sentada, hoy no se sentía muy bien y la escena durante la comida la había alterado.

-¿Estás bien Shunrei?- preguntó preocupada la pelilila, su amiga se veía pálida.

-Sí, es solo que siento algunos dolores, pero nada para alarmarse, quiero que Shiryu llegue ya de la tienda…- respondió con voz calma.

-Saori, te lo juro o eres muy buena en la cama o estos dos son unos perdedores totales- comentó June concentrada en su tarea de enjuagar los trastos.

-June deja eso… esto es terrible, es mi peor pesadilla, no veo como puede empeorar…- Saori se llevó su mano hacia su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás.

El escándalo proveniente del salón llamó la atención de las chicas haciendo que la pelilila y la amazona corrieran a ver qué era lo que ocurría exactamente.

Ikki y Camus estaban muy cerca callados, estudiándose, esperando para dar el primer golpe, mientras que tanto Hyoga como Shun permanecían su lado intentando apaciguarlos.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?- gritó furiosa la pelilila, pero ninguno de los dos le respondían. –Exijo una respuesta…- bufó golpeando su pie contra el piso, en esos momentos le vendría bien volver a ser la Diosa de la Justicia, al menos respetarían su cólera.

-Eres un infeliz Fénix…- gruñó Camus.

-Regresa al geriátrico abuelo…-

-Chicos…- llamó una voz baja.

-Siempre fuiste un patán, terminarás en la cárcel lo sabes verdad- continuaba el dorado.

-Y tú conectado a una máquina, pidiendo que solo te den puré para comer…-

-¡Qué maduro!-

-¡Ese eres tú!-

-Chicos….- llamó nuevamente.

-Espera un segundo Shunrei por favor…- pidió Hyoga.

-Hermano ya deja eso… por favor…- repetía incansablemente el menor de los caballeros llevándose una mano hacia su frente.

-Chicos….- Shunrei trataba de captar su atención.

-Vuelve a Siberia Camus….- desafió Ikki.

-Vuelve al volcán pajarraco…-

-Ey chicos hay agua en el piso…- confundido Hyoga.

-¿De dónde salió esa agua?- preguntó June mirando a Hyoga.

-Es Camus, se está derritiendo…. Frezzer- se burló el Fénix.

-¡Chicos!- gritó la pelinegra captando la atención de todos. –Rompí bolsa…..- los primeros 20 segundos que le siguieron a esa declaración fueron de silencio total, hasta que al fin reaccionaron, empezando a correr en cualquier dirección, en busca de su bolso para llevarla al hospital, llamar a Tatsumi para que prepare el auto.

-Shunrei… hagas lo que hagas mantén cerradas las piernas… por favor…- pidió el joven ruso algo pálido.

-Ayyyy saquen a este imbécil de enfrente! ¿Dónde demonios está Shiryu?- gritó histérica tomando su vientre con una mano.

-Linda, respira… como practicamos ¿sí?- trató de calmarla Saori llevándola a tomar asiento. -Cálmate, ¿cada cuanto son las contracciones?-

-No sé, apenas tuve dolor… creí que esto sería peor…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una fuerte puntada en la parte baja de su espalda la hizo estremecer.-Saori… tengo miedo…-

-Shunrei, ya llamé a Shiryu irá directamente al hospital, vamos, el auto está listo…- apresuró June que parecía ser la que más calma estaba.

-Aquí tengo su bolso…- llegó Shun con la maleta de la joven china en su mano.

-Tatsumi nos espera en el auto- informó Camus, mientras que Hyoga permanecía pálido sentado sobre la mesa.

Ikki permanecía ajeno a todo, mirando la escena como si de una película se tratara, podía ser un insensible, pero el saber que su amigo sería padre en unos segundos lo lleno de un extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo, sacudió su cabeza y se enfocó.

-Vamos Shunrei, yo te ayudo, tu tranquila, todo saldrá muy bien- dijo en voz suave a la pelinegra ayudándola a incorporarse, ésta le regaló una cálida sonrisa a pesar de su palidez y nerviosismo agradecía el gesto a Ikki.

Así todos salieron de la mansión rumbo al hospital, debían avisarle a Seiya y claro, la responsabilidad cayó en Saori, aunque no importaba esto, ya que Shunrei tendría a su bebe, la más esperada, la más amada por todos.

o – o – o – o

Como no podía ser de otra manera, Shiryu llegó antes al hospital que su esposa, por primera vez se mostró nervioso, mucho, pero no era para menos ya que convertiría en padre en las próximos momentos.

Ingresaron a la joven china a la sala de parto, Shiryu la acompañaba no se perdería semejante acontecimiento. Los demás esperaban en la sala de espera, algunos sentados, otros caminaban de lado a lado.

-Yo digo… Mei podría haber avisado de alguna manera…- pensativa June, sacando la sonrisa de todos los presentes.

-Es verdad, ya hizo lo que quiso no me quiero imaginar lo que será una vez que crezca…- dijo Hyoga sonriendo ya recuperado.

La pelilila permanecía sentada en las incómodas sillas de fina espuma con sus manos entrelazadas jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Aquí tienes…- ofreció Camus una taza de café.

-Gracias…- le sonrió brevemente para esquivar la mirada del hombre, el peli verde tomó asiento junto a ella y se quedaron callados unos momentos.

-Oye… _cherie_…- la llamó, Saori volteó a verlo la expresión de Camus era seria, como la mayoría del tiempo antes de estar con ella.- ¿Qué ocurrió con el Fénix hoy?- La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo la hizo sentirse enferma, no había manera de contarle lo que pasó.

-Yo… la verdad…-no podía mentirle, pero tampoco decirle lo que había hecho, habían pactado intentarlo juntos, ella estaba feliz con él, le encantaba, pero al aparecer nuevamente el peliazul todo se desmoronó, sabía que con Ikki no tenía futuro, pero a la vez la curiosidad por comprobar aquello era muy fuerte.- Camus… mira…- las palabras no salían con facilidad de su boca, tropezándose con sus dichos.

-Saori...- hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba por su nombre.-Sólo no pierdas tu tiempo, lo que pasó con él, espero que haya sido tu manera de decirle adiós y si no es así, confío en que me lo harás saber…-

-Camus…- el hombre puso un dedo sobre la boca de la chica.

-Siempre supe que lo querías, solo creí que las cosas serían diferentes ahora que estábamos juntos… no tengo intenciones de enojarme contigo, solo tómate tu tiempo y decide que es lo que quieres, no puedes tenernos a ambos.- sentenció poniéndose de pie dejando a la chica sola, con lágrimas en sus ojos, una vez más Camus había dado en el blanco, no podía tenerlos a ambos, no podía con el calor y el frio al mismo tiempo.

o – o – o – o

**N/A: Hola a todos/as! Espero les guste, háganmelo saber.**

**Gracias a Todos…**

**Madeimoselle Rousseau: amiga de mi alma, mi gran editora, gracias por estar siempre y leer mis capítulos tantas veces como consultas te hago! No sé qué haría sin vos… (no hubiese escrito Tormenta de Fuego por empezar) Te quieroooo**

**Amonett no podía faltar un agradecimiento hacia ti que me diste mucha fuerza para seguir escribiendo, es lindo saber que alguien espera con ansias para leer tu historia… GRACIAS!**

**RIAADVD muchas gracias por el voto de confianza y por pasarte por acá, es muy halagador tener como lector a un escritor de tu talla… **


	13. La góndola del Amor

**La góndola del Amor**

La habitación de hospital permanecía en silencio, los primeros rayos del sol entraban por las hendijas de los postigones que aún permanecían cerrados. El color blanco de las paredes con pequeñas flores rococó en color beige con bordó de la guarda hacían ver al lugar bastante amplio. La cama de una plaza y media con sabanas blancas bordadas con flores del mismo color no eran duras, sino suaves ayudando al descanso de la joven de cabello negro que se encontraba exhausta, no podía ser de otra manera pues luego de 10 horas de trabajo de parto calló rendida en un profundo sueño. La mesa de noche a un lado de la confortable cama, de madera oscura tenía un florero bastante grande de color rosa lleno de jazmines que con su fragancia inundaban la alcoba. Un poco antes de la mesa había una cuna recubierta por una sabanita color amarillo suave. Algo alejado de la cama se encontraba un joven de hermosos ojos verdes y largo cabello sentado en una re confortable silla de cuero acolchonada, en sus brazos, como sosteniendo el más frágil de los cristales se encontraba su primera hija, su tesoro.

Mei nació a las 6:02 a.m, pesando casi 3 kg, era una bebe saludable que hizo a sus padres tener un vuelvo en el corazón cuando la oyeron llorar anunciando su llegada al mundo.

Shiryu experimentó el amor pleno cuando la vio, ahora la tenía en sus brazos como las últimas dos horas desde que las trasladaron al cuarto, no podía dejar de observar su perfecta y redondeada nariz, su boca en forma de corazón que parecía estar dibujando un beso continuo, sus mejillas regordetas y rosadas, sus ojos que aún no se definían de qué color serían, grisáceos. La hermosa pequeña como si supiera lo que su padre estaba pensando tomó entre su pequeñísima manito el dedo índice del caballero, mirándolo por un segundo, para luego cerrar sus ojitos bostezando.

El muchacho sintió a su hermosa esposa moverse en la cama y volteó a verla, los ojos de Shunrei se abrieron lentamente dibujando una amplia sonrisa al instante en que vio a su familia. Su esposo se acercó lentamente con la pequeña en brazos, la joven se sentó en la cama para poder cargar a Mei.

-Es hermosa… es perfecta Shiryu…- dijo con lágrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus ojos.

-Es como tu… es perfecta como tu…- acarició tiernamente la mejilla de la joven china mirándola con devoción. –Lo hiciste muy bien linda, lo hiciste genial ahí dentro…- refiriéndose a la sala de parto.

-Tendrá tus ojos…- enternecida con su bebe no dejaba de mirarla.

-Lo más importante es que la tengo en mis ojos…es lo más hermoso que vi…- hizo una pequeña pausa controlando la emoción que lo invadía.- Gracias Shunrei, gracias por hacerme el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tengo a mi hermosa Reina y ahora me has dado a mi Princesa…- finalizó ya no pudiendo evitar emocionarse y que su voz se quiebre, después de todo lo que pasaron ahí estaban, los tres y nada podía ser más perfecto.

o – o – o – o

Exhaustos luego de pasar toda la noche en el hospital llegaron a la mansión, automáticamente June subió a su alcoba seguida de su novio saludando a los presentes.

Tatsumi se ofreció a hacer el desayuno para los restantes, además de los caballeros que vivían allí, se encontraba Seiya que había ido al hospital junto con Miho, luego ésta ultima tuvo que volver al orfanato a cumplir responsabilidades y el castaño decidió acompañar a los chicos a la mansión, claro que también estaba Saori, aunque prácticamente no cruzaron palabra, aunque el Pegaso se moría por preguntar qué era lo que hacía Camus ahí nuevamente. La pelilila decidió retirarse a su cuarto para poder darse un baño y dormir un poco antes de encerrarse en su oficina con todo el papeleo.

Sentados en la mesa ovala del salón se encontraban entonces Hyoga, caballero del Cisne, Seiya Caballero del Pegaso, Ikki Caballero del Fénix y Camus Caballero Dorado de Acuario, solo que no parecían aquello ya que no tenían ni sus majestuosas armaduras ni sus gestos que inspiraban respeto, estaban agitados, ojerosos y hambrientos. Sobre la mesa se encontraban los más deliciosos platillos, frutas, tartas, jugos, café, té, pan tostado, mermeladas y dulces, por lo que no se molestaron ene hablar y se dedicaron a comer.

-No puedo creer que Shiryu ya sea padre…- rompió el hielo el moreno mirando a su taza de café. Trataba de comportarse y no mirar directamente a Ikki, ya que sabía del pésimo humor que este tenía la mayoría del tiempo y luego de su pelea las cosas quedaron muy mal. Lo que de alguna manera lo relajaba era el saber que Saori y él no estaban juntos, después de aquella charla con Shiryu en la puerta de la mansión había averiguado por diversas fuentes, entre ellas Hyoga y Shun, que ellos estaban distanciados, claro que no le dieron demasiada información, tampoco se la merecía estaba al tanto de ello.

-¡Qué bueno que llegó al hospital!, ¿se imaginan que la hubiese tenido aquí?- exclamó con cara de espanto el joven ruso llevándose la risa de los presentes. Luego aclararon su garganta y el lugar se hundió en silencio nuevamente.

-Dime Camus- volvió a hablar el moreno - ¿Qué te trae por Japón nuevamente?- El peliverde se mostró incómodo ante la pregunta, ¿por qué todos eran tan entrometidos en ese lugar?, cómo contestar aquello, había venido por Saori, pero ya no sabía si quería si estaban juntos o no y en la presencia del Fénix no quería admitir aquello.

-Paseando… mucho tiempo libre sin Guerras ni Diosa a quién proteger…- respondió dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

-No estoy de acuerdo con ello, creo que Saori siempre será nuestra Diosa y como tal debemos respetarla.- el comentario estaba dirigido al peliazul pero de igual manera molestó al caballero de Acuario.

-¿Respetarla? ¿A qué llamas exactamente respetar Pegaso?- preguntó Camus con la seriedad y paz que lo caracterizaban. El moreno acaró su garganta y elevó un poco su voz al contestar mirando fijamente al francés.

-Hablo de no pasarse de listo con ella, de no comportarse de manera inapropiada, tal vez mirándola de una forma que no se debe, o algo mas…- Ikki permanecía con los ojos cerrados, estaba en estado de alerta como siempre que se ponía así, no había caso de discutir nuevamente con su compañero, nunca se entenderían, no amando a la misma mujer.

-Es extraño viniendo de ti… ¿no lo crees? Fuiste le primero en mirarla inapropiadamente, ese comentario más que de un caballero fiel a su Diosa, parece de un hombre muerto de celos y hasta diría que arrepentido…- sentenció Camus captando la atención del Fénix, el peliazul dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro que pasó desapercibida por todos, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo coincidió con el peliverde.

Hyoga se puso de pie llevando su taza hacia la cocina, Seiya imitó su acción, mientras el caballero del Fénix tomaba su chaqueta para retirarse.

o – o – o – o

Shun terminó su baño y se secó torpemente su verde cabello con una toalla, la verdad era que quería dormir un rato, se vistió con sus bóxers y un pantalón holgado color negro, salió del cuarto de baño para encontrase con la despampanante silueta de la hermosa rubia que compartía su cama desde hacía ya dos años. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella tomándola por detrás desde su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica aspirando la suave fragancia a rosas que su cabello desprendía.

-Hola chico bonito…-saludó la amazona sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba captando su atención.

-Hola preciosa- respondió mientras besaba sus hombros y espalda. La chica soltó una risita traviesa, pero no le hizo mayor caso. –Uh, ¿qué haces mi amor?- curioso el peliverde al ver que su novia estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

-Bueno mira…- Shun se puso a su lado para mirar sobre el escritorio donde se encontraba la rubia, había pegamento, brillos, tijeras de formas, un hermoso álbum de fotografías decorado de manera divertida y algunas fotografías.

-¿Y esto June?-

-Es un álbum de fotos que estoy armando y decorando, pego las fotos y cuento que ocurrió ese día, además de hacer dibujos- respondió animada.

-Es hermoso, pero… ¿por qué?- confundido el caballero, la chica sonrió ampliamente sin quitar la vista de su trabajo.

-Para Mei- dijo captando la atención de Shun.-Es un regalo que le haremos una vez que crezca, en este álbum esta la historia de amor de sus padres, de sus tíos y amigos, hay fotografías de diferentes momentos, hasta las primeras ecografías y luego llenaremos el álbum con mas fotografías de ella…- Andrómeda no pudo evitar sonreír enterneció por el gesto de su novia.

-Eres hermosa y te amo mucho ¿te lo dije últimamente?- June fingió pensar un momento llevándose un dedo hacia el costado de su boca.

-Sí, antes de que entraras a bañarte…- rió divertida volteando para quedar frente a él y entrelazar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi…. Me pregunté si algo tan glorioso como tu seria real…- le besó tiernamente en los labios y luego la miró fijo, encontrándose sus miradas.

-Te amo Shun…-

-Y yo a ti mi hermosa June… y yo a ti-

-Oye Shun…- lo llamó- Estaba pensando… digo, ya Shiryu fue padre y bueno… nosotros también en algún momento lo seremos ¿no?- el peliverde asintió confundido nunca se sabía hacia donde podían ir los pensamientos de su amazona.-Bueno estaba pensando que no creo que falte mucho, así que deberías estar practicando, ¿no?- Sin dejarlo responder lo besó apasionadamente, el joven respondió al beso con la misma intensidad alzándola, haciendo que la chica enrede sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Shun y llevándola hacia la cama, donde sin duda practicarían.

o – o – o – o

Detuvo su ahora motocicleta, préstamo indefinido de Tatsumi sin que él sepa que es así, en el bar que frecuentaba cuando se encontraba viviendo en la Mansión, entró al lugar, a pesar de ser las 8 am había algunas personas allí, todos ebrios tipos sin futuro aparente y ahí estaba él.

Tomó asiento en la barra, el camarero hizo un gesto con su cabeza en señal de saludo, después de todo pasaba más tiempo allí que en cualquiera otro sitio.

-Una cerveza Kenshi- pidió el peliazul levantando solo su mirada con la cabeza gacha. No era nuevo por lo que terminó allí, su vida no lo enorgullecía y menos ahora, y además debía admitir que no tenía idea que ocurría con Saori, solo sabia que la quería y que iba perderla, sino ya no lo había hecho. Se lamentó como nunca antes lo había hecho, el no decirle lo que sentía, pero después de todo no era algo sencillo para un sujeto como él, no es como el bueno de su hermano o como el paciente Shiryu, o como el alegre y siempre confiable Seiya…

Una de las razones por las cuales salió de esa casa fue por la presencia del moreno, no se llevaban bien, y nunca lo harían, pero al menos no tenía ganas de pelear con él. La otra razón, igualmente de molesta, era la presencia de Camus, lo detestaba, aunque debía admitir que era un mejor partido para la chica que él… aunque cualquiera lo sería si no daba un vuelco a su vida. El punto en toda esta cuestión es si él realmente estaba dispuesto a cambiar y dejar de ser un infeliz por ella.

-Aquí tienes amigo…- dijo el cantinero mientras ponía la fría cerveza sobre la barra destapándola.- ¿Mal día Ikki?-

-Nah, a decir verdad una muy bueno, uno de mis mejores amigos fue padre por primera vez…- dijo al tiempo que levantaba su cerveza para darle un trago.

-Bien por él entonces, aún recuerdo el nacimiento de mi primer hijo, es algo increíble- mientras con el trapo limpia la barra. El Fénix hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Tienes hijos Ken?-

-Sí, tengo tres hijos, dos niños y una hermosa nena que me trae loco, por suerte es igual a su madre- ambos rieron divertidos.

-Ni lo que lo digas….-

-¿Y tú?, ¿no pensaste en tener hijos?- preguntó el cantinero apoyando sus codos sobre la oscura barra de madera rústica. Ikki se quedó en silencio un instante, si antes alguien le hubiese hecho esa pregunta automáticamente hubiese hecho un gesto de desprecio respondiendo un "no" rotundo, sin embargo esta vez eso no ocurrió.

-La verdad no lo pensé hasta ahora, pero sería agradable, aunque no creo ser material para padre…- Kenshi sonrió incorporándose.

-Nadia cree ser material de padre, hasta que lo es… - el simpático y corpulento cantinero siguió atendiendo sus quehaceres.

Ikki quedó pensativo por unos instantes, cuando el ruido del banco junto a él rechinó contra el piso de cemento gastado al ser corrido, junto a él tomó asiento una rubia de pelo corto y algo despeinado, llevaba una remera color rosa y un pantalón de mezclilla, la chica le pareció familiar.

-Una cerveza… como la que está tomando este hombre junto a mi- dijo la joven refiriéndose a Ikki, ésta volteo a verlo divertida. – Hola extraño…-

o – o – o – o

La hermosa pelilila se removió incomoda de la cama, no pudo pegar un ojo pensando en lo ocurrido con Ikki y las palabras de Camus. Estaba haciendo todo mal, en vez de disfrutar de su reciente, aunque impensada relación con el dorado volvía a caer en los brazos, en la cama de Ikki, no podía evitar reprocharse mentalmente sus acciones, sus pensamientos y sobre todo su falta de determinación. Tal vez el hecho de haber sido la reencarnación de una Diosa que no podía amar a ningún hombre y solo evocarse a su misión como deidad la había puesto en un lugar muy cómodo, guardar sus sentimientos, esconderlos y no lanzarse por ellos, jamás arriesgarse, pero eso quedó en el pasado ahora era Saori Kido, la mujer, la que debía tomar una decisión acerca de su vida. Se levantó molesta, tomó su bata negra de encaje y satén y se envolvió en ella, tomo la caja de cigarrillos de su mesa de noche y abrió el gran ventanal, necesitaba calmarse y no conocía otra forma.

Golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, pensó que podría tratarse de Tatsumi pero no iba a molestarse en apagar el cigarrillo.

-Adelante…- elevó su voz que sonaba cansada, frustrada. La puerta se abrió lentamente y se cerró de la misma manera a sus espaldas, reconoció al instante el sonar de los pasos que caminaban hacia ella. –No tengo ganas de pelear…- se defendió de antemano.

-No busco eso Saori- respondió el hombre tras ella.

-Seiya…- bajó su cabeza y apagó el cigarrillo lanzándolo al jardín.-No sé qué quieres de mi, pero desde ya la respuesta es no.-

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo- se detuvo detrás de ella, pero manteniendo un poco de distancia.-Te extraño y no de la manera que no quieres oír, te extraño de todas las formas posibles, extraño poder hablarte, verte…-

-Basta, no quiero volver a pasar por todo esto- lo interrumpió volteando para verlo directo a los ojos, se sorprendió al ver la mirada del muchacho tan apagada, sus ojos cafés se caracterizaban por tener un brillo especial.

-Quiero pedirte perdón, por todo, por mi comportamiento, por ser tan imbécil… por aquella noche en la cocina. No te merecías nada de lo que hice-

-Ya no tiene caso, ya quedó en el pasado…- dijo en voz baja y poco convencida.

-No es así, si fuera como dices al menos hablarías conmigo, me mirarías sin tanto rencor…-

-No te odio Seiya y mucho menos quiero sentir rencor hacia ti, pero todo ha sido difícil, demasiado. No comprenderías- finalizó mirando hacia el suelo, el muchacho se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre el delicado hombro de la chica. Seiya sabía lo difícil que fue para ella abrirse a él, entregarse de la manera que lo había hecho, pero igual de complicado le había resultado él, sus temores e inseguridades lo atacaban constantemente, pero el amor por ella pudo más.

-Quiero que confíes en mi, otra vez… como amigo, no puedo vivir sabiendo que no estás en mi vida, te quiero en ella al menos como mi amiga, te necesito en ella.- sincero el Pegaso. Saori levantó la mirada y sonrió, por primera vez en meses sus ojos se suavizaron y bajó la guardia con él.

-Deberemos trabajar en eso…- dijo la chica sonriendo ambos. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos disfrutando del momento que compartían sintiéndose tranquilos y en paz consigo mismos al fin.

-Fuiste tío, felicitaciones- rompió el silencio la pelilila.

-Y tu tía, estoy muy feliz por Shiryu y Shunrei- comentó realmente feliz por sus amigos.

-Se está agrandando la familia, no creo que pase mucho antes de tener un nuevo integrante- el comentario de la pelilila hizo sobresaltar a Seiya, la chica pasó junto a él y tomó asiento en el amplio sillón hundiéndose en él.

-Saori, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo el moreno siguiendo a la chica y tomando asiento frente a ella en una silla de madera oscura con tapiz azul oscuro.

-Supongo.- respondió con duda en su voz.

El muchacho pensaba en cómo armar lo que quería decir sin sonar demasiado entrometido, ni muy agresivo, ni muy interesado nunca logró formular lo que quería decir sin ninguno de esos condimentos, así que solo dejó salir sus palabras.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Ikki?- soltó clavando sus ojos cafés en la pelilila como estudiando cada gesto en ella, la chica lejos de sentirse incómoda comenzó a formular su respuesta, era algo difícil para una pregunta tan simple.

-La verdad…- comenzó a hablar, Seiya se incorporó sentándose derecho en la silla esperando la respuesta que había buscado desde hace mucho mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.-La verdad Seiya… no lo sé.-

-Oh…-

-Si quieres saber si lo quiero, no voy a decírtelo, pero si creí que Ikki era otra persona que detrás de toda esa coraza había un hombre bueno, que necesitaba afecto y sin darme cuenta me fui acercando a él.- hizo una pausa pensativa y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.-Pero creo que no es lo que él quería, no soy lo que Ikki quiere…-ambos se quedaron en silencio, Saori sintió una gran tristeza al oír admitir esto, cierto que lo pensaba recurrentemente, pero por primera vez lo dijo en voz alta.

-Saori- la llamó captando su atención.-Mira, no hay persona que le moleste más tu cercanía con Ikki que a mí, pero no soy nadie para reprochar nada.- aclaró ante la mirada molesta de la chica. –Lo único que sé es que él te quiere y te quiere de verdad, no me preguntes como lo sé, solo es así, estoy seguro que está muerto de miedo, porque detrás de ese tipo fuerte hay un niñito desprotegido que pide a gritos ser querido.- las palabras del caballero dejaron boquiabierta a la pelilila.

-Seiya…- el Pegaso rió divertido llevándose su mano tras su cabeza en su típico gesto de simpatía.

-¡Qué profundo soy verdad Saori!- ambos rieron divertidos, era bueno poder estar así si hay algo que le encantaba en el moreno era su capacidad para hacerla reír en todo momento.

-Oye Saori- volvió a llamarla.

-Dime.-

-¿Qué pasa con Camus?-la chica tomó el almohadón de pluma junto a ella y se lo lanzó al chico.

-Eres peor que las viejas chismosas- las carcajadas de ambos inundaron el lugar.

o – o – o – o

El peliazul la miró molesto, no tenía ganas de lidiar con esa clase de chicas, en especial con las que toman cerveza siendo las 8,30 de la mañana.

-Linda motocicleta la tuya…- dijo la chica intentando entablar una conversación con el muchacho que parecía serle indiferente.- ¿Te dijeron alguna vez que es de mala educación ignorar a una dama?- La chica había dado pie a un buen insulto por su parte, pero cuando volteó a verla directamente quedó impactado, la chica era tan parecida a su primer amor, y allí lo recordó ya se habían cruzado era la chica de La Ford F100 celeste.

-¿Vas a decir algo o jugaremos a las adivinanzas?- parecía ser muy osada, en eso se diferenciaba enormemente con la chica de la Isla de La Reina Muerte, pero físicamente eran muy parecidas, tanto que le daba escalofríos. –Yo empiezo entonces, hola mi nombre es Jade- dijo extendiendo su mano en señal de presentación, el muchacho no respondió así que apoyó su mano en la su pierna.

- Como la piedra de color verde, como una esmeralda.- aclaró riendo tontamente mientras él no dejaba de verla con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Ahogando penas de amor chico rudo?- el comentario de la rubia al fin hizo hacerlo sonreír, puesto que era graciosa y parecía inofensiva.-Pero que hermosa sonrisa tiene peliazul.- no dejaba de coquetear la muchacha.

-No ahogo nada, aunque las penas sí están…- respondió sincero, por alguna razón en ciertos momentos le era más fácil sincerarse con extraños que con sus propios amigos.

-Es tan simple así, no puedes elegir chico- habló la misteriosa rubia.-Claro que no siempre resulta bien…al menos llegaste a un lugar donde uno no cree en lo que oye.-

-Parece que tienes todo muy claro…- habló irónico el Fénix.

-Debe ser linda esa chica para tenerte así… o tal vez la suerte del principiante la acompaña- el peliazul la miró con el rabillo del ojo algo confundido y a la vez interesado en lo que Jade decía.

-¿Suerte de principiante? No es un maldito partido de pool.- la chica rió altanera.

-Bueno siempre pensé que la vida entera era un juego y uno mueve las piezas a su antojo, y en el campo del amor o lo que sea que se le parezca también es así.- explicó.-Yo creo que tú has movido muy mal tus fichas chico rudo, y por eso te lamentas y aunque ella también ha hecho malos movimientos, bueno la suerte del principiante tal vez la ayude… tal vez ella solo empezó a jugar hace poco…- Ikki se la quedó viendo en silencio, ya no le impactaba tanto le hecho de que se parezca a su primer amor, sino todo lo que le estaba diciendo, sentía que de alguna manera ella había dado en el clavo, él jugó mal, Saori tal vez no lo estaba haciendo mejor, pero como en todo juego la suerte siempre está del lado de uno y debía proponer tenerla del suyo.

-Sí, lo es…- dijo el caballero de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?- interrogó confundida.

-Sí es linda, en realidad es hermosa…- habló pero la chica parecía no entenderle.-Me dijiste que debía ser una linda chica para ponerme así, y te estoy contando que es la más hermosa que jamás vi.- la chica sonrió satisfecha por la confesión y dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

-Estuve viajando toda la noche y la verdad no tuve una buena semana, necesitaba esto…- dijo la rubia refiriéndose a la botella entre sus manos. -¿Sabes de algún buen hotel para pasar la noche?-

-Hay un par ubicados al final de la calle...-

-¿No quieres acompañarme? No me gusta dormir sola…- dijo con mirada pícara, Ikki se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, la verdad es que hay un solo lugar al cual quiero ir…- más que quererlo lo necesitaba.

-Y a una chica a la cual quieres acompañar, bien tú te lo pierdes extraño- dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Ikki, me llamo Ikki.- se presentó al fin.

-Ikki, el chico rudo y extraño que no quiere acompañarme.- dijo divertida.-Te diré qué Ikki- dijo mientras sacaba un papel y un bolígrafo de su bolsa.- Te daré mi número de teléfono celular y si algún día tienes ganas de divertirte me llamas hermoso.- terminó de anotar y le extendió la hoja a Ikki, este ni siquiera le echó un vistazo, la dobló y guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo tiraría luego podía hacerlo frente a la chica.

-Bueno Jade, fue agradable la charla- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, la chica le sonrió mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia otro muchacho que se encontraba en el lugar, Ikki no pudo evitar ver aquello gracioso, esa chica sin duda era un tema serio. Saludó a Kenshi alzando su mano para luego irse de ese lugar proponiéndose no volver en mucho tiempo.

o – o – o – o

Era cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando la hermosa chica de largo cabello lila estaba terminando de arreglarse, pues en un rato comenzaría el horario de visita para poder ver a Shunrei y a la pequeña Mei. Esa tarde lucía particularmente hermosa, llevaba un vestido blanco de cuello Mao entallado hasta su cintura y luego caía suelto hasta antes de sus rodillas, llevaba el cabello ondulado con una cola baja que caía de costado sobre su hombro, tanto sus zapatillas como su bolso estilo morral eran de color marrón suela, estaba terminando de aplicar gloss a sus labios cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba a su puerta.

-Pasa June, ya casi estoy lista- contestó tomando una campera de jean oscura manga tres cuartos corta que solo le llegaba a su cintura. Al notar que su amiga no respondía abrió ella la puerta de su cuarto.

-Hola…- parado frente a ella se encontraba Camus con gesto serio tan característico en él.

-Hola Camus- pronunció su nombre dulcemente.

-¿Tienes un segundo _cherie_?- preguntó con voz suave mirándola de manera extraña.

-Claro, claro, pasa por favor- nerviosa la pelilila hizo pasar al hombre cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Camus caminó hasta el sofá de la alcoba y tomo asiento, Saori imitó su gesto.-Y bien, dime Camus.- la chica sentía como su corazón latía a mil por segundo, el peliverde permanecía serio no pudiendo ella descifrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, ni siquiera en sus ojos.

-_Belle_, seré directo, voy a volver a Grecia.- ni bien soltó aquella bomba Saori sintió como la angustia oprimía su pecho, su estomago revuelto.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- interrogó sorprendida.

-Tengo ciertas cosas que hacer- respondió casi automáticamente.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-Aún no lo sé, no sé cuanto vaya a tomarme.- Saori se quedó en silencio unos segundos, la angustia no la dejaba hablar y estaba llena de preguntas que necesitaba hacerle.

-Pero regresaras ¿verdad?- lanzó al fin, con voz quebrada.

-Eso… eso _belle_ depende de lo que me espere aquí, y no es algo que logre con solo desearlo mucho, eso también es decisión tuya.- Camus tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas llevándolas hacia su boca besándolas delicadamente.

-Yo, no quiero mentirte- la frase de la chica consiguió la atención completa del caballero.-Yo no sé qué me pasa, y sinceramente estoy molesta conmigo misma, digo mírate Camus, eres todo lo que puedo pedir y sin embargo…- no pudo terminar la oración, no pudo decir que aunque él sea el hombre perfecto ella amaba a Ikki, al hombre que le trajo más lágrimas que cualquier otro.

-Lo sé _belle_, sé que quieres al Fénix y no voy a entrar en una estúpida competencia con él.- Camus acercó su rostro al de la chica mirándola a los ojos rozando apenas sus labios contra los de ella.- La verdad es que eres muy especial y te quiero _cherie_, eres hermosa y delicada, salvaje e impetuosa, pero no voy a mendigar amor _belle_, jamás podría…- Saori dejó de respirar por unos segundos, lo que el caballero acababa de decir era de la misma manera en que ella se sentía respecto a Ikki, mendigando amor, rogando que en algún momento él la quiera y la viera de la forma que ella lo ve.

-Jamás quise hacerte sentir de esa forma… yo, yo también te quiero y nunca quise hacerte perder el tiempo- la chica fue interrumpida por un dulce beso que le peliverde depositó en sus labios, para luego abrazarla atrayéndola hacia él.

-El tiempo que pasé contigo _cherie_, fueron los mejores momentos que viví en mucho años, y jamás dude en tus intenciones, sé la clase de mujer que eres y no podría estar más feliz de haber formado parte de tu vida de esta manera, pero como dicen en mi país _belle_, en el amor a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, pero pase lo que pase nos enriquece.- la pelilila no pudo evitar que lágrimas se escapen de sus bellos ojos.

-¿Cuándo te irás?- interrogó limpiando sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

-Luego de la fiesta de Mei- respondió el dorado, aun faltaba una semana para aquello, el hombre se puso de pie ofreciéndole su mano para que ella pueda pararse. Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta, sin duda alejarse de Camus sería difícil.

o – o – o – o

La noche cayó iluminando las primeras estrellas el oscuro firmamento, la luna creciente se asomaba por la esquina este de la Mansión Kido haciendo que la fuente de agua del gran jardín brille de manera particular debido a su material a base de granito y ágata, el olor a flores inundaba el aire ya la primavera anunciaba la llegada del verano, la chica de largo cabello lila decidió salir a caminar y contemplar las estrellas, hacia mucho que no lo hacía y algo en ella pedía a gritos reconectarse con su lado más sensible.

La suave brisa primaveral jugaba con los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro, el blanco vestido vaporoso se abría colándose el viento entre sus piernas, sintió la necesidad de correr, correr como cuando era niña como escapando de un monstruo aterrador que quería comérsela, pero nada la perseguía solo era ella, ella y su espíritu perdida en la inmensidad de la noche. Oyó como la reja se abría y el sonido de una motocicleta, caminó hasta llegar junto a garaje donde Tatsumi y los muchachos guardaban sus vehículos, se asomó lentamente y divisó al Fénix bajando de la Honda, sin duda su chaqueta de cuero y esa motocicleta lo hacían verse candente, mordió su labio inferior cuando el chico se agachó a buscar vaya a saber uno qué y sus jeans marcaron su genial trasero. El muchacho caminó hacia la salida topándose con ella.

-Buenas noches- saludó y siguió caminando. Rápidamente la chica volteó para seguirlo si bien era monosílabo ese trato había cambiado al menos con ella.

-Ikki, espera, ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó alcanzándolo y caminando a su lado.

-Adentro- respondió de manera seca.

-Oye, ¿te ocurre algo?- frenó el andar del peliazul tomándolo del brazo y volteándolo para que la mire a los ojos. Luego de su encuentro fugaz en el cuarto del chico y la incómoda cena no tuvieron momento a solas, no pudo explicarle el por qué de su reacción, aunque tampoco lo entendía ella.

-Nada…- su respuesta no fue suficiente y él lo sabía, lanzó un largo suspiro y peinó su cabello hacia atrás con una mano.-Ori creo que necesitamos estar tranquilos, y sé que me he estado comportando como un imbécil la mayoría del tiempo en los últimos años, realmente necesito trabajar en eso.- dicho esto volteó y continuo su camino dejando a la chica de pie en medio del parque.

-¿No puedes trabajar en ello conmigo a tu lado Ikki?- su voz estaba cargada de angustia, porque eso era lo que él le producía.

-No Ori, no puedo…- abrió la puerta y alzó la vista hacia la pelilila.-¿Vas a entrar?- Saori no respondió solo sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa mientras el viento golpeaba en su rostro y la indecisión en su mente.

o – o – o – o

**N/A: Hola a todos/as! Nueva entrega, espero lo disfruten, como siempre mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos por los que pasan por aca…**

**RIAADVD, Amonett (hermosaaaa) y mi queridísima socia y amiga Made!**

**Nick Rivers.**


	14. Psicosomático

**Psicosomático**

_Puedes decir lo que necesitas diciéndolo, o diciendo exactamente lo contrario. También puedes decir algo con un gesto, con un guiño, el cuerpo te ayuda a decirlo. A veces con el silencio lo dices todo. A veces una canción te ayuda a decir lo que necesitas decir. Otras veces hay que gritar.__  
__Pero cuando no dices lo que necesitas decir ni con palabras, ni gestos, ni con silencios, ni gritos, eso que necesitas decir se revela y habla como puede.__  
__Lo que necesitamos decir lo vas a decir, como sea.__  
__Dicen que cuando uno no puede decir lo que necesita decir el cuerpo habla._

o – o – o – o

-Ey Saori, ¿qué haces?- preguntó curiosa June al tiempo que se acercaba a la pelilila con una galleta en su boca. La joven de largo cabello no paraba de rascar su brazo de manera urgente. –Amiga vas a arrancarte la piel…-

-Lo sé, es que no puedo explicarte la urticaria que tengo.-

-¿Urti qué?-

-Urticaria June, ayúdame con Mei- la joven china llevaba muy bien el asunto de la maternidad, aunque claro la ayuda de sus amigas no venía nada mal, mañana por la noche harían una pequeña reunión en honor a Mei, pero esa pequeña reunión no tardo en convertirse en una fiesta usando como excusa el cumpleaños del calvo mayordomo.

-¿A qué hora llega Freya?- interrogó Saori sin dejar de sobarse el brazo.

-Hyoga fue por ella, pero sabes cómo es tal vez la haya secuestrado- comentó pícaramente la rubia riendo con complicidad depositando la hermosa bebe en su sillita mecedora.

-Lo importante es que ya está aquí.- dijo la pelilila ayudando a Shunrei con las decoraciones.

-Y sola- remató Shunrei, riendo junto a Saori.

-Seika vendrá también, mañana mismo llega de Europa, me dijo que quería instalarse aquí.- comentó la ex Diosa.

-Qué extraño y por qué no con Seiya- preguntó June mientras le hacía caras graciosas a Mei.

-June tiene una semana solamente, no se reirá- explicó Saori- Por lo que hablé con Seika básicamente dijo "no quiero ver a Miho la odio"- retomó.

-Ay pero que hermosas serán nuestras reuniones familiares, más vale que te decidas por algún chico Saori, sino serás como Doña Flor y sus dos maridos, y esa obra no termina muy bien- regañándola divertidamente la amazona, las tres chicas rieron con ganas.

–Oigan ¿notaron que cada vez somos más mujeres en esta casa?- soltó la pelinegra.

-Es cierto, era hora con esto de tantos caballeros de bronce, plata y dorados el poder de las mujeres quedaba atrás, aunque como ex reencarnación de una Diosa supiste manejarlos amiga- eufórica la hermosa rubia.

Antes de poder responder la pelilila comenzó a estornudar sin parar, mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

-¿Vas a enfermarte linda?- preguntó la joven china alcanzándole un pañuelo.

-No sé, cada vez que hablo del tema de mi ex reencarnación estornudo-

-Debe ser algún tipo de alergia, tal vez a los globos- explicó June.

O – o – o – o

Shun caminaba alegre por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Hyoga de acuerdo a sus cálculos el joven ruso debía ya haber llegado con la sacerdotisa hacia un rato ya y aún no tenía noticas de ellos, necesitaba encontrarlo puesto que debían contribuir con los preparativos para la fiesta de Mei/Tatsumi. Llegó a la gran puerta de madera y se dispuso a tocar, pero antes de hacerlo oyó ruidos provenientes dentro y como el pequeño Shun también tiene uno pequeño dentro, llamado conciencia y sentido común, creyó conveniente no interrumpir.

-Ay es enorme- exclamó una voz femenina, deteniendo el paso del japonés abruptamente.

-Te lo dije- respondió la inconfundible voz del Cisne con aires de grandeza.

-Con razón me dolió- ante el comentario el peliverde comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero lejos de moverse de la entrada siguió allí parado.

-Te dije que te relajes hermosa-

-No pude, es que quería sentirlo ya- respondió la sacerdotisa, los colores se subieron al joven Andrómeda.

-Eres insaciable, luego se lo pedirás también a los muchachos y eso quiero verlo- dijo Hyoga suspirando, la cara de horror de Shun era aún peor que la que puso en su primer enfrentamiento ante su hermano y los caballeros negros. No creyó jamás que fueran ese tipo de parejas, no los juzgaba pero la idea lo sacudió moralmente al igual que al pequeño Shun en él.

Tan shockeado estaba que jamás oyó los pasos que se acercaban a él, la puerta se abrió repentinamente para dejar ver a un asustado Shun parado en medio del pasillo y a dos jóvenes rubios muy vestidos del otro.

-Hola Shun, hola- se acercó amablemente Freya, pero el muchacho se echó hacia atrás desconfiado y confundido.

-¿Qué te pasa amigo? Salúdala y te daremos una sorpresita- riendo el ruso.-¿A él primero no Freya?- interrogó mirándola sonriendo de lado mientras la chica reía coqueta.

-¡Depravados!- gritó el bronce saliendo corriendo del lugar como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- interrogó confundida la chica

-No sé al parecer no quiere dulces rusos, qué lástima es tan gracioso ver a la gente ver morder la coraza para llegar al chicle.- dijo Hyoga sonriendo inocentemente.-Yo quería ver a los muchachos cuando le pidieras que los pelen-

-Son tan deliciosos…-

-Oye ¿cómo está tu dedo?- interrogó el Cisne.

-Bien pero que astilla gigante se me metió al tratar de abrir esta caja.-

-Lo sé, pero te dolió más porque te tensaste, debiste relajarte.- la regañaba dulcemente el chico.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Ikki estaba intentando encontrar la miel, pero al parecer la cocina no era su lugar.

-¿Dónde demonios guardan la miel? Heladera… no, despensa… no- unos pasos agitados lo hicieron voltear.-Hola Shun- saludó.

-Hola- respondió un pálido Andrómeda.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el peliazul extrañado ante el comportamiento poco afectuoso de su hermano menor.

-No hablemos de mi, ¿qué haces Ikki?- cambió de tema.

-Busco la miel, ¿sabes dónde puede estar?- saturado el Fénix.

-Ah estaba en mi pieza…- respondió pensativo el peliverde.

-¿Qué?- el rostro de Ikki literalmente se oscureció, por qué demonios querría su pequeño hermano tener miel en la habitación que comparte con la loca amazona.

-No pienses mal niisan es que compramos unas galletas muy ricas y las comimos con miel- explicaba rápidamente con sus manos levantadas y miles de gotas cayendo por su cabeza- ¿Y tú para qué quieres miel? Creí que no te gustaba.- confundido el pequeño de los hermanos. Ikki hizo una pausa pequeña para respirar alejando los malos pensamientos que atacaban a su mente.

-No, no me gusta, pero el dolor en mi garganta no se va- explicó.

-¿Te duele la garganta? ¿Estás enfermo?-

-No me siento enfermo, solo me molesta mi garganta desde hace unos días, en fin debo irme, tengo que encontrar a Saori- salió del lugar dejando a Shun perplejo por su extraño comportamiento.

_o – o – o - o_

La hermosa pelilila iba cargada de cajas repletas de guirnaldas, papel picada y demás chucherías que de ninguna manera puede faltar en una fiesta, la picazón en su brazo había cesado por el momento trayéndole algo de paz y para su suerte los estornudos terminaron cuando June la piso por accidente, las tres cajas le impedían la visión pero mientras que nadie ande distraído por allí nada ocurriría.

El joven Fénix caminaba por el pasillo con su típica forma, manos en los bolsillos cabeza algo gacha y la bendita costumbre de cerrar sus ojos, el dolor de garganta iba disminuyendo, pero no se iba. Justo ese día no se le ocurrió silbar, justo ese día a Saori se le ocurría estar callada, el golpe fue duro, seco y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Ay, fíjate- se quejó la chica sobándose su pierna, suavizó su mirada cuando vio con quien había tropezado.

-Auch- se quejó el peliazul para luego mirarla divertido-¿Estás bien? ¿Tomaste la patente del camión que nos envistió?- la pelilila soltó una risa que fue música para sus oídos.

-Claro, tu eres el que está en forma, síguelo- decía al tiempo que Ikki le ofrecía su mano para ponerse de pie.

-Perdona estaba distraído.- se disculpó al fin colocando una mano tras su cabeza despeinando su cabello azul.

-Y yo cargada…- se excusó también.

-Oye Ori- la llamó en voz baja- te estaba buscando, mañana es la fiesta de Mei y bueno…- trataba de formular la oración, que para él era un tanto vergonzosa.

-¿Y bueno?- lo empujó la chica.

-La verdad quería ir de compras no tengo ropa para la ocasión- La revelación casi hace caer a Saori de espaldas nuevamente, que Ikki se preocupe por no tener ropa adecuada era totalmente nuevo, pero le pareció muy tierno de su parte.

-¿Necesitas el auto?- ofreció naturalmente.

-No, más bien te necesito a ti…- esas palabras hicieron que a ambos se les erice la piel en especial a ella, pronto el peliazul completó.-Para que me ayudes a encontrar algo adecuado, yo no sé nada sobre eso Ori.- La chica asintió amablemente, hacia un tiempo que Ikki actúa distante, no grosero, para nada, tampoco la ignoraba, pero no habían tenido ningún tipo de encuentro como los que acostumbraban.

-Dame 10 minutos me cambio y le aviso al chofer.- dijo caminando apresurada hacia su cuarto.

-Ori- la llamó haciéndola voltear-Sería mejor que vayamos los dos solos, que preparen un auto, yo manejo- afirmó en voz seria.

-Bueno, pero con una condición-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y colocando sus manos tras su espalda.

-Así ¿Cuál?- curioso el peliazul.

-Yo conduzco a la vuelta.- gritó mientras se dirigía rápidamente a su cuarto.

-Ehhh… veremos, te espero abajo en 15 minutos…- mientras la veía alejarse surgieron ganas en él de ir tras ella y abrazarla y decirle lo hermosa que era, pero sin embargo no pudo.-Maldito dolor de garganta- se quejó dirigiéndose hacia abajo.

_Pero ese idioma, el idioma del cuerpo, ¿es tan fácil de entender? ¿Es universal?__  
__¿Un dolor de garganta siempre indica que hay algo que se quiere decir y no se puede?__  
__¿Un sueño se interpreta literalmente? ¿Un sueño quiere decir solamente lo que dice?__  
__Se dice que alguien se marea cuando llega más alto de lo que puede manejar ¿Pero siempre un mareo significa eso?__  
__Una alergia es cuando el cuerpo se defiende exageradamente de agentes que interpreta como nocivos ¿Por qué tu cuerpo cree que debe defenderse?_

**Centro Comercial**

Hacia un rato que llegaron al centro comercial y comenzaron a dar vueltas.

-Achuu- estornudó la chica.

-¿Y a ahora que te pasa Ori? ¿Vas a enfermarte?- dijo parpadeando curioso.

-No sé, creo que es alergia- respondió sintiendo un escalofrío.-Ay mira Ikki ven- jalaba del brazo del chico hacia una tienda donde en el aparador se mostraba un hermoso vestido negro, de escote profundo al frente y en la espalda, largo hasta los tobillos exhibido con una hermosa gargantilla de perlas.-Entremos- eufórica sin dejar al chico responder.

Luego de algunos minutos Ikki se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones fuera del área de probadores, algunos hombres se encontraban allí también, rio para sí era increíble las estupideces que hacen los hombres por las mujeres, Saori hacia ya más de 15 minutos que había entrado, realmente no entendía como alguien puede tardar tanto en ponerse un pedazo de tela, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la hermosa pelilila corrió la cortina dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo, el vestido parecía estar pintado sobre su piel era perfecto, había sido hecho para ella.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó, pero la mandíbula del peliazul cayó literalmente sin poder armar frase alguna solo balbuceando, la chica sonrió complacida.-Esa era la reacción que esperaba.-

-Te queda…. Digo…. Es…. bueno…. Bien, te queda bien- dijo al fin. Saori sonrió nuevamente mientras giraba para verse una y otra vez al espejo, miradas de hombres curiosos se asomaban, claro que con un solo gruñido del caballero se dispersaron rápidamente.

-Voy a cambiarme- anunció la chica, tardando otros 15 minutos para luego salir con la ropa que traía antes.-Vamos Ikki, aún faltas tú- la chica nunca pasó por la caja atrayendo la atención del muchacho.

-¿No vas a llevártelo?-

-No, solo lo probé…- la chica continuó caminando delante de él mientras el chico recorría con su vista su hermosa figura.

o – o – o - o

Al día siguiente todo era alboroto, puesto que invitados ya habían llegado entre ellos Dohko, el maestro y prácticamente padre de ambos jóvenes chinos, que se mostró muy feliz con la pequeña Mei, ni bien la sostuvo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como los presentes de verdad esa pequeña tenía algo especial, el caballero de libra no vino solo ya que Shion, patriarca del Santuario lo acompañaba, los restantes santos enviaron saludos y obsequios junto a disculpas por no estar en ese momento, pero es que cada uno había seguido su vida y a pesar de que algo los uniría por siempre debían seguir adelante. Otra gran sorpresa fue la llegada de la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos y cuñada eterna de Saori, Seika arribó de Europa junto a miles de regalos, la emoción fue generalizada, las muchachas se habían vuelto muy amigas y claro no faltaron los gritos ensordecedores una vez que la hermana del Pegaso cruzó la puerta, lamentaban sin embargo, que su visita sea tan corta, puesto que debía regresar a Francia por su empleo como traductora, pero no solo eso la aguardaba si no que también un apuesto italiano con el que salió un par de veces. Al menos se quedaría en la mansión unos días, ya era sabida la falta de simpatía entre la pelirroja y Miho, la novia de su hermano, llámeme no tener química o simplemente preferir a cierta pelilila.

Durante las primeras horas de la tarde hicieron una reunión en honor a Mei, la casa entera estaba decorada de color rosa y púrpura haciendo a Ikki remover su estómago, no faltaron los sombreros ridículos los cuales vistieron todos los hombres presentes sacando las más graciosas fotografías. Ya entrada la tarde la pequeña bebe debía descansar y dar paso a la gran fiesta de cumpleaños del calvo mayordomo. La noche llegó cubriendo con un manto de estrellas el firmamento, todos estaban preparándose, incluso cierta pelilila que al salir del cuarto de baño se llevó una gran sorpresa, sobre su cama había una caja gigante con un gran moño, ilusionada y curiosa abrió la caja para encontrar ese hermoso vestido negro el cual se había probado el día anterior en el centro comercial, junto al envoltorio una nota simple:

_Sería egoísta no mostrarles al resto lo hermosa que te ves en él._

_Ikki_

La chica sonrió ampliamente y sin más comenzó a arreglarse, hoy más de uno se quedaría sin aliento y no se equivocó ni bien se asomo por las escaleras las miradas de Camus y Seiya estaban sobre ella, claro para disgusto de la prometida del moreno que no le dirigió la palabra en toda la noche, pero le dedicó las miradas mas fulminantes cada vez que pasaba cerca de su novio o hablaba alegremente con Seika. Sin embargo la gran ausencia de la noche era el caballero del Fénix, los chicos lo habían visto, pero como tenia de costumbre el chico salió a caminar por los jardines de la mansión era obvio que odiaba la celebración y aun más al festejado. Se sintió decepcionada ya que quería que él la vea en su vestido.

-Te ves hermosa como no es para menos- decía con una amable sonrisa la pelirroja.-Te juro que mi hermano es un idiota, todavía no lo creo- se quejó.

-Seika, ya de verdad… además- la pelilila fue interrumpida.

-Tienes a dos bombones peleando por ti.- Completó divertida la hermosa chica que llevaba un espectacular vestido color verde esmeralda de tirantes finos muy ceñido al cuerpo, terminando poco después de sus rodillas, los zapatos negros de gran tacón hacían ver sus piernas estilizadas, sin duda una mujer increíble.

-Sabes que no es así, mira…- la pelilila fue interrumpida por una fuerte mano que tocó su hombro casi como una caricia.

-_Belle_- la llamaron, la chica volteó para encontrarse con la profunda mirada del caballero dorado.

-Camus, que gusto verte…- respondió con algo de tristeza en su voz, sabía que al cabo de unos días partiría a Grecia de forma indefinida, y desde la charla en su cuarto sus encuentros fueron casuales y breves y es que no había mucho más para decir, solo restaba despedirse.

-¿Me acompañarías _cherie_?- interrogó con encanto, Saori asintió parea seguirlo hasta una de las oficinas de la mansión más alejada al salón principal.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- 'preguntó confundida, sintiéndose excitada.

-No podía irme sin despedirme apropiadamente- respondió tomándola por los hombros y comenzando a besar su cuello, la piel de la chica se erizó al instante con su contacto, lógicamente se preguntaba si aquello era lo correcto, sin embargo sentía que de alguna manera se lo merecían.

Saori buscó los labios del peliverde besándolos con delicadeza, abriendo su boca para que sus lenguas se exploren, el caballero la apretó contra su cuerpo pudiendo ella sentir su erección contenida dentro de su pantalón, se separaron para tomar aire sin dejar de verse con deseo, algo que jamás olvidarían sería su química en la intimidad, pero lo que quedaría para siempre en la memoria del dorado era la belleza de aquella niña-mujer que logró hacerle perder la cabeza y sin duda llevarse su corazón

Sus bocas se unieron nuevamente en un hambriento beso, las manos de Camus recorrían con devoción el cuerpo de la chica, sus piernas, sus muslos perfectos apretándolos y haciéndola gemir, podía sentir la humedad de la pelilila mojar su ropa interior con cuidado la hizo a un lado e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella acompañado de un suspiró de la boca del peliverde, había estado con muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna lo hizo sentir de la manera que la chica lograba con solo pronunciar su nombre, cada extensión de su piel lo maravillaba, aunque la viera desnuda muchas veces y le hiciera el amor, cada uno de esos momentos era diferente al otro, como si un explorador descubriese un nuevo paraíso inexplorado y desconocido cada vez que ella lo miraba o le sonreía.

Sin dejar de tocarla la volteo, la pelilila apoyó sus manos en el escritorio mientras sentía como su vestido era levantado hasta por encima de sus caderas, se estremeció cuando el caballero le quitó la diminuta ropa interior dejándola caer, el dorado desabrochó con urgencia su pantalón para liberar su longitud y suavemente hacerla entrar en la intimidad de la chica. Su sexo estaba húmedo y caliente haciéndolo gemir de manera profunda, por más que sus encuentros destilaban pasión pura y una conexión increíble, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al comienzo, es que ella representaba para él mucho más que una simple chica, no solo por haber sido su Diosa, que sin duda era algo especial, sino que Saori Kido representaba para él la mujer perfecta, así y todo con sus caprichos y vanidades, aun así con su indecisión e inseguridad, él se sentía el hombre más poderoso del mundo, porque ella lo hacía sentir de esa manera.

Comenzó a envestirla fuertemente haciéndola gritar y aferrarse cada vez más al escritorio derribando lo que estaba sobre él a causa de los movimientos de sus caderas. El dorado acariciaba los senos de la pelilila volviéndola loca, llevó una de sus manos hacia el monte de Venus de la hermosa ojiazul hasta llegar a su clítoris masajeándolo suavemente. Las reacciones del cuerpo de la chica delataban lo bien que él la conocía, sin embargo eso no era suficiente.

-Déjate llevar _Belle_…- le susurró al oído logrando que las rodillas de la chica se aflojen, y lo sintió ella se derretía cuando le hablaba al oído y otra vez no era suficiente.

-Camus, no pares, por favor…- la embestidas eran cada vez más intensas, ambos cerraron los ojos fuertemente, el primero en llegar al clímax fue ella ahogando su grito, él se vino después saliendo de ella derramando el liquido blancuzco en los muslos de la chica y manchando apenas su vestido. Él la hacía llegar como, estaba seguro, ningún otro podía, y una vez más no era suficiente.

-Voy a extrañarte _Belle_, no sabes cuánto- le dijo suavemente aún detrás de ella, depositando un suave beso sobre el hombro de la chica. Un extraño dolor en su estómago hizo sentirla enferma. Camus sintió una opresión en su pecho, quería gritarle que la quería, que intentaran estar juntos, pero sabía que no era suficiente, porque simplemente para que el amor funcione se necesita de dos, y en este caso eran dos y un Fénix.

Salieron de allí y Saori se dirigió a su cuarto a asearse, suerte que la mancha en su vestido se quitó fácilmente, sino las preguntas de porque se había cambiando la invadirían teniendo que mentir, como era habitual últimamente y sobre todo estaba Ikki, él le había dado ese vestido, sin duda debía agradecerle, el pensar en él hizo que el dolor en su abdomen regresara y más intenso que antes.

Mientras tanto fumando el quinto cigarrillo de la noche el joven peliazul se encontraba recostado en un banco del jardín, sin duda se veía muy bien con esos pantalones azul oscuro, camisa gris y chaqueta de vestir negra sorpresivamente se sintió cómodo vestido de esa manera. Su mirada azul estaba perdida en el firmamento, observando cada una de las estrellas siempre dijo que no le gustaba contemplar el cielo nocturno, sino mas bien disfrutaba de los días nublados, del cielo cubierto y cerrado, pero hasta eso cambio en él, ella había hecho de él otro hombre, sin duda mejor. Tomó una decisión una vez que Camus se fuera le diría lo que siente por ella, no por temer a la presencia del francés, sino para dejar calmar las aguas luego de la despedida que de seguro se darían Saori y el peliverde. Llevó su mano hacia su garganta el dolor no se iba y ahora se le sumaba la presión en el pecho.

o – o – o – o

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las visitas comenzaban a dejar la mansión, cada vez eran menos, pero al menos Mei los mantenía ocupados. Camus al fin había regresado a Grecia, no sin antes dejar un contacto para que la pelilila pueda contactarlo solo por si acaso, su despedida con todos fue seria y distante, sin embargo para sorpresa de muchos estrechó su mano con el peliazul mirándose a los ojos, tal vez esa era su manera de agradecer su juego limpio. Ikki y Saori de a poco comenzaron a acercarse nuevamente, despacio, esta vez disfrutando cada momento, incluso reanudaron sus noches de foot ball. Se notaba de verdad que el peliazul hacia su mejor esfuerzo para ser normal, llevarla al cine, a cenar, mostrarse más dulce con ella, aunque lo ultimo no le requería mayor esfuerzo puesto que salía naturalmente.

Una noche no muy especial ambos se encontraban en el sillón de la habitación de Saori viendo una película clasificación z por lo mala que era, se suponía que el género decía TERROR, pero lo que menos trasmitía era miedo, ni hablar de que en más de la mitad de la película los protagonistas estuvieron desnudos y haciéndolo como conejos, increíblemente ni así el asesino los atrapaba. La pelilila se sentía algo inquieta desde hacía algún tiempo, el problema: falta de sexo. Por más que pasara tiempo a solas con Ikki, el muchacho parecía no tener intenciones de intimar con ella y eso la estaba alarmando. Más aun por la charla con las chicas hacía unos días atrás.

_Flash Back_

_Cinco mujeres y una bebe estaban reunidas en la cocina a la hora de merienda, lógicamente semejante combinación hacia que ningún hombre se asome a 100 metros a la redonda, tanto tiempo juntas pasaban las chicas que hasta sincronizaron sus periodos haciendo que todas estén en él. _

_-¿Nada de nada?- interrogó sorprendida Seika mientras daba una mordida al pastel de cerezas y chocolate que momentos antes había horneado Tatsumi._

_-Nada…- suspiró la pelilila colocando la décima cucharada de azúcar a su café ya frío._

_-Ni manoseo inocentón detrás de la fuente del jardín- exclamó Freya horrorizada, como si lo que acabara de decir sea lo mínimo que debía ocurrir entre una pareja, todas las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas mirando sorprendidas a la joven sacerdotisa.-Oigan no piensen mal, pero sí lo hago-_

_-Ni siquiera eso- bufó molesta Saori.- Oye ¿qué opinas Shunrei? Tu acabas de tener un bebe, ¿Cómo se las arreglan ahora?-_

_-Siempre hay formas- rió nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, no le importaba hablar de otros, pero en lo que interesaba a ella y a su marido era muy pudorosa, aclaró su garganta y continuo.-La verdad no me imagino a Ikki sin sexo por tanto tiempo.- sincera la joven china._

_-¿Insinúas que ve a otra mujer?- interrogó Saori sintiendo como un frio recorría su espina, no podía pasar por eso otra vez, no luego de haber entregado su confianza en el proceso y su oportunidad de ser feliz._

_-No- dijo rotundamente mientras sacudía su cabeza hacia los lados.-Estoy segura que no.-_

_-Entonces ya no soy atractiva para él- _

_-No linda.- exclamó June con una galleta en su boca._

_-¿Entonces?- la paciencia de Saori se acababa, él pasaba tiempo con ella, pero no hablaban de nada con respecto a ellos, pero sin embargo salían._

_-Pregúntale- dijo Seika de manera natural._

_-Claro que no, qué le dirá, "hola Ikki porque aun no tuvimos sexo, acaso eres gay"- June creyó dar en el clavo, todas abrieron sus bocas en señal de asombro como si hubiesen descubierto América.-Es tan gay, es obvio… ¿cómo no lo vimos antes?-_

_-Ikki no es gay, yo creo que de alguna manera intenta no basar su relación en eso, mira pregúntale y ya.- la empujó Shunrei, sin embargo la comunicación nunca fue el fuerte entre Ikki y ella. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Estás muy callada, ¿te ocurre algo?- interrogó el peliazul ante la falta de comentarios obsesiones y ácidos que la chica solía tirar de manera esporádica.

-No…- respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia el televisor, era obvio que no estaba prestando atención a la película sino que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

-No me digas que tienes miedo.- sonrió divertido el caballero, pero ella no respondió, la inseguridad lo invadió temía que se sintiera incomoda junto a él o tal vez quiera estar en otro sitio, o tal vez con alguien más. -¿Qué ocurre Ori? Algo te pasa-

-Ya te dije que no es nada Ikki.- respondió acomodándose nuevamente en el sillón sonriendo falsamente, luego de largos 20 minutos la peor película del siglo había terminado.

-No puedo creer que haya ganado en tantos festivales, jamás mataron a nadie y en la tapa muestran pura sangre.- comentó entre risas.

-Sí, bastante mala…-

-Es suficiente, ¿qué ocurre? Y no me digas que nada- Ikki se puso de pie frente a ella con semblante serio.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- soltó la pelilila dejándolo perplejo, el momento que tanto había estado esperando no salió como lo planeo, en realidad no había un plan en sí, pero él debía dar el primer paso preguntarle eso a ella, que tal si le respondía que la amaba y ella no le correspondía y si lo hacía, luego ¿qué?.

-Saori…- las palabras nuevamente no salían y el dolor en su garganta volvió.

_El idioma del cuerpo no siempre se comprende, de todas maneras no creo que sea tan simple, creo que es un tipo de clave. Hasta que no aciertas exactamente la clave la puerta no se abre.__  
__El cuerpo tiene un lenguaje muy sutil.__  
__Los dolores son alarmas que te da el cuerpo para avisarte que algo no anda bien, y el dolor no se va a ir hasta que descubras que es.__  
__A veces un dolor te está diciendo que tienes que actuar, que algo tienes que hacer.__  
__Así de simple, tu cuerpo seguirá hablando hasta que por fin escuches el mensaje._

La chica permanecía frente a él sintiendo como su brazo comenzaba a picarle nuevamente y se ponía rojo, no entendía que le pasaba, pero lo peor es que Ikki estaba frente a ella con duda en su mirada, por fin agachó su cabeza y las lágrimas se asomaron a sus hermosos ojos, él no sentía nada por ella y si algo había no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo jugarse el todo por el todo.

-Entiendo- y con esa simple frase la chica comenzó a salir del cuarto. El peliazul estaba quieto y de pronto las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Hyoga vinieron a él

"_Si está destinada para ti se volverán a encontrar, pero cuando lo hagas, deja tu maldito orgullo de lado y mantén a la mujer que amas contigo, cuídala y respétala como se lo merece y estoy seguro que si lo haces serás muy feliz"_

De un rápido movimiento la tomó del brazo volteando y atrayéndola hacia él quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

-Ikki no me lastimes- le rogó la chica llorando ya no toleraba el mismo juego siempre, él limpio las lágrimas que caían de sus bellos ojos azules con delicadeza acariciando su rostro con su respiración.

-Después de Esmeralda- comenzó a hablar haciendo que el corazón de Saori se encoja de dolor, no toleraba las comparaciones y tampoco le interesaba competir con un recuerdo.- después de ella me juré no volver a enamorarme, ninguna mujer se le podía comparar, ella es única y reinó en mi corazón por mucho tiempo.-

Esas palabras la destrozaron, sin embargo sabía cuando se enredó con él que ese era un riesgo y lo asumió aunque tal vez no tan conscientemente después de todo.

-No me hagas esto, no quiero saber...- le pedía la pelilila ahogándose con el llanto.

-Saori nadie jamás me interesó de esa manera hasta que llegaste tu, llegaste con ese malhumor, altanería de niña malcriada- los ojos de la chica se clavaron en él.- Entraste en mi vida de manera obligada siendo la persona que debía defender y morir por ella cuando realmente no me importaba hacerlo, no me importaba morir por Athena, pero te digo que sí moriría por la mujer, sí lo haría por ti…-

Saori no pudo evitar ahogarse y sentirse aliviada, intento hablar pero él la calló poniendo su dedo sobre su rosada boca.

-Me haces querer ser mejor persona a tu lado, haces que cuente los segundos para verte, lo que quiero decir es que… yo…- de nuevo el dolor en su garganta apareció, aunque esta vez era más leve.

-¿Tú qué?- ella necesitaba oírlo.

-Yo…- tomó aire y luego la contempló, ahí estaba él junto a Saori Kido, junto a la mujer que lo representaba todo para él, ella era la razón por lo que dejaría todo atrás.- Yo te amo Saori, te amo como jamás creí que fuera posible por un demonio. – ni bien las palabras salieron el dolor en su garganta desapareció, por completo como si jamás hubiese estado. La pelilila, por su lado, no supo qué hacer ni decir, eligió estar en silencio y grabar ese momento en su mente para siempre.

-Sería bueno que digas algo…- dijo el Fénix visiblemente nervioso, pero mejor que eso Saori tomó el rostro del chico besándolo de la manera más tierna rozando sus labios el contacto duró unos segundos apenas se separó.

-Yo te amo Ikki- ante eso el muchacho no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza, pero a la vez de manera delicada, porque ello era Saori para él, el más delicado de los tesoros. –Hazme el amor- le dijo la chica susurrando. Ikki se alejó un poco y la miró enternecido.

-Esta noche no- habló suavemente.- Esta noche solo quiero dormir a tu lado, tendremos mucho tiempo para eso…- Saori se refugió en su pecho besándolo mientras él no dejaba de abrazarla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió paz en su interior y sobre todo se sintió en casa.

O – o – o – o

**Hola a todos! Bueno debo decir que era algo esperado por todos verdad? Sí, era hora, no falta mucho para darle fin a esta historia, eso sí tengo unos toques más que hacer jaja. Me gustaría saber que opinan, en fin…**

**Otra cosa varias de las frases puestas en cursiva fueron sacada de una novela argentina llamada "Casi Ángeles", que sin duda no me pertenece. **


	15. No Hay Dos Sin Tres

**No hay Dos sin Tres**

_Hay momentos en los que el tiempo parece detenerse. Todo ocurre en pocos segundos, pero para ti es una eternidad. El tiempo se vuelve espeso, tenso.  
Un observador externo verá que todo ocurre rápidamente, pero para el que lo está viviendo desaparece la noción del tiempo. Todo depende del punto de vista. Todo depende del observador.  
En esos momentos comprendemos que nada es absoluto y que todo es relativo ¿o no?  
_

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y el invierno llegó, la estación del año que más le desagradaba al caballero del Fénix, pero lo que hacía más fácil pasarlo era el calor que le brindaba la mujer desnuda a su lado con la cual compartía su cama hacía ya más de 5 meses, el dulce amor de la muchacha abrigaba su corazón y sanaba las heridas de su cuerpo y alma. De acuerdo si alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría de esta forma con la heredera Kido, blanco de sus críticas más duras se le hubiese reído en la cara, pero así era.

Sintió de repente frio en su cuerpo desnudo, abrió sus ojos lentamente para fijarlos en la pelilila, como era su costumbre se había adueñado de las mantas, eso lo hizo sonreír resignado, al parecer tenía la manía de adueñarse de todo, de la última porción de pastel, de las sabanas, de su corazón. Con cuidado tratando de no despertarla trató de arrastrar las cobijas para poder taparse un poco sabía que Saori tenía el sueño profundo, pero no pesado. Un pequeño gemido salió de la hermosa Diosa a su lado haciéndolo cesar en su tarea, opto entonces por levantarse e ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina, de paso fumar un cigarrillo, lo cual Saori se lo tenía expresamente prohibido en la habitación y él lejos de protestar cedió a la petición, más bien orden de la chica, como todo últimamente, lo que su mujer quería, lo conseguía, así de fácil era.

Se vistió con sus pantalones deportivos color negro, y solo se colocó una campera de algodón del mismo color, salió del cuarto lo más sigilosamente posible no sin antes echar un vistazo a la hermosa mujer, de verdad era afortunado, cerró la puerta tras sí con cuidado y bajó a la cocina, ni siquiera encendió la luz y se dirigió al refrigerador, en lugar de tomar la botella de agua encontró algo mejor, una cerveza helada, tomo asiento junto a la ventana y se dedicó a observar el firmamento. Puso su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sintió allí algo, era la caja de terciopelo azul que contenía la razón de su falta de sueño de las últimas noches: el anillo que había comprado para la chica, sacó y abrió la pequeña cajita dejando ver el contenido un hermoso anillo de plata con un piedra en forma de gota color violeta rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos en forma de gota, había participado en muchas peleas callejeras para juntar el dinero y al fin poder comprárselo, le juró a Saori que dejaría aquella vida y lo había hecho ahora que pudo pagar el anillo, sin embargo no había encontrado el momento para dárselo, desde ya su intención no era proponerle matrimonio, él no creía en eso y mucho menos accedería a una boda, pero era una forma de prometerle amor eterno y fidelidad, una manera para pedirle que compartieran el resto de sus vidas juntos, cada pequeño momento. Convertir su relación de relativa a absoluta, porque lo último existe, aunque él creyó que no fuera posible.

-Sentado en la oscuridad- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sonrió al reconocerla.

-Shiryu- lo llamó.

-Hola amigo- saludaba el pelinegro mientras tomaba un vaso de leche y se sentaba en la barra en frente de su compañero.-No puedes dormir Ikki-

-No, y al parecer tú tampoco- le sonrió.-¿Te preocupa algo?- interrogó, hacía algún tiempo que no hablaban de ellos, simplemente los tiempos agitados no ayudaban. El joven Dragón negó con su cabeza dibujando una sonrisa.

-Siempre me despierto en las noches y veo si Mei está bien, sé que tenemos el comunicador, pero soy algo obsesivo.- admitió el ojiverde, no era un secreto para nadie que era sobreprotector con su hija, pero ¿quién no lo sería?-Y dime amigo, ¿cómo va todo con Saori?-

-La verdad… la verdad muy bien, estoy muy bien.-

-Me alegro por ti, era hora que alguien entrara en tu vida, aún me estoy haciendo a la idea de ustedes juntos, siempre creí que bueno ella terminaría con…- no supo como terminar la frase.

-Con Seiya, puedes decirlo, yo también así lo creía.- quedaron en silencio unos segundos, nunca habían sido muy conversadores y eso no cambiaría.-Shiryu- lo llamó.

-Dime-

-¿De verdad que haces aquí?- interrogó mirándolo de manera incrédula.

-Ahss bueno me estoy escondiendo de Shunrei, es que con esto de las hormonas, es como que no se le quita y últimamente está muy susceptible, por ejemplo el otro día le llevé su leche con miel y le faltaba azúcar así que lo tiró por los aires y luego lloró gritando que no la comprendo y no sé nada de ella- explicó con sus ojos cerrados en postura de meditación.

-¿Todavía sigue con eso?¿Qué no se les quita luego del embarazo?- el pelinegro solo negó y eso fue demasiado Ikki no pudo evitar reír con ganas, el solo imaginar al a dulce y tierna chinita tirando por los aires un vaso a su amigo era graciosísimo.

-Ríete Ikki, ya te tocará a ti, quiero ver cómo te las arreglas con Saori, si tiene un mal carácter imagínate con las hormonas revolucionadas.- ese comentario logró ponerlo serio, no había contemplado el hecho de tener hijos y a decir verdad la idea le asustaba como nada.

o – o – o - o

A la mañana siguiente la hermosa pelilila se encontraba, como era habitual, en su oficina revisando papeleo de la fundación, por suerte las cosas se estaban asentando, Shunrei era maestra en el orfanato dando clases de apoyo, Seiya cuidaba a los niños ayudando a Miho ya que él estudiaba medicina ayudando en los detalles mínimos con la salud de los pequeños, Shiryu enseñaba filosofía en la Universidad y, en sus ratos libres, todo acerca de teoría en artes marciales, mientras que Hyoga daba apoyo en lo práctico al tiempo que enseñaba taller de carpintería, para las mujeres June enseñaba baile y canto, tenía una estrella dentro, Shun, por su lado, estaba ocupado rindiendo las ultimas materias para recibirse de Productor de Cine por lo tanto no pasaba tiempo allí y por ultimo estaba Ikki, quien sorprendentemente se ofreció y de hecho entrenaba a los nuevos aspirantes de caballeros antes de enviarlos a sus destinos donde los esperaban sus maestros, también enseñaba defensa personal a todo guardia de la orden, poco a poco todo tomaba su lugar.

La sonrisa en la cara de la chica permanecía imborrable, estaba pasando por un buen momento y eso se notaba, unos golpecitos a su puerta le hicieron levantar la mirada y ver a la encantadora amazona adentrarse en su oficina.

-Hola Saori- la saludó con su voz armoniosa.

-Hola June, ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien, y tu también porque se te nota, oye amiga estaba pensando, sabes que Seika está pronta a irse de nuevo a Europa ¿qué tal si le hacemos una fiesta de despedida?- propuso con gran emoción mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente a su amiga, la loca rubia siempre buscaba excusas para festejar.

-Eso sería genial, me parece muy bien- respondió asintiendo.

-Bueno yo lo prepararé, será una noche de karaoke donde mostraré mis nuevos talentos y así convenceré a Shun de producir mi propio musical- gritó extasiada elevando su puño.

-Bueno amiga… como digas- respondió con miles de gotas en su cabeza.

La idea del karaoke realmente emocionaba a la rubia que ni bien salió de la oficina de la pelilila reunió a todas las chicas que se encontraban presentes, que claro eran todas ya que Shunrei se había tomado la mañana libre y sólo daría clases por la tarde.

-Bien estamos aquí reunidas con propósito de dividir de antemano las canciones que interpretaremos en la noche de karaoke de mañana con motivo de la despedida de nuestra amiga Seika, un minuto de silencio, ¡es broma!- rió ruidosamente.

-Pero June, ¿no se supone que se eligen el momento o al azar?- interrogó Freya que había llegado hacia unas semanas a pasar un tiempo con su novio y sus amigas.

-No seas ingenua, debemos estar preparadas para volver locos a los muchachos-

-Ah no yo no pienso cantar no canto bien, ni loca- se quejó la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ay vamos Seika que aguafiestas, mira si quieres te ponemos playback- dijo convencida la rubia-Mira yo cantaré "like a virgin" de Madonna, tu Shunrei alguna de una mama sexy, Freya cantará… algo de una sacerdotisa, Seika algo de una hermana perdida y Saori alguna de una ex reencarnación de algo-

-Dios que original June- exclamó la joven china, con la mirada entrecerrada.

-Ah y lo olvide Mei podrá hacer coros con sus sonidos de bebe, ¿verdad linda?- le sonrió divertida la amazona haciéndole caras a la bebe haciéndola reír ruidosamente.-A ti si te gusta mi idea-

Las chicas procuraron seguir con los preparativos, aunque solo June era la que estaba emocionada para ella cualquier oportunidad era excusa de fiesta.

o – o – o - o

No tenía idea cuantas horas pasó frente a su computador, miró su reloj de pulsera con pesadez y luego refregó sus ojos azules que ya estaban rojos, se sentía especialmente agotada las últimas semanas, sonrió para sí, no era para menos estar agotada después de todo las noches maratónicas de sexo no la dejaban descansar mucho.

-Hora de almorzar- murmuró, llevó instintivamente su mano a su boca, las nauseas volvieron, como cada día al mismo horario, corrió hasta el baño de su oficina y alcanzó a correr su cabello hacia atrás, luego de cepillar sus dientes salió de la oficina para dirigirse a su cuarto, necesitaba dormir. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, de seguro estaba por enfermarse.

Entró a la alcoba que compartía con el peliazul y se desplomó sobre la cama quitándose los zapatos de tacón, desabotonó su camisa sintiendo calor.

-Valla recibimiento hermosa- escuchó desde la puerta.

-Hola tu hombre sexy- respondió mordiéndose su labio inferior mientras su cabello lila caía seductoramente sobre su rostro, el chico se acercó a ella gateando sobre la cama hasta quedar sobre ella.

-Hola mujer hermosa, candente, seductora- decía mientras la besaba en los labios haciéndola reír.

-Ya Ikki la intención era dormir un rato- se quejó, aunque sabía muy bien en que accedería a los caprichos de su hombre.

-Luego duermes- la beso apasionadamente sintiendo la lengua húmeda de la chica jugar con la suya, su dulce aliento que lo embriagaba, la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él pudiendo ella sentir la erección en la entrepierna del Fénix.

-Espero amor un segundo- dijo la pelilila escabulléndose, Ikki estaba totalmente confundido situación que no paso desapercibida por la chica.-Ya verás- le dijo, se dirigió hacia el enorme espejo de pie que tenían en la habitación trayéndola para dejarlo frente a la cama.-Así tendrás una mejor visión…- rio pícaramente, el muchacho la atrajo sobre él quitándole la camisa y pasando su mano entre los senos de la chica hasta llegar a su rostro y tomarlo para volver a besarla.

-Te amo hermosa- soltó mientras bajaba por la mandíbula de la chica para llegar a su cuello.

-Y yo te amo a ti- suspiró apenas pudiendo responderle. Ikki se quitó su sudadera dejando al descubierto su musculoso pecho el cual fue recorrido por la delicada mano de la chica haciendo que la piel del peliazul se erice ante tan suave contacto. Saori se puso de pie desabrochando su falda negra dejándola caer al suelo, el muchacho podía apreciar tanto el frente como la espalda de la chica gracias al reflejo de su cuerpo en el espejo, sus redondeadas y firmes nalgas lo hacían volver loco. La chica se inclinó sobre él quitándole los pantalones deportivos que traía, tiró de ellos tanto como del bóxer dejándolo completamente desnudo.

-Bueno bebe creo que así luces mejor- le dijo mordiendo su boca mientras se quitaba su sostén dejando al descubierto los bien formados senos, comenzó entonces a besar el pecho del Fénix seductoramente mientras pasaba su lengua, descendió hasta el abdomen sintiendo como el miembro del peliazul golpeaba su pecho. –Alguien extraña mi boca- le sonrió lujuriosa para luego descender y solo con sus labios envolver la longitud del muchacho haciéndola entrar hasta el fondo.

Dejó escapar un sonido gutural en cuanto sintió el contacto del fondo de la garganta de la chica, enredó una de sus manos entre los cabellos lilas acompañando el movimiento, descendió su mirada y al mismo tiempo Saori clavó sus ojos zafiro en él, aquello lo volvió loco sumado a la imagen del espejo que mostraba al chica arrodillada dejándose ver todo su trasero a medida que con su boca besaba y lamía el falo erecto del caballero.

-Ven aquí hermosa, ya no aguanto- gruñó haciendo que Saori deje escapar una pequeña risita mientras se colocaba encima de él, Ikki arrancó literalmente las pantis que la chica traía y la volteó para que esta quedara frente al espejo, ella estaba arrodillada con el tronco erguido mientras él se coloco de la misma manera por detrás comenzando a pasar su longitud por la intimidad húmeda de la chica haciéndola cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, se colocó en su entrada empujando firmemente.

-Ahhh Ikki…- dejó escapar de sus rosados labios.

-Sí… así…. Pronuncia mi nombre, solo mi nombre quiero escuchar de tus labios…- gruñó embistiéndola con más fuerza haciendo que la chica levante una de sus piernas y la abra para poder apreciar la imagen en el espejo.-Eres hermosa nena- le susurró al oído para luego besarle el cuello, la pelilila volteo su rostro para mirar directamente a los ojos al caballero.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- interrogó mordiendo su labio inferior, sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos al peliazul, quién la contemplaba con devoción.

-Mucho…- la beso en los labios nuevamente ahogando los gritos de placer de la chica. El muchacho salió de ella recostándose haciendo que la pelilila quede sobre él.

-Mírame a los ojos Ikki- le dijo mientras poco a poco se iba sentando sobre miembro, haciendo movimientos cortos no llegando a sentarse del todo.

-Ahhh Saori…- gemía el muchacho dirigiendo su mirada a los redondos senos de la chica viéndolos moverse al ritmo de las caderas de la pelilila, con un movimiento profundo la chica hizo entrar la longitud completa del muchacho a su cuerpo dejando escapar un grito, el peliazul se hizo un lado un poco para poder contemplar el trasero de su amante en el espejo ascendiendo y descendiendo mientras la chica no dejaba de gemir.

- Ikki… - pronunció su nombre de manera seductora y ahogada, mientras él sentía como cada musculo en el cuerpo de la mujer se tensaba.

-Demonios te amo- Saori dejó escapar un profundo gemido al mismo tiempo que el peliazul, que gruñó de manera animal al llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo que ella.

Ambos estaban agitados, sintiendo como su corazón latía con rapidez.

-Ahora puedes descansar…- bromeó el Fénix golpeando el trasero de Saori haciéndola sobresaltarse y reír.

o – o – o – o

La noche de karaoke por fin llegó, siendo un verdadero desastre, la única que se mostraba entusiasmada era la amazona del Camaleón quien canto 4 canciones seguidas, repitiendo Like a Virgin en tres oportunidades, no había duda que tenía una voz hermosa, pero hasta la voz más linda llega a cansar cuando no se detiene ni por un segundo.

-Hola, su atención por favor- llamó la rubia-La siguiente canción se titula… bueno no sé cómo se titula pero es súper linda, todo el tiempo dice "livin'g la vida loca"- dijo tomando su mentón en señal de pensamiento.

-¿No se llama livin'g la vida loca June?- interrogó Freya quién no se había despegado un instante del caballero del cisne, literal.

-No, no tiene mi nombre en ella, bueno no importa, palmas palmas palmas- gritó eufórica antes las miradas desconcertadas de los presentes.

-Ey Shiryu- lo llamó en voz baja Hyoga captando la atención del pelinegro quien trataba de pasar desapercibido para no promover el malhumor de su mujer-Qué paciencia la de Shun amigo, pobrecito- ambos asintieron con los ojos cerrados.

-Mira linda mejor vamos a bailar, ¿sí?- le dijo Shun en tono calmo aunque quería evitar un desastre puesto que Ikki no dejaba de verla en manera asesina.

-¡Y vamos con la lambada!- emocionada Seika al tiempo que comenzaba a mover sus caderas al sonido de la música brasileña.

Y así la noche trascurrió entre risas, caídas, malos pasos de salsa, un intento fallido de Tatsumi por hacer el paso lunar derivando en una lesión a su cintura haciéndolo caer al suelo en un golpe seco para regocijo del caballero del Fénix, que solo se mantenía al margen viendo a su hermosa chica bailando y riendo con las demás muchachas.

Se encontraba sentado en la mesa con la mirada clavada en Saori, sonriendo de lado, mientras que con su mano jugaba con la caja de terciopelo azul, había adquirido el habito de cargarlo siempre, una por miedo a que la chica lo encuentre y otra porque necesitaba dárselo solo que nunca encontraba el momento.

-Hola mi poderoso Fénix- lo saludó la pelilila mientras besaba su mejilla con amor.

-Ey preciosa, ¿podemos irnos a dormir ya?- hizo su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer en ese lugar hasta el final, pero su buena acción del día estaba hecha y quería que ya termine.

-Sí, ya me despedí de Seika, de todas maneras regresará en un par de meses…-

-¿Le diste mis saludos?- Saori asintió, para luego extender su mano y tomar la del caballero y dirigirse a su habitación.

Una vez dentro Ikki decidió tomar una ducha antes de ir a la cama, mientras la pelilila terminaba de quitarse el maquillaje y quitarse la ropa. Se quitó con delicadeza su gargantilla que sostenía el dije en forma de dahlia que tanto le gustaba, jamás se lo quitaba solo para dormir, se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama cuando sintió que estaba pisando algo, se dobló para mirar bajo el colchón y ahí encontró un trozo de papel le extrañó que podría ser por lo que lo tomó.

"_Lindo Ikki si quieres volver a divertirte de la forma que ya sabes y dejar atrás los problemas que tu chica te trae llámame 555XXX555_

_Con amor Jade."_

Las manos de la chica comenzaron a temblar mientras apretujaba el papel, ¿podía ser que él la hubiese engañado? No sería la primera vez, y en cuanto a la frase "los problemas que tu chica te trae", ¿se referiría a ella?, respiró profundo para tratar de calmarse y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, no sería correcto desconfiar y pelear debía hablarle, debía charlarlo y de seguro tendría una explicación. La puerta del baño se abrió y el peliazul salió cubierto solo con una toalla atada a su cintura.

-Sabes que linda, estaba pensando…-

-Eres un imbécil- fue lo primero que oyó ni bien levanto la vista, por supuesto que no comprendía cual podía ser el cambio radical de la chica.

-¿Qué?- desconcertado el guerrero.

-Imbécil, ¿crees que puedes jugar con las personas a tu gusto Ikki?- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.-Nunca cambiarás- salió del cuarto pasando junto a él y empujándolo, no sin antes tirar el papel hecho un bollo a los pies del chico.

No podía pensar bien si ir tras ella o solo quedarse ahí, tomó el papel del suelo y lo leyó, maldijo en todo los idiomas que conocía, olvidó tirar el maldito teléfono de aquella lunática y por ese descuido ahora Saori interpretaría todo mal. Su primer reacción fue de culpa, para luego convertirse en enojo hacia la pelilila por su falta de confianza en él, para luego caer nuevamente en culpa combinada con remordimiento, él la había engañado con Hilda.

_¿Cómo se puede estar absolutamente seguro de algo si todo el tiempo hay cosas que relativizan todo?  
¿Uno deja de ser bueno cuando hace algo malo? ¿Existe el malo absoluto, el bueno absoluto?  
Cuando crees una verdad absoluta no hay lugar para las contradicciones.  
Si todo es relativo no hay nada malo, no hay nada bueno, no hay nada feo, no hay nada hermoso._

o – o – o - o

Como todo entre Saori e Ikki esto también fue extremo, la chica dejó de dormir con él, aunque los demás no sabían muy bien que había pasado entre ellos ni siquiera las chicas, así que supusieron que no era nada serio, a veces ocurría que peleaban y dormían separados no era ninguna novedad, la pelilila era bien conocida por su carácter explosivo y ni hablar del caballero, malhumor era su segundo nombre y los gruñidos su principal idioma.

Saori no salió en toda la mañana de su cuarto, se sentía fatal y estaba barajando la posibilidad de llamar a un médico, cosa que no le agradaba, Shunrei insistió en que podía estar mal del estómago por algo que comió o tal vez por los nervios que le causaba la Fundación y demás, así que comenzó a prepararle diferentes tés con jengibre que sorprendentemente a la pelilila le gustaban.

-Permiso Saori, te traigo…- la pelinegra se calló abruptamente al ver que la chica en cuestión no se encontraba a la vista, escuchó entonces el sonido del agua correr en el baño abriéndose la puerta violentamente para dejar salir a la heredera totalmente pálida y con grandes círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos.-Ay linda, creo que deberías recostarte.-

-Shunrei… me siento fatal- comentó tomando asiento en la silla apoyando su cabeza en su mano. La joven china tomó asiento frente a ella y acarició su rostro quitando los cabellos lilas de él.

-Lo sé, oye… debo preguntarte algo….-

Mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamiento se encontraban Hyoga, Ikki y Shun terminando su sesión del día.

-Te digo amigo te estás volviendo sedentario, yo creo que esta vida de persona normal nos volvió flojos- jadeaba el joven ruso dejando las mancuernas de 50 kg cada una en el suelo.- Ufff pensar que levantaba cubos de hielo-

-Hiciste muchas repeticiones, es obvio que ibas a cansarte, además no eres súper niño- acotó Shun limpiando el sudor de su cara con la toalla. –Oye niisan deberías descansar- habló el peliverde preocupado por la conducta de su hermano que llevaba la quinta sesión de abdominales.

-¿Qué te afecta Ikki?- preguntó resoplando Hyoga, sabía que el peliazul no les diría nada pero era una pregunta obligada, el peliazul gruñó molesto, se detuvo y su mirada se perdió en la botella de agua frente a él.

-¿Cómo ven mi relación con Saori?- soltó dejando desconcertados a los muchachos.

-Ehh… bien, digo ella es muy linda para ti, digo eres una bestia horrible, pero bueno sobre gustos...-

-No me refiero a eso, ustedes ven que es seria, digo ¿que yo estoy en una relación seria?- volteó a verlos serio, esperando una respuesta.

-Ikki, hermano- Shun puso su mano sobre el hombre- no sé qué te ocurra, pero jamás te he visto tan bien…-

-Es todo muy reciente, quiero ir despacio y cada vez que pretendo dar un paso para avanzar algo pasa que lo arruina, ¿qué tal si esto es un error?- interrogó, los chicos se limitaron a mirarlo en silencio.-Yo la quiero ella me importa, pero no lo sé…-

-Tienes miedo- sentenció Hyoga.

-No empieces pato del demonio- se quejó el peliazul molesto.

-Ey no lo dije como burla, a mí también me pasa- dijo tomando asiento frente a Ikki-No es fácil chicos la mayoría de nuestras vidas nos dedicamos a pelear, estuvimos rodeados de hombres, las pocas mujeres que pasaron por nuestras vidas eran casuales ya que o no compartían nuestra realidad o solo se encontraban en la misma situación que nosotros, supongo que siempre ha sido así-

-Supongo que el secreto es ir paso a paso y no adelantarse…- opinó el joven Andrómeda.

En otra parte de la casa, en la habitación de la pelilila Shunrei se encontraba junto a la chica.

-Linda quería preguntarte, ¿te has hecho un test de embarazo?- la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

-¿Dé que…. No… ehhh no es necesario, yo tomo píldoras- logró formular la pelilila.

-¿Estás segura de haberlas tomado correctamente?- Saori comenzó a hacer memoria, la verdad con tantas cosas que ocurrieron había descuidado un poco aquello.

-La verdad tuve ciertos problemas porque las cambie y creo que las empecé mal…- dijo haciendo una pausa- de todas maneras tuve mi período a principios de octubre y ahora estamos en noviembre y bueno, se retrasó unos días…-

-Linda estamos en diciembre… finalizando-

-No...- los ojos de la pelilila se llenaron de lágrimas.- Shunrei no- chilló mientras su amiga la abrazaba.

-Saori es algo bueno, vas a tener un bebe- trató de calmarla.

-No sé cómo pueda tomarlo Ikki…-

-Saori Kido basta, no digas ese tipo de cosas- la regañó la pelinegra.- Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien… todo, antes que cualquier cosa debes hacerte el test, yo iré a la farmacia por ti- la pelilila asintió mientras su amiga tomaba su bolso y salía de su alcoba.

o – o – o - o

Ikki entró a la habitación que compartía con Saori para encontrarla en ella, la chica parecía nerviosa y se sobresaltó al verlo, escondiendo una de sus manos en la espalda.

-Ori, hermosa por favor necesitamos hablar…- al ver que la chica no lo interrumpía siguió hablando.- Yo no hice nada, ese papel es viejo, antes de que formalizáramos lo nuestro y nada pasó con esa lunática me dio su número y creí que lo había tirado a la basura, pero se me habrá caído, linda- dijo acercándose a ella.-Yo te amo, eres lo más importante no arruinaría lo que tenemos… nena… por favor dime algo-

-Ikki…- la chica no se movía estaba quieta y visiblemente nerviosa, su boca en forma de corazón temblaba.

-Saori ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó preocupado acercándose hacia ella.-¿Qué tienes ahí?- El peliazul se acercó y la chica extendió su brazo.-¿Qué es eso?- dijo desconfiado.

-Un test… de embarazo….- explicó, el muchacho no mostró expresión alguna.-Es positivo… estoy embarazada.- dijo en voz baja el muchacho no habló solo peinó su cabello hacia atrás con una mano. El silencio inundó el cuarto alumbrado por la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo al fin rompiendo el hielo mirándola con recelo descolocándola.- Estábamos bien juntos, ¿acaso lo hiciste para atarme a ti?, ¿crees que es la manera?-

La chica no sabía que decir, comenzó a llorar en silencio, las palabras de Ikki eran como dagas que se clavaban en su pecho, ella imaginó que para él podía tomarlo con sorpresa, pero jamás que la acusaría de esta manera.

-Vete al diablo- le dijo con voz seria.-Me das pena Ikki-

La chica salió del lugar con paso lento y seguro, él no se inmutó sabía que no debió haber dicho lo que dijo, pero el miedo lo paralizaba, lo relativo ahora sí era absoluto.

_No es cierto que todo es relativo, hay cosas que son absolutas. Esas cosas son las que le dan sentido a nuestra vida.  
La vida es un laberinto de cosas relativas. Y cada tanto nos encontramos con algo absoluto._

o – o – o - o

**N/A: vamos llegando al final amigos… con respecto al capítulo anterior quería comentarles que lo cierto es que no creo en las protagonistas sin defectos, Saori tiene defectos y quiero marcarlos, todos los tienen y hay mucho de mí en cada línea (no, no tuve ni Ikkis ni Camus jajaja lamentablemente) nuevamente nuevas frases fueron sacadas de "Casi ángeles" no me da la mente para tanto jaja.**


	16. Familia

**Abrochen sus cinturones, esto irá algo rápido….**

**Familia**

_¿Cómo definir a una familia si nunca has tenido una? ¿Cómo saber exactamente lo que es si no tienes noción de ello? Un grupo de personas que convive y comparte gastos y la misma mesa a la hora del almuerzo y la cena ¿es una familia? ¿O la esencia de ello va más allá? ¿El no saber lo que es una familia implica que no se pueda formar una? Pareciera que la vida está ligada a quienes somos desde el papel que cumplimos dentro de ese pequeñísimo grupo que llamamos "familia"._

La noche cayó una vez más encontrándolo solo en aquella habitación tan grande, ¿Por qué era tan grande aquel lugar? Siempre prefirió los lugares pequeños, sin muchos lujos si de todas formas uno solo utiliza el cuarto para dormir, aunque eso era antes. Miró su reloj en la mesa de noche por quinta vez, 2.25 am, solo pasaron 5 minutos desde la última vez que lo vio. Maldijo para sí, otra vez en los últimos 10 minutos, la cerveza en sus manos estaba caliente y el clima fuera helado, ya había empezado a nevar, ya había pasado el día de Navidad. Qué ridículo le resultaba las celebraciones de ese día, ni siquiera compartía la religión Cristiana como para celebrar el nacimiento de lo que ellos llamaban Cristo, solo Hyoga compartía esas creencias procurando, además de hacer y recibir obsequios, rezar por todos y agradecer. Como navidad se fue también con ella otro año pasó, y otra vez la gente agradecía las cosas buenas que había dejado el año anterior. Agradecer…. Se alejó de la ventana y tomo asiento en su cama la miro por unos instantes, tan grande, tan fría, sin ella todo era frio ahora.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que se enteró que ella esperaba un hijo, algunas semanas de esa noticia que lo habían alejado de la pelilila, reprochándose a cada segundo el porqué no podía disfrutar de los momentos en su vida. La chica por su lado lejos de lamentarse decidió seguir adelante con el embarazo, llevaba ya 15 semanas de gestación, un poco más de 3 meses y se encontraba visiblemente feliz, aunque en el fondo le dolía no poder compartir cada momento con él.

Apenas se cruzaban, Saori lo evitaba lo más que podía y no era para menos era comprensible, él era un imbécil y no dejaría de serlo al parecer. Lo que más le sorprendió fue su falta de responsabilidad, es cierto que confiaba en que la chica estaba en control de natalidad, pero jamás se molesto a preguntárselo, desde la vez que la tomo en la cocina hacia ya un tiempo atrás jamás tomo recaudos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cómoda donde él guardaba sus recuerdos más preciados, pocos, pero preciados al fin, tomó la caja de madera y la abrió, dentro había puesto el anillo que no llegó a darle y ahí recordó que nunca le regalo nada, más que un vestido, puesto que el dije que la pelilila quería tanto nunca llegó a decirle que él lo había elegido para su frustrante, impetuosa y pasional diosa.

Los golpes a su puerta lo hicieron virar y vio a su hermano entrar al cuarto con semblante serio, así fue en los últimos días desde que todos se enteraron que Saori estaba embarazada y de la estupidez que él había cometido al acusarla. La mirada de Shun, esa mirada llena de cariño y orgullo por su hermano hoy no brillaba, no, porque estaba decepcionado y porque ya el joven Andrómeda amaba a ese bebe que era su sobrino y más aun estaría junto a Saori por el cariño que a ella le tenía mucha mas allá de que sea la madre de ese bebe.

-Shun…- murmuró sorprendido.

-Siéntate- fue lo único que el chico dijo tomando asiento él también.

o – o – o – o

Cerró el álbum de fotos que tenía en sus manos y lo dejó en el cajón del escritorio corriéndolo con cuidado. Llevó instintivamente su delicada mano a su vientre aun chato y lo acaricio levemente, aun le costaba creer que una persona creciera en su interior, y no dejaba de fascinarle eso, hacía tiempo que había comenzado a hablarle para que ya conociera su voz, había leído que los bebes reconoce sonidos desde su concepción, aunque estaba segura que aún era pronto ya había empezado a leerle historia y a escuchar música relajante.

Se paró frente al espejo y se puso de lado apretando el camisón de seda blanco a su cuerpo.

-Ya se nota un poco- dijo para sí misma, sonrió de lado mientras aflojaba el agarre de la tela, estaba impaciente quería ver su vientre abultado y como cada noche se paraba frente al espejo para verse.

Tomo asiento en su cama y agarró nuevamente la ecografía mirándola en detalle, increíble que algo tan pequeño que solo mide 7 cm ya tenga rasgos definidos, su cabeza, su cuerpito y brazos, claro que Saori notó aquello una vez que la ecógrafa se lo explico de lo contrario no hubiese podido descifrarlo tan rápido.

-A pesar de todo, ojalá tengas los ojos de tu padre…- suspiró con tristeza.

o – o – o – o

-No sé qué decir…- suspiró con desgano el peliazul mientras con una mano peinaba su cabello hacia atrás.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Ikki?- la pregunta de Shun, sumado a la manera de hacerla lo sorprendió mucho, estaba consciente de que su hermano desaprobaba su vida, pero jamás lo vio tan enojado como ahora.

-Shun todo me tomó por sorpresa…- trataba de explicarse el Fénix.-No sé por qué actué así, pero créeme que me arrepiento.-

-Eso no es suficiente hermano, lo hecho, hecho está y tampoco he visto que intentes acercarte a ella.-

-¿Qué caso tiene? Ella me rechaza y sé que no querrá oír mis patéticas palabras…-

-Deja de escudarte detrás de la actitud de Saori, ella tiene sus razones, no entiendo Ikki tienes todo a tu alcance para ser feliz y lo dejas ir, te saboteas tu mismo.-

-Shun…- trataba de hablar el peliazul, pero le costaba trabajo, la comunicación nunca fue su fuerte y prefería mil veces estar solo, pero sabía que esta vez su hermano no se iría de allí tan fácilmente.-Yo… es solo que me paralicé, es todo muy pronto…-

-¿Lo es Ikki? Acaso si hubiese pasado en un tiempo más ¿hubieses actuado diferente? O nunca pensaste en estar con ella realmente sino que era algo pasajero para divertirte…- lo provocó el joven Andrómeda.

-¡Claro que no!- se sobresaltó molesto.

-¿Entonces?- lo increpó el peliverde.

-Tengo miedo, ¿estás contento?- gritó saturado.-¿Eso querías oír Shun?-

-Hermano…-

-No ves que soy un bueno para nada, no tengo un trabajo serio, mi vida es un desastre, soy un imbécil y malhumorado, no tengo educación alguna, ¿cómo quieres que crie a un hijo? Yo no tuve padre, no sé cómo es eso y si alguien dijo que nuestros maestros eran como padres para nosotros pues no conocieron a Guilty ni el infierno que me hizo pasar.- finalizó agitado.

Luego del exabrupto tomó aire e intento tranquilizarse, él no era así, siempre mantenía la calma no importaba qué, pero esto fue diferente, se sentía frustrado, miserable y lo peor es que no entendía por qué hacia lo que hacía.

-Ikki- lo llamó el peliverde –Entiendo que debió ser una sorpresa y te llenó de responsabilidades que te desestabilizaron, pero solo quiero saber una cosa ¿te importa Saori?- interrogó mirándolo a los ojos, buscando la verdad en el azul profundo de su hermano.

-Amo a Saori, adoro a esa mujer-respondió sosteniéndole la mirada, él era sincero.

-¿Entonces qué más quieres? Tendrás una familia con la mujer que amas, tendrás tú familia, no dejes que nada ni nadie lo arruinen…-

-Shun-

-Ikki, sé que has dicho que no sirves para nada y la cantidad de demás adjetivos descalificativos que conoces, pero ¿sabes qué? Yo soy lo que soy por ti hermano, tu siempre fuiste un padre para mí, y no pude haber pedido uno mejor…- sincero el peliverde.

-Te descuide también…- se lamentó el Fénix.

-¿Descuidarme? Gracias a ti y tu sacrificio yo no fui a entrenar a la Isla de Reina muerte, lugar del que seguro no hubiese salido con vida, por ti estoy vivo ya que siempre que algo ocurría tú estabas para salvarme-

-Tengo miedo que una vez que el bebe crezca y se dé cuenta de lo que soy me odie…-

-Eres una buena persona niisan, deja que este bebe te haga mejor- dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.-¿Sabes? Tengo muy presente una vez cuando éramos niños, aun no estábamos en la Fundación Graude, fue una tarde en la playa…..-

_Flash Back_

_Una hermosa tarde de verano dos pequeños niños corrían por la playa no tenían más de 6 años, mojando a penas sus pies con la cálida marea, mientras se hundían en la mojada arena y miraban el horizonte, el color anaranjado del cielo y la brisa cálida movían graciosamente sus cabellos._

_-Mira Shun- llamó el más alto de ellos.-Este es un cangrejo- dijo mientras le enseñaba al crustáceo. El otro niño de cabellos verdes no pudo evitar asustarse por las tenazas del animalito._

_-Me da miedo niisan, ten cuidado puede lastimarte- el peliazul dejó al cangrejo sobre la arena y contempló como éste se metía en un caracol._

_-Esta es su casa Shun…- explicó, haciendo que el niñito de grandes ojos verdes sonriera._

_-¡Qué valiente eres! Yo quiero ser como tu hermano- exclamó el peliverde levantando sus brazos y comenzando a correr en círculos, pero tropezó con una roca cayendo al suelo y rompiendo en llanto._

_-Shun- lo socorrió alarmado su hermano mayor-No llores Shun no pasó nada- dijo mientras veía la rodilla de su hermano algo raspada y limpiaba con agua la escaza sangre que salía de la herida.-No debes llorar por pequeñeces- explicó._

_-Duele…- se quejó el más pequeño, su hermano mayor le sonrió cálidamente._

_-Lo sé Shun, pero pasará porque yo voy a sanarte.- convencido el pequeño de playera azul._

_-¿Sí? ¿cómo?-_

_-Ya verás- dijo mientras miraba la herida de su hermano y se sentaba frente a él en la arena y comenzó a cantar suevamente._

_-¿Qué haces?- interrogó el pequeño ya sonriendo._

_-Canto Shun, cada vez que tengas miedo o algo duela, canta y todo pasará.-_

_-Sí…- contestó sonriendo ampliamente el pequeño peliverde._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Y nunca dejé de cantar Ikki, siempre que algo me asustaba o me dolía en mi mente aparecía esa canción…-

-Shun…- la coraza que llevaba el peliazul comenzó a quebrarse dejando que lágrimas se asomen a sus ojos.

-Me enseñaste grandes cosas y lo mismo harás con tu hijo…- habló dulcemente el bronce.

-Mi hijo…- repitió para sí.

_Cuando uno es pequeño a menudo en la escuela nos hacen dibujar a nuestra familia, comúnmente dibujamos a mamá, papá y algún hermano si lo tenemos, otros dibujan a un abuelo o abuela, entonces la familia no tiene integrantes fijos, las fichas son movibles, nuestro amor es movible, no siempre donde depositamos todas nuestras fichas nos trae ganancias y vamos hacia otro lugar a invertirlas. En el amor eso funciona bien, pero ¿y con la familia? ¿Se puede elegir a la familia?_

o – o – o – o

A la tarde siguiente el peliazul se dirigió al cuarto de la chica, no tuvo oportunidad de hablarle antes ya que salió temprano a sus clases de entrenamiento y apenas llegaba, primero probó con dar con ella en su oficina, pero no estaba allí por lo que dedujo que se encontraba descansando. Se paró frente a la puerta y golpeó apenas no recibiendo respuesta, insistió una vez más y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mujer de largo cabello lila. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero no esos que acostumbraban, los cómodos y tan compartidos silencios, sino que este era hostil, incómodo.

-¿Qué quieres?- rompió el hielo ella.

-Saori- susurró, aclaró su garganta y clavó su mirada en los ojos de la chica.-¿Podemos hablar?- la chica suspiró molesta, pero se hizo a un lado para que el hombre pasara cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Dime- dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira esto es difícil, no, no lo es- se retractó y tomó aire.- Perdóname Saori, perdóname por ser un patán, por tratarte de la manera en que lo hice, tú no te lo mereces…- habló con sinceridad el caballero, la pelilila asintió con su cabeza mientras miraba el piso.

-Está bien Ikki- respondió con seriedad.-Si solo era eso, está bien ¿podrías irte? Quería descansar- le pidió sin cambiar su semblante.

-No vas a perdonarme…- dijo con desilusión en su voz, no esperaba que Saori salte a sus brazos y olvidara todo lo ocurrido, pero si algo más de emoción en su rostro.

-Sí lo hice Ikki, pero qué esperas- vociferó molesta.-¿Que corra hacia ti y haga de cuenta que nada pasó? ¿Tienes idea lo que pasé y cómo me sentí?- dijo llevándose una mano a su pecho mientras que su labio comenzaba a temblar.

-Lo lamento, sé que nada borrará eso, pero me asuste….- trató de excusarte el Fénix.

-Yo también me asuste Ikki pero no por eso te ataqué acusándote de toda esa mierda que me dijiste.-

-Saori, por favor no me alejes quiero estar presente quiero… quiero formar parte de la vida del bebe.- pidió lastimosamente, la pelilila suspiró mientras lo veía como pensando en algo.

-Está bien, no soy nadie para negarte tu derecho… el derecho del bebe- soltó.

El silencio inundo el lugar nuevamente, el corazón del peliazul latía a millas por segundo, nunca se sintió tan nervioso o tal vez tan apenado con alguien en su vida, ya no sabía cómo comportarse con ella.

-¿Has ido al médico?- habló por fin, la chica asintió en silencio y se acercó a la mesa de noche tomando un papel, estirando su brazo dándole el papel a Ikki.

-¿Este es él?- interrogó entre feliz y sorprendido, la chica asintió.

-O ella…- remató la pelilila.

-Aún es pronto para saber el sexo, ¿verdad?- interrogó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, pero no falta demasiado…- explicó sonriendo levemente.

-¿Cuándo tienes cita con el médico nuevamente?- preguntó el caballero interesado.

-En dos semanas…-

-Si no te molesta, ¿puedo acompañarte?- la pregunta la realizó con algo de timidez en su voz, temía que la mujer le negara la petición, la pelilila lo pensó unos instantes.

-Claro Ikki…- asintió calmada, él no pudo evitar sonreír aun más para luego depositar su mirada en la ecografía nuevamente.

-Oye Saori- la llamó.-Me… bueno..- trataba de hablar mientras señalaba la ecografía, la chica sonrió entiendo rápidamente lo que trataba de decirle, se acercó a él y con su dedo recorrió la imagen.

-Esta de aquí es su cabeza… y aquí sus brazos…- comenzó a explicar mientras él veía la imagen maravillado y entusiasmado.

Y luego de semanas ambos comenzaron a acercarse, claro que su relación estaba algo dañada, pero ahora los unía algo más fuerte un lazo irrompible.

o – o – o – o

Dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, pero no así la reconstrucción de su relación que iba algo lento, Ikki estaba sorprendido de su propia paciencia y de cómo controlaba sus impulsos es que sencillamente esto valía la pena. La cita con el médico llegó y el peliazul más que puntual fue por Saori a su cuarto, pero no lo encontró allí, supuso entonces que estaría en la habitación continua que se conectaba con el cuarto de la chica, ese lugar sería la alcoba del bebe. Entró lentamente y la encontró doblando ropita blanca, era increíble que tan solo en dos semanas su vientre haya crecido tanto, si bien era pequeño ya se notaba y jamás la había visto tan hermosa.

-Hola- lo saludó cuando se percató de su presencia. –Ya casi estoy lista- dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón pensativa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- curioso el Fénix.

-¿Tú crees que el color del cuarto sea apropiado?- interrogó compenetrada, la pelilila había mandado a pintar el cuarto de color beige, pero anteriormente era blanco y antes que eso amarillo pastel, Ikki jamás entendería su indecisión de todas formas el bebe no sabe de gustos aun.

-Saori…- la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos.-Se hace tarde.- la chica asintió y salieron de allí rumbo al consultorio del médico.

Llegaron un poco más temprano y para su suerte el médico estaba desocupado y los hizo pasar, la chica se recostó en la camilla levantando su ropa para que le coloquen el frio gel y así poder realizar el estudio.

-Bueno Saori- dijo el hombre mirando a la chica para luego mirar al muchacho.-Ikki, ¿están listos?- ambos asintieron y el hombre comenzó a hacer el estudio. Un ruido rápido comenzó a oírse, eran como golpes de tambor seguidos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el peliazul, Saori solo sonrió.

-Eso Ikki, es el sonido de su corazón- respondió el médico sin dejar de mirar al monitor, nunca nada en la vida lo maravilló tanto al caballero, ahora era real, el sonido del corazón del bebe pareció despertarlo de un sueño a otro aun más hermoso.-¿Quieren saber el sexo?- dijo el hombre.

-¿No es un muy pronto doctor?- interrogó la pelilila, el hombre solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Ya es claro…llevas 4 meses de embarazo. - los miró sonriente esperando una respuesta, la chica alzó su vista para saber qué opinaba Ikki, éste solo asintió, Saori miró al doctor e imitó el gesto.

-Bien- dijo concentrándose en la imagen.-Felicitaciones tendrán una hermosa niña.- Ikki y Saori se miraron inmediatamente sin ocultar la emoción en sus rostros.

-Una niña- murmuró para sí el peliazul.

Felices luego de la consulta se dirigieron de nuevo a la mansión, una vez que llegaron Saori se dirigió directamente a su cuarto a refrescarse, uno de los síntomas del embarazo era el calor que sentía de repente. Al rato el peliazul se apareció en el cuarto de la chica, pero al no verla supo donde dirigirse. Efectivamente se encontraba en el cuarto del bebe mirando cada detalle.

-Ey- la saludó él haciéndola voltear.

-Hola- devolvió el saludo con voz calma, notó que Ikki tenía algo en sus manos, un muñeco.-¿Y eso?- preguntó señalándolo.

-Ori…- respondió ante la mirada de confusión de la chica continuo hablando.-Él es Ori- refiriéndose al ave roja de peluche, curiosamente similar a un Fénix. Saori sonrió enternecida.

-¿Es tuyo?- interrogó sonriendo, él asintió.

-Sé que tendrá juguetes nuevos y mucho más hermosos y mejores, pero Ori me acompañó toda mi infancia y comparte mis secretos, así que creí que es hora de pasarlo…- explicó sintiéndose algo tonto al referirse al muñeco como a una persona.

-Me encanta.- dijo ella tomando el ave y poniéndola sobre la cómoda.-¿Te gusta ese lugar?- le preguntó al peliazul que solo asintió.

-¿Y qué haces?- interrogó Ikki.

-Pensando en el color de la habitación-

-¿Otra vez? Dios Saori eres…. Eres- miles de palabras cabían pero solo pudo encontrar una.-Frustrante- repitieron al unísono, el joven se sorprendió y sonrió junto con ella.

-Por eso no te equivocaste con el dije- soltó la chica sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Dije?- sorprendido el Fénix.

-La dahlia- explicó la chica.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo te compre eso?-

-Solo lo sé- dijo con aires de misterio, pero ante la mirada del muchacho se explicó.-Es fácil Ikki, si tu no me lo hubieses dado no me habrías dejado usarlo tanto, ¿o no?- dijo levantando una ceja con cara de obviedad, el caballero solo sonrió y asintió divertido.

-Me conoces bien- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Conozco lo que me dejas conocer- le respondió. –Me voy a la oficina- dijo mientras pasaba junto a él saliendo del cuarto.

o – o – o - o

Dos meses más pasaron, en los cuales Ikki había leído aproximadamente tres libros sobre el embarazo, el parto y postparto, quería estar listo para todo lo que le fuera ocurriendo a la chica que ya había entrado a los 6 meses de embarazo. Si bien no estaban juntos en el sentido estricto de la palabra compartían cada momento de lo que al bebe concierne, clases de parto, citas médicas, cambios de pintura del cuarto y hasta charlas acerca del nombre del bebe.

Las chicas estaban juntas en el cuarto mientras Mei jugaba en su sillita con juguetes ruidosos y brillantes.

-A ver Mei, di JUNE- insistía la rubia.

-Amiga aún no habla…- reía tierna la joven china.

-Tal vez diga mi nombre, no es nada difícil…- explicó la amazona sonriéndole a la niña mientras ésta reía.

-Y dime Saori- llamó la atención de la pelilila Shunrei.-¿Cómo llevas todo esto con Ikki?- la pelilila suspiró y no contestó inmediatamente.

-Bien, es decir no estamos juntos como antes, pero estamos mejor…-dijo mientras exhalaba.

-No lo hagas tan difícil amiga, él de verdad cambió, está trabajando casi a tiempo completo entrenando a los aspirantes de caballeros, aunque ya no hay Diosa pero bueno la orden continúa vigente, te acompaña mucho, creo que es hora de limar asperezas- aconsejó sabiamente la pelinegra.

-Me sorprende que lo defiendas tanto…- comentó la pelilila entrecerrando sus ojos.

_Flash Back_

_La hermosa pelinegra se derrumbó exhausta en el pecho del valiente caballero, si bien habían sido padres hace algunos meses y estaban más cortos de tiempo eso no quería decir que encontraran el momento para estar juntos._

_-Te amo Shiryu- habló dulcemente la joven china._

_-Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto Shunrei…mi hermosa Shunrei- dijo acariciándola el rostro sonrojado de la chica, que a pesar de tanto tiempo a su lado aún le daba algo de pena esas muestras de afecto._

_La mujer se acomodó a su lado refugiándose en el brazo protector de Dragón mientras este acariciaba su brazo, la mirada de Shiryu se perdió en el techo del cuarto._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-interrogó preocupada._

_-Nada… es solo que todo estaba escrito- dijo mirándola- tú y yo…. La llegada de Mei, las batallas, el final de ellas, mis amigos, hermanos, nunca nos separamos a pesar de todo, hasta Ikki está aquí…- al pronunciar el nombre del caballero del Fénix la chica no pudo evitar dejar escapar un "hhm".-¿Qué?-_

_-Nada es solo que sería genial que Ikki no estuviera aquí, ¿cómo pudo tratar así a Saori? Y más aun ¿cómo puede tratar tan mal a todos?-_

_-Shunrei- la llamó tiernamente- él tuvo una vida muy difícil, él no tuvo a Dohko hermosa, él estuvo en un lugar horrible, vio morir a su primer amor, fue separado de todos, tratado como a un animal… y sin embargo él acudió a salvarnos, él peleo a nuestro lado, él… encontró su lugar.-_

_-Nada de lo que digas justifica lo que le hizo a Saori- comentó molesta._

_-No, pero te aseguro que su reacción fue por miedo, no porque no la ame, Shunrei él me dijo que la amaba, ¿sabes lo extraño que es que Ikki hable de sus sentimientos? Él está cambiando, solo que la batalla más grande que jamás peleo está aconteciendo ahora, la batalla contra él mismo…- finalizó el pelinegro._

_-Shiryu…-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-No es defender, es ser justa, como lo he castigado varias veces cuando hacía las cosas mal, le reconozco cuando las hace bien.-

-Tal vez, es solo que necesito tiempo Shunrei- explicó la heredera Kido.

-Ayyy chicas!- gritó emocionada June.-Dijo mi nombre- las tres chicas prestaron atención a la bebe.

-JJJJJuuuuunnnnn- pronunció divertida, las chicas rieron maravilladas, efectivamente Mei dijo su primer palabra o sonido parecido a palabra y este fue el nombre de la amazona.

Más tarde ese día helaba afuera, Ikki y Saori apenas llegaron de la clase de parto más tarde de lo normal puesto que el tráfico era imposible, ya todos habían cenado así que ellos se dirigieron a la cocina a comer algo. La muchacha tomó asiento en el desayunador mientras el peliazul buscaba la comida.

-A ver, ¿tienes ganas de pasta?- preguntó Ikki mientras buscaba en la alacena.

-Mmmhh…- dubitativa la chica.-No-

-¿Pizza?-

-No-

¿Qué quieres comer?- interrogó cansado.

-Tacos- respondió sonriente.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó sorprendido, la chica asintió sonriente.-Bueno tacos serán.-

-Ikki…- la pelilila dejo de hablar abruptamente llevándose ambas manos a su vientre.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó asustado acercándose a ella, la joven lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Se movió… pateó.- explicó sorprendida ante la mirada atónita del caballero, Saori tomó la mano de Ikki y la apoyó sobre su vientre, ni bien lo tocó sintió un pequeño golpe en su mano, Ikki no pudo ocultar su felicidad sus ojos se iluminaron como nunca.

-Te están saludando papa…- dijo la pelilila mirándolo con ternura, el caballero acercó su rostro al de la chica y con la mano libre acarició tiernamente su mejilla.-Te amo- le dijo suavemente, la muchacha bajó la vista y se alejó un poco de él, Ikki entendió que era ir algo rápido, pues las cosas aunque mejor no estaban solucionadas.

-Iré a preparar los tacos- dijo él alejándose.

-Ikki…- lo llamó captando su atención.-Solo dame… tiempo- dijo ella con voz suave.

-Lo sé nena- ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, Saori lamentaba el no poder disfrutar apropiadamente el momento que vivían aunque a pesar de todo estaban juntos, por su parte Ikki estaba agradecido, porque después de tanto tiempo al fin sabía lo que era tener una familia propia y una vez más esa palabra que tanto lo perturbaba, una vez más se sintió en casa.

_¿Y que es una casa? Una casa es donde acontece toda la vida familiar, desde los nacimientos hasta las muertes de sus integrantes.  
¿Las casas son esas paredes, esos techos, esos pisos? ¿O una casa es la vida de sus integrantes?  
Nuestra casa, esa que nos marcó, va con nosotros a donde vayamos, y siempre, por más lejos que estemos de casa, habrá algo, alguien, un detalle que nos haga volver otra vez a casa._

**N/A: ya casi casi casi puedo decirles que nos acercamos al gran final, creo que el próximo será el último capítulo o tal vez dos más… pero ya no hay mucho para decir amigos, prometo no tardar con la entrega!**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo…**


	17. Nuevo Camino

**Nuevo Camino**

_Para encontrar un nuevo camino hay que salirse de la huella y dejar el caminito seguro por el que andamos siempre, y animarse a lo nuevo, al peligro de lo nuevo.  
Un camino nuevo tiene sobre todo dudas, miedos, preguntas. Un camino nuevo solo nos dice que nos llevará a un lugar nuevo, mejor o peor, pero eso no lo sabemos.  
Un camino nuevo puede llevarte hacia un tesoro o hacia un abismo, nunca se sabe. Atrae el tesoro y da miedo el abismo. ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Te animarás?  
Uno cree que llega a nuevos caminos pero la realidad es que los caminos nuevos llegan a ti.  
Si quieres que pase algo distinto tienes que hacer algo distinto. Si quieres llegar a un lugar nuevo tienes que tomar un camino nuevo.  
Avanzar sin saber a dónde llegaremos, eso es lo que asusta y atrae de los nuevos caminos._

El día comenzó sin mayores inconvenientes que los cotidianos, Mei haciendo berrinche pues no quería que su papa se fuera a trabajar, Shun llegando tarde pues se quedó dormido, Hyoga terminando de desempacar pues regresaba de Asgard junto a Freya, su flamante prometida, hacía solo unos días que habían dado el gran paso y ya querían adelantar la boda.

Ikki, como no podía ser de otra manera había despertado antes que el resto y ya se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de la pelilila, hoy irían de compras, si bien no le gustaba aquello el hacer algo juntos y que fuera para el bebe lo valía, aún no habían escogido el nombre de la niña, por lo que se referían a ella como "la bebe" o secretamente como su padre la llamaba "la princesita". Temprano ese día habían recibido una encomienda enviada desde Grecia para Saori, el peliazul traía una caja mediana en sus manos la curiosidad le jugaba en contra pues quería saber que era aquello, justo en el momento que iba a espiar debajo del papel madera que recubría al objeto la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a la dueña de su corazón. Se veía especialmente hermosa este último tiempo, no había ganado mucho peso pero su vientre estaba grande y notorio, este día llegaba el cabello con ondas atado en una coleta baja que caía sobre su hombro, llevaba un sweater rayado rosa y gris y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Ikki- le dijo-Me odio…- esa fue su primera frase, hacía rato que experimentaba esos cambios de humor, pero sinceramente el caballero no era conocido por su paciencia.

-¿Qué pasa ahora linda?- preguntó entrando al cuarto donde miles de prendas de ropa estaban esparcidas por el lugar, dejó la caja sobre la cómoda y se quedó estático.-Bueno…- dijo como buscando una explicación a tal caos.

-Nada me entra, no me cabe la ropa Ikki, soy un globo- chilló con angustia, el peliazul rodó sus ojos y bufó, ese tema ya había sido tratado con anterioridad, y anterioridad y antes de eso…

-Saori estás hermosa y además…- el chico fue interrumpido.

-Además estas embarazada, lo sé- dijo imitando la voz y la postura del muchacho.-Pero te juro que anoche no era así, fue en la noche, juro que mi trasero creció 2 talles en la noche y mis senos… no hay nada que me entre- frustrada la pelilila, el peliazul se acercó y la abrazo refugiándola en su pecho mientras besaba su frente.

-Nunca has estado más hermosa, ni más sexy- comentó en tono juguetón haciendo que la chica sonriera.

-Ya, mejor vámonos tal vez en las próximas horas crezca un poco más y ya no salga por la puerta.- dijo Saori buscando su bolso mientras el caballero reía divertido, se supone que los cambios de humor lo saturaban, pero ahora lo divertían, no había nada más tierno que escucharla quejarse, extraño ¿no?

o – o – o – o

Mientras tanto Hyoga se encontraba desayunando junto a sus tres amigos, Shiryu había logrado dejar a Mei en su cuarto y para que dejara de llorar prometió comprarle una gran muñeca, increíble que con menos de un año ya lo estuviese chantajeando y lo peor de todo que su hija sabia negociar muy bien entre "buuu" "ahaaa" y un par de monosílabos un tanto confusos. Shun traía unas ojeras interesantes, es que ya rendiría las ultimas materias y había pasado la mayor parte de la noche estudiando mientras June lo ayudaba trayéndole café, galletas y uno que otro beso o gesto alentador. El caballero del cisne, por su lado tenía la mirada más brillante el día de hoy, el tener a su novia cerca lo llenaba de emoción, solo deseaba que su madre estuviera ahí para que la conociera, de seguro la amaría tanto como él.

-Necesito vacaciones- rompió el silencio de repente el peliverde.

-¿Tú? Te quiero ver en mi lugar- acotó Shiryu- ni descanso tuve de la batalla contra Hades, me casé casi al instante, Shunrei quedó embarazada, estudié, logré graduarme, empecé a trabajar, nació Mei y cuando creí que todo mejoraba resulta embarazada Saori contagiando de humor cambiante a mi esposa.- finalizó tomando un sorbo de café.

-Amigo, creo que ya Shunrei es cambiante, solo que no lo notaste antes por viajar tanto- comentó divertido el joven ruso.-De todas maneras si hay algo que me causa mucha gracia es Ikki- soltó de repente captando la atención de todos.

-¿Y por qué Hyoga?- interrogó Shun algo confundido.

-Tendrá una hija- dijo mientras reía.- ¿Se imaginan? Ikki con una niña, pobrecita de esa chica cuando quiera traer el primer novio a casa…. O pobre de aquél muchacho- ante la frase los tres muchachos rieron divertidos.

-¿Se imaginan a su cara cuando Saori festeje su cumpleaños decorando todo de rosa y purpura? Ikki se querrá volver al volcán- dijo el pelinegro llevándose una mano a su cabeza.

-Yo creo que lo ablandará…- pensativo el peliverde.-Una hija lo hará suavizarse-

-Ikki tierno, eso me da miedo… sería como no sé un DM que sonriera sin parecer diabólico- dijo el rubio colocando su dedo en su mentón, los muchachos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿No les parece increíble?- dijo el caballero del Dragón de repente.-Después de tanto sufrimiento recibimos nuestra recompensa y no hay día que no agradezca esto.

-Nunca me aburriré de los tiempos de paz.- dijo Hyoga con tono serio aunque su gesto era divertido.

-Y yo nunca me aburriré de ustedes- acotó Shun sonriendo. El desayuno siguió sin mayores novedades, pero ese día una extraña sensación de alivio invadió sus corazones.

o – o – o - o

El día de compras finalizó dejando a un caballero del Fénix agotado, no podía creer que la muchacha con el peso extra aun tuviera energía para recorrer todos los lugares a los que entraron, el auto estaba cargado de miles de bolsas con ropa para bebe, ropa de maternidad que Saori compró de mala gana y alguna que otra cosa para la habitación del bebe. Estacionaron el coche junto a la mansión.

-Ikki- lo llamó la pelilila.

-Dime hermosa- respondió con voz suave.

-Dame tu mano- dijo mirando al caballero, él la miró algo extrañado pero hizo lo que ella pidió, la chica tomo la fuerte mano y se movió hacia adelante colocándola en su cintura.-Hazme masajes por favor- suplicó haciendo que una gota cayera de la cabeza del muchacho.

-Vamos al cuarto hermosa así te recuestas- al parecer sí se cansaba también.

Entraron al cuarto y dejaron todas las bolsas en el piso, la chica se recostó sobre la cama bocarriba mientras Ikki se puso a su lado a contemplarla, cada día la amaba más y le generaba gran impotencia no poder estar con ella, pero después de todo era comprensible, él tenía lo que se merecía, o más bien no tenía lo que él creía merecer.

-¿Cómo quieres llamarla?- preguntó la pelilila de repente.-A la bebe, ¿qué nombre quieres ponerle?- insistió nuevamente.

-No lo sé.- respondió con total franqueza mientras tomaba la pierna de la chica y comenzaba a masajear sus tobillos.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de tu madre Ikki?- la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, su madre aquella mujer tan hermosa, tan dulce, aquella que verdaderamente lo cuido con su vida.

-Chiharu- respondió con voz temblorosa, la pelilila sonrió dulcemente.

-Princesa…- mencionó el significado de aquél nombre con alegría, ambos se quedaron en silencio, el silencio que acostumbraban ese que lejos de ser incómodo decía mucho. El peliazul comenzó a masajear lentamente la pierna de la chica subiendo por ésta haciéndola temblar, extrañaba sentirlo, sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo, cuando estaba llegando a sus muslos, se detuvo y comenzó a presionar firme, pero delicadamente puntos de su torneada pierna haciendo que el dolor que la pelilila sentía en su cintura y tobillos desapareciera.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo sonriendo y gran alivio.

-Lo leí- respondió casi automáticamente, Saori se sentó en la cama apoyando en sus codos para mirarlo, Ikki sonrió.-Leí varios libros acerca del embarazo, y lo que sucede después…- explicó dejándola maravillada.

-¿De dónde sacaste esos libros?- curiosa la hermosa joven.

-Los compré, creí que sería útil y al parecer lo son- completó divertido, la chica se incorporó y se acercó hacia él acariciando su rostro.

-Gracias- le dijo suavemente.-Gracias por estar conmigo, con nosotras- Ikki negó con su cabeza y tomó entre sus manos la delicada mano de la chica.

-Gracias por dejarme estar con ustedes, contigo y con la bebe…-

-Chiharu- corrigió la chica. -Chiharu será su nombre- finalizó sonriendo, Ikki sintió una extraña sensación en su corazón como sí este diera un vuelco.

Más tarde esa noche, luego de cenar Saori se retiró a su cuarto con la intención de probarse la ropa de maternidad que había comprado, Ikki fue tras ella llevando un poco de postre y con la intención de pasar un rato más junto a la chica.

Entró al cuarto que apenas estaba iluminado por la lámpara de noche y la luz proveniente del baño.

-¿Saori?- la llamó buscándola con la mirada, la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par para dejar a ver a una pelilila enfadada vestida con el enterito de seda color negro.

-Soy oficialmente un globo aerostático- dijo asintiendo con su cabeza mientras varias lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, el peliazul quiso reír pero luego noto que la chica estaba sensible.

-¿Por qué no te pruebas lo que yo elegí hermosa?- le preguntó sonriendo tiernamente mientras quitaba de su bello rostro los mechones lilas que caían en él.

-No, ¿acaso estás loco?- soltó con molestia mezclada con vergüenza.

-Por favor…- la chica bufó cansada, pero accedió y se adentró al cuarto baño, 15 minutos pasaron y el caballero comenzó a preocuparse que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado pero justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a la hermosa chica. Ésta llevaba ropa para dormir, un conjunto de gaza y encaje blancos con detalles en bordo, consistía de un pantalón muy corto y una blusa de tirantes finos que se abrochaba en frente, era larga y marcaba sus senos y luego caía suelta dejando una abertura a la altura de su vientre.

-Lo odio- molesta la pelilila, Ikki no salía de su asombro ella era hermosa y no sabía cómo hacerle entender eso. El chico se acercó lentamente a la pelilila tomándola de la mano y la guió hasta quedar ambos frente al espejo.

-Ikki no…- negó ella con pesar, pero el muchacho puso un dedo sobre sus rosados labios haciéndola callar.

-Shhss- la calló. Él se colocó detrás de la chica abrazándola por su cintura y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Saori, con sus fuertes manos comenzó a recorrer sus piernas.-Adoro tus piernas, son perfectas- le susurró, su aliento rozara el fino cuello de la chica haciendo que su piel se erice, acarició la suave piel de sus piernas, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a sus muslos y apretujarlos.

-Tienes el mejor trasero del mundo- dijo besándole el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola sonrojar mientras la chica mordía su labio inferior. Recorrió con sus manos el contorno de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos y tomarlos suavemente en cada mano.

-Amo a este par, me enloquecen...- con voz suave le dijo mientras besaba su cuello haciendo que Saori cerrara sus ojos, luego descendió llevando sus manos al abultado vientre de la chica.-Pero tu vientre- dijo con dulzura.-Esta es mi parte favorita de tu cuerpo, es lo más hermoso que tienes…-

Saori giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la azul mirada de Ikki, presionó su frente a los labios del caballero quien la beso con ternura.

-Te amo Saori- susurró sin separar su boca de la frente de la pelilila.

-Ikki…- dijo con voz suave mientras llevaba una mano al rostro del peliazul acariciándolo.

-Déjame amarte Saori…- la chica llevó sus labios a los de él uniéndose en un suave beso que se fue intensificando, la chica volteó para quedar frente a él sin separar sus labios, abriendo su boca para permitir que el caballero la explore con su lengua, la pelilila no pudo evitar gemir cuando presiono su cuerpo contra el fuerte pecho del peliazul sintiendo éste los pezones endurecidos de la diosa. Se separó de ella admirándola por unos instantes, apenas rozó su rostro con la yema de los dedos y se arrodilló ante ella, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar sus pies para luego ir subiendo por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos donde quitó el pantalón de dormir junto a las finas bragas que traía dejándolas deslizarse hacia abajo, miró a la chica con semblante serio.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón- susurró mientras la pelilila cerraba sus ojos a causa de las caricias que el hombre le proporcionaba, éste se incorporó quedando frente a ella, desabrochó la blusa dejando que cayera y tomándola suavemente del rostro la beso con pasión, con amor, con necesidad. La chica colocó su delicada mano en su pecho separándolo un poco.

-Ikki…- comenzó a hablar.-Debes comprometerte con esto.- dijo refiriéndose a las idas y venidas de su relación, el peliazul la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Esto es para siempre… quiero que esto sea para siempre- volvió a besarla, pasó una mano por detrás de sus rodillas y otra en su cintura y la levantó para llevarla hacia la cama.-Soy tuyo para siempre- susurró cuando la depositó en ella, colocándose a un lado mientras que con la yema de los dedos acariciaba su rostro, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula.

-Te amo- escapó de los labios de la pelilila, Ikki atrapó sus rozados labios en un dulce beso, recorrió con su boca cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a sus senos atrapando en su boca el rosado pezón de la hermosa ojiazul haciendo que ésta arquee su espalda, llevó su boca hacia el otro seno apenas lamiéndolo, descendió depositando suaves besos a lo largo de su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna hundiendo su rostro allí.

-Uhmm- gemía la pelilila enredando su mano en los cabellos azules de su amante, comenzó entonces a rodar sus caderas al ritmo de la lengua del caballero que no dejaba de explorarla con pasión, apretando los muslos de la hermosa mujer atrayéndola a su boca.

-Mmmhh Ikki- dejó escapar haciendo que el Fénix se excitara más, se separó poniéndose de pie junto a la cama quitándose la sudadera y desabrochando sus pantalones para quitarlos junto a su ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella, la chica se sentó en la cama quedando a la altura del perfecto abdomen del peliazul besándolo suavemente descendiendo hasta su miembro el cual tomó con delicadeza llevándolo a su boca apresándolo haciendo que éste se deslice por la húmeda cavidad proporcionándole gran placer al caballero.

-Dios Saori te amo, te amo- repetía el peliazul extasiado, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica, los suaves gemidos que provenían de la boca de la pelilila lo volvían loco, miró hacia su rostro haciendo ella lo mismo, la imagen de la chica lo estaba acercando cada vez más al clímax, salió de su boca con delicadeza y tomó asiento en la cama colocándose Saori sobre él, llevando el falo del caballero hasta su entrada sentándose suavemente sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel.

La pelilila comenzó a rodar sus caderas despacio el peliazul se aferró a su cintura con una brazo mientras que con el otro apretaba los perfectos senos de la diosa haciéndola gemir el nombre del Fénix una y otra vez.

-Oh Ikki…Ikki… hazme el amor-

-Te amo Saori, mi hermosa Diosa, mi Diosa- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, para luego besarla con pasión, mientras la chica intensificaba los movimientos ayudada por el fuerte agarre del peliazul quien estaba embriago por el dulce aroma a jazmines que desprendía la piel de su amada. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo simultáneamente abrazándose con fuerza cerrando sus ojos, liberando todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, estando aún dentro de ella el volvió al mirarla para besarla tiernamente.

-Eres mi todo- susurró él sin dejar de besarla. La pelilila se puso a un lado y se acomodó en la gran cama, mientras Ikki la imitaba abrazándola por detrás.-Nunca me dejes- le dijo en tono suave hundiendo su rostro entre los largos cabellos lilas de la joven, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño dejando reposar sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Pasaron dos horas y la chica se levantó para ir al baño, cosa que hacia frecuentemente, el caballero seguía plácidamente dormido, una vez que salió recordó que en la mañana Ikki traía un paquete para ella.

Buscó la encomienda que se encontraba sobre la cómoda y sin hacer demasiado ruido se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a quitar el papel que lo cubría, era una caja mediana de color verde, y tenía una nota pegada en ella.

_Mi Belle, como no puede ser de otra manera quería estar presente de alguna forma en este momento tan especial de tu vida, dejo este humilde obsequio a la petit fleur, con todo mi amor Camus._

Sonrió ampliamente al terminar de leer la nota.

-Siempre tan detallista Camus- murmuró para sí, abrió con cuidado la caja dentro había uno de esos juguetes que se cuelgan sobre la cuna del bebe, eran estrellas de colores brillosos, las estrellas que para ellos significaban tanto, Saori no pudo evitar emocionarse, sin duda el francés se había ganado un lugar importante en su corazón.

o – o – o – o

Dejó de golpear la bolsa de arena y tomó la toalla para limpiar el sudor de su rostro, dio un largo sorbo de agua a la botella de plástico junto a su bolso color verde oscuro, a pesar de estar en tiempos de paz nunca dejó de entrenarse.

-Hermano- sintió que lo llamaban desde la otra punta del gimnasio.

-Hola Shun- saludó amable, las cosas con su hermano habían mejorado, a decir verdad con todos desde que su reconcilian con la hermosa pelilila.-¿Vienes a entrenar?- interrogó sorprendido, hacía rato que el joven Andrómeda no lo hacía ya que estaba avocado a sus estudios, pero hacia una semana había logrado graduarse obteniendo las calificaciones más altas de su clase y con una propuesta laboral envidiable en uno de los mas prestigios estudios de televisión para formar parte del equipo técnico.

-No niisan, quería estar un rato contigo, si no te molesta- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Ikki sonrió de lado e hizo un gesto para que se siente en el banco de madera forrado con cuero negro que estaba en medio del cuarto, el peliverde se acercó y tomo asiento.-Y bien ¿ cómo va todo? Cada vez falta menos-

Efectivamente ya había pasado mes y medio desde aquel encuentro en el cuarto de Saori, y ella llevaba casi 8 meses de embarazo acercándose el gran día.

-Todo listo y bajo control- respondió Ikki con seguridad, que solo se llevo una mirada extraña de su hermano menor.- Bueno, la verdad es que no está todo listo y bajo control y me pone algo nervioso pensar en el nacimiento.- se sinceró el peliazul, su hermano le sonrió cálidamente mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

-Todo saldrá bien, solo no hagas ninguna estupidez, ya sabes cómo ponerte nervioso y olvidar donde queda el hospital, o peor aun olvidarte de Saori- enumeraba el joven.-O tal vez estrellar el auto camino al sanatorio o pelear con algún conductor- seguía- O qué tal si te llevas a la chica equivocada o el bebe sale con cabello verde oscuro- dijo con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro a la cual Ikki respondió con un gruñido y frunciendo su ceño. –No te enojes Ikki es broma- se disculpaba Shun levantando sus manos, el peliazul respiró hondamente y se quedó mirando el vacio.

-Shun ¿tu recuerdas a nuestra madre?- pregunto de repente, el peliverde quedó pensativo unos instantes para luego acomodarse en su asiento.

-La verdad no mucho, pero sí recuerdo su risa…-

-Era graciosa, hacía reír al resto- acotó Ikki disfrutando de aquél recuerdo que era solo compartía con su hermano.

En otra parte de la mansión se encontraban las chicas junto a Mei jugando con ella, June había salido por unas cuestiones de papeleo acerca de su nuevo empleo como profesora de danza en una importante escuela de Artes.

-No puedo creer que en un mes más Mei cumplirá su primer año- dijo Shunrei acariciando el cabello oscuro de la niña.

-Es cierto, tiene los ojos de Shiryu, es tan hermosa- comentó enternecida la pelilila mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

-Y tú serás mama en poco tiempo- le dijo la joven china mientras dejaba a Mei en su sillita de bebe.

El caballero del Dragón ingreso a la sala sonriendo.

-Ahí están mis dos princesas- dijo con su tono tranquilo tan característico, las muchachas voltearon a verlo y le dedicaron una sonrisa, mientras él saluda con un beso a su esposa.-Bien amor, te tengo una propuesta- soltó-¿Qué tal si esta noche salimos a cenar solos los dos?- interrogó sonriente, la pelinegra dudó unos segundos.

-Pero Shiryu… ¿y Mei?-

-Yo puedo cuidarla- se ofreció Saori- De verdad no es ninguna molestia, me encanta pasar tiempo con ella- finalizo.

-No lo sé, nunca la he dejado sola…-

-Vamos amor, no será mucho tiempo, solo unas horas además Saori y los muchachos estarán aquí nada malo pasara- trato de convencerla su esposo.

-Bueno- accedió la pelinegra con algo de duda, el separarse de Mei no le agradaba, bastante cuando debía ir al trabajo.

-Además le servirá de práctica a Ikki- bromeo el caballero haciendo a las presentes sonreír.

Más tarde esa noche ambos padres se retiraron a una velada romántica, no sin antes claro Shunrei dar directivas acerca de su hija, que debía comer a qué hora debía irse a la cama, no era la primera vez que Saori se encargaba de ella, pero el hecho de dejarla para ir a distenderse era nuevo para la joven china.

-Adiós- se despidió el caballero del dragón casi empujando a su esposa para salir.-Vamos linda o perderemos la reservación- se quejó una vez más.

-Bueno, adiós Saori, adiós Mei mama te ama y no tarda en regresar- decía la chica saliendo por la puerta, la niña solo sonrió divertida mientras seguía coloreando en su libro de princesas.

Una vez que estos se fueron bajaron Hyoga junto a Freya y Shun junto a June, los cuatro estaban arreglados y los chicos tenían caras de impaciencia.

-Vámonos de una vez chicas por favor, la función de cine empieza en media hora- bufo el joven ruso ante la molestia de que las chicas aun continuaban retocando su maquillaje.-¿No pueden hacer eso en el auto?- interrogó con molestia.

-Ay amor ya vamos- respondió tiernamente la sacerdotisa.

-¿Salen?- pregunto Saori que hasta ahora estaba al margen.

-Sí Saori, iremos al cine- respondió Shun-¿Quieres venir? Es que le pregunte a mi niisan pero dijo que odia esos lugares- respondió con una gota en su cabeza, la pelilila sonrió divertida y negó con su cabeza.

-No, esta noche cuidare de Mei y además no me gusta mucho el cine- dijo pensativa.

-Increíble, el gruñón de Ikki y tu tienen algo en común- bromeo divertido Hyoga, mientras Freya se ponía junto a él.

-Ya estamos listas- habló por June y por ella.

-¡Al fin vamos!- emocionado el caballero del cisne.-Cualquier cosa nos llamas Saori, dejaré mi teléfono celular en vibrador- dijo-Eso sonó raro…- finalizó llevándose un dedo a su mentón.-en fin…-

-Adiós chicos que se diviertan- se despidió la pelilila. –Somos los tres ahora…- dijo dirigiéndose a Mei haciendo caras chistosas para que ésta ría con ganas.

Unos minutos más tarde Saori se encontraba en la cocina junto a la bebe, terminando de preparar su cena, cuando el peliazul entró al lugar.

-Ahí estás hermosa- dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de la hermosa pelilila depositando un tierno beso en su hombro.

-Hola a ti- saludó risueña mientras proseguía a servir la comida.

-¿Dónde están Shiryu y Shunrei?- interrogó el caballero extrañándole que la joven china no estuviera sobre su hija como acostumbraba, soltó a Saori para dirigirse hacia la heladera a buscar una cerveza.

-Salieron a cenar- comentó ella tomando asiento frente a la sillita de Mei.-Vamos a comer corazón- le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo a Ikki estremecerse, sin duda Saori sería una gran madre.

El sonido del teléfono timbrando en la sala lo sacó del momento de ternura.

-Tengo que atender- dijo la chica dejando la cuchara junto al plato.- Tatsumi salió también, Ikki quédate con Mei y dale su comida- al caballero le costó unos segundos entender la frase entera.- Ikki- insistió Saori haciendo un gesto para que tome asiento mientras el teléfono seguía sonando, la pelilila salió de la cocina dejando al muchacho solo junto a la niña.

El peliazul se acercó lentamente estudiando a la pequeña pelinegra de grandes ojos verdes como esmeraldas, tomo asiento frente a ella algo temeroso, y dirigió su mano hacia la cuchara, por su lado la pequeña Mei lo observaba curiosa moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

-Bueno bebe- dijo Ikki tratando de suavizar su voz.-Come- habló extendiendo la cuchara hacia la bebe que obviamente la dejo caer, en esos momentos Saori entró al lugar con cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué ocurrió nena?- interrogó el caballero mientras recogía la cuchara del suelo y la llevaba al lavado.

-Surgió un inconveniente en un balance de la compañía, debo solucionarlo enseguida, tendré que salir- dijo con resignación.-¿Puedes cuidar a Mei?- el peliazul la miró como si de repente la mujer ante él hubiese hablado algún idioma desconocido.

-Juro que será solo unas horas- intentó convencer al muchacho.

-¿Horas?-

-Sí, mira le diré a Tomoe que me lleve- dijo Saori refiriéndose al chofer de la mansión. -¿Estarás bien?- interrogó mordiendo su labio inferior, el peliazul solo asintió, era un bebe ¿Qué tan difícil seria?

-Bien te amo- le dijo ella mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios, Ikki como de costumbre puso sus manos sobre el vientre de la chica acariciándolo.

-Se cuidan- dijo en tono serio, la pelilila sonrió y salió del lugar no sin antes besar a Mei.

Una vez solos el silencio invadió el lugar, la pequeña niña solo lo miraba mientras el caballero hacia lo mismo.

-Bueno somos solo tú y yo- dijo.-Estableceremos unas reglas, yo intento no enojarme y tu no llorar, ¿quedamos?-habló extendiendo su mano en señal de trato, la pequeña lo imito y con su pequeña mano envolvió el dedo índice de Ikki arrancándole una risa.-Sin duda nos entendemos-

Luego de una hora en que la niña había comido, dejando un gran enchastre en la cocina y en ella misma como en su niñero, el peliazul se dirigió a la habitación para asear a Mei y eventualmente a él mismo. Eso tampoco resulto muy bien, ya que la intención era bañar primero a la niña, no quedar él empapado y el cuarto de baño inundado, mientras que la hermosa pelinegra tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-Bueno Mei, ahora vamos a cambiarte…- dijo el caballero tomando un pañal.-¿Cómo ira esto?- rascó su mentón observando con detenimiento el pañal, lo abrió, le sacó los adhesivos que lógicamente se pegaron a sus manos y en el intento por quitarlo rompió el pañal, el resultado fue un Fénix molesto y una muy divertida Mei que no dejaba de reír y aplaudir a su payaso personal.

-Te causa gracia ¿ah?- sonrió el peliazul.-Bueno vas a tener que ayudarme, quédate quietecita- la bebe parecía comprender que su niñero era un principiante así que colaboró, luego de poner su pañal al derecho y vestirla, la tomo en sus brazos y ambos se sentaron en el sillón a ver televisión.

-Esto se llama foot ball Mei, y así destrocé a tu padre cuando jugamos una vez- indicó a la niña mientras señalaba un tacle monumental. La bebe comenzó a ponerse molesta, porque lo que Ikki tomó el chupete y se lo ofreció gesto que la niña agradeció con una gran sonrisa, luego de dejarlo un rato en su boca se lo ofreció al caballero con grandes ojos tiernos.

-No gracias hermosa, ya lo deje- se disculpó galante haciendo reír a la ojiverde, no pasó mucho tiempo en que la niña se acomodó en su pecho y cayó en un profundo sueño.-Eres encantadora, nada que ver con tu madre.- murmuró sonriente para no despertarla.

Poco a poco el sueño lo venció a él también, fue la hermosa pelilila quien los encontró dormidos en el sofá, antes de llevar a Mei a su cuarto y despertar a Ikki verificó que nada se estuviera incendiando en la casa, que la llave de paso de gas estuviera cerrada y que ninguna pared estuviera destrozada.

-Genial- murmuró, se acercó lentamente al caballero y acarició tiernamente su mejilla, el chico abrió sus hermosos ojos para encontrarse con la hermosa chica.

-Hola tu- saludó somnoliento.

-Hola- sonrió.-Déjame ayudarte- dijo queriendo tomar a la bebe en sus brazos, pero el muchacho negó con su cabeza.

-Yo la llevo está bien- sonrió.

-Veo que se entendieron…-

-Es increíble, no parece hija de Shunrei- comentó riendo haciendo que Saori lo regañe dulcemente despeinando su cabello azulado.-Llevé su cuna a nuestro cuarto, ya sabes hasta que lleguen sus padres abandónicos- la pelilila rio y subieron hasta el cuarto que compartían, Ikki puso suavemente a la bebe en su cuna acariciando su pequeñita y rosada mejilla.

-Déjame dormir- le susurró, volteó y se dirigió a la cama, aún debía bañarse.

-Ikki- llamó la chica.-¿Qué demonios paso en el baño?- el chico se llevó una mano tras su cabeza y solo sonrió.

**N/A: nueva entrega, espero les guste, hasta la próxima!**

**Nick Rivers**


	18. Después de todo, aquí estamos

**Después de todo, aquí estamos**

_Los grandes encuentros de la vida, están lleno de interrogantes  
Cuando llega el gran momento uno cree haber contestado todas las preguntas  
Cree estar listo.  
Llega ese momento, uno cree tener las respuestas y acciona. Pero siempre, surgen nuevos interrogantes.  
¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? y ¿por qué? Eso es lo que siempre nos preguntaremos.  
¿Importa dónde estamos? ¿Hay que tener una razón para hacer todo lo que hacemos?  
Vivimos deteniéndonos con preguntas, a donde vamos, ¿cuál es el camino?  
¿Qué sentido tiene todo?  
Nos llenamos de preguntas, ¿y si no llego?, ¿y si no te encuentro?, ¿y si te pierdo?  
_

La pegadiza melodía de la hermosa caja musical finalizaba por tercera vez, debía darle cuerda antes de que su princesa comience a quejarse nuevamente, pero esta vez no ocurrió, al fin se había dormido. Era la primera noche que la pequeña de grandes ojos azules y cabello violeta oscuro dormía en su cuna, ya que tanto su mama como ella habían salido del hospital hacía algunas horas ambas en perfectas condiciones de salud para alivio de su inquieto padre.

_Flash Back_

_Los movimientos lo sacaron de su sueño, su mujer había estado moviéndolo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que al fin reacciono un poco._

_-Saori, amor necesito dormir, lo hicimos dos veces ya…. No soy una maquina.- bufó entre divertido y somnoliento._

_-Ikki- insistió ella.-Amor es hora…- habló de manera suave intentando que el hombre no se sobresalte._

_-Es hora- repitió él tratando de conciliar el sueño, hasta que por fin lo comprendió "es hora", la pelilila le dijo que era hora, volteó rápidamente para verla, ella se veía hermosa, aunque la mueca de dolor estuviera ésta era opacaba por una gran sonrisa._

_-Es hora- dijo él levantándose.-¿Dónde están mis pantalanes?- el hombre comenzó a buscar por todo el cuarto sus jeans sin tener éxito.-Amor dime, Dios, ¿estás bien?- se acercó a preguntarle, la chica sonrió y asintió levemente mientras tomaba su abultado vientre con una mano. _

_Luego de 15 minutos después de que Ikki encontrara sus pantalones, la pelilila se cambiara y tomaran sus efectos personales salieron de la mansión no sin antes despertar a todos. El joven ruso estuvo al borde del desmayo nuevamente de solo imaginar que la pelilila pudiera dar a luz en el lugar, pero el golpe en su cabeza proporcionado por Freya evitó dicho suceso. _

_Arribaron al hospital y casi de inmediato pusieron a la pelilila en una silla de ruedas y se dijeron al cuarto. El lugar era sumamente agradable, paredes blancas que lo hacían ver bastante amplio, una cama de un plaza y media de sábanas color crema con flores rosas, una amplia ventana que daba al jardín interno adornado con cientos de flores, entre ellas dahlias. _

_La joven de cabello lila se sentía algo inquita, claro que la compañía de sus amigas la tranquilizaba un poco haciéndola reír de vez en cuando, cuando la enferma ingresó hizo a todos salir del cuarto a excepción del caballero que se mantenía junto a ella sin soltarle la mano._

_-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó luego de que la contracción finalizo._

_-¿Cómo crees que me siento Ikki?- largó con rabia en si voz, definidamente la chica la estaba pasando algo mal, cada vez que una contracción se hacía presente la pelilila estrujaba la mano del valiente Fénix, por su lado el caballero agradecía a las fuerzas supremas ser un caballero de la Orden, puesto que con semejante fuerza que la mujer ejercía podría haberle quebrado fácilmente sus huesos. _

_Fin del Flash back_

Oyó la puerta del baño tras él, Saori había tomado una ducha luego de llegar del hospital que duró aproximadamente unas 2 horas puesto que cada movimiento que hacía era algo molesto.

-Hola- lo saludó en voz baja para no despertar a la bebe.-¿Ya se durmió?-

-Sí- asintió el caballero mirándola con devoción.-es hermosa Saori, ¿alguna vez viste algo más hermoso?- interrogó embobado refiriéndose a su hija.

-No, jamás vi algo más hermoso Ikki-

-Es idéntica a ti, gracias a Zeus- esbozó con una sonrisa.

-No- negó suavemente apoyando su delicada mano sobre el hombro del peliazul.-tiene tus ojos, y tu carácter difícil…. A la enfermera le llevó horas cambiarla, ya con dos minutos de nacida era complicada.- explicó mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de su compañero.

-Te amo- le dijo el caballero poniéndose de pie y abrazando a la mujer por su cintura atrayéndola hasta él besando su frente.-Nunca en mi vida fui tan feliz como en este momento-

-Te amo Ikki…- respondió besando con dulzura el pecho del hombre.-¿vamos a dormir también? En una hora se despertara hambrienta, aunque sea quiero descansar un poco…-

-Claro linda, claro que si- ambos se dirigieron a la gran cama que estaba junto a la cuna y se recostaron, el peliazul abrazo a la mujer por detrás mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su espalda.

-Esto se pondrá difícil…- soltó ella pensativa.

-Sabremos sobrellevarlo… tal como lo hicieron Shiryu y Shunrei- la chica sonrió y sacudió su cabeza mientras tomaba con sus manos la del caballero.

-Me refería a la cuarentena… - dijo ella mientras el peliazul levantaba sus cejas.-Nada de sexo durante 40 días…- finalizó con voz sexy.

-Lo sobrellevaremos-. Volvió a decir divertido mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo.-Te amo y no me cansaré de decirlo.-

_Flash Back_

_Hacía dos horas que Saori se encontraba en la sala de partos, la sala de espera desbordaba de persona, como siempre ellos eran una gran familia, sumado claro a Tatsumi que no dejaba de orar, caminar, estrujar sus manos y poner aún más nerviosos al resto._

_De repente Ikki apareció con la bata puesta dejando a todos atónitos._

_-¿Ocurrió algo?-. Interrogó la joven china algo asustada, ya que se suponía que el peliazul presenciaría el parto._

_-No, todo está bien, pero me invitaron a retirarme hasta que me calme- explicó molesto mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabello._

_-¿Te echaron?- soltó el Cisne incrédulo, detrás del molesto peliazul apareció el caballero del Dragón con su típico semblante serio._

_-Amenazo al médico con utilizar su puño fantasma si no apuraba el proceso.- explicó el ojiverde mirando al peliazul de reojo._

_-Ya vengo, no me pienso perder esto y por si acaso- dijo volteando a verlos- Preparen sus armaduras-_

_El peliazul desapareció nuevamente dentro del quirófano dejando a sus amigos fuera._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Despertó al sentir el frio en su cuerpo, su mujer no estaba junto a él se encontraba sentada en el sillón color rojo de la habitación dando a la pequeña bebe su alimento, la quedó admirando unos minutos, si bien antes dicha escena le hubiese parecido estúpida y retorcidamente pervertida esta vez fue todo lo contrario, en su vida había presencia momento más intimo, mas especial ni más perfecto que el que contemplaba. La pelilila finalizó su tarea y cargó a la bebe poniéndose de pie para dejarla en su cuna.

-Espera- dijo el peliazul tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Te despertamos?- interrogó con total ternura, como ella solía tratarlo, él solo negó con su cabeza se puso de pie y con cuidado tomo a la niña entre sus brazos.

-Ten cuidado con su cabeza- le recordó la hermosa mujer mientras el caballero sostenía a la bebe.

-Hola princesa- saludó con voz suave cuando las hermosas urbes azules de la pequeña bebe se clavaron en él.-Soy tu papá.- saludó sintiendo como su corazón latía de manera descontrolada, no de nervios claro que no, es solo que al descubrir que el amor incondicional sí existe al tiempo que descubres que el amor a primera vista también solo te descoloca.

-Ella lo sabe…- habló dulcemente mientras acariciaba el cabello azulado del hombre, la pequeña estaba inquita y dio un pequeño bostezo.-Tiene sueño- explicó su mama.

-Déjame yo la haré dormir…-se ofreció el Fénix.-Ve a descansar te necesitamos fuerte- finalizó besando la frente de la pelilila.

-Bueno- accedió.-Te adoro mi princesa- saludó a su hija y volvió a la cama, mientras Ikki tomaba asiento en el sillón.

Comenzó a inspeccionarla nuevamente, sus pequeños y gorditos dedos, sus perfectos pies, ella era tan pequeña, frágil, hermosa y a la vez la más poderosa de las criaturas, la única capaz de hacerlo sentir en paz.

-Si de algo estoy seguro Chiharu- comenzó a hablar atrayendo la mirada de la niña.-es de que todas las cosas que he hecho en mi vida tu eres la que me da más orgullo y no hay día que no agradezca el haber tenido ese encuentro con tu madre en la cocina…..- hizo una pausa.-Cosa que jamás te contaremos….-

_Flash Back _

_El llanto del recién nacido inundó el cuarto, la pelilila cayó exhausta sobre la camilla, respirando agitadamente. _

_-Bien hecho Saori, diste a luz a una beba muy saludable y ruidosa- felicitó el médico que atendió el parto al tiempo que la enfermera la ponía en los brazos de su madre a la pequeña.-Ikki felicitaciones- saludó el hombre estrechando la mano del caballero que aún estaba en estado de shock._

_-Es perfecta- soltó sentándose junto a la pelilila tomando la mano de esta entre las suyas y besándola con devoción, extendió una de sus manos y acarició el pequeño pie de la bebe.-Bienvenida hermosa…- _

_-Chiharu- habló la pelilila.-Nuestra princesa…-_

_-Te amo nena, lo hiciste muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti- se dirigió a la hermosa mujer que aunque se veía agotada estaba más hermosa que nunca. –Realmente se vio difícil, no sé como ustedes pueden hacerlo.- completó el comentario el caballero._

_-Si bien, creo que no planeo quedar embarazada y dar a luz en mucho tiempo…- habló con algo de ironía, el peliazul sonrió de lado la mujer frente a él no dejaba de sorprenderlo, gracias a Dios._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Las horas pasaron y él seguía inamovible en ese sillón, llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo del pantalón negro que traía y sacó la pequeña caja que contenía el anillo, aquel anillo que jamás llegó a darle. Lo admiró por unos segundos, y lo devolvió al bolsillo.

o – o – o – o

Los días trascendían uno a uno con maravillosos descubrimientos para los nuevos padres, al parece Chiharu era una bebe muy decidida, y definitivamente se entendía mejor con su padre en cuanto a caprichos y con su madre en cuanto al resto. Desde ya era muy consentida por todos, en especial por el calvo mayordomo que la amaba como a una nieta, lentamente la relación entre él y el caballero de bronce fue mejorando, limando asperezas pero claro que Ikki era una persona difícil y al igual el hombre al servicio de los Kido, pero si de algo estaba seguro el peliazul es que Tatsumi adoraba a su hija y no se le ocurriría alejarlo de ella, ambos disfrutaban de su compañía y él no era quien para prohibir que pasen tiempo juntos, cuestión que Saori le agradecía todos los días.

Cuando al fin el caballero del Pegaso hizo acto de presencia para conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia, sorpresivamente el moreno estrechó a su amigo en un gran abrazo, y para mayor asombro el peliazul respondió positivamente aunque con su típico gesto indiferente. Ya el Fénix había aceptado que debía acostumbrarse a Seiya puesto que no desaparecería de sus vidas, también debió aceptar que el juguete que su hija disfrutara más fuera el otorgado por el caballero dorado de Acuario Camus, la niña al igual que su madre disfrutaban de las estrellas cuestión que él no compartía, pero que poco a poco le resultaba agradable.

La noche después al cumpleaños de Mei, Ikki encontró a su hermosa diosa en la habitación acomodando prendas de ropa, la bebe dormía plácidamente por lo que entró sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Hola mi amor- saludó ella sonriendo mientras tomaba los jeans de su querido caballero quien solía dejarlos regados sobre cualquier silla.

-Hola hermosa- respondió acercándose y besándola en los labios.

-Llegaste tarde hoy, ¿todo está bien?-

-Sí, el entrenamiento se extendió un poco más de lo planeado, y luego Hyoga insistió en que lucháramos para saber quién era el mejor.- explicó mientras se quitaba su sudadera.

-¿Y quién es el mejor?- interrogó con una ceja en alto.

-Después de 3 horas decidimos dejarlo en empate o Freya lo asesinaría por no llegar temprano.- explicó divertido, la chica respondió a su gesto sonriendo hasta que su rostro cambio repentinamente.

-Oye- lo llamó.-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sacando del bolsillo del pantalón del Fénix una caja de terciopelo azul. Los colores de Ikki abandonaron su rostro que de moreno pasó a ser pálido, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, esa manía de llevarlo con él a donde sea para no ser descubierto por ella terminó por delatarlo.

-Ori- comenzó a hablar.-Yo…- se acercó a ella y le quitó la caja de sus manos.-Se suponía que te lo daría de una manera especial, no así.- soltó al fin.

La hermosa pelilila se había quedado sin habla y estática a causa del shock, poco a poco comenzó a mover sus labios clavando sus urbes azules en las de él.

-Ikki…. ¿es para mí?- entre incrédula y maravillada.

-Claro que sí- respondió con gesto obvio -Pero… quería dártelo en el momento perfecto, quería que todo fuera perfecto- dijo extendiendo la pequeña cajita hacia ella, la chica la tomó delicadamente y la abrió, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando dentro dejo ver el hermoso anillo de plata con diamantes y una piedra violeta en forma de gota.

-¿Te gusta?- nervioso el peliazul, la mujer volvió la vista hacia él con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- dijo haciéndolo sonreír mientras él rodeaba la pequeña cintura de la chica con sus fuertes brazos.-Y es perfecto…- la chica extendió su mano, separándose un poco de él para que el peliazul pueda colocar el anillo en su delgado dedo anular.

-Ori mira nena, no soy el tipo que se casa en una gran boda y con una gran celebración.- comenzó a decir mientras la mujer solo sonreía.-Pero sí soy el tipo que se compromete para toda la vida, a amarte, respetarte y hacerte feliz, pero sí de todas maneras quieres una boda, lo haremos, lo haré por ti….- finalizó estrechándola contra él mirándola directo a sus hermosos ojos. La hermosa pelilila negó suavemente con su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-No necesito una boda, una celebración para ser feliz, ya lo soy. Tengo a una familia maravillosa, te tengo a ti y a nuestra hija y ya no necesito nada más…- el caballero acarició el hermoso cabello, quitando los mechones lilas que caían sobre el rostro de la mujer y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

-Te amo Saori…-

-Y yo ti Ikki…-

**Cinco años después**

La mansión se encontraba tan impecable como siempre, los amplios pasillos impecables, los perfectos adornos, las pareces blancas ha excepción claro de alguna obra abstracta realizada por la pequeña artista de 5 años que tomaba el crayón rojo y se expresaba por cualquier lugar que fuese una superficie color claro.

-Papi papi- gritaba divertida una niña de cabello corto color violeta intenso y hermosos ojos azules mientras corría animada hacia los brazos de un apuesto hombre que la tomó alzándola por los aires haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

-Hola hermosa princesita- saludó riendo el peliazul con ojos brillantes.

-Papi, el tío Shun ya llegó junto a la tía y mis primitas- informó animada la hermosa niña.

-Gracias por avisarme, ¿pero dónde te habías metido?- interrogó mientras caminaba con su hija en brazos.

-Estaba jugando junto con Mei en el jardín entre las dahlias…- informó animada, ni bien vi que el auto del tío se estacionó corrí a avisarte.- finalizó refugiándose en el pecho de padre abrazándolo con fuerza.-Te quiero- soltó enternecida haciendo que el ojiazul baje todas las barreras que acostumbraba llevar.

-Y yo ti a mi Chiharu.- respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras emprendía el camino hacia las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en el comedor se encontraba un joven de cabello verde, lo traía corto y al fin después de tanto tiempo peinado, junto a él una hermosa muchacha rubia y a cada lado de esta tomando sus manos dos niñas de 3 años cada una, June había dado a luz a gemelas, ambas de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Kasumi, Kira- las llamó captando la atención de ambas niñitas- Pórtense bien ¿de acuerdo?- rogó ya que no tanto la primera, pero la segunda era extremadamente traviesa heredando también el carácter malhumorado de su tío, el caballero de Fénix.

-Sí mama- respondieron al unísono para voltear hacia las escaleras y encontrarse con su tío bajando junto a la pequeña Chiharu.

-Chiharu- gritaron al mismo tiempo corriendo hacia la niña que su padre bajó al suelo.

-Hola Kasumi, hola Kira- saludó feliz.-Vengan vamos con Mei que está en el jardín junto con la tía Shunrei- emocionada la niña al tiempo que salía corriendo junto a las otras dos en dirección al jardín.

El peliverde se acercó a su hermano abrazándolo afectuosamente.

-Niisan- lo llamó- no sabes cómo te he echado de menos-

-Y yo a ti Shun…- respondió devolviendo la muestra de afecto.-Hola June- saludó con su mano a la chica que permanecía tras el caballero de Andrómeda.

-Hola Ikki, ¿Saori se encuentra?- interrogó buscando a la joven pelilila, le extrañaba que no esté presente, la verdad es que siempre había sido una gran anfitriona.

-Oh sí, es solo que está haciendo dormir a Kuno y a Mitsui, ya estará por venir- explicó refiriéndose a los mellizos de dos años de edad, el plan de Saori de no volverse a embarazar nunca más solo se mantuvo en pie por poco más de dos años.

-Ay pobrecita, si sabré yo lo que es tener a dos bebes en lugar de uno, por suerte Chiharu es un amor.- exclamó la rubia llevándose una mano hacia el pecho.-

-Tomemos asiento- ofreció el peliazul.- Shiryu debe estar por llegar a recoger a Shunrei y a Mei así que de seguro se nos unirá.-

Los tres se adentraron a la sala sentándose en los reconfortadles sillones, la feliz pareja tomo asiento en el más grande, mientras que el Fénix en el individual.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- habló Ikki de manera gentil.

-Bueno que servicial estamos- bromeó la amazona.-Veo que Saori al fin logró domesticarte.- finalizó guiñando un ojo divertida.

-Oye estas más sagaz con los comentarios- ironizó el peliazul.

-Estamos bien niisan, apropósito ayer Hyoga llamó, no podrán viajar por el momento ya que Freya entró en su séptimo mes de embarazo- explicó.

-Bueno al parecer todos lo hicimos como conejos- bufó removiéndose en su asiento el mayor de los hermanos logrando sacar un par de gota en las frentes de los jóvenes.

-Sí, solo falta Seiya, pero bueno él primero desea graduarse y medicina es una carrera compleja.- informó el peliverde haciendo referencia en su joven amigo.

Su mirada se desvió a la bella mujer que ingresaba a la sala, la pelilila había cortado su cabello hasta la altura sus hombros logrando un estilo un poco más despeinado, el haber pasado por dos embarazos no modificó su hermoso cuerpo y aunque lo hubiese hecho la mirada azul que se clavó en ella al instante no hubiese cambiando porque simplemente ella siempre sería perfecta a la vista del caballero.

-¡Hola amigos!- saludó con una gran sonrisa abrazando a su rubia amiga.-¿Qué alegría verlos!-

-Lo sé estas tres semanas fueron eternas- exclamó June con una gran sonrisa esa que la caracterizaba.

No tardaron en hacerse presente la pareja de pelinegros con la pequeña Mei que ya traía el cabello largo adornado con una hermosa flor blanca como su madre solía. Las niñas jugaron divertidas un rato en el cuarto de juego supervisadas con Tatsumi y Keiko, la cocinera que resultó ser una novia de la infancia del calvo y responsable de que el mayordomo se deshiciera de aquél ropero maloliente en el cual la amazona se encerró ocultándose del peliazul.

El día finalizó, no sin antes coordinar una cena para la semana próxima, cena que incluía al joven Pegaso y su nueva novia, también estudiante de medicina. El único que faltaría era Hyoga, pero no por mucho más ya que en cuanto el bebe naciera se mudarían definitivamente a Japón para estar cerca de su familia, de la única familia.

o – o – o – o

Como siempre que no podía encontrar a su mujer en ningún lugar de la casa se dirigía a su lugar favorito, bueno no el de él ya que ese era el garaje donde se encontraba la motocicleta que al fin terminó por ser suya, pero el lugar favorito de ella tenía esa magia especial tal vez porque la pelilila lo convertía.

Caminó con las manos en sus bolsillos en su típica pose que a pesar de los años no había modificado, a lo lejos la vio sentada en la banda junto a la hermosa fuente entre el jardín de dahlias, su hermosa mirada azul estaba perdida en el firmamento como contemplando cada una de las estrellas así ninguna sentiría celos de otra. El sonido del crujir de una hoja le hizo descender la vista para encontrase con su amado caballero.

-Hola extraño- saludó con su ya conocida sonrisa esa que lo dejaba maravillado, que lo descoloca y lo hacía sentir en el aire.

-Hola hermosa- devolvió el saludo sentándose junto a ella.- Kuno y Mitsui duermen como no te das una idea, ¿estás segura que Afrodita no envió algún tipo de polen mágico?- bromeó logrando arrancarle una ruidosa risa a la chica.

-Mira es lógico que duerman tanto después de las travesuras que realizan cuando no lo están.- explicó.-Además son extremadamente caprichosos cuando de ir a la cama se trata, creo que sabemos de quien lo heredaron…- agregó mirando al caballero con una sonrisa.

-¿Perdón?- dijo levantando una ceja mientras sonreía de lado.-¿Saori Kido me acusa a mí de caprichoso? ¿Qué parte de la historia te perdiste?- ironizó al tiempo que envolvía la péquela cintura de la pelilila atrayéndola hacia él y depositando un beso en el fino cuello de la chica.

El silencio los invadió, pero eso no era nuevo, desde que tenían conciencia de sus momentos juntos los silencios siempre habían predominado, pero éstos se fueron modificando y con ellos su personalidad, pensamiento y sobre todo sentires. La brisa soplaba moviendo los cabellos de la chica llenándolos del aroma a rosas que desprendían sus cabellos lilas, el caballero se acomodó a la mujer entre sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza como no queriéndola dejar ir.

Y se permitió pensar como lo hacía antes cuando estaba junto a ella, ahí estaban un caballero y su Diosa, un hombre y una mujer que poco a poco formaron una vida juntos, a pesar de tropiezos, errores, malos entendidos, lograron superar prejuicios, el qué dirán y lo más importante lograron vencer los temores propios esos que congelan, que nos dejan en jaque, que lo único que logran es conspirar contra lo maravilloso y misterioso de correr riesgos, de lanzarnos, de animarnos.

Y después de todo lo vivido, de las vueltas de la vida, de los nuevos caminos aquí estaban, y al final de todo comprendió que siempre había sido ella, ella fue la persona que lo desafiaba, que lo comprendía, que logró volverlo loco como ninguna otra mujer logró, ella la mujer que rompió todas las barreras que él construyo a lo largo de los años, ella la mujer que le quietaba el aliento, lo estremecía, lo hacía desear que nunca amaneciera para poder abrazarla y tenerla prisionera en esa cama un poco más. La mujer que le dio a sus tres maravillosos hijos cuando creyó que jamás sentiría la dicha de ser padre. La única que lo hacía feliz.

Y después de todo, ella se animó dejó de temer de escudarse y castigarse bajo aquél mandato impuesto por criaturas tan antiguas y poderosas que a pesar de ello no supieron experimentar lo que los sentimientos eran. Lejos de imaginarse junto a él aquí estaban, compartiendo sus vidas, luchando día a día para construirse como mejores personas. Gracias a el caballero experimentó el milagro más grande, el de ser madre y luego de tener a su primer hija en brazos descubrió que para eso había nacido, para ser madre, ¿irónico?

-¿Qué ocurre Ori? Estás muy callada- rompió el silencio de la noche el peliazul acariciando la mejilla rosada de la mujer junto a él.

-Solo pensaba…- respondió separándose un poco de él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿En qué?- interrogó con voz suave.

-En que te amo- comenzó a hablar haciéndolo sonreír.-En que amo a nuestro hijos…- siguió al tiempo que él besaba su frente con ternura, la muchacha hizo una pausa y colocó ambas manos sobre el fuerte pecho del peliazul acariciándolo por sobre su camisa y lo besó en los labios con dulzura para luego volver a clavar sus ojos en él.

-¿Solo eso?- interrogó nuevamente el hombre, la chica movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

–En todo lo que vendrá…. Y en todo lo que dejamos atrás…- finalizó para refugiarse en los brazos de su caballero de Fénix.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?, ¿por qué? Todas las preguntas tienen la misma respuestas ¿qué es esto? un viaje, ¿cómo llegue aquí?, viajando, ¿cuándo?, durante el viaje.  
¿Dónde estoy?, en el viaje. ¿Por qué?, por el viaje.  
De regreso a casa, a la luna, el centro de la tierra, o el interior de uno mismo, todo es un gran viaje, en el que sabemos de dónde partimos, pero no a donde llegaremos, y eso, es lo más divertido del viaje_

**FIN**

**Hola a todos! Y así esta historia llegó a su fin, espero haya sido de su agrado, hayan podido disfrutar tanto como yo al escribirla. Sé que la elección de la pareja fue algo peculiar, pero de eso se trata todo esto ¿o no?**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que han pasado por aquí, que han dejado un comentario, han agregaron este fic a sus favoritos o alertas, a los que hicieron su pase de manera silenciosa, a los que pasaran en un futuro y a todos aquellos que me hicieron saber su apoyo!**

**No puedo dejar de mencionar a Madeimoselle Rousseau, Amonett, MissPerfectLunaStar, RIAADVD (ahora te admito que me daba pena pensar que cuando leías también leías los lemons jajaja, bueno era obvio, pero qué pena!), Pyo, Janvier GoldAngel Khan, Kagome –Black, Kirigoe.**

**Muchas gracias!**


End file.
